


The Conqueror's Wake

by Sylvas



Series: The Resurgence of Noxus [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 166,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: Raven and snake curl tight around a single black rose. Their venom seeps deep into the earth, and though Valoran tries to respond, it may soon be too late.Only Noxus can stop Noxus now.





	1. Game of Unwritten Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 - the last chapter - of the Resurgence of Noxus. Resurgence takes place in an amalgamated version of Riot's new and old lore; the key difference is that the Institute of War still exists, and the four main characters are all using their pre-retcon lore and backstories, if those differ with what is current.

Slowly, Cassiopeia slithered her way around the restaurant, cautious as ever not to bump into anything, and to keep close track of the movements of her hips and the height of the ceiling above her. She had to be mindful of these sorts of things, ever since the change. It was not unlike being a babe again, learning to walk and run for the first time. Except instead of being vulnerable and helpless and pathetic, she was incredibly powerful. That part was important.

Leblanc waited patiently in the private dining room; there was only one small table, with a second chair provided for Cassiopeia, at which she fired a dull glare. She hated chairs. Her spine didn't bend at such sharp angles anymore; they were only good for curling around, and generally, barely even that. Either way, she did her best to make herself comfortable; as her tail was winding about itself so as not to take up much room, Leblanc's eyebrows rose, and she paused, teacup partially raised. 

"Please do relax, my dear," she offered, in her low, obnoxiously luscious voice. Cassiopeia sneered at her, but obliged, allowing her coils to rest somewhat more haphazardly around her. No reason to turn her down, really, and not having to keep her tail knotted up for long periods of time made a great difference to her endurance.

"This is not the most secretive space we could have chosen," Cassiopeia observed darkly.

"It will serve our purposes," Leblanc hummed, closing her eyes as she took her first sip. Cassiopeia served herself in the meantime. "I don't have much to discuss, anyhow."

"You said that we would discuss first steps," Cassiopeia murmured. It wasn't necessary to clarify first steps of _what_ ; they both knew. The offer from Katarina's initial disappearance was still open. Arranging for Cassiopeia to act as the head of the Du Couteau household. There were unknown factors at play here, and that uncertainty made Cassiopeia nervous - what exactly was Leblanc planning? What would she gain? Would she attempt to drop or dispose of Cassiopeia after a certain point? - but she did her best to push her fears aside. She was used to an adversarial approach to conversations, but for now, that wasn't necessary. 

"Yes," Leblanc agreed, setting her cup down, refocusing her attention on Cass, and tenting her fingers. A delighted half-smile rested upon her dark lips, alluring and disgusting in equal measure. "There are two parts of this. Firstly, you and I act as opposite powers in Noxian nobility, and have played our hands close to our chest for quite some time for that reason. If we are to open an alliance, I feel that these barriers should be broken down."

"Even a street magician is wise enough not to give away his tricks," Cassiopeia growled. How unflattering to even be asked. But Leblanc inclined her head knowingly.

"I think we will be keeping many secrets from each other for the foreseeable future," she chuckled. "Don't mistake my intent. You will judge what is best to tell me when the time is right, I am sure. I have only one question to which I will _require_ an honest answer."

"We shall see if you get it." 

"Did you assist your sister in infiltrating our offices?"

Cassiopeia smiled, narrowly containing her relief. "No. I knew nothing of it." 

"Hm." Leblanc frowned. "Then she must have had Luxanna's help. They were... co-conspirators?"

"You said only one question," Cassiopeia tutted, her smile just barely growing. Leblanc smirked back. 

"Of course, of course," she cooed. "I will work the rest out myself." Cassiopeia felt a pang of disappointment; she had actually intended this as a joke, and couldn't tell if Leblanc had interpreted it that way. There was no reason for them _not_ to puzzle out Luxanna's motives together, after all. Cassiopeia was just as lost, and was there really anything to be gained by withholding what little information she had? "As a gesture of my own good will," Leblanc continued cordially, "I have prepared an answer of my own to a question I'm sure you would love to ask." 

"I have many questions for you, actually," Cassiopeia drawled, drumming her fingers on the table. "Surely I can choose?"

"That would lead to a rather childish game, I think," Leblanc said dismissively. "Besides, I think you'll quite like this one. The question you would ask is, 'Was I or the Black Rose responsible for the death of your father?' You do have some interest in that, don't you?"

Well, that was a bit of a surprise. Cassiopeia hesitated, her smile drooping a little. "I... do," she said slowly. 

"The answer is yes." Leblanc was still smiling, though a hint of regret touched her eyes. "I hope that that knowledge doesn't change our accord, but I understand it may come as a bit of a... disappointment." 

"Disappointment is not the word I would choose," Cassiopeia murmured. So... Katarina was right, and Leblanc was responsible. Hardly surprising, really. She was one of the few people with the power and resources to obscure the truth, and that ironically made her the primary suspect. Or... was it ironic? Thinking about it, Leblanc was likely responsible for no end of tragedies to the old order. "I would ask you more about it, if I might," she added quietly.

Leblanc parted her lips - and... paused, closing them slowly again, narrowing her eyes. "Yes," she said softly. "I think that's alright, actually."

Cassiopeia drew herself up. The next question was far more pressing to her than merely knowing _who_ : "Why did you do it?" 

Leblanc hummed thoughtfully, and Cassiopeia watched her keenly. This had been perhaps the most painful mystery of all. Why? Why did any of it have to happen? "It's not hard to work out, I think," Leblanc sighed; now her voice was sincerely remorseful. "It's my understanding that he was a good, honest man, and though it may come as a surprise to you, I deeply respect those sorts of people. They can be easily manipulated or pushed into corners, but they're important to keep an operation such as Noxus running. The people need to feel cared for, protected, listened to. That has never been my specialty, but he was certainly a master of it."

"He was one of the cornerstones of High Command," Cassiopeia said levelly, the tip of her tail curling about with anxiety. "You removed him because he threatened you."

"I removed him because he got in the way." Again, she sounded upset. "I approached him with an offer, when I first realized what he was trying to do, and of course being the honest man he was, he turned me down. I might have been able to get away with something less... violent, if I had just given up on him from the start. Someone like him is not meant for the trickery of the Rose; it was naive of me to ever hope for his support."

Cassiopeia stared at her. She imagined her father, confronted by the Matron, asked to keep the secret he had found. In her mind, she saw him lash out with righteous fury. How dare you, he would say. How dare you ask me to turn my back on my people, my family, my nation.

"He was a bit of a fool, I'm afraid." Leblanc sighed heavily. "I think if he had dropped his investigation there... I may have allowed him to live. He didn't know enough at the time to incriminate us, so a simple warning might have sufficed. But alas, that is not what happened."

"So," Cassiopeia continued, "you - offered him another invitation?"

Leblanc nodded slowly. "I don't care to discuss the particulars of it," she murmured. "Have I satisfied your curiosity, otherwise?" 

She tried to take this question seriously, but in truth, Cassiopeia felt herself reeling the more she thought of it - as if she had only just now learned of his disappearance. She had been distraught then, but this was... more of an emptiness. A lack of feeling, rather than an abundance. She couldn't come up with anything, not like this... so she nodded. 

"That's good." The Matron sat back up, with a brisk sigh. "Noxus has changed since then, and the houses that will rise with this new era are those that embrace that change, instead of challenging it. You, I think, are in a uniquely qualified position to take advantage. An employ within the Black Rose would - "

"An employ?" Cassiopeia blinked, forcing herself back to reality. "That seems terribly presumptuous, don't you think? An invitation to work for the organization that murdered my father?" 

"Cassiopeia, please," Leblanc groaned. "Please try to think holistically for just a moment. I don't begrudge you your grief, but you must understand, _Darkwill had to go._ For the good of Noxus, of the world, and of people like you and I, especially. This absurd shaming of mages and magicians, the narrowing of paths to power... it has no place in a practical, connected world like the one we live in. Our path to revolution could not be halted simply to explain our methods to one man, no matter how well-meaning. He was an _accident,_ Cassiopeia, a casualty of a war he could not see."

Lips tightly pursed, Cassiopeia did not respond. She only glared. Leblanc watched her levelly, her shoulders tensing up as the silence wore on.

"You are not like him," she continued lowly, leaning forward. "You and your mother were so very different. I admired you - I admired your confidence, the way you refused to let your differences keep you down. You found your way among the Noxian elite and built a ruthless reputation for yourself. Men and women of the nobility respected you because you made yourself a threat to them, simply for being _there._ You have a talent that this new world desperately needs more of. A talent that we, and _only_ we, can fully appreciate."

"And why would I not use it against you?" Cassiopeia hissed. "You've allowed me to know this conspiracy that you plotted, because you think I can't turn it on you? You're that secure in yourself?" 

"You have nothing to gain from that," Leblanc growled, drawing herself up. "Have you let your sister taint your judgment? Are you so hell-bent on revenge for one single man that you'd destroy Noxus around you to get it?" At this, Cassiopeia hesitated. "Your sister is a liability! You've seen how far she will go for this! Is _treason_ worth it, Cassiopeia?!" 

She paused, taking a deep breath, working her jaw briefly before continuing, tightly holding Cassiopeia's gaze. "At some point," she said, voice sharp and cold, "you must examine your priorities, and decide what it is you really want. I offer you power, status, glory. I offer you a challenge worthy of your abilities, a chance to enact your beliefs on the new world. Is petty revenge really worth more to you than that?" 

"No," Cassiopeia murmured. It wasn't even a question. "I know it is not."

"Then, we must put aside our pasts," Leblanc continued, gesturing emphatically, "and work _together_." She sighed, and relaxed, tenting her fingers again. "That is why I was willing to share this with you, Cassiopeia. I knew you would understand. If we continue to quarrel over what happened during our coup, everything we _both_ care about could be destroyed. The future of Noxus has both of us at its helm, guiding these idiotic people around us into something worthy of the respect and fear that we've lost. That alliance begins today, with forgiveness between us."

"Fine, then," Cassiopeia growled, waving her hand, ruffled and impatient. "But if you think I will so readily forgive you, you're -- "

"Forgiveness was the wrong word," Leblanc offered, sympathetically. "Understanding, at least. We're civil people, Cassiopeia. I understand your anger, and you - I hope - understand the position I was in at the time. We can still work together."

Reluctantly, Cassiopeia nodded. Leblanc sat up straight again, smiling with relief. 

 

"That's good then," she breathed, tapping the tips of her fingers together. "Then... that brings us to our second order of business." Cassiopeia again nodded, leaning back slightly to take a sip of her own tea. "If you are to work for the Black Rose, a certain... trust exercise... becomes necessary. Even after what we've discussed today, I can't in good conscience let you in on our most secretive operations without great confidence in your loyalty."

"Reasonable enough," Cassiopeia murmured.

"Ordinarily, we would build this trust up over years and years of time," Leblanc continued casually. "Small tasks and anonymous notes and all of that. But there's no need for anything so gauche, given our... relationship." Her eyes glittered at the word. Cassiopeia stifled her annoyance, and found herself able to appreciate the morbid playfulness in the word, instead. "So instead, I thought we could cut to the chase, and do something a bit more direct."

"Direct?"

"To prove, more up front, that there is no conflict of interest." Leblanc's smile grew a bit... pointed. "And to kill two birds with one arrow, why not make it something that will hasten your recognition as Lady Du Couteau?"

Cassiopeia blinked, a spike of panic in her heart. "I don't know what you mean," she murmured. 

"We play a game of unwritten rules." Leblanc leaned back, raising what was left of her tea and swirling it daintily, lips now curled in a distinctly devilish smirk. "The line of succession for a noble house is one of those murky straits, but I suspect Katarina was considered the heir because of your father's favoritism. With both him and her out of the picture... the next remaining candidate isn't clear."

The panic was rising. Her heart was sinking. "I don't agree," Cassiopeia said, a dangerous edge to her voice. "I'm the only viable choice." 

"I understand it's not exactly a flattering frame of reference," Leblanc cooed, "but why leave it up for debate? Kill your mother. Make yourself the last surviving Du Couteau. Then we'll know your loyalty for sure." 

They were silent. Cassiopeia wanted to be angry - she WAS angry. But she couldn't speak. Ice gripped her throat. 

"I don't especially care how you do it," Leblanc sighed, closing her eyes and waving a hand. "But do it quickly - tonight would be ideal. We have much to do, and little time to waste." She took one last sip, then pushed herself up and bowed lightly. "I don't think there's much else for me to discuss here, so I'll take my leave. You'll hear from me when the time is right." 

Cassiopeia didn't look up, or move, or do much of anything. Leblanc walked out, and left her there, agonizing. 

 

The turmoil in her had not lessened when she returned to the manor. She slithered in a wide circle around one of their sitting rooms, processing Leblanc's... "trust exercise". She could do little more than process. 

Did she even still have a mother, she wondered? Had Maria disowned her? Had Maria disowned them all? Thoughts such as this made her rise up in anger. But memories came back with that anger - memories of playful arguments and debates with her mother, the pride in Maria's eyes as Cassiopeia described her conquests, her outwittings, of the other noble children. The one person in Cassiopeia's whole life to expect something from Cassiopeia that she could actually give - to appreciate the talents with which Cassiopeia was born. 

Could she destroy that? 

But it was already destroyed, she thought. The day she returned home from Shurima, whatever had been between them was shattered. Maria had not been the same since, and she had not said a single word to Cassiopeia. If she'd spoken to Katarina, her older sister certainly hadn't said anything about it. Perhaps she had given up. Perhaps she hated them. If that was so, why should Cassiopeia hesitate? 

Yet, she hesitated. 

"Cassiopeia," called a low, rocky voice. 

Cassiopeia jumped, startled. At the door was Talon, in his full ridiculous getup. What a mockery of the Du Couteau tradition, honestly. Who had even allowed him to wear that? He wasn't even part of the family! "How is it you can sneak up on people wearing so much clinking metal?" she demanded. 

"Practice," he said levelly, pursing his lips. His eyes gleamed under his hood, but then, they always did. He always looked like he was glaring with that same aggravated expression, as though he loathed to be anywhere near anyone else. How Katarina and her father had ever put up with him she would never understand. "I was told of your meeting."

"How nice for you," she retorted sourly. She had withheld notice of her outing for a _reason_ , damn it. 

"So?" He inclined his head expectantly. "What happened?"

"Do you ever wonder _why_ people do not tell you things?" Cassiopeia groaned. 

"I could find another employer, if things are handled here," he offered dryly. 

"As if." Cassiopeia snorted. "You are a slave to my sister."

"I serve the General and his house," Talon growled. "Presently, the only person giving me orders in that house is you. So what happened? What are my orders?" 

"What do you usually do, if Katarina doesn't have anything for you?"

"I could ask her for orders, instead?" Talon gestured with one wrist, before folding his arms. "Have you always been this weak?"

" _Weak_?!" Cassiopeia's voice rose in anger, and she started forward, but... paused. He had a point... she was not usually so hesitant, not with her other servants, and she had given orders to Talon before that he had followed quite agreeably. Despite his attitude, it wasn't really unusual for him to ask for things to do. 

Reluctantly, she slid over to the nearest chair, slumping backwards in it - even though it was quite uncomfortable for the base of her tail, it was relaxing for the rest of her, for now. "How much do you already know?" she sighed. 

"The Rose was involved," he said. "That's all. But it's not hard to guess that you're giving up on Katarina."

"There's nothing to give up on," Cassiopeia growled. "She's been a lost cause since Marcus died." She had not called him Father in years. 

"So, you're a member of the Black Rose now?"

"No," Cassiopeia murmured, and without thinking, to her horror, she simply said it: "Mother must die first, before that can happen."

 

For just a moment, saying it so bluntly was... empowering. It was just a task. But that moment faded quickly, and she felt ill. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to shiver. 

"Your mother?" Talon repeated, incredulously. "She asked you to kill Lady Du Couteau?"

"To ensure that there's no dissent as to who will inherit the house," Cassiopeia muttered. Gods she was cold all of a sudden. "As if she is some kind of competition for me. Isn't that absurd?" 

"So..." 

Talon paused; Cassiopeia looked up, eyes slitted. "What, then," he growled, shrugging. "You want _me_ to do it?" 

She blinked. Of course. That - that was fair, right? Fair play? He was under her employ. What care did Leblanc have how Maria died? It wasn't important that Cassiopeia did it herself; what mattered is that it happened, at all. And frankly, her mother could go any day now, right? So she was really just hastening the process... 

"Yes," she said stiffly, straightening up again. "Make it appear an accident, or - or natural. I'm sure that isn't your strong suit, so you'll have to concentrate for this one."

"Sure." Talon shrugged. "That it?"

"Yes, that's it," Cassiopeia snapped. 

"When?"

"Tonight. Now, even."

"If I'm going to make it look natural, I need a bit to prepare," he sighed irritably; he turned his face slightly, with an expression approaching something like thoughtfulness. She wondered what he was thinking - even in bright light, his hood shadowed his face and made it impossible to tell. He was probably blinded by a sunny day. What an idiot. "And if your jitters are anything to go by," he added coldly, "you should leave the house for it."

"What sort of pathetic simpering girl have you mistaken me for?!" Cassiopeia hissed. "There's no need for me to go anywhere. I'd just as soon accompany you, in fact."

"If that's the case," Talon said quietly, "why don't you do it?" 

"Because - none of your business." Cassiopeia folded her arms. "Fine. Point taken."

"Come back in the morning," he sighed, turning to leave, his cloak clinking rhythmically in the corridor after him. "Your mother's corpse will be waiting." With another swish of the cape and a clatter of steel, he was gone. 

Cassiopeia almost collapsed immediately. She felt she was going to be sick. But it was done now. It was over. She could move on to the next phase of the plan. Which was - what, exactly? There wasn't really even a plan, was there? Just to deal with... that... and then hope Leblanc would be satisfied. So that left her with nothing?

_Go relax._ She nodded to herself weakly. Yes. Something outside. Some - some noble thing. Remind yourself of your worthiness and your power. 

She slithered out, to one of the theaters in the Ivory Ward, where some foreign play was being performed. She had no tickets, so she strongarmed them from a family of low birth that had somehow snuck inside the walls. Weak, jealous fools. How dare they think they could attend here. This was for the strong and the proud and the noble. Like her. It was for people that would do anything for power.

She didn't remember any of the play or what it was about. 

She stayed in an inn. It felt beneath her. A powerful chill haunted her the whole night, and she was too cold to sleep. She wondered often how she could have done this. How had she convinced herself? Talon had convinced her. That was what had happened; he'd conned her into it. But then, it was good that it was happening anyway. It was for the best, after all. Even so she was nauseous. She panicked. She almost went home to try to stop it. But it was surely too late. There was no point. 

What a weakling she was. She couldn't even kill the one person in her way. Just one person. _Our path to revolution could not be halted simply to explain our methods to one man, no matter how well-meaning..._

...Yes, that was it. Mother was... Maria was an accident. A casualty, in a war that she could no longer see.

 

Then morning came, and dully she slithered home. Her guards ushered her inside with ashen faces; the servants had gathered around a low table, laid with cloth, and atop it was... 

...Maria. Dead. Eyes closed, hands clasped over her chest, forever still. 

Cassiopeia tried her hardest to feel relieved. It was over, she tried to tell herself. But that wasn't what had happened. She had ended it prematurely. Her mother's torment was not over. It may never be over. 

She could not stay in the room with the body long. When she left it, and returned to the sitting room from the night before, Talon was waiting just inside. 

"To your liking?" he asked dully. Cassiopeia hissed furiously at him, filled with a sudden rage. "No?" he asked innocently. 

Cassiopeia had no response to him. She slumped. 

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he said evenly, pushing himself upright and leaving. "If you have new orders, I'll be in touch."


	2. Talking with Blades

The Marquess stood tall, atop the balcony of the gathering hall and overlooking the central square, arms spread wide, armor and lance gleaming in the sunset behind him; soldiers, civilians, children, parents gathered below to listen, all smiling with confidence and pride. It was painful to watch. But Riven stared forward with determination, jaw clenched. She had to hear this. 

"Long have been the years since Noxus commanded the respect of the world," the Marquess was booming. Spears and torches and fists were thrust into the sky with a resounding roar. The town was not large, but their hearts certainly were. "Long have you labored just to keep alive the pride of our empire!" 

He paused, for dramatic effect, revelling in the cheers of his people. Riven watched him levelly, waiting. He couldn't see her, of course; she was just another watching face, arms crossed on a balcony opposite and below him. Red Bastion was one of the most common stops for travelers coming from the coast and moving inland; there weren't many of those at this time of year, but it still was a safer place to blend in than most. Silently, Riven and her companions had crept away from Ionia and into the Noxian frontier, gathering news of the state of the world and trying to come up with a plan. Their progress had been slow, to say the least... for a number of reasons. 

"The burden of survival always has rested upon your shoulders," the Marquess continued. "Survive! Harvest meager food, drink foul water, just to continue to exist. A mockery of your potential, a mockery of the glory of our home!" The Marquess thrust his own lance into the sky. "We are no cave-beasts or nomads of the plains, we are warriors, each and everyone of us! Proud and mighty, the children of Noxus!" 

The response this time was almost deafening. Riven supposed the steep cliffsides on either side of the city made things feel louder than they were. 

"You all know why we are here," he continued; Riven could have sworn his eyes flashed. "Why we take up spear and sword and axe. To crush those that oppress us is our birthright! To rise up and overthrow those that have kept you down is the reward for your long years of loyalty and diligence! Make good on the promise Noxus has made in your name - make good on the threat that the people of Valoran have laughed at for too long!"

The people began to chant; Riven couldn't hear the rest of his speech, but it rose to its crescendo within a few more lines. She turned away at that point. There was no need to see or hear any more. She'd gotten what she'd wanted: confirmation. Things were much worse than they had originally expected, and that meant they were short on time. Very short. Maybe even too late. 

She stepped back into their shared room and closed the door behind her, though it did little to contain the noise. Ahri watched her, tails and fingers knotting together, as she braced against the wall opposite the beds; Rhea did not respond at all, face buried in her hands and sitting hunched over on her bed. Riven winced at the sight of it, but... what was there to say to her? 

"Did you think of anything?" Ahri said, her voice hopeful - but faint. Riven sighed angrily and rested her head on a hand of her own, leaning back against the doorframe. 

"No," she muttered. 

"It sounds good," Ahri remarked feebly. "I-I mean... he made it... sound good. Like the rest of the world deserves this." 

"From their perspective, maybe the rest of the world does deserve it," Riven sighed. "That's why it's working. That's the whole reason behind this plan... get the entirety of Noxus to agree that the Institute is the enemy, and then sabotage and conquer their supporters. I just didn't realize they'd be so far along." 

They were quiet for a few moments, as Ahri's eyes turned back to Rhea. Riven wasn't sure if Ahri had anything more to say, but if she did, she was keeping quiet for the veteran's sake. At length, Rhea sighed and looked up. "Where's Zoe?" she asked Ahri - since Ahri tended to be best at tracking her, or catching her on her way out on walks. 

"She went out before the speech," Ahri gasped, as if happy to provide some positive answer. "Um, should I go find her?" 

"Yeah," Riven murmured. "That'd be good. Thanks, Ahri." The girl nodded and darted out without another word, the door slipping shut silently behind the last wisps her of tails. Rhea, dejectedly, watched her go.

 

Riven didn't wait at all - she sat down across from Rhea on the other bed, so that they were facing each other in the space between. Rhea dutifully met her gaze. Her eyes were a bit puffy and dark, but her expression was blank, eyes absent of any fear or grief. Riven wondered if that was good. Instinctively she was impressed with it, but... she knew something was going on beneath the surface, and Rhea was not acting like herself. 

When they'd first arrived in Noxus, they'd collected newspapers from the last few days and skimmed through them while they traveled inland. The picture they painted was grim; Noxian propoganda was growing only more inflammatory by the day, and the coverage of the incident in Ionia was nothing if not convenient, happily pointing to the loss of "anonymous" Black Rose agents as proof that the attack was not perpetrated by Noxus, and that any accusations were unwarranted and oppressive. In the face of the truth it was laughable, but... who would ever know the truth but them? 

They also read that Lady Du Couteau had passed away - meaning that Cassiopeia, the younger sister and only remaining Du Couteau not currently on the run, was now the head of the household. Details about this particular event were scant, but Riven and Zoe found it disconcerting, and Ahri seemed surprisingly skittish about Katarina's fate. They knew at least that Katarina was the scapegoat with which Noxus intended to rile both the Institute and their own people, and that alone made her - and her familial affairs - potentially very important. But the exact significance of this change, they had yet to decipher. 

But Rhea... had reacted very differently to this news. Ever since learning of Lady Du Couteau's death, she had become listless and quiet, staring often into space and struggling to focus on their conversations. It was making things tense for the whole group. It was no secret that Rhea was distraught by the state of her home, but something else was weighing on her, and without her gentle encouragement, all three of the youngers felt lost and out of sorts. If Riven wanted to accomplish anything, she'd have to clear this distraction first. That by itself made this conversation important... to say nothing of trying to support her friend.

"Talk to me, Rhea," she said, a bit crossly. Rhea laughed dryly. 

"You know what's wrong," she replied. Her voice was soft and cold. Not at all like the kind-hearted woman that had joked about Riven's love letters a few months ago. It felt like that had been years in the past, now, but in truth... not even a full season had passed. Winter was only just turning to spring. 

"I do," Riven agreed. "It's bothering me, too. But we're not getting anywhere like this. We can't just..." She sighed and trailed off, shaking her head. 

"What do you want me to say?" Rhea sighed. 

"Not that long ago, we were in Ionia and you kept trying to get me to talk about what was bothering me," Riven murmured. "We've switched places. I won't stand for it. We're done with that, both of us." 

"That's a bold claim to make on my behalf."

"So you're denying it?" Riven glanced up, eyebrows raised, but Rhea was already looking away, smiling bitterly. 

"No," she murmured. "No, I should know better, more than most people. I'm sorry, Riven, it just... I don't want to feel like I'm slowing you down, but it's plainly too late for that." 

"Back when I was still a commander of a squad," Riven said, "I always felt I could trust the soldiers that would come to me and admit they were afraid, or that they didn't understand. Those people trusted me enough that they'd ask my help. I knew I had their respect, and for owning up to their feelings and trying to do something about it, they earned mine."

But Rhea interrupted her by laughing - laughing loudly, actually, and straightening up, hiding her face behind a hand again. "I can't believe this," she whispered - Riven tensed, hearing something dangerously close to a sob. "I can't believe... that you're like this, Riven."

"I'm just me," Riven replied quietly. 

"You're a caretaker, like I am," Rhea sighed, her hand sliding away - some of the shine had come back to her eyes now, but only barely. "Trying to take on the burdens of your friends. But you can't do that forever, Riven. Some things you just can't help with."

"That may be true," Riven said heatedly, "but I'm not about to give up on you so easily!"

"I know, Riven," Rhea interrupted, kindly. "I know you aren't. Just... give me a moment." Riven nodded, and sat back, sighing with relief. 

 

"I was already struggling with the death of a friend," Rhea sighed. "I didn't say anything at the time, but..." 

"I was worried it was something like that," Riven sighed, morosely. So, Rhea and Du Couteau had been friends. Truth be told, Riven thought she could imagine a semblance of Rhea's pain, but... she'd lived long enough to know that every death is unique, and every person feels it differently. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, gently.

"It was my problem to bear," Rhea replied quietly, shaking her head. "I was very close with Maria and her husband Marcus. When Katarina was just a little girl, I watched over her while Marcus and Maria were away, until Maria - she was injured in a fight and wound up staying at home to care for the girls herself. They were one of the few beacons of hope I had left in Noxus, Riven. They were good, honest people. Like you." Riven watched her grimly, a gnawing horror and regret growing in her stomach. Rhea's lips curled into a bitter smile. "And now they're both gone, and their poor girls are all alone in the world, and... to make matters worse they've turned on each other." She shook her head, looking away. "It's... it's hard for me to bear the thought of what Maria must have felt in her final days. She loved them both, even though she was never good at showing it, and it tore her to pieces to see them quarrel..."

"I'm so sorry," Riven breathed. "I had no idea. I..." She trailed off - what was there to say? She just shook her head, but Rhea was gazing through the floor, her gaze distant and hollow. 

"I can't help but wonder, how much of Noxus is left to save?" Rhea whispered. "Riven, I truly believe you have the character and the strength to achieve your goal, but I just can't help but wonder if... if we're too late. We may be able to fight High Command, but not fate itself."

"Fate has already made an enemy of Ahri," Riven said firmly, "and we've defied it once before." 

"No, Riven," Rhea sighed. "You and she defied it. Ahri is clearly beyond humanity, and you are... well, if nothing else, beyond me. I don't belong here."

"What do you mean?" Riven gasped. "You kept Ionia safe, you showed them a side of Noxus they could respect - anyone can swing around a sword and happen to do some damage, but you made peace, and that's so much harder and more valuable for us right now!"

Rhea just scoffed, and looked away. "You flatter me. You and I aren't the same, Riven, it's that simple. You are the sort of person destined for greatness. I am not." 

"But that's..." Riven shook her head, closing her eyes and thinking. Words weren't her strength. How did she explain what she felt? She could feel Rhea's eyes looking back at her, but could only guess at her expression. "What is greatness?" she said, after a moment, looking up again. "What is it that I'm so good at that matters more than your skills?" 

"You're clearly the best fighter of us, there's no mistaking that," Rhea sighed, now with clear annoyance. "You could cleave through a line of legionnaires, and if Ahri's keeping up with you then she probably could, too. Zoe has her niche as an assassin and a scout, she can at least accomplish something useful. Me? I can stay alive in a fight. But I fall quite short compared to you and Ahri." Riven made to speak, but Rhea pushed herself up suddenly and began to pace, fuming aloud. "Everyone respects you already, including me," she continued fiercely. "You're a natural leader, and you're compassionate and thoughtful towards your subordinates. You're young and have a long legacy ahead of you; you're beautiful and inspiring and threatening just to look at, and that makes you a strong symbol of your own cause. All of these things, Riven, it's like - watching a hero from an old story coming to life in front of me. What good am I to you?"

"But I'm not..." No point to that; she shook her head. She'd had arguments like this before. She remembered one, in particular, rather fondly, and though roots of darkness gripped that memory, she drew upon it nonetheless. She could feel the things she wanted to say coming to her now, based on the things she'd said back then, and the things she was feeling right now. "Let's say we pull this off," she began. "What's my plan? How do I make Noxus better?" 

"It's better for your presence," Rhea said dismissively. "Just... follow your heart, don't allow things that don't seem right. You know why you're doing this -"

Riven laughed. "That's good advice, Rhea! But - I wouldn't have thought of it like that! I'm not magically certain in my own decisions or the things I do. I'm not even certain about this decision, for one thing. Taking you and Ahri right into the heart of Noxus and challenging High Command openly is not a decision I would call 'smart'. But when I came to you and said this is what I wanted, you supported me without question. You told me - and you're still telling me - that I'm the right person for this job, and that I just had to believe in my own strength and I could accomplish anything. You were there to encourage me when I wasn't sure, and without that, I don't know how far I'll be able to get by myself." 

"So I'm your cheerleader," Rhea said dryly. Riven giggled and waved her hands.

"No, no," she cried. "When I'm not sure how to handle the Noxian nobility or High Command, I'll ask you. There will be things you don't know, but you do know more than me. When we need to teach someone to fight, I'm good for practice but not for really teaching people - of the four of us, only you can really do that. You're approachable and caring and protective. You're someone that makes other people - including me - feel safe. When everything is uncertain, having someone like you around is absolutely invaluable. You're someone that I know will embody the same traits and beliefs as I do. I can steady myself by you, and you can help me guide the future of Noxus in a way that I can't, _because_ you and I are different.

"But most of all, Rhea," Riven finished, straightening herself, "you inspired me in the first place. The reason I decided to do this at all is because I talked with you. I realized we went through the same things, but you didn't give up. You found a way to fight for your beliefs, on your terms, instead of running away like I did."

Rhea was quiet. But Riven saw the tinge of rose to her cheeks, and the color coming back to her eyes. 

"You're _my_ hero," Riven said softly. "Being honest." 

"No, I'm not." Rhea smiled lopsidedly, her face glowing a bit brighter. "Don't be absurd."

"I'm being honest!" Riven cried. "I was so happy when you said you thought you might live in Ionia someday. That's... I was amazed that you'd forgiven yourself. I wanted to be like you, if nothing else just because of that."

There was a little pause; Rhea seemed intent on avoiding Riven's eye, but her smile remained, muted but sincere. "You're saying that you need me," she sighed. "But it's not that simple, Riven. To be blunt, I'm... quite afraid I will let you down." 

"I appreciate that you admit it," Riven said softly, smiling for her, as well. "I don't think that you will." 

Rhea nodded, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't think I'm ready to convince myself. I need some time to... to process what you've told me." 

"Yes, that's fine." Riven pushed herself up, and gathered her daito from beside the door, turning to face Rhea once she'd collected it. "We don't have much time," she admitted, "but we can afford some. I'm going to go see what else I can learn in the meantime."

"Take care of the girls, if you can," Rhea said softly. "Especially Ahri. Please keep her safe, Riven."

"I'll be asking your help with that in the morning," Riven replied, smirking. "Rest pleasantly, Rhea, and I'll be back tonight." With that she took her leave. 

 

Stepping outside was something of a mistake. In the wake of the Marquess' announcement, the entire town square was a gigantic party from which Riven would have to work quite hard to escape. But she caught sight of Ahri on a rooftop above her - and beside the fox was Zoe, and their eyes both fixed on her. She distantly remembered almost having a panic attack just trying to get back to her dorm room, the night she met Vaughn. But with these two watching close, she felt no fear whatsoever. It was... freeing, and beautiful. She missed dearly being part of a team. 

To call the people around her "soldiers" was technically accurate, but very generous. Farmers' sons and daughters, workers' apprentices, men and women only barely old enough to answer a draft and far too young to have any real combat experience. Even so, they laughed and cheered and bantered like soldiers. It was... disquieting. It reminded her of the early stages of Ionia. She remembered well, and painfully, the pride and zeal just before deployment, just being excited to get out there and prove yourself. It was just so hard to see herself reflected in these soldiers - and the tiniest shred of her, revived by Ahri's love and energy, wanted to be excited with them. 

"Ay!" She jumped - behind her, a young man was approaching, mug held aloft; a violent flashback to the Hall of Victory ripped through her mind and she danced back, hands held up defensively - but the man gasped and stumbled back, too, and laughed. "Oh! Hey! Sorry! I just - " he hiccupped loudly; a man behind him laughed and patted him on the back - "I've not seen you around here before! Mercenary?" 

"Yes," Riven said carefully, trying to still her heart. He was keeping a respectable distance from her; though his cheeks were quite red he looked pretty steady on his feet and his speech wasn't impaired to her ears. 

"Quiet type, eh?" He grinned and slammed the mug on a table he'd stood up from; there were many of them, scattered throughout the square, for relaxing and for drinking, apparently. He stepped out into the empty space between and drew his sword; there were gasps all around and people backed away, quickly forming a circle around them, and cheers starting to rise at even the idea of a fight. "C'mon!" he jeered. "Let's talk blades!" 

"I'm going to disarm you very fast," Riven observed, drawing her daito slowly - she enjoyed the menacing nature of a slow-draw, particularly for such a long and elegant weapon. But he seemed goaded by it, rather than intimidated. It was kind of endearing. 

"Show me what a mercenary's made of!" he roared, charging her. It was kind of a silly advance, honestly; the sword was raised and pointed correctly, but the timing of his attack was all off, and it was terribly easy to catch his blade on hers and, with a flick of her wrist, force his arm behind his back - he naturally let go of the blade instead of twirl gracelessly to the ground, and the weapon was sent spinning onto the cobble behind. He shouted in frustration and laughed, uproariously. "Ay! No, tone it down a bit!"

"I warned you," Riven called back - having to shout just to be heard - but the crowd laughed, and she couldn't help but chuckle a little, too. She hated this. She hated it! She hated - how nice - how much this reminded her of home, of the barracks, of making friends and forming teams... she was torn in two, glad but horrified, and in that void space in between she felt her anxiety rising. 

But... Her eyes flicked up to Ahri and Zoe; Ahri held her naginata loosely but in both hands, and Zoe was standing knives drawn. She wasn't in danger here. She had watchful eyes protecting her, and these people were far from her enemy. She was just getting to know them, so that she could better help them. Even though - especially because they were very much like the people lost in her memory, and everything about this reminded her of a family she had failed long ago... This wasn't going to turn out the same way. She knew better now. She was being given another chance, and this time, she would _not_ fail them.

She kept sparring the townsfolk. Soon groups came at once, but she accepted their challenges and defeated them again and again and again, without taking so much as a glancing scratch. She was in her element, dancing and playing with her blade, easily disarming and knocking to the ground any that stood before her. The soldiers laughed and chanted, she earned more than a few flirtatious remarks and knocked them out of the sky with a comically sadistic glee, and overall she just... had fun. It was the first time she had honestly enjoyed fighting, down to the core of her soul, since Ionia... except, perhaps, her fight with Ahri back in the gardens of the Elders' Summit. But that was because it was powerful and inspiring, and... intimate. 

This was different! She was just playing, and she hadn't done that in so long that she only barely remembered what it was like. And the people just laughed and played with her. They were happy. A little drunk, but happy. They fought because it was fun, and because they wanted to show their strength, and test hers. That was all. She... she loved them. A part of her had thought these people were gone, the good, kind, earnest people of Noxus that had been placed under her command. But they hadn't all died. Some of them had, yes, but - but not all, and she was here for the ones that were left. She was shocked by the fire that burned in her heart as she thought about it. _This was her second chance._ She would not fail them! 

The sun had long since set by the time the sparring stopped. Riven sheathed her blade and slumped down at a table near her, heaving for breath after the last trial; the spectators and fighters approached her in a bustling swarm, but still respected her boundaries, save those that sat down around the table with her but she didn't really mind them. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?!" they asked her. 

"I trained at the capitol for a long time," she explained. She was downplaying it a bit, she supposed, but there really wasn't much to her strength. "I've always been better than average, I guess." 

"Where'd you get a sword like that?"

"Ionia," she said, and she pointedly didn't elaborate, but unfortunately that can of worms was now opened. 

"Were you there?!" they asked her excitedly. "What was it like? How many of them did you kill!? It must have been glorious," they shouted, "it must have been amazing to be on the front lines like that!" She didn't answer them. She shook her head, and said she didn't want to talk about it. She heard them still whispering furiously, chattering with each other that she was a veteran, but that was fine. She didn't need to hide that anymore. 

It took a bit of time, but the crowd began to disperse and reform into its smaller clusters, and Riven was left with the small group of boys that had first challenged her. They introduced themselves - Darin, Elbur, Cain - and she gave them her name, as well. She asked them about their home, and what their lives were like. Darin, the one that had charged her first, explained that his father died in Ionia, but he'd sacrificed himself to cover a flank against a dozen bloodthirsty Ionians, and Darin was proud of that. (Riven smiled weakly as he explained and did not say anything.) Cain's mother had passed away when he was very small and he'd learned to care for his younger siblings, and wanted to be able to fight for their sake, too. Elbur boasted openly about the beasts he'd felled with his bow, and the others laughed that it was only because he was too small to bear an axe like the others. 

Riven smiled, and softly said that the bow was a difficult weapon to master, and that he should be proud of his talent. He puffed up his chest and glared at his friends, who chuckled and rolled their eyes. This was familiar, too. All of it was. 

 

Inevitably, they asked about her. 

"Forgive me for preferring to keep to myself," she sighed. "I grew up in the slums outside the capitol. Fought hard to join the military early and trained to be the best I could. I wanted to make my family and my country proud. They say anyone in Noxus can rise to power if they're strong enough, so... I wanted to get that strong." 

"Well, by now, you've got to be a few steps above the Marquess," Cain cried. "Poor Darin couldn't get within three paces of you without losing his sword! I don't know if I'll ever meet someone stronger than you." 

"Strength can be measured many different ways," Riven said evasively, looking away. "Anyhow, I... served in Ionia, and... I don't really want to talk about it. But I haven't been able to look at it the same since." She surprised herself with how easily this came out. Before, she would have been too consumed in guilt and powerlessness, but... now, she was tackling those feelings head on, demanding a chance to repent and to make the world right. If only it were that easy. 

"I guess it's different when you're really out there," Elbur murmured. "When it's just you and them, and only one of you walks away alive, right?" But Riven didn't reply. 

"Well, that's just war, right?" Darin countered. "We go out there and fight so things can be better back home, and some people die for it."

"What if things don't get better back home?" Riven murmured. 

Their eyes all snapped to her; she closed hers, not sure why she had spoken up, and debating if she could get out of following up. But with their expectant gazes and bated breath, it was clear she could not. "Nothing's changed since Ionia," she sighed. "If anything, it's gotten worse." 

"Well, we lost that war," Darin said morosely. "So that makes sense, right?"

"But Ionia's worse off, too," Riven countered, a bit more angrily than she meant to - taking a breath to reign herself in. "I was just there a few days ago on a job, and you can still see the damage we did. Both of our countries would have been better off if we'd just stayed put."

Aside from some thoughtful murmurs, they were all quiet. Riven shook her head and stood. 

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood," she laughed, awkwardly. "I - I should get back, the others are probably worried about me being out here by myself. I'm not usually good with crowds." 

"Hey," Darin gasped, jumping up as well and clapping her shoulder, offering his other hand. "It was real nice to meet you, Riven," he said sincerely, as she shook his hand. He had such a bright smile. She could barely look at it. "I hope you stay in town a little while, maybe we can spar a bit more." 

"How many times are you going to make the lady hand your ass to you?" Cain groaned, but he stood too, and he and Elbur said their good-nights, as well. 

When Riven left them, she found Zoe lurking on the edge of the square waiting for her, and approached swiftly. But the girl just silently escorted her back to the inn. Even if Riven was sure Zoe was the one that needed protecting more than Riven did, it was still a very sweet gesture and she appreciated it a great deal; Zoe spoke very little and wasn't one for overt affection or tokens of friendship, but she had clearly grown very attached to her new team. 

They circled around the tavern rather than going through; Riven's initial assumption was that she was being guided away from people, for her own sake. But Zoe slowed them down as they left earshot of the square. 

"Riven," she said quietly, "there's something I need to tell you." 

Riven's heart skipped. "This is a bit sudden," she said, faintly, instinctively turning to ensure they weren't being followed. "Did something happen?"

"No," Zoe replied curtly. As Riven looked back at her, her arms were folded and brow tight; she seemed to be thinking intently about whatever her next words were going to be. She took a deep breath - straightening up a bit as she did, but still she felt so small, she'd fit beneath Riven's shoulder - and then sighed it back out heavily. "Lady Rhea is not well," she said softly. "You've seen it." 

"I think she worries that she'll hold me back," Riven sighed, lamenting. Zoe stopped; Riven leaned back against the tavern wall, able to dimly hear the din from the other side. "But I know that she won't," Riven continued, with confidence, smirking at Zoe. "You know, too, right? Rhea's stronger than she thinks." 

"Lady Rhea is a talented fighter," Zoe agreed lowly. "And..." She looked away, a little uncomfortably, and shrugged. "You know what I mean," she sighed. "But I think that she was hoping you would turn her away. She is too guilty to turn you down." 

"What do you mean?" Riven blinked. "Are you asking me to - to dismiss her?"

Zoe shook her head. "She wants to help you," she said firmly. "I... want to help you. But Rhea is afraid of something she won't talk about." 

"Afraid?" Again Riven felt a little rush of adrenaline. It was strange to realize, but... she couldn't really see Rhea cowering from anything. "So, we should get to the bottom of that, then," she suggested - but Zoe shook her head.

"I know what it is." Zoe looked back up at Riven, meeting her gaze - perhaps only this directly for the first time. It was certainly very striking in the moment. Zoe rarely looked this directly, and with this much emotion, at anybody. "You must promise me that you won't tell her I told you," she added gravely. "I'm betraying her trust, but I feel that you should know." 

"If you are sure," Riven said slowly. She had to admit, she was mordibly fascinated. "What is it?"

 

"When I met Rhea," Zoe began lowly, "she was recently returned from Ionia. She told me that she was going to leave the capitol and wander the frontier as a mercenary, and invited me to join her, for some reason. But as we wandered, she talked a lot about why she had left." She paused, looking down for a moment. "Less that she talked," she murmured, "so much as she... ranted. She couldn't stop talking about it, as if someone was haunting her." 

"A loss in Ionia?" Riven breathed. 

"Almost," Zoe sighed, looking up again. "There hadn't been a good chance to really investigate until after you joined us, and we returned to the capitol; the night you and everyone else were celebrating, I did some research in the Ivory Ward, trying to piece it together from what I already knew." She paused, and Riven nodded for her to go on. "You've figured out by now that she was once a close friend of Maria and Marcus Du Couteau, right? Well, they in turn were close friends with Victoria Veidt. I'm sure you recognize the name."

Color drained from Riven's face. "She's a general of High Command," she breathed. "She's - the Vindicator General, isn't she?" 

"People refer to her as the Vanquisher ever since her promotion," Zoe explained, stepping closer. "She was first placed on High Command immediately after Ionia. From what I've gathered, Rhea tried to get Victoria to come with her, Victoria told her no, and - after leaving - she learned what Victoria's role in the war was." 

"Victoria is a monster," Riven whispered, shaking her head. "Our C.O.s told us such awful stories. She walked into valleys and countrysides alone and annihilated entire villages with alchemical fire. She had a kill count rivalling entire batallions. Didn't she come home and immediately fight whatever behemoths she could find on the plains, too, like she couldn't handle that the fighting had stopped?" Zoe nodded grimly. "And Rhea - was friends with her?!" 

"I don't know what happened between them," Zoe said softly. "But Victoria is the Vindicator General, like you said, which means it's her job to exterminate traitors. If you really intend to do this... she's going to come after you, sooner or later. I think Rhea's afraid of that confrontation." 

"Gods." Riven pushed up from the wall and turned away, shaking her head. It was hard to imagine what that would be like... to be friends with someone, to come home and try to lean on them after enduring a horrible, torturous deployment, only to find that they had shed more blood than you could even imagine. "I knew I'd face her," she sighed, pinching her nose, "but it's something else entirely to force Rhea to confront that again."

"But she wants to come with you," Zoe added firmly, stepping forward to match Riven. "So... I wanted to tell you. Even if she won't, she... should. I just thought I'd save her the trouble." 

"I suppose that's thoughtful of you," Riven said softly, raising an eyebrow at her. "But... it helps me understand her situation better, definitely. I'm just not sure what to do." 

"Let me try once more," Zoe said, leading her onwards towards the stairs on the tavern's far side, to the upper level rooms. "If I can't convince her tonight... we'll figure something out." 

 

Rhea passed by Riven as she stepped inside, and turned around once they'd traded places; Zoe remained outside, standing with hands behind her back and watching Rhea expectantly. "Zoe and I are going to spar for a little while," Rhea said softly. "We'll be back shortly."

"I know I don't have to tell you, but be safe," Riven said lowly. Rhea nodded, and they slipped away. Riven waited for a moment before closing the door, and... sure enough, Ahri dropped down from above and darted inside, closing it herself. 

"So," Ahri said levelly, pushing herself up against the door as if holding something out. "How'd it go?" 

Riven hesitated, grimacing a little. Everyone was tense, with Rhea's mood and the daunting task ahead, but Ahri in particular had been... prickly. They'd agreed early on that it wasn't really safe for her to walk around openly with her fox features, but the alternative - hiding her tails, binding them to a leg under a cloak, or sneaking about on rooftops and such - surely felt like an insult compared to how welcomed and involved she'd felt in Ionia, before being "outed" as a demon spirit, or whatever they thought she was. 

Ahri seemed to register that she was putting Riven off, and shook her head briskly, her tails and ears drooping a bit and her arms falling to her side. It was rather adorable how easy she was to read, and Riven was grateful for it, because reading people hadn't ever been her strong suit. "Sorry," Ahri murmured, "I'm just very nervous about how we are going to do this. I thought that... many people would agree with you, and that Noxus wouldn't want to fight."

"Noxians love to fight," Riven sighed, sitting back on the bed and patting the spot beside her, prompting Ahri to dart over and roll onto the bed; somehow in one movement she curled into a little ball with her tails wrapped around herself and behind Riven's back, and her head in Riven's lap, looking up at her with an anxious expression. Riven smiled faintly, and rubbed just behind one of her ears; Ahri squeaked and stretched, her eyes slipping closed. "That's kind of the thing about us," she continued softly, as Ahri nuzzled into more head-rubbings. "We're always looking for something to challenge us. We don't want to be stagnant, we want to get stronger and prove our strength. It's easy for young people to think that war is the highest calling, you know?"

"But they don't actually want to conquer the world, do they?" Ahri murmured. She opened one eye, which gazed up at Riven, vulnerable and soft. "They don't seem like evil people... they understand that other people are just living their lives in other countries, just like they are..." 

"We go out there and fight so things can be better back home," Riven said quietly - repeating Darin's line. Ahri's eye closed again, and brow tightened, now troubled. "That's what they told me. You heard what the Marquess was saying: the rest of the world looks down on us, and because of that, these people don't have anything and have to work hard just to get by. War isn't going to make things better, but they don't know that. Why wouldn't it make things better?"

Ahri wrinkled her nose. "So the trouble is in convincing them," she murmured. "Are they good people, Riven? Do you think they really want to hurt others?"

"No, I don't," Riven said quietly. Her throat tightened just thinking about it. They fought for play, like a baby bear that doesn't know its strength, that doesn't realize that its claws - and everyone else's - can tear another living thing to shreds. She saw Darin laughing and Cain brushing him off of her and Elbur's little smile at Riven's praise. She saw her old friends, smiling in victory, crying in terror in Ionia, wondering what they had done to deserve hell, begging Riven to help them understand what was happening, to make it stop, to send them where the glory was, or even just home, please. They were gone now; she shook her head, as if to clear them away. "They're good people," she whispered. "I know they are." 

"Then they'll listen to you," Ahri said softly, looking up again. "They- Riven? What's wrong?!" She sat up partially, eyes wide, but Riven glanced away and shook her head, not realizing how obvious her sudden moment of weakness would be.

"Nothing," she tried to say, though her voice wouldn't come out and she just had to shake her head again. It had been a long time since her grief had manifested so... clearly, and it had caught her badly off guard. Ahri rolled over onto hands and knees; Riven swallowed a lump in her throat and tried again. "They remind me of people I lost," she managed to whisper. "It's a hard memory, Ahri."

"I'm sorry," Ahri whimpered. But Riven shook her head, and looked up to smile. 

"This time will be different," she said, firmly. "I may have let everyone down before, but... this time, I won't. I won't allow Noxus to lead its people to their own doom anymore, and I won't allow them to needlessly hurt innocent people from our country or theirs. I just have to focus on that." 

"Yes!" A bright smile grew across Ahri's face as she listened, and her tails whipped back and forth, swishing audibly against the air. "We're going to make the world better," Ahri cheered, bouncing on the bed beside her. "So - what do we do next?"

"Well," Riven laughed sheepishly, "that's - that's the problem. I don't know yet." 

"Well, we have to convince them to trust you!" Ahri started, leaning in a little. Their faces were so close, and Ahri's eyes so big and entrancing, that Riven actually spaced out a little and had to shuffle away slightly. "I guess we convince them that the Marquess is lying," Ahri continued lowly, "and then... hope that they turn to you? Ah, but - I guess the Noxian thing to do would just be to... kill him."

Riven winced at the thought. "We are better than the old system," she chided. "But now that you mention it, I worry that it'll come to that. I would just want the villagers to trust me already, before that happens..." 

"Well, we can do that," Ahri huffed, smiling brightly. "You're such a sincere and thoughtful person! Just talk with them. Whenever a new person came to the village I used to watch, if they talked to everyone, they made friends and fit in very quickly." She hesitated, and her smile drooped a little. "Though," she murmured, looking away, "I guess that's there, and this is here, and..."

"No, I think you're right," Riven said softly. She already had made a few friends, after all. "And while we're at it, we should introduce you, too."

Ahri gasped. "Oh! You think so!?"

"The people here seem friendly enough," Riven confirmed, "and if you're with me I think they won't have any reason to be afraid of you. So... now seems like a good time. Is that okay with you!"

"Yeah!" Ahri beamed, bouncing on the bed more animatedly still. "Oh, I - I almost hadn't thought this would ever happen, but I'm so excited! Do you think they'll like me, Riven?! I know I won't be the same as them, but..."

"I'm sure they will love you," Riven laughed. "Just be yourself. I don't know how anyone in the world couldn't love you." 

"Aww." Ahri blushed a little and giggled happily, leaning in to kiss Riven's nose, in and out so swiftly Riven couldn't react and she blinked and squawked and flailed away awkwardly, drawing more giggles still out of the fox - who then pounced forward and pinned Riven by her shoulders against the bed, wiggling her hips and tails above them. "For the record," she added softly, "I feel the same way about you. How can anyone not be inspired and totally in love with someone as amazing and wonderful as you?" 

"I'm sure we'll meet plenty of people that won't be," Riven sighed, though it was hard to be sad or bitter about anything just then. "Not that they matter." 

"I agree. They're meaningless." Ahri settled down a little lower, just faintly touching their noses, her chest resting heavily on Riven's. Riven's breath caught at the weight of it. It had been hard for them to find time to themselves, and - though they didn't say anything about it - she could tell that now that they were alone, neither of them intended to waste it.

 

Riven was still awake when Rhea and Zoe returned that night. Ahri, however, was asleep, arms curled limply around her pillow after Riven had shifted away from her. The exile was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting a bit drowsily for them to come back before she went to sleep. When they entered, Zoe gave her a swift nod, but just walked right past. Rhea, however, paused at the doorway.

"Riven," sighed the veteran, with relief, as Riven lightly inclined her head. "I've made my decision."

"What have you decided?" Riven asked softly. 

"My best friends have lost their lives standing up to this mess of a nation," Rhea replied, quietly - but bitterly. "And I've lost countless more students. If I turn my back on this now, I betray all of them, and I... I just can't do that. There is a very real hope that we succeed, Riven, and as long as that hope burns I will be by your side, to help you in whatever meager way I can." 

"I'm relieved to hear that, Rhea," Riven breathed, smiling broadly. "We'll get started tomorrow. I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here goes. 
> 
> Unless I find some serious error that needs a revision or something personal comes up, expect a chapter once every other day. I will try to post them in the morning.


	3. Cruelty and Purpose

The crescent of Ahri's naginata swept behind Rhea's shield - smashing the veteran's left arm aside, allowing Ahri to easily guide the blade of her weapon to rest against Rhea's neck, while also angling the shaft protectively over herself, denying any counterattack. 

"Again!" Rhea laughed, stepping back with her arms spread, and dropping her sword to rub her shoulder. "Alright, I've had enough, Ahri. There's clearly no beating you!"

"Oh, but you were doing so much better that time!" Ahri protested, stamping in place, before twirling the naginata and stabbing it into the dirt beside her; now that she used a staff-like weapon and carried it everywhere, she couldn't help but mimic Wukong's little displays with it, where he'd lean against it or brace against it like a cane or things like that - except Ahri's naginata was not magic and alive and couldn't get shorter or longer or anything, oh well. "I haven't hurt you, have I?" Ahri added nervously, as Rhea removed her shield next.

"No, just age," Rhea groaned, offering a playful smirk. "But truly, Ahri, you're very talented. I don't think I can teach you much by sparring like this. Maybe another time we'll do some different drills, instead." 

"Ah-ah," Riven chided, stepping forward from her little perch on the edge of the yard, smirking at them, particularly Rhea. "That's not why we're doing this."

"I appreciate it though!" Ahri added hastily. "If there's anything you can teach me, please, do!" 

"Riven, please, mercy," Rhea gasped. "An old woman has her limits."

"You're hardly _old_ ," Riven snorted. "But I'm not here to work you into the ground. How have you been keeping up with the recruits?"

"Well enough," Rhea sighed, delicately picking up her sword and sheathing it, then her shield afterward. "It's not the physical labor that gets to me, Riven, not to say that I don't appreciate Ahri's exercises." Ahri bounced happily on the spot when mentioned; this was sort of their little compromise, where Rhea would volunteer to help train some of the villagers, but the others would all train with Rhea to make sure that she didn't get too rusty, because being a good instructor and a good fighter are very different things, which Ahri had never thought about before but actually made a lot of sense when she did think about it, so Rhea had been worried she'd focus too much on one and then lose track of the other. 

"It's just..." Rhea's voice was faint, when she continued, and she had folded her arms and was looking towards the dark overcast sky above them. "All of this brings back painful memories," she murmured. "I'm sure you feel the same way." 

"It does," Riven agreed, a shadow passing over her eyes. "But at the same time, it reminds me that the goodness I saw in Noxus as a girl wasn't a lie after all." 

"Yes," Rhea said softly. "I... suppose that's true." 

They both paused; Ahri looked between them a little absently, then turned around full circle looking for Zoe, who was very hard to find even with Ahri's senses; Zoe was very quiet and small and tended to blend into shadows very well, so especially at night she was almost totally undetectable, which Ahri admittedly found very impressive, but tonight Zoe was just reclining against the ramshackle wall of the practice arena that they had 'commandeered' for their little meeting. When their eyes met, Zoe inclined her head a little, and Ahri nodded back, a wordless little greeting; she liked Zoe an awful lot, now that she'd had a chance to really get to know her, and wasn't feeling like she was very literally losing her mind. 

"On that subject," Riven continued briskly, "have you been able to learn anything?" 

"Very little," Rhea sighed. "There's two types of trainers here; some of them are Demacia vets that buy into the Marquess' words, others are - I assume - the Marquess' personal attendants in some capacity, and won't speak with me at all. They don't take kindly to questions about the Marquess or his motivations. I doubt anyone's challenged them before."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Riven muttered, turning away and swearing under her breath. "I was hoping to do this without his noticing. But I don't know if a fight can be helped, as it is." 

"It was noble of you to try," Rhea chuckled. "If a bit naive." 

"You aren't afraid of him, are you?" Ahri gasped, eyebrows raising. "He - he did look tough, but..." 

"Afraid?" Riven turned to face her, somewhat puzzled. "No, I'm not afraid of him. It's just that shedding blood draws more attention, and... that can be good, but it can also be bad." She sighed and looked away, loosely crossing her arms. "Besides," she added quietly, "it's just... I don't like the principle of it. I don't want to destroy Noxus, and I don't see these people as my enemies. Even him."

"Some people will see you as their enemy, though," Rhea said pointedly. "A lot of people stand to gain from war, and many more just won't listen to reason. Rising to power in Noxus is never going to be peaceful."

"I know," Riven murmured, without looking up. "I... know. I'm just tense." Ahri approached her nervously, and Riven met her gaze with a little smile, adding, "I'm alright for now." 

"I'd be the last person to want to put pressure on you," Rhea murmured, "but... Riven, if you're going to do this... you need to start soon." 

Ahri winced, but... she agreed, so she nodded, and Riven nodded back to them, a bit of color draining from her face as she did. They had talked about this a little, but not in great detail; Ahri just knew that some part of Riven's plan involved convincing people to listen to her, and that meant she had to talk to them about why she was against war in the first place, and for that... she needed to talk about Ionia. And understandably, she was very very nervous about that; she had told Ahri that she actually had not told anyone about what happened, except once Darius kept asking her about it and she apparently told him, but in a way that didn't count, and Ahri had trouble imagining that but it sounded very bad and she didn't like to think about how Riven might have felt and it just made her so angry at Darius who clearly did not care what anyone else thought or felt about anything. 

"I've meant to try," Riven murmured, with a heavy sigh, looking down at her feet and crossing an arm over her chest. "But... what do I say? Where do I start? Any time I start to think about it, I... freeze up, and..." She trailed off, shaking her head. 

"Riven," Rhea sighed, withering a little. "I wouldn't know any better, but... maybe you just need to talk about it to someone else, first? I wouldn't have been able to talk about it to anybody, before I really explained everything to you."

"I'll listen," Ahri piped up, bunching her hands together. Riven looked up, watching her with reservation. "I want to know," she pleaded. "I want to be able to help you, somehow, even if it's just by listening. You listened to my troubles when I didn't know where else to turn, you've always been here for me!"

"I think that's a good idea," Riven said, so faintly Ahri almost couldn't hear her voice, and just had to read her lips. "Um... I'd prefer if we went alone."

"Yes, that's fine," Rhea agreed with a heavy, relieved sigh. "Zoe - we're going back to the room." Zoe obediently jumped forward and made to follow - but she passed by Ahri as she went, and met Ahri's eyes for a moment, and Ahri could tell what that glance meant: it meant _take care of Riven_ , and Ahri nodded firmly because she would absolutely take the very best care of Riven that she could. 

Then she and Riven clasped hands, and followed them, albeit at a much slower pace, and soon the other two faded into the dark and it was just Ahri and Riven alone, walking, silent. 

 

They walked a long ways - it was so late that Ahri had not expected they would go far at all, but even though she had just been fighting and it was well after sunset she wasn't really tired, she had spent all day not doing much of anything else, so she didn't mind accompanying Riven for however long she wanted to walk, but she did worry about Riven a little; Riven was very quiet the whole way, but they held hands and Riven had the same thoughtful, mostly-peaceful face she usually had on when they were walking, rather than something worse, and Ahri wasn't sure what to make of it but tried to not worry too much because it seemed at least like she was okay. 

They left town, going towards the sea in the east, but then cut away from the path and started climbing up the switchbacks and rocky ledges - Riven meant to take them up to overlook the town, maybe? Ahri tried to think of things to talk about to comfort her, but it was very hard to know where to start. This did remind her a lot of the Frostbound March - maybe start there! But it reminded her of that for reasons that probably wouldn't make sense to Riven, so she held off on that, but as they scaled the hillside and she realized they could see the dim torches of guards and the lamps around the central square and the warm lights inside houses, it reminded her of something else - so suddenly she gasped, even - and she thought maybe this would be good to talk about, because Riven once said she liked to hear about the things that Ahri thought about, and this was something she had not talked about almost at all yet. 

"What is it?" Riven asked, and Ahri wiggled her tails a little happily because she had solved the Cheer Riven Up puzzle, or at least she had a possible solution she felt good about. 

"Looking out over the village like this," Ahri began, "it reminds me very much of where I... well, 'grew up', perhaps. The stretch of woods in Ionia that I hid in, while I tried to learn to be human." 

"Learning to be human," Riven repeated softly. "That's an interesting way to think of it. It must have been lonely."

"A little," Ahri agreed, trying to sound cheerful because this was a cheerful topic. "But I was surrounded by so many people, and I liked to watch them, try to learn about what they were like and all the things they did to help each other. I wanted to be a part of their village, someday, rather than hiding out on the outside of it, but I didn't mind watching them and learning about them. I always wondered, is that a human thing to do, or just a weird Ahri thing?"

"It's normal for some humans, yes," Riven hummed. "We call it peoplewatching. Some very high class Noxians think of it as a hobby. They'll pick crowded places to go and just look at people. I never really understood it, but hearing about it from you it makes more sense."

"How so?"

"Well, for you - it doesn't sound like it was just because you were lonely, it was more that you're interested in what makes us... human?" Riven smiled sheepishly. "I don't know how to phrase it. But it just makes sense that you would be interested, and when I think about it that way, it sounds pretty interesting to me too." 

"That's good," Ahri said happily, "because I think I would like to go people watching with you sometimes, if we can get through all of this."

Riven laughed, quietly. "I would like that, too."

They stopped a little after that. Riven sat down in the grass; when she did, Ahri understood it was time to start, and she sat down too, but her heart started to race and her tails refused to sit still. Riven was not looking at her, but instead looking away towards town, not smiling, looking actually very hurt and... scared; Ahri had seen her look that way before, but couldn't put her finger on when, but either way it was so hard to watch, she wanted to snatch Riven up and hold her tight until she felt better, but that wasn't really the way to do this. 

"What did you learn, from watching us?" Riven asked, her voice faint. 

"I learned a lot of things," Ahri said quietly, and at first slowly, but she recognized that Riven was trying to be ready to talk but wasn't quite there yet, and that was kind of a relief for her too but also a little sad, but she could still help, so she thought carefully about what to say that might reassure her, and something came to her rather quickly that she very much liked. "Very recently I learned one of my most important lessons, though. I learned that cruelty does not come without purpose." 

"Cruelty does not come without purpose," Riven repeated quietly. "Where did you learn that?"

"Karma told me," Ahri said softly. "When I learned I was, um... not able to become human. She told me that when she met me, she saw me as proof of that lesson she was trying to learn herself. I didn't understand it right away, but... I think I do now."

"I've never heard that before." Riven turned to face her. "I want to believe it. It sounds nice. But..." 

"I thought that, when she told me," Ahri laughed, very softly, just because it was so silly how this had turned out, and - just for a moment - she wondered how Karma would feel if she could see or hear this conversation, and she was filled with a strange, foreign sense of pride, as if... as if Karma were actually answering her, in her heart, and... and everything grew very still, and she could feel herself choking up but swallowed and continued, steadying her voice as best she could. "Since then, I have thought about it a few times, and... I think that it's one of the most important ways humans are different from foxes or other animals. When a fox gets hurt, she might recover, or... she might die. If she's lucky and recovers, she gets to go on living, but that's all.

"But if a human gets badly hurt, she can do something with that pain." Ahri took a deep breath, and met Riven's gaze; Riven's eyes were wider than usual, as if waiting to receive Ahri's feelings, but Ahri did her best not to charm - or at least not to put too much force into it - and to just watch her, and speak. "When you were hurt, you tried to use your pain to teach me to get past my own fears," she explained. "And then I turned around and tried to do the same thing for you. And we've protected each other, back and forth, from ourselves. When I was ready to give up and turn back into a fox, I only survived because I thought of you - and I saw your little figure of Sion, and thought about the promise I made to you, that we wouldn't accept our fate."

"I thought about that a lot, too," Riven said softly. "About not surrendering control of fate, and all that. I think... I learned a lot from you, Ahri, when you first said that." Ahri couldn't help but beam, she was so glad Riven agreed with her and that maybe her words had cheered Riven up. "I don't think humans would think of things that way, normally," she was continuing. "It's something important specifically to you, I guess."

"An animal has no control over her fate," Ahri agreed, her voice firm, heart swelling. "But we're not animals. We can change things. I think what Karma was trying to say was, the bad things that have happened to us - they're what give us the power to change things for the better. Don't you think?"

And Riven smiled, faintly, and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "That's... that's very eloquent, Ahri. Thank you. I needed to hear that." 

"I'm happy to help," Ahri chirped, her tails wagging to and fro with delight. "Um, so... I guess... I'm ready whenever you are." 

Riven's face darkened, but her smile remained. "Right," she murmured. She took a deep breath, and sighed it back out, and... laughed, bitterly. "This hurts," she breathed, shaking her head. "My heart hurts, just... trying to think where to start."

"I'm sorry," Ahri mewed, withering a little. It was hard to watch, too! "But... but we have to. I'll be here. It's just me, and I love you and I'll always fight for you, however I can. Okay? So..."

Riven nodded, and Ahri trailed off. The pause drew on, as Riven breathed deeply, perhaps trying to steady herself, perhaps trying to speak and then reconsidering over and over. But eventually... she did start. 

 

"I was born in the slums of Noxus Prime, outside the walls," she explained. Her voice was weak, but steady, for now. "My parents were good people... my father lost a leg in his combat duty, but he'd made a living as a carpenter since then. He often talked on and on about how wonderful a place Noxus was, that it could bring people together and make them stronger than they could ever be alone, and that anyone could be strong - if they worked at it. I wanted to make him proud, but I also loved the stories he told of this place that lifted up the weak and made them stronger, that rewarded everyone equally for the effort that they put in to become strong. I didn't really think too closely on what any of it meant... I was just a girl, after all.

"So, from a young age, I worked as hard as I could to get stronger. I was always pretty tough compared to other people my age, but I didn't like to get into fights for no reason - I didn't see the point. We were all trying to get stronger together, I thought. So any time someone tried to fight me, I would help them up. I got cut a few times that way, but it just made me sad that they didn't want to train with me, and I kept training by myself. As soon as I could lift a sword I tried to get my father to teach me drills, and I practiced day in and out, when I wasn't helping around his shop. There wasn't much else for me to do.

"All Noxians are called to the military at a certain age, but I tried to apply early. I wanted to show them what I had learned, but more than that, I wanted to learn more. They accepted me - they'll take just about anyone that looks sturdy enough - but I was clearly different from other recruits. I was much stronger, and learned much faster. They kept putting me in more and more advanced training groups. And that was when I met Valorie." 

"Valorie?" Ahri gasped, surprised. Riven nodded. 

"She was my best friend." The veteran smiled, but - it faltered, crumbled away, just as soon as Ahri saw it, and Riven hid her face behind her bangs, and paused, and Ahri heard her struggle to breathe evenly for a moment, but she waited patiently and watched and listened very closely. "She wasn't as good of a fighter as me, but... she wanted to be." Riven sniffled loudly, but steadied her voice, and continued firmly, almost in defiance; "I trained with her, sometimes one on one, to help her catch up, and we got to be very close. She made me laugh, and she made me feel confident. 

"We made other friends, together. There were four of us at one point that all stuck together - myself, Valorie, Eileen, and Hilda." Another faint, brief smile flickered across her face. "Valorie was pretty ordinary, Hilda came from out on the plains, I was from the slums, and Eileen was from a noble family from one of the southern holds. We were all totally different, but we trained hard together and were equals and friends in our down time. When the deployment finally hit, I was given command of a unit, and I brought the other three with me, along with a lot of other recruits we had trained with. People that I trusted, people that trusted me."

 

"You have to understand, trust was everything to us," Riven pressed, now looking Darin straight in the eye, as he and his friends listened intently from the other side of their tavern table; Ahri sat back a ways, but listened close, and kept a close eye on Riven. "We excelled as a unit because we trusted each other, we trained harder than anyone else because we trusted each other. In Noxus Prime, most people with talent find they have a lot of targets on their back, and we were no exception - but we kept each other safe and stuck together so others couldn't get to us."

"Really?" Cain breathed. "It's that tense there?" Riven nodded emphatically.

"I tended to ignore it," she said bitterly. "It was easy to believe that most people were sensible and cared for each other, like we did. But you didn't go out by yourself unless you were ready to fight. So when we were shipped out, it was almost a relief. We wanted to be out among others like us, fighting for our home that we all loved." 

She paused. Ahri remembered that all of this was just lead up. This was where it got very hard. She shifted a little closer; Riven glanced at her, acknowledging her support, but said nothing and just sighed, her voice shaking, before continuing. 

"None of us were ready for Ionia," she murmured, shaking her head. "What does war sound like, to you? Probably huge armies clashing in open fields, a test of strength and tactics, fighting skilled, trained soldiers just as eager to kill you as you are to kill them. You know?" She hesitated; Darin and Cain nodded faintly, but Elbur just looked horrified, as though he knew what came next. "Ionia wasn't like that at all. They were a peaceful continent; they didn't have standing armies. At first, Noxians waltzed into their towns and villages, took whatever they wanted, burned whatever they didn't, and killed anyone that stood in their way. Our unit was second wave. So... we got to see what they left behind."

"That's despicable," Darin roared. "That's cowardly! Killing civilians just because they're there..."

"That's what we thought, too," Riven agreed, a grim, knowing smile on her lips, the light in her eyes fading to black. "But when I took my concerns to my commanding officer, he demanded to know why I was disloyal, and I backed off. And that might have been the worst mistake I've ever made in my life."

 

"I thought, we're fighting to make the world better for our people." Riven's eyes scanned the small crowd that had gathered; Ahri watched from behind her now, leaning against the wall to the inn. Someone had just stopped to ask about it, but as Riven spoke, others stopped to listen, too. She had seen the hesitation in Riven's eyes, the moment of realization when she knew she would have to go through it again. But - even faster than last time - she clenched her fists and drew herself up, raised her voice, and told her story. 

"That's always what your C.O.s and your Marquesses will tell you," she continued, now fierce, now angry. She had been angry a lot lately. It was strange, and different, and sometimes scary. But Ahri reveled in it, a little, too, because she shared that anger. "Maybe they believe it. Maybe they don't know better. But cutting down innocent people and destroying their homes doesn't make Noxus a better place. I'll tell you what it does do: it makes you a better killer and a better weapon. Every person you cut down, you feel it a little less the next time you're ordered to do it again, and again, and again."

The anger faded in her voice a little. She shook her head, hiding it briefly, before rising up to meet the sun once more. "We tried to do things our way. I tried to stand up for my unit and our beliefs. None of us wanted to do what we were being ordered to do. Where was the glory we were promised? Where was the test of our strength? But the Ionians didn't care how noble we thought we were. All they wanted was for us to die, and pay for what we had done to their home, and what we were _still_ doing to it.

"Picture it," she hissed. "Imagine the people around you, working hard just to earn their right to live, to keep a roof over their heads and their children fed - imagine that they've been butchered and raped and driven from their homes, imagine how angry they would be. If it were you, you would rise up. You wouldn't let anyone treat you that way; that's who we are, that's our strength and pride, as Noxians. But imagine now that you're the one perpetrating these crimes. You're the one making them hate you. Could you fight back? Is that the test of strength you all want? Is that what's going to make this world better for you, somehow? My friends couldn't answer those questions, and because they trusted me as their commander, they turned to me, over and over, begging for answers, begging that I explain to them why the Ionians deserved to die, and why we deserved to be the ones that killed them, but I never knew what to say. There was no reason to it. All I could do was pretend that I didn't know better.

"Hilda died first." As Riven reached this point now she was snarling with bitter rage, but the first few times she had broken into tears here, and watching now, Ahri saw them forming, in spite of her anger; it was clear that she was heartbroken, and it was clear that she was furious, too. "They didn't get the better of her; I'd trained her too well. Just, one day, she was fighting, and she threw down her spear. The Ionians didn't care for mercy. Why would they? We hadn't shown them any. They tore her apart in front of us, and we couldn't even bring ourselves to hate them for it. I was delirious, I was desperate for any reason for this to be okay, so I told myself that she was too weak.

"Next was Eileen, who grew up in a noble house, who joined the military on fair terms because she believed in everyone starting on an equal playing field, who wanted to represent her country and her friends on the battlefield as a symbol of elegance and leadership. We used to play-fight over who would lead the unit, but the night before the deployment, she came to me and told me that she was happy for my promotion, and that she'd follow me to the ends of the earth. When she died - "

She stopped, very suddenly. Ahri stifled a gasp, curling her fingers over her mouth; it hurt so bad to watch Riven cry, but at the same time Riven always drew herself up and kept going, and it made Ahri very, very proud, too. Sure enough, Riven coughed, and sobbed once, and shook her head fiercely - gathering her breath before continuing, voice broken but rage unshaken. 

"We were checking a village for survivors," she snarled, "and she heard an infant's cry somewhere, and I gave the order to silence it, but she begged me not to. She asked me when I lost my heart, and I couldn't answer her, all I could do was tell her that she could do it instead. So, she did, she turned to search for the infant, and I followed her behind. Not that I could save her. As soon as Eileen's eyes set on the child, its mother stepped in behind her and stabbed her in the back - eight times, before I could finally peel her off. I felt those wounds in my heart. They were my fault. In the end, my heartlessness was what killed Eileen."

 

"Valorie and I were the only ones left of our old unit, the day of our last battle." Riven's voice was high and sharp, now. It had a shrill edge to it; standing atop the battlement and bellowing at the top of her lungs to the assembled militia, you would be too far away to see her crying, as she spoke. But Ahri, beside her, could see. And she could see Rhea crying, too, as she heard this story at last for the very first time, her eyes wide and face pale with abject horror. Even though she had been there, it was just as hard for her to hear as it was for Riven to say. 

"That morning," Riven roared, "she came to me, and said that our march today was our best chance to run away. She'd never said anything like that to me before - never questioned our loyalty to the Empire - and when she said it, she didn't sound desperate or even hopeful, she just sounded exhausted. We were all exhausted. I asked her why she wanted to run, and she laughed and said that she didn't, because she couldn't go home anymore anyway.

"I wonder if she knew what was going to happen. I wonder if she'd dreamed about it. Or maybe she was just hoping beyond hope that something would take her away from hell. But either way, that day, we marched past a battlefield in the wake of the front line, answering a call for reinforcements from their rear guard. We were stopped by a girl not much older than any of you, who broke into tears at the sight of us, begged for this not to be the end. I ordered two of my men to execute her, but they hesitated. Neither of them wanted to do it, so they waited for the other. She killed them both, instead. 

"The bodies around us rose up, and I realized that the Ionians had been hiding amongst their own dead, possibly for days, waiting for us to march past, just for this one moment. They outnumbered us; we were exhausted and drained, and they were fueled by a passionate hatred we would never understand. When it was clear we were going to lose, they took their time. They drew it out, watching us suffer. Valorie and I stood back to back, but neither of us had the resolve to live. She asked me if she could finally go home. You know what I said? I said _not yet._ And I shot a signal flare up, to request assistance from the front line ahead of us. I thought, if we could defeat them here, we were proving our strength, and deserved to live." 

 

Riven paused, dramatically, glaring down from the gathering hall's balcony. The entire town was gathered here now, it seemed like; Ahri was sure that the drafted milita were here, too, but without their armor it felt like an entirely different crowd. At times, during the pauses, there had been whispers and murmurs. But right now it was deathly silent. Everyone was watching Riven.

"Because that's how it works, right?!" Riven shrieked, arms spread wide like huge wings. "That's what they always tell you! Your mothers and fathers, the recruiters and guardsmen from the capitol, the captains and lieutenants on the field, the generals and nobles sitting in their thrones at home, they'll all say the same thing: _only the strong survive_. That's the meaning of everything we do! We prove our strength, our worthiness, to exist at all in this beautiful, scarred world.

"Do you know what happened? Do you know how Valorie died? She didn't throw down her weapon and give up. She didn't fall to some coward's trick that preyed on her decency as a human being. I told her she wasn't allowed to go home yet, and she said, 'Yes, ma'am', and she threw herself into the fray and fought as hard as a hundred recruits, because that's all she knew how to do anymore. She trusted me. She followed my orders, even when neither of us knew why anymore, in the name of proving our strength. We were desperate to believe that meant something. 

"We didn't get reinforcements. What we got was an artillery barrage. The front line decided we weren't worth saving and just turned around to drop chemical weapons on the entire valley. I was the only survivor, and I didn't live because I was strong. I lived because I ran. That was the only thing I could do." 

She paused again; Ahri wasn't sure this time if it was because she had to collect herself or just to build tension but it worked quite well either way; she was standing near Rhea, who was covering her mouth, and they were watching from the balcony of their tavern room, and being here meant Ahri couldn't see very well how people were reacting, but she had seen enough conversations with Riven to know that they were horrified, everyone was, how couldn't you be?

"I saw the shell that hit Valorie," Riven cried, but this she said softer than she had been before, and she shook her head and raised her voice again. "I heard her scream, but I couldn't look at her. Melter fire - it - doesn't burn you, it corrodes you. It gives you plenty of time to scream. I heard everyone screaming. I felt like I was still hearing it, weeks later. For years I heard it when I closed my eyes."

She hesitated. Then she stormed forward and leaned over the balcony railing, and bellowed, " _That_ is the Noxian way! You don't raise up the weak people around you! You don't protect the people that can't protect themselves! Why would you waste your time?! _Only the strong survive, right?!_ " 

There were shouts from the crowd - this was not the first time - but it was the first time that Ahri did not hear any protests, anyone in disbelief, instead she heard: _Monsters!_ and she, without thinking, shrieked it out with them: MONSTERS. That was what they were, they were _monsters_ that thought themselves above humanity and mercy.

"How many of you lost sons or daughters, or mothers or fathers, to the Ionian invasion?!" roared the Exile. "What were you told? Did they say they died gloriously on a field of battle, fighting for the good of the world? They can say that because you weren't there. They can say that because it was for _their_ good. But not yours. And certainly not the men and women that died out there. There was no glory; death was not failure, it was redemption, it was escape. And they want to send you out there _again_!" 

 

Cries of panic went through the crowd, and from the northwest it buckled - a clearing opening up all at once as four horned, horse-like creatures stormed into the square, each bearing a tall, armored rider; one Ahri recognized with a surge of terror as the Marquess, and from atop his mount, he roared: "What is this gathering?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Let us ask your Marquess!" Riven cried. He tried to address her, but the crowd drowned out his words - and each other. But the tone of their roars was hard to miss. They were _angry_. Ahri could not help but smile in pride; in a way, even though it was frightening to behold, it was also beautiful, and as her heart raced she thought how happy she was to be here and to be a part of this, because this was the essence of humanity, at least as far as she understood so far. 

"SILENCE," the Marquess bellowed. "What is the meaning of this dissent? What cause have you to renege your loyalty towards the Empire?"

But this only angered them further, and Ahri picked out a few responses, she heard _What has the Empire done for us?_ and _You want us to murder for you!_ , before he drew his lance and the crowd buckled again, falling silent within moments. 

"You," he shouted to Riven, who had stood up on the railing now - Ahri knew she meant to jump down, because she could control wind and land safely, she knew this was the moment; she turned to Rhea, who nodded, and looked up at Zoe on a rooftop, whose eyes were focused intently on the Marquess; everyone was ready, so she snatched her naginata from beside her and leaped down into the square herself, shouting for everyone to part for her, and seeing that she was armed they broke way but cheered for her, but it was too quiet yet to draw the Marquess' gaze, and she just had to keep her eyes and ears up to be sure she saw what happened next. 

She heard him address Riven, calling her a traitor, ordering the people to execute her; they cried out in defiance, and no one moved from the front around her, which made Ahri smile, too. "This woman has admitted to treason!" he shrieked. "This woman abandoned her country in its - " But they would not allow another word of that. Ahri was all but deafened in the response, and she just roared wordlessly along with them, delighted to take part in their anger. 

"Then you, too, are all traitors!" the Marquess snarled, and he gestured to his entourage. "Slay them. Until the woman is dead, slay them one by one, and we shall see the price they are willing to pay for their treason!"

Ahri's jaw dropped - but she had no time to gape; she lunged forward as the other riders charged towards the crowd, and the villagers screamed and fled back - almost all of them were unarmed, weren't they!? They certainly had no armor, they were just people - his own people! - there was no mistaking what she had to do, and she lunged into the path of the one closest to her, hissing angrily and flaring her tails; the strange horned mount reared back and loosed a horrifyingly human-like scream, but she lunged forward before it could touch back down, skewering it cleanly with her naginata and throwing it to the ground. The rider scrambled to their feet, bearing a lance of their own, but in that hesitation she looked to Riven, just to be sure she knew what was happening.

Riven had drawn her own sword now, and stood apart from the Marquess, who still faced her mounted. "The people have spoken quite clearly," she growled. "You are in service to them, not the other way around." The Marquess hissed some response that, over the din, even Ahri could not hear; in response, Riven flourished and pointed her blade at him. "A fool will claim your lands, then," she sneered. "You are not strong enough to keep these people from their freedom." 

Ahri grinned. This was it. This was the beginning. 

She turned back to the knight, and lunged forward to engage her; behind her target, Zoe was easily occupying another, leaping and teleporting all around their mount, using her extreme mobility to thwart his unwieldy weapon; and behind Zoe, she got a chance to see Rhea barring the way against the third, occupying as much space as possible with sword and shield. 

"You are strong," the knight grunted, as Ahri pressed the shaft of the weapon against the shaft of his. His voice was of admiration.

"Of course I am," she snapped; she was not trying to kill him, just to keep his attention, she could have killed him several times now - not least of all when she'd first dismounted him - and she was pleased at least to have her skill acknowledged rather than ignored. She heard him huff back with amusement and decided that was good enough. 

But the fight was short-lived. There were cries of shock all around, and the knights even paused to look once they realized what was happening. Just a glance was enough to know that the Marquess had no chance against Riven; his armor was sturdy and his movements were fast, but Riven was far faster and far stronger. It took only moments to drop him to his knees, and she snatched him by the collar of his chestplate and hurled him up onto one of the tables in the central square, following shortly after in a single graceful leap. 

 

The fighting stopped, as Riven flicked her wrist and relieved the Marquess of his helmet, then pressed the point of her blade against his neck. With even just this slight height difference, everyone could see what she was doing. For a moment, the village boomed with a thousand cries for justice, but they were soon replaced with one echoing chant: Riven's name. 

"My spirit died in Ionia," she cried. "But here and now, it is reborn. I will not allow Noxus to do this again. I will not allow these people to be taken advantage of, I will not allow innocents to slaughter innocents and be disposed of at the end of their endurance. I relieve of you of your land, Marquess; you have failed Noxus, and it needs you no longer."

Like lightning, her arm swept back - and then to the other side; there was a spray of crimson, and the villagers' shouts grew earsplitting. Ahri had to scramble up onto another table of her own to see Riven's face. For a moment, she looked more tired, more weary and broken, than Ahri had ever seen her, and her stomach dropped and cold flooded her; but then the Exile lifted her eyes to meet Ahri's, and she smiled, worn, spent, grieved - but victorious.

So began the rebellion.


	4. Runaway

Arianne huffed to herself, as she watched the ship burn. 

Confiscated and searched quite thoroughly for evidence; lingering crew members interrogated; now, naturally, the only thing left was to destroy it, because that's what you do to pirates. Or traitors, or any other enemies of the monarchy. You destroy them. 

It was a little satisfying, given how decidedly unsuccessful every other part of this outing had been so far. Evidently, her targets had already escaped, including the pirate crew that they had vanished with. This was the sort of case that, ordinarily, you'd take a more standard approach with: get the local officials involved and corner your targets with superior numbers and resources, particularly if you can pressure their accomplices into selling them out. But the Zaunite officials seemed uninterested in curbing piracy. Something about "bringing trade". Disgusting.

She turned around slowly, arms folded, to glare at the docks worker she had snared here moments before setting the ship ablaze. His arms were bound up and his ankles bound in place, each by shackles of pure blazing light; around him was an aura of silence, because she'd already questioned him and he had already proven terribly unhelpful, so she'd rather just not deal with his screaming or whimpering or whatever else. Even if she hadn't silenced him already, now would be an ideal time to do it; this next part tended to hurt... a lot. 

She raised her wand, and gestured a bit - drawing patterns of reflective mana into the air above him; where that traitor Crownguard preferred the greater raw power of a larger focus, Arianne had taken a shining to a more delicate approach to spellcasting. Just about anything would do for most schools of magic, but light was particularly finnicky - and therefore dangerous - when not properly channeled, so most light-oriented foci had mirrors and reflective chambers designed to amplify or direct light before the caster even began gesturing. Arianne had crafted her wand herself, and was quite proud of how it had turned out. It served her very well... especially when performing extremely delicate, abstract spells like this one. 

A peculiar orb formed in the area between her circular movements, flicking unsteadily - though she knew it was only because her brain could not process its full spectrum of light. It was an electrochromatic lamp, essentially, oscillating between visible and magically electromagnetic light. A spell like this was used to cast a shadow on something very unusual - in this case, thoughts. She directed the light to point through the dock worker's head, and when he shied away from it, she snatched his attention with her wand - hypnosis was so terribly efficient - and guided it to look in the proper direction. He trembled as the light pierced his brain and left a spotty, grainy image of nothing on the wall behind him. Apparently, the sensation of having a light cast through your mind was not terribly pleasant. 

"The pirate captain 'Levvy' was moored here not more than a day ago," Arianne said airily. "Have you seen them?"

She didn't watch his face or lips; she watched the shadow of his thoughts. She couldn't read words or anything like that, but you could often see flickers of images from the target's memory, and she saw there a great ship - which meant he had recalled a ship when she asked, which meant that he associated the ship with the question, which meant that he had seen it recently. If the answer was "no", he would have thought of a ledger, or an empty dock, something of that nature. 

"They had an augmented crew," Arianne continued. "Were you aware of any members that did not seem to fit in?" 

Again, the shadow flashed two faces - abstract, little more than silhouettes - on the wall. But the shapes of their hair were enough. The assassin, and then the traitor. She smiled sweetly. 

"Now, this is important," she crooned, "were they _aboard_ the ship when it left?" 

An image of people walking away from the docks - followed by the ship from earlier leaving - followed by several flickering glances at the shipyard, as though he were combing his memory for any sight of them. What a kind, cooperative fellow. She had her answer: the pirates were a red herring, and her targets had escaped some other way. The only other places they could go were Piltover - which was suicide - or... back to Noxus.

...back to Noxus? Of course... fake an escape to the ocean - which would be a very logical approach - then feint into safe territory, at least for one of them. Such a course of action implied conspiracy. The traitor felt safe on Noxian soil. Crownguard was a clever one. But not clever enough. 

"Thank you, that will be all," she cooed, and she flicked her wand - a single silvery ember leaping from it, but she turned away before it landed on the man's shoulder. She could feel the heat and light behind her as the dock worker, now no longer of use, was cleansed via flame. She couldn't have him telling anyone about her special interrogation methods, after all... and besides, he aided pirates. That was a crime, and any crime is punishable by death, so says the King, long live the King. 

She happily sheathed her wand and slid the hood back over her eyes, and vanished back into the night once more.

 

Morning found her in the Piltoverian embassy, poring over the Illuminators' assembled case notes. She was not alone on this investigation - much to her aggravation. She had requested to hunt Crownguard alone more than once, and not only before leaving but also many times since. Did they think her incapable? There was certainly no regulation to it, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered asking. Anyway; they were here to stay, it seemed, so she would be dealing with them until she returned home. No doubt they would steal credit for the case, too. They wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far without her, the bumbling idiots. She'd even nearly apprehended Crownguard in person! 

She drummed her wand's dull side, absentmindedly, against the desk before her. That whole encounter was a nightmare, but it taught her many things - the most fascinating of which being that the Du Couteau assassin was, for some reason, protecting Crownguard. Conspiracy had crossed her mind more than once, and now it was looking like the most plausible explanation: offer up one of Noxus' own as a scapegoat, steal away a national idol, and use the resulting chaos and controversy to stir up international trouble. Noxus would do anything for a chance to sanction war, and this was not a bad place to start. But if that were the case, then Arianne was certainly missing something, some component to really sell the plan - thinking of it now, perhaps they were behind the attack in Ionia, after all? It certainly would not be surprising - but knowing their endgame was irrelevant. Finding Crownguard, and killing Du Couteau, would hamper their plans considerably. And poor sweet Crownguard may know how oscillating electrochromatic lamps worked, but that knowledge would not impart any particular resistance to its effects. She'd find out Noxus' scheme, one way or another. 

Still... this was rather out of character for Crownguard, wasn't it? Arianne wore a sadistic smile, as she considered the odds that she was going along with this willingly. Perhaps they'd coerced her, but more likely, she was just a runaway. Arianne had executed a large number of runaways since her graduation... pathetic men and women that thought themselves above the King's will, that valued their own tiny desires, impulses, or relationships above the divine calling that was citizenship to Demacia. But among them, Crownguard was special. 

How had anyone believed her for so long? Arianne had to admit, as much as it infuriated her... even she had been fooled by Crownguard's sudden change of heart. For most of her career Arianne had remembered Crownguard as _The One That Learned_ , as damning evidence that traitors and defectors were making a choice that they could have easily unmade if they really were loyal. Of course, she wasn't about to start suffering a crisis of faith just because Crownguard turned out to be a talented liar; it just meant that Crownguard's particular treason stung her worse than the others. People like her were dangerous. 

But at the same time, they were oh so harmless. Arianne smiled again at the thought of it, shaking her head - returning to the probability of Crownguard choosing to side with Noxus, willingly. Unlike most of these traitors, Arianne had the unique advantage of knowing Crownguard for who she really was, thanks to their cooperation at the Academy years ago. She was a weak girl that cowered behind _compassion_ as a reason to reject her calling. She'd tried to appeal to Arianne that one night with friendship, as though they should value some personal emotional connection above their own duty - a common and naive mistake. Arianne was not above indulging in personal relationships, but only where they served a higher calling. 

Crownguard knew no such discretion, it seemed. She shied away from brutal tactics and death penalties, she saw something romantic in commoners that only lived and worked within the context of their own little village and had more freedom to chase their own tiny dreams in their tiny bubbles... All warning signs. A wiser, less vulnerable Arianne would have seen this coming. But that didn't matter now, and what _did_ matter was that Arianne could use that compassion against her. She just needed to get close... but, given the beaurocratic nature of her coworkers, that might be the hardest part of all. 

She heard rumbling footsteps beside her, and looked up dully. Captain Erigan stood beside her, arms behind his back; he had the approximate shape of an aegis, but thrice as large as anything an ordinary person could possibly bear. "Volclif," he said shortly. 

"Captain," Arianne replied icily. She kept her eyes on his face as he walked around to the desk's other side, and sat opposite her. 

"You were out late last night," he observed quietly.

"Justice waits for no one," Arianne said dismissively, looking back at her notes. 

"A ship was burned in Zaun's harbor," he growled. 

"Seems unrelated to the case," Arianne said airily. 

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Lying?" Arianne looked up again, eyebrows raised, and folded her arms. "I did not lie. Would you like me to say I destroyed the ship? There. I destroyed the ship."

"To what end?" Erigan rumbled.

"It was a pirate vessel," Arianne replied smoothly. "Ridding the world of it makes the seas safer."

"And what about your duty, Volclif? Or has your zeal finally taken your reason?" 

"Please at least try to consider things within context," Arianne growned, leaning forward and massaging her temples. "This truly is not hard to understand. I sought out the vessel for the pirates with whom Du Couteau and Crownguard were seen escaping. Unfortunately, according to other pirates in the area, they had already left. I took the opportunity to obfuscate my investigation in hostile territory, and have come to the conclusion that -"

"Who gave you the clearance to perform such an investigation?" Erigan snarled. 

"Even you are not that stupid," Arianne sighed. "Only you have the authority to issue such clearance, and if you didn't know about it, I clearly didn't ask."

"And you don't see the problem with this?" 

"I will tell you what I do see the problem with," Arianne hissed. "I requested permission to investigate Zaun's harbor as soon as we arrived here, and you told me I had to retrieve additional evidence first, and in the time it's taken you to scrounge up _nothing_ our targets have _already left town._ We are not children reading a detective story, we are executors of the King's justice. What cowardice stays your hand?"

"It is not cowardice," Erigan shouted, "and you'd do well to mind your words!" He nodded behind Arianne - she whirled to see that two others had entered from outside, weapons drawn. "You do not seem to understand the gravity of your situation," Erigan continued. "I don't care what sort of evidence you uncovered; if it was anything short of an encounter with Crownguard --"

"It would have been, if you'd just allowed me to go in the first place!" Arianne snarled, whirling back to him. "We had all the evidence we needed to begin that investigation!"

"It was not evidence that held us back," Erigan boomed, "but due process. We cannot operate freely within -"

"I clearly did!" Arianne stood, snatching her wand from the table. Everyone in their assigned group had crowded into the main room now. "I hear only excuses! That's all I've heard since we began this damned investigation! You are wasting my time and a dangerous criminal is escaping justice because of it!" 

"And so, that warrants murder and destruction of property," Erigan said, quietly and dryly. 

"If you're so taken with Piltover's laws, and the laws of the Institute," Arianne sneered, "why don't you quit and work for them, instead? I enforce _the King's will_. He will not care for the loss of a few pirates -- "

"He will care when you inflame Zaun into hostile relations with Demacia!" Erigan roared, standing up as well. 

"The only way that could possibly happen is if you tell Zaun that a Demacian Illuminator was responsible," Arianne shouted right back. "And there is no reason whatsoever for you to do so except to hinder my pursuit of the suspect, or in other words, to directly obstruct justice. Is that your intent?"

"My intent is to court martial you, for treasonous actions against the good of the state," Erigan replied, waving another two Illuminators forward and folding his huge arms. "Up to this point your actions have been reckless and zealous, but it's clear now that you are delusional."

"Delusional," Arianne scoffed. "Such mocking words. Is that how you sleep at night?" 

She raised her wand. The mood of the room changed. No Illuminators on this mission wielded magic, except her. She could easily destroy everyone else in the building, and the knowledge of this fact made her smile. Erigan paled, but did not otherwise move. "Put down your weapon," he ordered.

"If you arrest me, Crownguard reaches the Noxian capitol," Arianne said quietly. "Another terror attack on the scale of Ionia's if not larger will strike, likely here or in Demacia. People will die preventable deaths, but their blood will be on your hands." 

"You're insane!" Erigan snarled. "Prove that, right now! Prove it to me with physical evidence!"

"Perhaps if you had been a part of my investigation, instead of barring my progress," Arianne seethed, "I would not need to prove it. Perhaps we might even have Crownguard's head by now." She raised her wand further - and in the palm of her other hand, the true spell and weapon, a ball of incadescent shimmering light, began to grow. A precise flick of both wrists was all it took. Light erupted from all around her, bouncing around the room and setting the building ablaze. Prismatic streams leapt from the walls and licking flames at her urging, searing and piercing her would-be captors, the chains that held her back from success. 

This would be of no consequence, when she returned to Demacia; it was Crownguard who was responsible for these deaths, after all. And it was Crownguard who would answer for them. 

Erigan was the hardiest of her "coworkers". Before she took her leave of the wreckage, she had to step over his flaming charred body, as he struggled to crawl along to somewhere. Where? She didn't really care; it wouldn't matter, in a few moments. She knelt down beside him, offering his squinting agonized face a saccharine smile. 

"You are all weaklings with no sense of justice or passion for your work," she purred. "And knowing that, I feel it best to exterminate the lot of you. But don't worry, I'll find her!" She giggled, and rose, turning to leave - but walking out slowly, raising her voice to ensure she would be heard.

"I'll find Crownguard, all right. And I'll repay her for your deaths... and the many others she will cause along the way, just like these." She grinned wickedly over her shoulder. "Good-bye, Captain!" 

 

She strode from the burning building without pause, cloaked in a glittering transparent veil that she lifted once she was safely away from the soon-to-be wreckage. She traveled south to Zaun, and from there, set her course further south still. Crownguard would not escape her. She had much ground to cover and time lost to make up, but that did not discourage Arianne in the slightest. 

She had waited for their day of reckoning for so many years, even without knowing. She could handle waiting a few days more.


	5. Absolution

"Okay, then, if you're so smart..." 

Lux giggled, and swayed her hips innocently as Katarina glared at her. She hadn't really expected this game to last so long, but it was passing the time wonderfully, and she was delighted to learn that she was just as enamored with riddles as she had always been. Seeing things from different perspectives - through "new lights", as it were - was an important part of being a talented light mage. Katarina was a bit better than Lux had expected, but only a bit, and that made this a lot of fun: she got to watch the assassin struggle through each one, fuming and theorizing aloud, and ranting when she finally learned the answer about how nonsensical it was, and sometimes be pleasantly surprised as Katarina found correct - or almost correct - answers. 

Truth be told, everything about this was so polarly different than all the time she'd spent with Katarina so far, but... at the same time, it fit her. Lux knew what it looked like when Katarina was actually upset, and that made it easy to poke fun without worry. Like this, she kept punctuating her snarls with a toothy grin, and opening her ravings with a laugh, little signals that she was having fun. It was sweet, how vibrant her emotions were. 

Katarina wrapped her hands around the back of her neck, staring up at the sky, her expression turning thoughtful again. The moments of brainstorming in between, like this one, provided firm proof that the more muted Katarina that Lux knew was far from gone. Her pensive, serious stare, smile slowly fading but eyes glowing bright, was Lux's very favorite expression, and she couldn't help but drink it in as Katarina considered what to say next. It was the antithesis of anything Lux had ever heard about Noxus, and the thing she'd always wanted to share with someone but never been able to earn. Someone that just liked to think about things with her. Good things, bad things, silly things, real things. Katarina may not describe herself as such, but Lux knew that she was a very mindful person, and she loved that very much. 

"Alright." Katarina's lips burst into another fanged smile, and she turned back to Lux with a dangerous light in her eyes. "I've got one for you, now. You ready?" 

"Of course," Lux chimed, smirking back. "Did you come up with this on the spot?"

"How else can I expect to beat a master?" Katarina cooed, with a haughty little chuckle. "Alright." She cleared her throat, looking forward, and... paused... and blushed... "Look," she added darkly, "I just came up with this, right? So if it sounds stupid..."

"I won't laugh at you," Lux promised. "Maybe we can work on making it sound better together, if I can solve it." 

"Yeah, if." Kat's grin widened. "Okay, here goes." She took another deep breath, and recited: " _I'm a king among kings, the greatest of all; but I have no castle, no servants or halls; pretenders wear two crowns, or else they wear none; but only I can carry the one._ " 

Lux let out a low whistle. "It's even a poem," she cooed. "That's quite impressive. Alright, let me think about it for a bit."

"You do that." Kat's cheeks were redder still, but she seemed quite proud of herself, and Lux supposed she deserved that. She certainly had not heard this particular riddle before, so she would have to work from the beginning, which - admittedly - was really what made them so fun. 

 

She sighed, and took a moment to clear her mind. It was easy out here; the Noxian plains were vast and largely empty and quiet, and although during the day Lux did feel rather exposed, it reminded her of fonder days as a girl in the Demacian estate, riding out into the wilds and exploring when she could escape her father's eye. Out here she felt so free. No one to watch her, no one to babysit her, drag her back in chains to the manse, or - worse - the academy. No, out here, she could really open her mind and think. It was like she had never breathed fresh air before, and was only just now enjoying a cool breeze for the first time. 

So. Crowns. The crowns were clearly the key. Katarina seemed to struggle a little with metaphor, at least on a riddle's first pass; perhaps crowns were literal? But she referenced 'pretenders' wearing 'two' crowns, and it was rather silly to consider someone pretending to be king with two crowns on. So, no, it probably wasn't literal. Maybe by crown, she meant - 'hats'? In the colloquial sense that someone 'wore many hats' when they played many different roles in the world. That certainly made sense; if you were pretending to the throne, you were either faking it entirely, or you had ulterior motives. No crown, or two. Or... more than two, maybe? But only the poem's solution could wear 'the one' crown. 

Hm. Her instincts wanted her to hone in on that. The placement of the phrase "the one" made it stand out, as if maybe it were important. Was this about numbers, instead? Were there numbers that pretended to be other numbers? No, even that just sounded absurd. She also noted that Katarina didn't say "wear" the one crown, but instead "carry" it. Like a cross or a burden? Or maybe carry in the arithmetic sense, and this was not strictly a number puzzle but rather something to do with - Oh! Wait! An arithmetic operation. A unary operator, specifically, because it only had one "crown". A king of unary operators, a king of arithmetic?

She thought about the various types of unary operators she knew, but it only took her a few moments before she shook her head and cleared that train of thought away. She was direly overthinking this. Not to insult Katarina's intelligence, but she didn't seem the type of person to come up with something that complicated in a few seconds on the road. This had to be much simpler. Something about crowns, something about pretenders, something about...

...'but I have no castle, servants, or halls'. A king with an unusual domain. A king perhaps only in a metaphorical sense? A ruler of something. Generally, 'king' in this context was used to refer to some kind of animal, as many of them possessed hierarchies real or perceived, and 'king' was a suitably ambiguous way to refer to the peak of a hierarchy. So, a 'kingly' animal with one crown, where others carried either two or none - 

All at once the answer was clear. 

"A unicorn," she said happily. Katarina swore. "Kat, that was really good! I really liked that one!" 

"You solved it so fast," Katarina grumbled, folding her arms. "It took you less time to figure it out than it took me to come up with it."

"Oh, that's just because I have a lot of practice doing riddles," Lux gasped, stepping in a little closer to hold her arm. Never mind that Lux had essentially outsmarted herself and chased the wrong answer down a rabbithole for a few seconds there. But then - that was how the best riddles got you, wasn't it? "I bet if you tell that riddle to someone else, they won't be able to get it."

"I guess if I was being honest," Katarina sighed, "I didn't really think it was that hard. It's not like you've never heard of a bicorn or anything."

"Lots of Demacians probably haven't," Lux chuckled. "They only live here, right?"

"Some variants in the Freljord, too." Katarina relaxed a little, though her eyes remained forward and downcast. "Biggest one I've ever seen was in the Freljord, actually. Was up there on a job a year ago or so. Have you ever been close to one?"

"Can't say that I have." 

"They're a lot bigger than you'd think. They feel bigger than horses, with the mane and horns and all." A little smile touched Katarina's lips. "And they don't scare, either. You just have to keep going and assume they'll leave you alone. Domesticated ones are saints by comparison." 

"Do you ride?" Lux asked, curiously. Katarina laughed sheepishly, and shook her head. 

"I know that's more popular in some of the cities surrounding the capitol," she murmured, "but my parents weren't ever really interested, so... neither was I." 

"To be honest, I wouldn't have expected it to be popular here," Lux admitted - she tried to imagine Katarina riding around the hills and crags of Noxus to relax, and it just... didn't ever stay together. The mental image was too bizarre. "I rode often as a girl. It was one of the only excuses I had to get out of the house, so... I took it often."

"I guess that makes sense," Katarina agreed softly; Lux hummed in response, and they both fell quiet, for a little while.

 

They'd been traveling on foot, drifting between towns, for just shy of a week now. The plains and steppes of northern Noxus were bitterly cold outside of midday, but they'd 'found' - almost certainly Kat stole them but oh well - a pair of heavy traveling cloaks on their way through Steilrut, and they shielded Lux easily from the occasional gusts of biting wind. Kat had explained earlier that they'd been lucky on their travels north not to get caught in a windstorm, and Lux recalled that it had been quite cold, but nothing outlandish. You get used to the cold, when Snowdown comes around, she supposed. 

Presently, the sun was setting on their sixth day. They'd come to the lip of a great canyon earlier, and nestled into the side was their current destination - another little village, nothing special, just a place to rest. They were still approaching when the light began to fade, but Katarina gave no indicator that she was going to stop, evidently unafraid to navigate the rocks by night. When they did finally arrive, night had settled in, but the quaint little inn still had plenty of business on its ground floor. Lux had rather expected it to feel like the Last Call, in Steilrut, but it was actually both louder and less threatening. She and Katarina exchanged knowing glances and, as soon as they'd paid for one, retired swiftly to their room. There was no point in talking in the bar itself, and it was also best they avoid being recognized. 

They were only one floor above, so they could still faintly hear the din below, but it was muted enough not to be distracting. Lux found it kind of charming. She had always had something of a soft spot for the working class; they were simple, and yet deep, sensitive people, but without any of the layered masks and niceties that made nobility so exhausting to interact with. They were simply themselves. Lux had always envied that, she supposed, but now she didn't have to. 

Katarina sat on the bed. On a whim, Lux sat in her lap; Katarina jumped at the sudden advance, but obviously couldn't really move away, and Lux happily set her arms around the assassin's shoulders and leaned in to meet her gaze, pressing their noses together. Like this, they were almost exactly the same height - but Lux was just barely taller. She loved it that way. She was finding it was harder and harder with every passing day to resist her... controlling... impulses, and any small 'edge' she could get that made Katarina cede initiative to her was intoxicating. 

"So," Lux purred. "We have an idea what we want to accomplish, but no idea how. All of our knowledge right now has to do with things happening in Noxus Prime. Can we do anything before we get there?" 

Katarina shifted a little - as if uneasy - but set her own hands on Lux's sides and held her gaze. "Well," she murmured, "the only thing that comes to mind is finding Rhea."

"She's in Ionia," Lux said, tilting her head quizzically. 

"She _was_ in Ionia," Katarina corrected. "She was there during a terrorist attack with suspected Noxian involvement. I doubt she'd want to stay, and that was at least a week ago." 

"Point taken," Lux agreed. She leaned in to kiss Katarina's lips; she felt the assassin jump oh so slightly at the touch, and soared as she pulled away. She couldn't help it! Katarina was so cute when she was serious! She was cute _all_ the time, but even still it felt like Lux was only just noticing. "So! You think she's on her way back to the capitol, too? Perhaps looking for new orders?"

"Perhaps," Katarina agreed, shaking off the distraction easily, but her tone was still morose.

"You seem doubtful."

"I'm just worried about what we don't know." Katarina sighed, and looked away; Lux took the hint and leaned well back to give her space, her heart sinking. She hoped she hadn't upset Kat at all. "My mother was very close with Rhea and another woman, Victoria, when I was growing up," Katarina explained quietly. 

"Victoria," Lux repeated, blinking in surprise. " _General_ Victoria, the Vindicator General?" Katarina nodded slowly. "The Vanquisher? The walking apocalypse? The White Lotus, the reaper by white fire?" This was one of those dossiers you only ever need to read once, and never forget; it was impossible to imagine Katarina ever being close to someone like that, but to Lux's disbelief Katarina just nodded again, somberly. 

"She wasn't a general at the time," she said quietly. "Or the Vanquisher, or anything like that. The way my mother talked about her, she and I were once very much alike." She cleared her throat before continuing. "She got promoted a little bit before my father disappeared, and when Swain was made Grand General she was chosen to fill his place as the Vindicator. But around that time, she went quiet, and wouldn't talk to them. I remember overhearing it... one of the last times I... heard my father's voice, actually. They were afraid that something had happened to her, that she had been forced to do something horrible in Ionia - you know the story, I take it - and now 'they' had her under their thumb. They... must have been talking about the Rose, right?"

"Ah." Lux grimaced. "You're concerned that they may have Rhea now, too."

"They got to Cassiopeia," Katarina said weakly. "What if Rhea... maybe she was supposed to lead suspicion away from Noxus, buy a little more time for whatever the next stage of their plan is...? So that's why she was away from Noxus and doing things that make her look good... maybe we're even supposed to be drawn towards her, maybe she's the bait to a trap?" 

"That would certainly be convoluted enough for the Rose," Lux murmured, closing her eyes. "But even still, I think that with this in mind, the most prudent course of action would be to try to intercept her, and observe her." She opened her eyes again; Katarina sighed heavily and nodded, turning to face her again. "Even if she's not our ally," Lux added firmly, "she's a lead. At worst, we have an opportunity to learn what Leblanc is up to from one of her cronies up close."

Katarina was quiet for a moment, but... she shook her head, and sighed again, meeting Lux's gaze. "You're right," she said quietly. "She's an opportunity, one way or another. We'll have to track her down."

"And that will mean a course adjustment, so that we wind up on the road back from Ionia," Lux said softly, leaning in - Kat's center of balance was a ways back towards the bed, so she laid back, and Lux was soon hovering over her. "And that will mean we need a map," she purred, "and to stare at that map for a while. But I don't feel like doing that quite yet." 

"I don't know if I'm up for this right now," Kat said quietly, wiggling back a little. Lux sighed heavily, hanging her head. Control only went so far, she supposed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you said so," Lux murmured, slumping down to lay beside her. "I don't ever mean to force anything. But could I just hold you for a little bit?" Kat nodded faintly, but didn't move as Lux snuggled closer. So she just waited there, breathing, enjoying Katarina's warmth and presence. 

...Kat was... very warm. The assassin shifted a little above her, and Lux instinctively curled inward slightly, and... before she knew it, she had curled into a little ball with her head on Katarina's chest, with Katarina curled more loosely around her, arms about her shoulders. It was very warm, and soft, and peaceful... she felt very safe... 

...hard to... stay awake... maybe that was okay...

"Sleepy," she mumbled. 

"Long day," Katarina replied, in a surprisingly gentle whisper. "Sleep." 

"Okay." Lux nodded faintly, and relaxed. She was out within moments.

 

When she awoke, she was nestled under covers, and Katarina - dressed down for sleep - was beside her, holding her tight and close, fast asleep. Snoring, in fact. Cute.

Lux, meanwhile, felt hot and muggy, seeing as she was still in her clothes. She shifted, trying to free herself from the covers; Katarina made a faint sound of protest and clenched her arms a little tighter around the Lux-bundle beside her, but she was at least able to part them enough to feel the icy night air against her body, which... helped her at least somewhat. 

Her head ached; she sluggishly walked through her most recent memories, trying to figure out how long she'd been asleep. Judging by the total darkness out their window and the temperature of the air, it must have been very late at night, but it was only an hour or so after sunset when she'd laid down in Katarina's lap... she turned and buried her face in the pillow beneath her, grumbling to herself. 

"Lemme up," she mumbled, turning backwards towards Katarina. But the assassin was fast asleep; her eyes were shut tight, with the faintest tension on her brow, and her grip on Lux was so adorably possessive that she couldn't bring herself to try to break it for several minutes. Eventually, though, she pulled forward, and Katarina limply tried to reach for her as she sat up, but found nothing and just curled around a bundle of blankets, instead. 

Truth be told... Lux wasn't sleepy anymore. She rubbed her eyes and absentmindedly brushed through her hair, trying to rouse herself back to full awareness; it had been a while since she'd gotten such a restful sleep, and she supposed all things considered it wasn't surprising she'd just nodded off at the first sign of comfort. Eventually, she rose, her fingers closing around her baton as it laid beside the door, but... she let it go - too dangerous to bring it with her, too easily recognized. Instead she took one of Katarina's knives from the set huddled on the floor, and strapped it to her belt; then she walked out, as quietly as she could, creeping down the stairs and past the last few nightowls at the bar. She needed space. Space to think, space to... talk, if she needed to. She put up a good front - it was one of the few things she was good at - but honestly... with each step further into Noxus... she grew more and more utterly terrified.

The Black Rose. What was Lux _thinking_? 

She had willingly cornered herself. To the east, the sea, which offered no hospitable escape whatsoever. To the west, the Institute of War and the Quarantine, the forsaken lands between Noxus and Demacia that were blasted to waste from centuries of war; to the south, Noxus Prime, and to the north... the Illuminators, who would surely learn of their escape plan soon if not already, and would be hot on their tail. Moving forward brought them closer to Katarina's greatest enemy, specifically to try to fight them, which was probably one of the most foolish propositions you could make in Valoran right now. But moving anywhere else would bring Lux's enemies closer to them. They were running from danger, into danger. This was the worst idea imaginable.

Every night, when she was alone, she had to wrestle with this love-haze-induced madness that had led her to decide this was her best course of action. The worst part was: she couldn't think of anything else. Was she insane? Had she finally just lost it? No, more likely, she was used to the guiding principles of Demacia that led her down a very safe, predictable set of actions. The Voice, as she liked to call it, had remained quiet ever since her final rebuke at the heights of Zaun, but she began to wonder if it was merely waiting for the right time to strike back at her. 

But she didn't dare ask it for advice. 

She wasn't a Demacian. The gravity of that had hit her not long ago, and it was still resonating inside her, leaving her hollow. Sure, ethnically, she was born there, she had the physical features of a Demacian, but Demacians had a certain quality to them, a certain... loyalty, unquestioning, unflinching. She just didn't have it. Garen did, her mother did, her father did, Arianne did, but not her. 

She huddled the cloak around herself, fighting off the biting winds across the canyon shelf - perhaps outside had not been the best idea. But at the same time, something felt off, some gnawing anxiety wanted her... away. So, she walked in circles at the south edge of town, the way they'd be leaving in the morning, arms folded tightly under her cloak... 

She had freedom, or... something approaching it, but she didn't have a plan. She didn't have stability. Katarina was trying to take back her home and her rightful place in it; Lux... had nothing. In some fairy tale romance, perhaps she'd take up residence with Katarina if they were successful, but how did she expect that to hold up in reality? The Illuminators were hunting her. _Arianne_ was hunting her. The executors' order was the stuff of nightmares to most Demacians, the bladed arm of sovereign justice. If you failed in your duty or lost your honor, the Lightshields would calmly ask you to leave. But if you committed treason, or left of your own accord, that was a sin, not a mere failure. The punishment for that was death, and the Illuminators carried the scythe. Their light unyielding, their determination unflinching... they would hunt you to the Shadow Isles and drag you back to the executioner's block. So it was said, anyway. 

Would she be safe from them in Noxus? Would Katarina be enough to protect her? 

It was a foolish prospect; she was sure Katarina would try her hardest, but it simply wasn't practical to rely on her, and even if Katarina could do it, she'd be throwing away the honor she'd fought so hard for, and the place in Noxus she clawed tooth and nail to claim back from her sister and Leblanc... she couldn't stomach it. Katarina deserved better than that. 

...but that left Lux with nothing. Nowhere to go... 

_Go on, then,_ she thought bitterly. _Tell me how grave a mistake I've made, how every endeavor I set my heart on inevitably backfires._

But the Voice was silent. And yet, her anxiety was only stronger than ever. It was almost harder being alone. 

 

A pair of bobbing lights rounded a bend ahead of her - torches. She pranced back behind the nearest building, watching and listening as the two men approached; they were armored and carried spears, so she imagined they must be... guards? She supposed it wasn't out of the question for a village, even of this size, to have an organized town watch. 

"That's the question, though, ey?" one of them was jeering, leaning in to the other with a knowing, smug smile. He walked a bit bow-legged and was the shorter of the two. "It's a story that makes you think, if nothing else, right? What've we got to gain from war?" 

"I just don't like it," the other one sighed, looking away dramatically. "The Marquess is a good man, isn't he? Why stop trusting him now?"

"Maybe his hands are tied, who knows," the smug one pressed. "It's on us to make the call one way or another, don't you think?"

"The way I hear it," the tall one murmured, "the Marquess of Red Bastion ordered his knights to kill the townsfolk, til he was silenced."

Lux's eyebrows rose in the following quiet. An uprising? Was that common? The way they talked about it... it sounded like it wasn't. Certainly in Demacia something like this would be unheard of, but... well... that was Demacia. Perhaps most interestingly, it sounded like the Marquess had been killed. You don't really 'silence' someone without drawing blood, in her experience. 

"Yeah, well, that's Red Bastion," the smug one snorted, folding his arms and turning up his nose. "Like you said, Lutford is a good man, he wouldn't resort to something like that."

"Unless his hands were tied," the tall one replied softly. "All this makes me think is that it's all bad news. Nothing good comes of any of this." 

"You're no fun," the smug one pouted. "They say the Exile's gunning for _Grand General._ " Lux had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. "How's that not exciting? It's not like anything what happens in the capitol has any effect out here." 

"'Less it's time for war," the tall one replied curtly, "then it matters a whole lot, doesn't it?" They were passing by Lux's hiding spot now, so she delicately began to creep along behind them, listening close. "Fightin' for its own sake isn't any good, Steven, whether you're fighting or just standing by watching."

"Well, clearly, all of this matters a whole lot to that Exile, don't it?" Steven growled, now looking rather offended. "How can't you hear a story like that and then lecture me about fighting for nothing? That's this girl's whole thing, that we keep fighting over nothing, and that this fight they're selling us on is for nothing, too." 

"Maybe she's lying," the tall one murmured. 

"Listen, you," Steven snapped. "I'm here trying to make good conversation..." 

"All I'm saying," the tall one growled, now raising his voice, "is that we've got it good out here, better than we think, and your story doesn't make me think otherwise, fact I'd say it proves me right. Marquess Lutford's not about to draft anybody what don't want to fight already, and I'm good with that, so any change you talk about sounds like a bad deal to me." 

"I can't believe you, you sound a million years old," Steven groaned. They were nearly to the town center, where the inn was; Lux could faintly hear some commotion ahead but tried not to get distracted. "Where's your sense of adventure 'n ambition? Haven't you ever wanted to get out of this shithole and see the real world out there? This is a legend in the making, Felix! And here you are with your head in the dirt saying we've got it good so we ought not to want anything better."

"Think of it this way," Felix growled. "I'd sooner kill Ionians or Demacians or whatever than Noxians. That's all there is to it." 

"I'm not saying we have to up and join the rebellion," Steven gasped, but they rounded the corner just then - and stopped, staring at whatever met them in the town center. Then they looked at each other, and they sprinted into the square. Lux dashed up behind to watch from behind cover; there were two other guards there, and a young girl - a teenager? It was hard to tell only by torchlight, but her hair seemed matted and Lux thought there was blood on her face, and she was brandishing an axe angrily at two other guards... not as if to attack them, but yelling something indistinct. 

_This seems like a good time to go back to the inn,_ Lux thought airily, and she carefully skirted around the radius of their light, crept along the outer wall of the tavern, and slipped inside without a sound. 

 

But the tavern, inside, was brilliantly illuminated by four swirling globes of light, positioned near each corner of the room, but as soon as the door closed behind her they all darted up close to her, swirling around her chest; meanwhile, a fifth - glowing faintly red - hovered ominously near the stairs, barring Lux's path. The room was entirely empty save a solitary figure, who sat at a table in the center of the room, a bottle of wine and two glasses beside her and with her hands patiently clasped in her lap, smiling at Lux from behind rectangle glasses, framed by straight, black hair.

Lux's heart lurched at the sight of her... there was no mistaking who she was, nor the significance of the elegant gold decor on her white robes. She smiled prettily, gesturing across from herself. 

"Good evening, Crownguard," Arianne said pleasantly. "I thought I might run into you here." 

Lux scrambled desperately for her baton - but it was upstairs! She couldn't focus her magic without it, and that severely limited her options here. Arianne's smile, meanwhile, grew vicious. "Caught without your focus," she sighed, with disappointment. "Strange to catch a murderer without her weapon."

"Murderer?!" Lux gasped. "What!?"

"Oh, you're denying your charges?" Arianne said sweetly, tilting her head. "There's a girl outside who's claiming her family was killed... says it was someone with light magic, someone that fired lasers from their hands. I certainly don't know anyone capable of that but you." 

For a moment, Lux was dumbfounded at even just the idea, but as the truth came to her it was so much worse. "You're going to frame me," she breathed. "This is a trap."

"Why would I need to trap you?" Arianne's lips broke apart, and her smile glittered evilly. "You've nowhere to go, Crownguard. It doesn't matter where you run... justice will find you. I'll just ensure that your poor family gets to see your treasonous face one last time, as is their right." 

"I can't believe this," Lux whispered hoarsely, shaking her head. "This - this is what Illuminators do? Don't you have any shame?"

"What?" The girl's eyes narrowed. "Surely you can't mean to imply that I should care about the lives of a few Noxians. Where's _your_ shame, Crownguard? Consorting and simpering over the enemy like this."

"They're human beings!" Lux cried. "You killed that girl's family!"

"No," Arianne growled, inclining her head. " _You_ did."

"That's it?!" Lux spread her arms. "That's all it takes for you to absolve yourself? You don't feel any guilt at all?!"

"Even if what you were implying were true," Arianne sighed, leaning back, "there's no reason to fret over it. My sovereign king cares nothing for the lives of a few nameless Noxian nobodies on the frontier; why should I? It is your treason that worries him. After all, you had the hearts of the nation, didn't you? So tell me, did you not feel any guilt when you betrayed them?"

Lux's eyes grew wide; she stepped back, shaking her head. "I..." She had thought about it, a little, during the first few days of their asylum - but it hurt her to think about. "I did," she breathed. "But I can't help that I --"

"Who are you to speak of absolution and shame, then?" Arianne snapped, smiling nastily. "You stole the hearts of the Demacian youth and then crushed them into the dirt, and now you've run off to consort with the most blackhearted villains of Noxus." She stood, and leaned in, as if to whisper to Lux, despite the considerable distance between them. "Tell me," she breathed, "what lies did Du Couteau whisper into your ear to convince you to leave...? How hard did she have to work to break down your resolve?" 

"You can't turn me against her," Lux snarled. "She's given me everything that I have!"

"Only because you threw away everything Demacia handed to you," Arianne snorted. "But of course, a traitor like you will naturally value your own insignificant desires over the grand architecture of our nation." She began to pace in a circle around Lux, idly gesturing with her wand - but Lux had to keep a sharp eye on it, because any one of those gestures could turn deadly very, very fast. "I've thought about it a lot, you know," she cooed, leering at Lux over the frames of her spectacles. "What would lead someone like you, to do something like this? I should know, better than anyone, of course. You were lying to me that day in the Academy. Your entire life has been a lie ever since then."

"Yes," Lux breathed, slowly backing away, keeping Arianne squarely in the center of her vision. "Yes, it has been, but I've been lying to myself just as much as - "

"Lying," Arianne snarled, "is a _sin._ I care nothing for your excuses, but I am very interested in what would motivate someone like you to do such a thing. I hunt down many traitors, after all, Crownguard. I can't help but be fascinated by them. What would convince a person to turn away from the beauty of Demacia?"

"Demacia isn't beautiful," Lux growled.

"See," Arianne breathed, " _that's_ what fascinates me. How can you say that? How can you, who grew up among Demacia's elite, who revered and championed the common people, who carried our banners and glorified our virtues... how can you so suddenly now despise them? Why, deceit of such a depth is unfathomable. My only conclusion is that you must be a monster." 

"And so your strategy was to murder an innocent family to frame and trap me," Lux hissed, "and you don't see the hypocrisy in this?" 

"I act according to the divine vision of our monarch," Arianne said dismissively. She leaned back against the bar now, smiling casually. "And you act according to... what? What vile, distorted emotions corrode your heart at this very moment? I simply have to know."

All at once, Arianne lifted her wand in a swift and precise movement; another orb of light materialized above her, and Lux's eyes widened as she recognzied its flickering pattern, but she was offered only a split second of fear before its searing, agonizing light pierced her brain; she screamed, but she knew better than to look away, because it would only worsen the damage. 

"What do you feel for Katarina Du Couteau?" Arianne whispered. Lux crumpled at the question. She didn't know what Arianne would see... but it wouldn't matter. She'd see enough. 

The light vanished, a moment later, and Arianne's eyes grew very wide, her smile broadening into a sadistic grin before breaking out into cruel laughter. "So that's the way of it," she sneered, as Lux doubled over, clutching her head, trying to recover her vision and her thoughts from the attack. " _Lust._ That's disgusting, Crownguard. I can think of no other word for it." 

Lux tried to respond, but no words came to her. She felt hot and empty and weak. All she could do was brace herself against a nearby table and straighten up. Her vision was blurry, but she saw Arianne's wand still raised. 

"You've taught me something important," Arianne sighed. "And I thank you for that, though I don't thank you for the impure feeling hauling your body back to your family will give me, nor for the reactions your family will give me when I explain to them just what stole their beloved daughter away."

"They don't love me," Lux whispered. "You can't pretend that they love me." 

"Not any more, they don't," Arianne agreed. "Those are your final words, then? In that case --" 

 

There was a flash of crimson that streaked across Lux's vision; for a moment, she thought she had seen her own blood somehow, and gasped and staggered back. But instead, it was Arianne's agonized scream that she heard - not her own - and in that same moment she plunged into a frigid void, and emerged an instant later at the far end of the bar from the Illuminator. She could barely see anything, and hurriedly blinked her vision back; the light in the tavern had changed from white to orange, and waves of heat were washing over her...

...fire. The singularities had detonated and the room was on fire. How had she - ? 

"KATARINA!" Lux stood up, trying to make out anything in the smoke and distortion in front of her; she only heard another, much louder cry of pain, and a brilliant flash of light, before Katarina materialized next to her and snatched her up; Lux could only squeak in shock, and she had just enough time to hear Arianne swearing at the top of her lungs before they vanished into the darkness again. 

They emerged the street, near where she'd been tailing the guards from before; Katarina hunkered down onto her knees as Lux slumped against the nearest wall, short of breath and heart pounding. Kat's eyes were bloodshot, and she was panting, too. "You okay?" the assassin wheezed. 

"Yes," Lux gasped, shaking her head. "You - woke up - ?"

"Heard commotion outside," Katarina hissed, jerking her head back towards the main square; Lux turned to look, but couldn't see well in the harsh light still. She just knew silhouettes were gathering near the burning tavern, screaming for everyone to get out. "Don't move," Katarina added, and she vanished again before Lux could respond.

For a few desolate, terrifying seconds, Lux was alone. Freezing, alone, vulnerable, empty. 

Then Katarina reappeared beside her - one hand clutching her head with their packs slung around the elbow, and the other holding out her baton. Lux snatched it up hurriedly, as well as her pack; she made to dash away, but Kat wrapped her arms around Lux once more, and teleported them away - and again - and again - and again. It was only when they were beyond the borders of the town, six hops later, that she finally stopped and collapsed. 

"Katarina!" Lux gasped, as soon as she could breathe long enough to speak; Katarina coughed, and something dark came up from her lips. "Katarina, what have you - "

"I'm fine," she grunted. "Just - a second. Let me - breathe - "

"Was that blood?!" 

"Shut up! Let me - breathe. Just - " She coughed again, and shook her head, pushing herself up onto hands and knees, and gulping for breath for several moments while Lux knelt beside her and tried not to shiver too noticeably.

"We have to run, right?" rasped Katarina, shaking her head again and looking up. One of her eyes was bleeding now, too, Lux noticed with horror. "Shit, I look bad, don't I?"

"What does that spell do to you?" Lux whispered.

"We're out now," the assassin groaned, pushing herself up shakily. "I can walk - I can walk, I promise. We gotta move. I heard... I heard everything." 

"Yes, we have to move," Lux agreed weakly, wrapping an arm under Katarina's shoulder. "Lean on me, Kat. Don't push yourself."

"I'm okay," she grumped... but she leaned. They walked together south, as Lux watched over her shoulder. But no one emerged from the town to follow them. By some miracle... they'd escaped. For now. 

She turned to take Katarina's condition in again. Eyes dull, blood seeping down one cheek like tears, taking harsh gasps of breath between heavy swallows, one hand still on her temple. "You don't look okay," Lux whispered.

"I've been worse," Katarina mumbled, shaking her head. "But I'll be honest. Not by much."

"How many teleports was that?"

"I don't know. I don't count. Hurts more if I count." 

Lux bit her lip. "I'm... so sorry, Katarina."

"Sorry?" Katarina turned faintly, smiling. "I got you out. I'm so relieved, I could fly right now." Lux tried to smile back, but she just didn't have the confidence to pull it together all the way; Kat laughed once, coughed twice, and hung her head, looking loosely forward again. "Just... don't... rely on that in the future."

"I'm afraid you might have a heart attack," Lux breathed. Kat laughed again, just once. 

"Not today," she wheezed, shaking her head. "Not today."


	6. Trial by Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay today!
> 
> I'm going to be accelerating the posting schedule very slightly. Shorter chapters will go up with only one day's delay. Hopefully we can get the whole thing posted before November that way lol.

Three weeks had passed since Riven's last speech in Red Bastion, and since she had claimed lordship over its people. At first, she'd brought only a small following along for company and protection - Darin, Cain, and Elbur all refused to let her go without them, but there were a few others besides that came along as well. But she couldn't deny for long the need for a standing force. She would need one when she got to the capitol, if not before then, and it was important to demonstrate that there were many willing to come to her cause already if she wanted to convince everyone. So now... they marched along in assembly, a rebel army that brazenly walked the Noxian plain. Everything about it made Riven horribly anxious.

Most of her meetings had gone smoothly. She'd received a few kind gifts of supplies from marquesses who couldn't spare troops, and in a few places several units of villagers or soldiers came along with her with their marquess's blessing. A couple of marquesses, in fact, had simply joined forces with her directly. There were three now: Haenman, from an ancient, ruined fort to the west, had agreed to join forces with Riven after an extensive and mostly-private meeting within his halls; Joldar had duelled Riven twice, in public and with honor, before swallowing his pride and pledging his loyalty; and Lutford had rode in from the north with a small, but hardened troop of cavalry, drawn apparently simply by the spreading rumors. He apologized to Riven for bringing such a small force, explaining that a foreign mage had spread fire and ruin to one of his villages, and that he could spare little resources while they rebuilt. It was a troubling story, but Riven couldn't afford to be distracted by it, and Lutford seemed not to expect her to be.

Joldar had actually proven to be a steadfast ally since then, and was learning much and quickly about Riven's cause. Lutford was a tired, but kind leader with much on his mind, and he spoke often of his days in Demacia, which lined up alarmingly with Riven's own in Ionia. "Even in those days," he admitted, "the successful commanders took advantage of their soldiers. They say you have to do anything in the name of victory, but betraying and abandoning one's own is something else entirely. Is that how we become strong as a people? Are we so desperate to find worthy enemies that we must turn on ourselves?" 

"In my experience, war is not about strength at all," Riven had replied bitterly, and he grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Were it that we could all see so clearly," he had murmured. 

Haenman was... more of a handful. He brought the largest contribution to their seven-thousand strong company so far, but was also the most difficult to work with; he seemed to have expected leadership over the company and only begrudgingly ceded it to Riven. In truth, the idea that someone else might take inspiration from her and then go on to be Grand General instead of her was tantalizing, but... Haenman hadn't taken iniative so much as he was just a self-righteous and arrogant fool, and Riven strongly suspected he had only sided with her because she'd convinced him that she was the winning team. She wasn't keen on keeping someone like that around, but... perhaps he could be taught. And losing his forces would be a pretty severe blow to her own standing, regardless. 

Up to now, she had moved very fast and in a fairly small group, and that made it easy to avoid notice or incident on the road. Now, all of her supporters moved together at once. It would be much easier to track them, and they were much more obviously a threat. Something was bound to go wrong, and soon. And when that happened... Riven wasn't sure how they would handle it. 

There were a lot of uncertainties these days.

One thing that _was_ certain, was that she was now relying very heavily on Rhea, who had volunteered herself as Riven's quartermaster. The older woman was running herself ragged ensuring that everything continued to run smoothly, while also maintaining her authority despite Haenman's animated protests. "The man is delusional," she grunted one evening, as they crossed camp together. "Armies don't run on willpower. But the way he talks about it you'd think that all you need to survive is to hold a weapon at all." 

"If he won't listen to you," Riven said quietly, "you send him to me." 

"His men are uneasy with him," Rhea added lowly. "You should know that. They look up to you, and there are rumors that he resents that and may try to undermine you. Which... in Noxus, means..."

"I know what it means," Riven sighed angrily. "I'll deal with him." Not that she had any idea how. 

Zoe proved terribly useful, as well - before, she could sneak through their destinations ahead of Riven's group and give them an idea what sort of reception to expect. Now that Riven's forces had gathered, Zoe took the reigns of one of their spare bicorns - though not without trouble, seeing as she wasn't exactly an experienced rider - and rode on well ahead of their forces, an eye on every horizon, ensuring that their path was safe. She made an excellent and obedient scout; it was nice have at least that modicum of assurance that nothing horrible was waiting for them just over the next hill.

...the problem... was Ahri. 

Because Ahri didn't really have anything that she could contribute. She was an extremely talented fighter and an earnest, steadfast guardian and ally of Riven and her cause, but... she couldn't speak on Riven's behalf, she knew little to nothing about organizing troops or even acting as part of a military unit at all... All around her, everyone had something to do, organized and driven onward by Rhea - but it was clear that Ahri always felt like she was an afterthought, no matter how Rhea and Riven tried to find ways to include her. Not to mention the other troops' reactions to her; they weren't outwardly hostile, but many of them kept a fair distance from her as if they could smell murderous intent, and others - on the other end of the spectrum - jeered and taunted her, and made fun to their peers when she distanced herself from them. Ahri was speaking less and less with each passing day. It was tearing Riven apart to watch. 

But where did she start, to fix it? Trying to stay near her, or to tell off people reacting badly to her, that would just further insult to her autonomy, as if she were Riven's pet that ought to stay leashed to her, and that would make their impressions of her worse rather than better. Ahri was no attack animal, she was not a slave, she was one of Riven's most animated and powerful supporters - but no one would ever believe that looking at her, and Ahri seemed powerless to prove otherwise without getting into a fight. 

It didn't help that they rarely, if ever, had time to actually talk; Ahri had started isolating herself to an extreme during their marches, but Riven was so busy helping to organize their camp that she wasn't finally able to relax and spend time to herself until nearly midnight, and by then, staying up any later posed a danger to her awareness the next day. 

 

Riven's next target was Bloodstone Watch, the largest city they had encountered yet and by no small margin. She'd actually trained in the Watch more than once, as a girl; the main feature was a great castle built into a spire of rock, surrounded by a wide, round valley that was fantastic for both small and large scale combat exercises. The city at the castle's base was dense and rich, and thanks to irrigation from the surrounding mountain's streams, the Watch was one of the few places in Noxus that you would find expansive farms at the valley's edge. It was honestly one of Riven's favorite places in the country, and that made the growing dread in her heart as they drew nearer only more pronounced. 

As they were making their final approach, Riven saw a single rider cresting the hill ahead of them, trotting back down the path towards her. She could recognize Zoe's silhouette at a glance now; the girl had gone far ahead the morning before, and probably had time to enter the valley and ride back by now. Riven broke formation to meet her at the front of their ranks, as Zoe carefully (and with some angry hissing) guided her bicorn to turn around and walk along with them. 

"Not good," she murmured, as soon as Riven was close enough to talk discreetly. "The entire valley is filled with soldiers. They're waiting for you." 

"How many?" Riven breathed, turning white. 

"I'm not that good at counting," Zoe muttered, looking away. "Compared to us... at least twice, probably three times as many. So that would be around fifteen or twenty thousand."

Riven swore under her breath. So far, she had avoided direct violence, _except_ in Red Bastion where everything had started. She had been greeted with hostility once, but just backed away and offered respect to those that disagreed with her. She didn't get anything from fighting anyone, whether they wanted to fight her or not. Her focus was on finding people that would stand up to Noxian warmongering - leading them to their real enemy. Bloodshed would just make it harder for her to earn trust.

She had so badly hoped that the Lord of the Watch woudl be receptive, maybe even host her for a few days. Bloodstone was close to the capitol, but more than that, it was a self-sufficient city that produced enough resources to actually feed and house a large army. It was a perfect staging area for their rebellion. But of course... nothing could come easy. 

"Is there a place to stop outside the valley?" Riven asked, with a defeated sigh. "If nothing else, we can't go in there without a plan."

"There are a series of shelves to the west," Zoe confirmed. "I have something else I need to show you, once we're situated." Riven nodded her understanding, and jogged over to Rhea and Lutford - the leaders of the march - to change their course. 

 

The night was deep and the moon was high when they finally had the chance to talk again. Riven was, on some level, glad for the extended pause; they hadn't had a chance to rest their feet and make any extended plans for several days now. Maybe they could find the time to work out some of the interpersonal problems they were dealing with. 

She, Ahri, and Zoe waited patiently in the command tent for everyone else to arrive; despite her workload, first was Rhea, who informed them that Haenman was making a "statement" to his troops about why they were stopping, and likely would not be joining them. 

"A statement," Riven repeated, deadpan. He'd demanded to know why they were changing course, naturally, but she figured this was a pretty good reason.

"In his words," Rhea sighed, slumping onto a crate beside the 'table' (which was just two other, larger crates next to each other), "we're gathering our strength here before marching on the valley."

"What?!" Ahri gasped.

"He's an idiot," Zoe snorted, leaning beside Rhea. "If he thinks we have even a chance with these numbers..."

"There have been less probable victories," Riven murmured, shaking her head, "but that's not the point. We're not marching on _anything_."

"It's a bit late to explain that to him, I'm afraid," Rhea murmured. 

Lutford and Joldar arrived afterward, amid conversation, and stood at respectful attention before the table. Rhea rose, Ahri stepped forward, and only once everyone else was at attention did Zoe finally advance, too. She pulled something from her satchel and raised it for everyone to see: a newspaper.

"Oh, no," Riven breathed.

"Not so fast," Zoe said softly. "Someone wrote an article about us, and it's not what I would have expected." She handed it to Rhea, who stared at it in shock, before slowly reading aloud: 

" _The Noxian war machine has decayed into something more closely resembling a shambling animated corpse_." Her eyebrows arched high. " _It's been clear since Ionia - and for some, even before - that the upper echelons of Noxus are both panicked, and totally lost. Who would have thought we would cope so badly in a world where war is outlawed? We cling to it like it's the only thing that defines us._

" _When General Swain rose to power, many of us were optimistic that he would lead the empire with discretion and wisdom in a world where brute force could no longer be our only virtue. Instead, it feels like High Command has gotten quieter than ever, but Noxus is still following them without batting an eye. All of these rumors about some Exile inciting rebellion sound awful, sure, but what about the Marquess of Red Bastion ordering his knights to slaughter his townspeople? What about the murders and arsons in the north frontier, going unanswered? Why are we all riled up about this Exile, and this supposed threat from the Institute of War?_

" _It seems to me that, whatever their intentions, this Exile poses a very important question to the people of Noxus: Do you even know what you're fighting for? Why hasn't High Command issued a statement about that? Where is our proof that the Institute has wronged us? Where is our proof that Katarina Du Couteau committed a crime in the first place? Blind loyalty is not a Noxian quality: rather, we question, we defy, we challenge. So why now have we put down our swords? What has made us so complacent?_

" _Meanwhile, if the rumors are to be believed, this Exile character has their own answer: they're fighting to protect the people of Noxus from the travesty that was the Ionian invasion. I don't know anything else about their cause, but I don't know anything at all about High Command's cause any more, and I know I don't want a repeat of that debacle. What room for debate is there here? Until someone on High Command can answer the Exile's questions, it seems that the responsible, patriotic course of action is to side with the Exile, to hold General Swain accountable for doing his job properly, and to demand answers, proof, and justification for everything they expect us to do in their name._ " 

"Who in the world wrote this?" Riven breathed, a hand over her mouth. Rhea shook her head. 

"It's an editorial," she whispered, "and whoever wrote it is using a psuedonym, 'Trial By Sword'. There's so much more here, Riven -- _Noxian society screams at you at every opportunity that only the strong survive, but almost as if it's an obligation, rather than a philosophy. I'd ask when we are going to admit that we only use war as an excuse to slaughter the weak, but there's nothing to admit - rather, that seems to be a horrifying, unspoken understanding. Do you not remember the time when you were vulnerable and weak, and relied on the good will of others to survive? Only a delusional person would sincerely believe that only those_ born _miraculously strong are worthy of life. We don't get stronger by killing off anyone that seems weak to us. How isn't that obvious?_

_"Meanwhile, what has the Exile to say about this? Nothing explictly, but I admire their orderly and peaceful approach to this discourse. The Exile is not here to take power by force; I rather doubt that they even want power. They want only to understand why Noxus has taken the turn it's taken, and that's a question we should all be asking ourselves. I know that 'trust' is such a dated term in Noxus, but why do we so absolutely trust High Command, but then insist someone that calmly and peacefully asks questions is a traitor? Am I the only one that sees the knives held to our throats here?_ "

"Whoever wrote this, I like them," Lutford guffawed. Rhea was laughing silently, too, as she delicately slid the paper onto the table; Ahri deftly darted around and snatched it up, reading it rapidly with wide eyes. "Hear, hear!"

"This is horrifying," Riven whispered, shaking her head. "Whoever this is, are - are they nobility?"

"They must be," Joldar murmured, arms tightly folded. "Their depiction of the Noxian upper class is... scathing, but unfortunately quite apt, to my experience. I admit, it's just as relieving to hear this as it was to listen to your words, Exile - to realize that I'm not insane for feeling that something isn't right in the world." 

"It seems," Zoe murmured, "that we have a powerful ally in Noxus. But we don't know their name." 

"That's fine," Rhea sighed, briskly, grinning so broadly at Riven that Riven actually blinked, stunned in its wake. "I'm just glad that someone's listening to us, and advocating us from the inside. We've accomplished far more than I thought we would be able to, in such a short time."

"Riven," Ahri gasped. "Riven, Rhea, listen - _I was actually terribly impressed by Ionia's stern reproach in the months following Katarina's capture, with everyone up to and including the late Duchess Karma advocating aggressive, preventative action against us. But she changed her mind shortly before the attack on the capitol - and specifically because of a Noxian's interference? Had only I known that they would listen to us, I would have spoken much sooner. My utmost respect to Lady Scrowveil for taking action in such a dire time! To march into hostile territory and demand representation at their legislative summit strikes me as an overwhelmingly brave course of action, and speaks well of her strength. It's terribly sad how badly Noxus has treated her just because that strength isn't physical._ "

"Oh, my," Rhea gasped, a bit playfully. "I have a fan!"

"You're Lady Scrowveil?" Joldar gasped, in shock. "I thought their entire family was executed by General Darius some year or two back."

"Not quite," Rhea sighed, rolling her eyes. "Good riddance to the rest of them, though. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yes, we have other matters to address," Riven agreed firmly.

 

The next morning, Haenman, Lutford and some of their attendants rode ahead into the valley, to request a neutral audience. By the afternoon, Riven and her command was assembled at the crest of the pass, and the Lord of the Watch met them there, flanked by no less than thirty knights. 

As Riven approached on foot Lord Velgadir remained atop his mount, lance clutched in gauntlet, glaring imperiously down upon her. It wasn't hard to tell that this was not about to end well, but Riven hoped at least not to break out into a fight here, and to that end she kept her distance, only advancing enough that it was clear she intended to speak. "I have no intent to waste my time marching on your lands," Riven began, in her sharp and crisp command voice, once long forgotten but now awakened. "I would speak to those being led to war."

"You are a coward and a traitor," Velgadir sneered, his grip on his lance tightening with an audible clatter of metal. "And I will harbor neither within my valley."

"So said Marquess Joldar," Riven replied, "and I dueled with him to prove my strength."

"You are no longer dealing with weak-willed marquesses of the plains," Velgadir spat. "In the name of High Command, you advance no further into Noxus. Disperse, or else meet our lances, and see if your toy soldiers compare to the real thing." 

And that was all. He turned, and with his entourage, rode back into the valley. 

 

That evening, they spread a map of the valley on the table, and discussed their approach as if it were a foregone conclusion that a fight would be necessary. They arranged stones on the map as markers and moved them around. But Riven stared through the crates, struggling to maintain focus. She heard Trial by Sword's words in her head, in Rhea's incredulous, prideful voice: _The Exile is not here to take power by force; I rather doubt that they even want power..._

"I don't understand," she sighed. All eyes turned to her.

"What? What don't you understand?" Haenman snapped. "Were you even listening?"

"I don't understand why this is necessary," she murmured, gesturing limply at the map. "Look at this - we've gone to such great lengths to split their forces, but each of these units is as large as our entire army. This can't be the right answer."

"Are you afraid?" Haenman sneered. "I thought you'd seen combat before."

"Have you?" Riven growled angrily, her eyes flashing at him.

"Peace, Haenman," Lutford sighed, "What are you proposing, Commander? It would take us a week at least to circle around the valley, and the Bloodstone has been our holy grail this whole time."

"Our supplies won't last much longer than a week," Rhea added softly. "If we don't restock soon, someone will have to go hungry, and if any more of the convoy breaks down we'll have to leave those goods behind. Going around isn't an option, Riven."

"But - but this - " She gestured again, more sharply than before at the map. "I can't accept that that isn't an option and this is," she growled. "Even if we matched their numbers, every other factor - training, terrain, supplies, everything is in their favor. We have every disadvantage possible. And besides that, why even fight here?!" She stood straight and threw her hands in the air, her voice turning bitter. "What do we gain by fighting? We're not conquering Noxus, we're making a walk to the capitol. Every person we kill is a family left behind that won't support our cause, and getting into a fight wears our own forces thin before we even reach our goal. I just... I can't condone this. I can't." 

"And what will the troops think of that?" Haenman growled. "What will they say when you tell them you've given up on taking the valley? Hm? Our first opportunity to prove our power and mettle, and you want to go around?"

"We _can't_ go around," Riven repeated angrily. "Are those really our only options?! A full scale battle, or give up and walk around?" 

"You could send that girl scout of yours to try to assassinate him," Haenman sneered, "but she'll almost definitely be killed long before she gets the chance."

"You heard it from the Lord of the Watch yourself," Joldar sighed. "Disperse, or fight him. There's no two ways about it, Commander, we've been challenged to a fight and we either accept that challenge or go home."

Riven stared at him. She met the gaze of each of the Marquesses - and Rhea - one at a time. Joldar's expression was grim; Haenman's, expectant, and Lutford's tired and worn. Rhea would not look at her, staring at the ground before her feet instead. Ahri and Zoe were not here... being, technically, not members of command. 

"I understand what you're all saying," she sighed, covering her eyes and slumping back. "I just... I need to come to terms with it. I can't accept that this is our only choice." 

Haenman snorted derisively. "You walk a fine line between reason and cowardice," he hissed. "Take care not to slip." 

" _Cowardice?!_ " Rhea interjected all at once, fueled by a sudden spike of anger that shocked Riven from her reverie; the veteran stomped up to Haenman, though she was nearly a head shorter than he. "You are a fool," Rhea snapped. "You don't know how to organize or lead your men and you're jealous that Riven does. I'm sure it must feel nice to find some little edge to criticize her for, but this is a stupid place to do it."

"Oh, I'm the enemy, now," Haenman hissed back, spreading his arms. " _We only have two options._ Fight or give up. You must not feel very strongly about your ideals if you're defending the Exile's right to waste all of our time!" 

"Silence, the both of you!" Riven snarled, slamming her hands on the table - Haenman snorted and turned away from her, but poor Rhea jumped, startled. Riven glared into Haenman's face, even as he refused to face her. "Marquess Haenman. I am _not giving up._ Both of our options right now are terrible, inexcusable decisions. That leaves me with the task of finding another, and I'm not a miracle worker that can conjure them from your vitriol." 

"Where, then, will this miracle of yours come from?" Joldar murmured. Riven hung her head. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Out," Riven hissed. "All of you." 

Haenman chuckled sardonically, and walked out with pointed stomps. Joldar followed behind him without a word. Lutford clapped a hand on her shoulder, but said nothing else, and he and Rhea walked out shortly after, though Riven glanced up in time to see Rhea watching her anxiously before she lost line of sight. 

 

She wandered the camp for a few moments, before deciding to find Ahri. Haenman's soldiers came with a number of training setups, including dangling straw sacks or wooden targets; Ahri had picked one of the latter, and swirled and pranced about it, slamming both ends of her naginata into it again and again in a chorus resounding smashes and cracks. All in all, it looked like it was about to crumble into dust. None of the other soldiers were here; they had all done their drills for the day, after all. It was just Ahri with no one else around. 

She hopped back several steps, twirling her weapon and thrusting it into the dirt, before turning to face Riven with a narrow glare. "Good evening," she said icily, arms folded. 

"Hey, Ahri," Riven murmured. "I... wanted to talk a little. We haven't had a good chance to do that for a while."

"No, we haven't," Ahri agreed. Her voice was still rather standoffish, but her ears drooped, and she took a deep breath as thouogh to steady herself. "Are you sure this is a good time? I wouldn't want to pull you away from anything."

"Ahri," Riven sighed, despairingly. "Are you angry with me?" 

Ahri blinked, taken aback by the question, and she hastily shook her head. "No," she whispered hoarsely. "No, I couldn't - Oh, Riven, I'm so sorry, It's just been so... exhausting this whole time, I thought this was all going to be so much better..." 

"I did, too," Riven sighed, with a faint smile of bitter relief. Ahri tentatively stepped forward once, but at the slightest arm-opening movement from Riven she jumped forward into Riven's embrace, and Riven held her close and tightly. She'd tried to be chaste - for professional reasons - whenever Ahri was around so far, but just then, it didn't really matter to her if anyone saw them. Especially Haenman. He could go fuck himself. 

"No one wants to be near me," Ahri whimpered. "I thought... they'd be more like Zoe, but... but they're not! They give me strange looks, or - or else presumptuous ones - and they're just not friendly with me at all, even if I try to fight with them or practice near them and show them how strong I am..."

"Do you think they're jealous of your strength at all?" Riven murmured, rubbing her back. 

"Maybe." Ahri sniffled. "I just want to fit in. But that's foolish, isn't it? I've been a foolish, stupid fox all along."

"Not a fox," Riven sighed, kissing her forehead. "And not stupid, either. Noxians are... hesitant to trust non-humans. It's been that way as long as I can remember."

"But you and Rhea and Zoe were all so nice," Ahri grumped. 

"Sorry to mislead you." She kissed Ahri's forehead again. "It's okay if you only have a few friends, right? As long as they're good ones... you have the three of us, at least." 

"That isn't very many," Ahri murmured. "And, besides..." She pulled away, though without releasing Riven entirely, and without looking Riven in the eyes. "I want... to help you," she said softly. "I... I _know_ , for certain, that _this_ is a foolish desire. But I want to help you, Riven." 

"You are helping me," Riven said lowly, creasing her brow, preparing for the worst.

"You want to lead Noxus one day," Ahri said quietly. "I want to help you. I don't know what that would look like, but - but how am I supposed to, if no one takes me seriously?"

Oh, gods. What ill-advised daydreaming had Ahri gotten up to?! "You can help me lead in a lot of ways," Riven said firmly, reaching up now to stroke behind her ears; they flattened again and their owner leaned forward limply, purring very quietly. Gods damn it, Ahri was so cute. "Zoe's not social at all, and only has a few friends, but she's been serving Rhea for a long time, and she's serving me now very well too."

"I don't have any useful skills like her," Ahri mumbled. "I... guess... I'll have to learn. But until then... I'm just a fighter."

"When we reach the capitol," Riven murmured, "and the fight begins in earnest, you'll show them how powerful and inspiring you are, and they'll respect you a lot more for that. Just... be patient. Let's focus on getting there first, okay?" Ahri nodded faintly, and slumped forward into Riven's shoulder again, fingers clenching around the cloth of Riven's shirt. Riven sighed with relief, and gently ruffled her hair. 

"I love you," Ahri murmured. Riven allowed herself a moment to bask in the warmth those words filled her with. 

"I love you too," she whispered, nuzzling beside her ear.

"Are you okay?" Ahri shifted, beneath Riven's grasp; she loosened the arm around Ahri's waist, allowing Ahri to look up at her nervously. "You have bags under your eyes," she observed. "You're so tired all the time. It's... not hard to understand why, but... you're not hurting yourself, are you?" 

Riven scoffed, closing her eyes. It was a good question, but... one that reminded her of Ionia, and of times even before that. "I'm used to shouldering the heaviest burden," she sighed. "That's always been my job, Ahri."

"But it almost killed you," Ahri whimpered. "Rhea and Zoe and I are all here for you... don't waste us. There must be something I can do to help you somehow..." 

"I dunno, unless you can somehow convince Haenman to stop heckling our strategy meetings," Riven grumbled. Really, she just wanted to vent about this; it only occurred to her a bit late that Ahri might not understand that.

"What did he do now?" Ahri's sad expression took on a leering, venomous quality. She wanted to contain it, but her anger at him was very clear. 

"Nothing, really," Riven murmured. "Honestly, today, he had a point. I just can't focus with someone like that around, making me feel like all my decisions have to be perfect or else he'll... turn on me, or leave, or something."

"Turn on you?" Ahri's ears shot up and her eyes widened. "He... hasn't done anything like that, has he?" 

"No, he hasn't - "

"I worry that he might," Ahri pressed, anxiously. "I don't like the look or feel of him, Riven, I can't help but feel like something about him is..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "The other marquesses are both good," she added, "but he's... not... the same."

"He isn't like them," Riven agreed darkly. "But we need his support. Without his supplies and troops we don't have a chance of getting through the valley at all."

Ahri pursed her lips. "Do you think his troops would leave, if he did?"

"I don't know." Riven sighed, resting her head in one hand, the other still loosely resting on Ahri's hip. "I don't really know anything right now, and I'm not prepared to think about it."

"Yeah," Ahri sighed. "Um... Riven... Do you trust me? You know I don't have any ulterior motives, I'm not going to stab you in the back, I'm not going to act out on a whim... right?" 

Riven was quiet.

"Riven," Ahri gasped, her voice shaking and hurt. "Riven, you... do trust me, don't you?" 

"What are you going to do?" Riven intoned. 

"I want to help you," she whimpered. "You can't tell Haenman off because you're scared he'll get fed up and take his assets home when we need them. I understand. I get it. But if something _needs_ to be done, and you're afraid to do it yourself..."

"What are you going to do?" Riven looked up, glaring, raising her voice. 

But Ahri recoiled, shaking her head and looking away. "I don't know," she admitted, weakly. "I'm just... asking permission. If something happens, and... you're in danger, or what we're fighting for is in danger... do you trust me to do everything in my power to protect us?"

Riven slowly exhaled, closing her eyes, heart sinking. Just moments before, they'd been talking about how the rest of the camp didn't respect Ahri, and just that morning Riven had been reflecting and regretting all week how she couldn't help Ahri feel more respected... now here she was treating Ahri like a child in a china shop. Ahri wasn't asking if she could do something drastic, her crisis of faith was so much deeper than that. She trusted Riven so much that, when Riven had stopped respecting her... she'd stopped respecting herself, too. 

"Of course I trust you, Ahri," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry, I'm just... very tense. I'm afraid of something going wrong and... people getting killed because of some mistake I make, or..."

"I'm worried too," Ahri agreed, "but, can't I help somehow...? Isn't there something more I can..." She trailed off, shaking her head again. "No, I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I don't know what I'm doing, I'll just..."

"Ahri," Riven protested, pulling her forward and embracing her tightly again; she heard the poor girl whimper as she pressed close. "The way I lead," she sighed, "I take control of everything, so that I can give everyone jobs I know they'll do well, and if something goes wrong it's because I made a mistake. I don't ever want people following me to feel like they haven't done enough."

"But - "

"I hear you, Ahri," Riven promised. "I understand you want to do more. Maybe that means my style should change."

"It's okay," Ahri murmured, nuzzling close, her tails waving around a little limply - but that was an improvement from before, Riven realized. "I just don't want to feel useless."

"You're not useless at all," Riven breathed, leaning forward - touching their foreheads together, and Riven reached up to delicately stroke her cheek; Ahri closed her eyes, purring quietly. "You inspire me to keep going," Riven whispered. "So I can build a home for both of us." 

They rested like that, eyes closed, for a time that they both wished could have stretched on just a bit longer than it did. 

 

"Someone's coming," Ahri whispered.

Riven blinked - and looked up, in time to see Zoe approaching hesitantly, arms crossed tightly. "H-Hey," the girl said, stiffly, waving. "Um. Not... interrupting... anything, right?"

Riven's eyes narrowed, and Ahri shuffled back a little. Zoe usually avoided their intimate moments like the plague. "Is something the matter, Zoe?"

"Well, um, yes." Zoe coughed. "Um - someone - someone was spotted sneaking out of the command tent, but they vanished after that. We can't find them." 

Riven felt Ahri tense very suddenly - and dash forward, sprinting up towards the tent; Zoe whirled, then faced Riven again with wide eyes. "We'll check the tent," she promised. "You keep looking!" 

"Yes'm," Zoe agreed, drawing her daggers and scraping their blades together - vanishing in a pulse of sparks, leaving Riven to try to catch up with Ahri. Not that there was any way she could ever hope to match Ahri's speed - the girl was already well inside the tent by the time Riven was approaching it. For some reason, Rhea was going there as well, and Riven moved to walk alongside her. 

"Did we get a visual?" she asked curtly. Rhea shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "Where is Ahri?"

"Already inside," Riven murmured, reaching out to pull the tent flap aside - 

And nearly ran directly into Ahri, who was frozen awkwardly in place, limbs bound to the air by shackles of shimmering golden light. Rhea yelped and jumped back; Ahri whimpered audibly. 

"Sorry," called a high, feminine voice, followed by a sheepish giggle. The binds vanished, and Ahri slumped briefly before dashing to one side, allowing Riven to more clearly see behind her: opposite the entrance, two cloaked figures stood, one shorter with her hands behind her back and another leaning Zoe-esque against a crate nearby. "She startled me, and - well - it was very important that one of you two were the ones to find us, so I had to keep her here for a moment." 

"You're a light mage!" Ahri cried. "You attacked Lutford's --"

"And that," the girl interrupted angrily, "is exactly why it's important I talk to one of you two first." Riven stared at them blankly, looking between Ahri - who was dumbfounded and angry - and Rhea - who was -- 

Who looked absolutely awestruck, eyes wide, hand over her heart, and wasn't looking at the shorter girl at all. And when Riven followed her gaze to the taller one, she saw under her hood a faint smile. 

"It's nice to see you well, Lady Scrowveil," the tall woman said, in a low and chilling voice that Riven felt like she had heard before, but couldn't place from where.

"I should be saying that to you," Rhea whispered, stepping forward once. "Oh! I - I should introduce you - Katarina, this is Riven, the leader of - y-you're not here to kill her, are you?!" 

"No," Katarina said softly, a laugh in her voice, as she delicately lifted her hood. Riven's eyes grew wide - her gaze shot to the other woman, who also removed her hood, revealing a head of sleek blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes that, even though Riven had never seen in person, she recognized on sight. 

"We're here to join you," Luxanna said cheerfully. "That won't be a problem, will it?"


	7. Victoria

"So, what about these traitors, then?" 

General Kelreich's sneer echoed briefly in High Command's spacious audience chamber - to an outsider, the chamber may have looked like a curious bastardization of a throne room and a war room, but that was because it had to serve as both: the great throne of the Grand General rested opposite the massive entrance, and directly before that throne was an expansive stone table that currently portrayed a map of the continent of Valoran. Spaced about it were four additional thrones, plus a fifth at the Grand General's side - one for each general of High Command. But most of the time these thrones were unoccupied, and the Generals stayed on foot and roamed about the table; Kelreich, presently, stormed around to the Noxian side of the map and slammed a token down on the northern ridge outside Bloodstone Valley. 

No one had to ask who he was referring to. The unexpected death of a Marquess, itself, was unusual but not exceptional; it was what had come afterward that demanded more attention. The extensive arson damage in the northern frontier, and the subsequent whispers of a mage on the run and a woman called the Exile seeking followers... these were strange times in Noxus, for certain. Darius did his best not to let it show that he had a very good idea who the Exile was.

Darius liked to keep his axe on him, and he planted its handle against the floor and braced himself on the tip of the shaft, arms loosely crossed and shooting Kelreich an acidic glare. It would be fair to say that their cooperation was forced at the best of times. Kelreich was young, younger than Darius, but a vicious and wily killer, and able to inspire a chilling loyalty in those that followed him. But his age showed in the command room: he was belligerent and disrespectful as a general rule. Darius did not appreciate being lumped in with this poor excuse for a General, but since he was only a few years Kelreich's elder... it seemed such an association was inevitable in the minds of the other Generals. 

"What about them?" Darius asked pointedly. "Grand General Swain will address the subject, if he finds it to be meaningful." 

"There is an _army_ assembling outside of one of our major trade centers and staging areas," Kelreich snapped, jabbing his finger at the marker. "Seven thousand, says the Lord Watch."

"There are eighteen thousand within the valley proper," General Balgar rumbled, folding his arms. He had a looming presence, tall as a weathered tree, and beady dark eyes that could paralyze lesser men. But to Darius' taste, he had a tendency to avoid confrontation a bit more than seemed appropriate for a General, and at times gave the impression of an aging duke more interested in keeping his land than doing anything meaningful with it. So, it was always delightful when he chose to voice his dissent. "Surely, you do not think Lord Velgadir could lose a battle with such odds?"

"Velgadir is a senile old fool," Kelreich hissed, leaning low over the table, "who seems to think his glory days in Demacia were not decades in the past. And in any case, those are _my_ troops!"

"They are Noxus' troops," General Swain intoned, in his withering rasp; though he had a soft voice, it carried an almost oppressive authority to it, enough to silence a room in just the first syllable. Kelreich sneered at him, folding his arms and straightening up slowly. Beatrice, the raven ever perched on Swain's shoulder, cawed at him testily. "The Lord of the Watch has assured me that the rebels will advance no further, and I have agents of my own in the area to bolster our confidence." 

"Agents of your own," Kelreich repeated lowly. "You refer to your witch and her ilk, yes?"

"There's no need to be so underhanded with them," Darius snorted, shaking his head, and gesturing calmly over the table; Swain's eyes rose to meet him, attentive but expressionless. "We have another army of similar size stationed at the Gallows. It would be easy to trap these rebels on the road and eradicate them. A display of such force would discourage any further insurrection."

"With such overwhelming numbers," Balgar added thoughtfully, "could we not encourage their surrender, or perhaps even induce infighting? Demonstrate the weak resolve of those that would stand against the empire..."

"No," Swain croaked, stamping his cane. Beatrice spread her wings briefly as if to maintain balance. "To commit soldiers to this momentary distraction would only expose our moment of weakness to those watching us from the outside. In times such as these, a single crack in our armor becomes the doom of all we have worked towards." 

"Our forces are assembled, our armies foaming at the mouth," Kelreich cried. "I say let the Institute come! Whet the thirst of our marauders on the weak-willed fools that weep for peace, and unleash them upon the rest of Valoran after they've had their appetizer!" Darius wanted to say something, as well, but he was loathe to speak after Kelreich and sound like he was agreeing - for now, he kept quiet. 

"We cannot risk provoking a unified offense," Swain growled. "We have been over this, General Kelreich." 

"We weaken and blitz the Ionians," Kelreich drawled, "raze their capitol, melt their mountains, burn their plains. A Zaunite uprising in Piltover destroys the city. Then we turn our full attention to Demacia. Yes, we're all familiar with the plan! Why do you cower from a few people raising their voices? Our armies are in position! We outnumber them five to one! Crush them!" 

"Have you ever killed a traitor, General?" 

 

Only one voice on High Command cut through conversation more swiftly and cleanly than Swain's own: the gentle, cold melody that rested on Vindicator General Victoria's tongue. 

The Vindicator General was the Grand General's "eye on the inside", a position reserved for domestic enforcement and investigation. During Darkwill's reign, General Du Couteau was among the most popular Vindicators in Noxian memory; he had a famously even hand, and emphasized the nurturing of Noxus' armies and Noxian loyalty over the silencing of Noxian dissent. When he disappeared, Swain was promoted in his place, but then Swain took the Grand throne for himself. There had been rumors that the newcomer woman, the lord of spies Leblanc, would act as his Vindicator... but that right had passed to Victoria, and it seemed thoroughly well-deserved by now. 

Rarely did she leave her throne beside the Grand General's during session, watching the proceedings from beneath her pointed, wide-brimmed hat and vulture-skull mask, an invisible intensity in her gaze. Often, she rested her chin on tented fingers, but as she addressed Kelreich she sat straight with arms folded. Her armor was light and fitted for mobility, but weighed down with adornments made from the bones of great beasts she had slaughtered after her return from Ionia, and shortly before her promotion as Vindicator. Tales of her feats - and of the brutality she wrought on foreign shores - led people to call her the Vanquisher, instead. And so far, when it came to instilling the necessary fear to maintain peace... she had not disappointed. 

As a general rule, Darius liked her a great deal. Loyal. Quiet. Solemn. To the point. Incredibly powerful. Truly, an exemplary Noxian. 

Presently, her gaze was fixed on Kelreich, who sputtered and paled, clenching his fists. "You do it, then," he snapped. "I don't see you arguing for a chance to do your job." 

"Because it is not yet time," she replied calmly. "I will place my trust in the Grand General's agents that they understand how to properly deal with this threat. And if they cannot, I will turn my blade to them." 

"Not yet _time!?_ " Kelreich snapped. "Are you afraid?!" 

"I seem to recall that you were once very close with the daughter of the Scrowveil family," Balgar observed pointedly; Victoria's mask slowly turned to face him. "And the parents of the runaway Du Couteau girl, as well, both of whom are likely to be involved here. It seems well past time for this rebellion to have incurred your wrath... do you hesitate out of sentiment?"

"No," Victoria said icily, and she did not add anything else. 

"The Vindicator General has been working closely with the Black Rose already," Swain grunted, hobbling around the table towards Kelreich, though his eyes were focused on the map. "She has personally assured me that appropriate action will be taken to ensure the destruction of the rebellion with minimal distraction from our primary goal."

"The way she sits around here," Kelreich snapped, "I doubt anyone would miss her if she went to Vanquish for a few days. Unless the stories about your prowess are falsified?"

"General Kelreich," Swain growled, "cease your negging, and let us continue." 

"Think of it this way," Victoria said softly, drawing everyone's attention once more - including Swain's, who turned with disgruntled murmuring. "If the armies of the Watch are too weak of will to crush this insurrection... then they too should be destroyed. And then, it will be a task worthy of the White Lotus." 

"You're just looking for an excuse to destroy some of my standing forces," Kelreich sneered, grinning wickedly. "I didn't think you were the sort to make petty undercuts to the standing of your peers, but I see I was mistaken."

"If your soldiers are found treasonous," Victoria growled, "they will be annihilated. If you are found treasonous, you will also be annihilated. I do not discriminate in my work." 

"General Victoria," Darius huffed. "Kelreich is many unsavory things, but treasonous I doubt." 

"You would be surprised," Victoria hissed, without looking at him, mask fixed firmly on Kelreich. 

"Enough of this prattle," Swain snapped. "Do not forget yourself again, either of you." He turned his attention back to the table; their proceedings continued from there. 

 

Their session was somewhat short-handed - General Eliana, whose domain was the ports and navy, was presently handling diplomatic matters at the Institute, a task which seemed to spend a disproportionate time on compared to her duties at home. She seemed to be more interested in being abroad anyway, be it ashore or on sea, and Darius suspected it had something to do with her insistence on being referred to with the proper international title, "Admiral". Disrespectful, in Darius' eyes, but it didn't seem to interfere with her work otherwise so he left it alone. 

Partway through, one of Eliana's messenger-girls approached and bowed stiffly at the entrance to the audience chamber, waiting for Balgar to invite her in. She was barely old enough to be enlisted, and had a rather frail look to her, knees quivering under the eyes of High Command all around her. It was hard to imagine someone like her could come from Noxus at all and still live to be a teenager, let alone a young adult, but Darius supposed some people had less... educational... upbringings than his own. He often pondered the merits of his struggle to survive as a youth, homeless and orphaned with a brother to care for; it had been horrible in the moment, but prepared him well for the brutality and glory that now awaited him. Surely, such an experience was the meaning of the Noxian creed, right? _Only the strong survive._ To deny some - like this twig before him - a ruthless test of their mettle meant allowing weakness to thrive where it didn't belong. It watered down an empire that demanded universal greatness.

Kelreich and Swain wound up in deep and hurried conversation with her, leaving Balgar, Darius, and Victoria alone. Balgar paced over to the Vanquisher, sitting down in his throne around the table from hers. "Your zeal for the destruction of the disloyal is certainly impressive," he began lowly. 

"I do not aim to impress," Victoria observed under her breath. "Do you take exception to my methods?"

"Why leave them?" Darius grunted; they both looked up to him, as he again planted the shaft of his axe in the stone and rested against it. "What good does waiting for them to strike do?"

"The Grand General has made it clear that he does not wish to extend undue resources to deal with them," Victoria replied. 

"It is one thing to reserve a General's strength, but to send underlings," Balgar harrumphed. "But this - it seems almost as though your aim specifically is to destroy as many perceived traitors at once as possible."

"I find that efficiency is a virtue," said softly the Vanquisher. 

"Efficiency," Balgar repeated dryly. "And what are you trying to conserve, by way of being efficient? Certainly not the lives of Noxus nor the strength of her armies."

"Their lives and our strength are already compromised." 

"They are not heartless, nor are they already dead." Balgar turned to Darius, looking bewildered. "Am I the only one that sees the folly in this? Even if there were no hope of reclaiming their loyalty, why wait for them to spread, and sap the wills of more of our able men and women? What good does that serve?"

"On that note at least, I agree," Darius interjected, tapping his axe shaft against the floor. "No good comes of hesitation when you are faced with an enemy. Cut them down and watch their supporters scatter to the four winds. Then, move on."

"If you were to ask me," Balgar added darkly, "I think you are buying time for your friends to escape your wrath." Victoria chuckled dryly, but didn't speak; Balgar continued: "You've ensured the Black Rose will present themselves to the Scrowveil woman, and they'll vanish seemingly into nothingness, only to rise again later when the opportunity is right. Hm?"

"Aha," Darius chuckled, "our inquisitorial work seems to have uncovered yet another treasonous plot before our very eyes. Unless you'd care to enlighten us to your methods, Vindicator General?" 

"There is a reason that I hold this throne, and you imbeciles do not," Victoria growled. Her mask turned faintly to regard each of them; Darius thought he saw a flash of silver within the sockets of the vulture's eyes, where normally all was black. "To give voice to my knowledge of treason would be to declare myself a traitor," she added, leaning back with a bored dismissiveness. "At least, in the eyes of simpletons such as yourselves, and I have no need to justify myself to you. If you take issue with my methods, meet my blade, or else be silent and let a woman do her job." 

"So be it, then," Balgar grumbled - Darius started, wondering if he was actually about to fight her - but he stood and strode away towards Swain, instead. Darius watched him go, eyes narrowed, before turning back to Victoria - seeing that she was watching him keenly. 

"Well?" she said, a bit coyly. 

"My trust is in General Swain, and not you," Darius growled. "If I see or hear any further reason to doubt your loyalty, then the Grand General will hear of it." 

"You're a good General," Victoria sighed, facing forward and tenting her fingers again. "I hope never to see your sterling loyalty tarnished." Darius did not know how to respond to that, so he paced around the map, waiting for the other Generals to return. 

 

His attention slipped further and further from him the longer their session stretched. The more he considered Victoria's words - and her lack of defense - the more concerned he became. Never had Victoria hesitated or faltered in her duty before, so this struck him as very out of character. Their deduction was not intended to be accurate by any means, but her unexpected silence in the face of it was incriminating by itself, as was the cryptic but alarming statement that explaining her reasoning would "declare" her a traitor. What could that possibly mean? 

When at last it ended, Darius tried to lurk behind, in order to be the last one out - thus giving him an opportunity to speak privately with Swain. But Victoria seemed to have the same idea. Within moments it was just the three of them, Victoria still sitting and Darius standing awkwardly near the table; Swain hobbled back in from the doorway, and a slender figure stepped in behind him. Darius recognized the woman on sight: Leblanc herself. 

"Well, now," the dark-haired Matron crooned, taking in Darius with a comically surprised expression. "This is new. You've stayed for the afterparty?" 

"I wished to speak with General Swain privately," he growled, "but it seems the Grand General's attention is at a premium."

"He wishes to voice concern about my loyalty," Victoria clarified, rising slowly from her own throne; Leblanc laughed - actually gaffawed rather gracelessly - at the idea. "I agree," Victoria added, a bit more darkly. 

"Come, now," Leblanc giggled, turning back to Darius, now looking incredulous. "What could possibly have marred your trust of your fellow Generals?" 

"Victoria means to allow the rebellion at Bloodstone to fester," Darius snarled, folding his arms, axe still clutched tightly in his right - its blade hung close to the ground but Leblanc glanced warily at it regardless, as if worried it might suddenly lash out and strike her. Darius was reminded of the delicate little flower Eliana had sent an hour or two prior. "When we asked for her reasoning, she said - "

"It's the Grand General's order," Leblanc interrupted, nonplussed. "How much more reason do you need?" 

"She said that to give voice to her reasoning," Darius hissed, "would declare her a traitor."

"Oh, please." Leblanc rolled her eyes theatrically. 

"Go on ahead, Matron," Victoria said softly. "I will explain myself to the good General." 

"Don't take too long," Leblanc sighed, striding past them towards Swain beside the map; Victoria gestured, and Darius followed her to the entry corridor outside, grumbling under his breath. 

"I don't understand why you cannot simply give us a straight answer," he growled, as they walked out of earshot. Victoria paused, folding her arms and turning slowly to face him. "High Command is not a contest," he continued, "we are meant to bring glory to Noxus through unity and purpose, not squabble over methods and means and who has the qualifications to do what work."

"General Darius," Victoria sighed. "I see much of my past reflected in you, you know. It's truly impressive to be selected for High Command at your age, and I think the decision was actually well-informed, unlike certain other youthful generals." Darius snorted with amusement. "But your youth is not always a strength," she continued. "You would do well to remember that." 

"You are still evading the question," Darius said pointedly. "There's no need for these games. You said you would explain yourself; do it." 

"A young man like yourself," Victoria continued airily, gesturing towards him, "has never felt any need to question Noxus. Who would? You've got a healthy sense of skepticism about you, of course; you doubted Darkwill before his death and you're doubting me right now. But your every action is informed by your Noxian sensibilities and ideals." 

"As they should be," Darius hissed. "What's your point?"

"As they should be," Victoria agreed. "But you heard my point, and it simply didn't register with you. You've never questioned those sensibilities. You've never needed to. You don't know enough about what that's like to hunt a traitor." 

"I don't understand," Darius snorted. "What more do I need than an axe?"

"If I were to guess," she said softly, beginning to pace around him, "I would imagine that you see treason and rebellion as a sort of... plague. Those that contract it are condemned; the sooner you eradicate them, the sooner you can stop them from spreading. Therefore, to you, hesitation simply means dealing with more people later, instead of dealing with fewer more effectively right now."

"Loosely, yes," Darius said lowly, inclining his head. "Where are you going with this?"

"An old, soft man like Balgar," Victoria continued, now turning and pacing back, "tends to see rebellion as a crisis of faith. He wishes to hear their dissent and answer it directly with reason. He sees these people as well-meaning, loyal Noxians that have misunderstood something, and that destroying them simply cripples our people over something that could have been resolved with greater unity." 

Darius was quiet. He supposed he could see the wisdom in that approach, but Victoria's tone was not flattering to the view she was describing. She turned to face him again slowly, and he cleared his throat. "Fine then," he growled. "How do you see it?" 

"Treason does not spread," Victoria said softly. "It is a fact of a person's destiny. A person is either predisposed to loyalty, or treason, but you can never be sure until something leads them to question the Empire. If they are destined to be loyal, and their loyalty is tested, they stay. If they are a traitor... they don't." 

Darius narrowed his eyes. "So you mean to allow the traitors to worm out other traitors."

"You could see it that way," Victoria agreed. 

"How terribly brutal." He grinned. "That wasn't so hard to explain, was it? But I yet disagree, Vindicator General. I wouldn't describe treason as a plague. I would describe it simply as an enemy that must be defeated, like any other." 

"Is that so," Victoria murmured sourly. "Tell me, Darius, what would you do if it were tasked to you? March out with an army and face down the girl herself?" 

Something about the way she said this, her matter-of-fact intonation, made Darius flinch. "Perhaps," he sneered, "but why bother? Cut off the head of the snake, and the rest of it dies off. Kill this Exile, and kill anyone that stands in her defense. Only I need to do that." 

"You know the girl won't fight you," Victoria said knowingly, leaning in - the beak of her mask angling down, silver gleaming from its eyesockets. "If you duel her, you give her a chance to speak, and if she speaks, you lose."

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" Darius growled. "Are you implying someone so weak-willed as to turn against us will - " 

"It is not I that would question your loyalty," Victoria replied softly. "But until you question Noxus for the first time, there will always be that uncertainty. If you march out to her, you and every soldier you bring with you will be tested, and you will learn whether you are loyal to the Noxus that is... or not." 

"Nonsense," he laughed, "and how dare you! Do you think my foundations are shaken so easily?!"

"Have you considered it?" Victoria began to pace around him again. "What she might say to you? She's had much time to reflect on the things you told her in the Wake that night." Darius froze. Victoria's voice took on a leering quality as she pressed her advantage. "Perhaps, at the heart of it, you even caused this. You inspired her to envision a Noxus that could be, rather than reaffirming her loyalty to the Noxus that is. And if she also whispers to you of this vision of hers as you strike her down, have you won?" 

"She can say whatever she likes," Darius snarled, "she will die, and her rebellion will die with her!"

"Unless it lives on, in you," she said softly. She stepped in, clapping a hand sharply on his pauldron. The bone accents around her fingers and wrist were charred black. "That is why I hold this throne," she whispered, "and you do not." 

"Because you've had your loyalty tested?" Darius spat. 

"Because I tried to turn away," she breathed. "But I am destined to be loyal, Darius. I failed. And now, I will see that failure through to my end." 

 

Darius did not know what to say to that, and in the wake of his silence she turned and walked back into the audience chamber. He waited, thinking perhaps a retort may come to him, but... it didn't. Nothing really came to him, in fact. His mind still rang hollow as he left High Command. He stood before its gates, reminding himself of their towering height and ominous presence; he came here at times to center himself, and remind himself of his place in Noxus. 

But he could have sworn that they were a little bit smaller than he remembered.


	8. The Tactician

Another girl burst into the tent during the stunned silence that followed - smaller than Lux, dark-skinned and with black hair, knives drawn and wild-eyed. Rhea immediately put a hand on her shoulder to calm her; apparently the newcomer was some retainer or servant of Rhea's.

"Zoe, tell everyone to stand down," the white-haired woman ordered - Riven, Rhea had called her - with a sort of shaky bewilderment still lingering in her voice; despite that, Zoe nodded, and ducked out, then returned a few moments later. The four of them all turned to face Katarina and Lux; Kat, for her part, looked down at Lux as well, who still cradled her baton behind her back with a delicate, almost playfully fidgeting touch. She seemed nervous, but Kat doubted that without knowing her well enough to see the signs, the others wouldn't have any idea. Either way: so far, so good. 

"Well then," the light mage chirped. "I think some introductions and explanations are in order. Might I ask your group there to start, Riven? That way we can take our time." 

"You're both fugitives of the Institute of War," Riven said numbly. "I think it'd be reasonable to expect you to explain yourself before we do anything." 

"Well, alright." Lux shrugged; it didn't especially matter to their plan, Katarina supposed, so why fight over it? "Let's start with the most immediately pressing allegation and work our way backwards, shall we? You've already heard about what happened on our way down - a few people died, a few fires, some property damage, something like that. Yes?" 

"You sure put it nonchalantly," Riven muttered darkly.

"Call it a coping mechanism," Lux replied coyly. "Being serious, I do feel awful about what happened, but we're most concerned with whether or not I did it, and on that subject: I didn't, but I can't prove it." 

"Can Katarina vouch for you?" Rhea asked lowly. "Katarina is an honest woman, in my experience - she takes after her mother that way..." 

"I was asleep at the time," Katarina muttered, "but I've gotten to know Lux pretty well. She wouldn't do anything like this without a very good reason, and at this point, drawing attention to ourselves is the exact opposite of a good reason." 

"I was framed," Lux continued, "by a light mage among the Illuminators - the Demacian traitor-hunting order, essentially, their equivalent of your Grim Legion." At the mention of the Legion, both Rhea and Riven's expressions darkened, though the strange fox-girl didn't really seem to understand the gravity of it. Who was she, even, anyway? Katarina found it a little hard to focus on the conversation with the way she kept looking around, with the movements of her tails and ears constantly catching Katarina's eye - and that was besides the... eye-catching... qualities of the _rest_ of her body. "At present, there's a lot we don't understand either," Lux was saying. "It's out of character for the Illuminators to harm anyone but their quarry, but..."

"They must be desperate, then," Zoe murmured. She was leaning behind Rhea, and almost directly opposite Katarina in the room. Katarina liked her a lot just from this. The girl reminded her distinctly of Talon.

"I take it you're getting to the explanation of how you and Katarina wound up as futigives in the first place?" Riven added icily. 

"You stood up to the Black Rose, didn't you? Of course that's how all of this started." Rhea regarded Katarina with a sort of exhausted despair. She had not known the instructor especially closely, but... when Katarina watched her drills and during her visits to the manor, she had always seemed optimistic and cheerful. To see her like this was a bit disheartening, but also a little cathartic. It was nice to think that someone else might be hurting from Mother's death as much as she was.

"How - ?" Lux's jaw dropped, for just a moment. "Well, if you know that much, then you can probably fill in most of it yourself, from what Katarina tells me." 

"We found conclusive evidence that Leblanc killed my father," Katarina growled, glaring directly into Rhea's eyes. 

Rhea didn't seem to know how to react to that - recoiling at the thought, and staring blankly into Katarina's glare. "And so, you're coming back for revenge?" she said numbly, eyes widening.

"Not quite," Lux interjected. "We do both have our personal reasons for opposing the Black Rose, but - it's gotten much more serious than that."

"You're aware of their plan to weaken Noxus' enemies for conquering, I'm going to guess," Riven murmured. "Right?" Lux nodded her confirmation.

"That actually makes this much easier, that you somehow already know," Lux sighed, with relief. "So, in full, we hope to join the Rebellion because our goals align, and because you'll afford us some measure of protection against the Illuminators."

"The Illuminators aren't after Katarina," Riven observed quietly. "And I understand that Rhea trusts her a great deal, but none of us have any reason to trust you." 

Katarina bristled. Lux closed her eyes. 

"No," the mage agreed softly. "No, you don't." 

 

Everyone grew solemnly quiet. This was the hardest part - it had taken some convincing before Lux had even been willing to try this, but after two weeks of scurrying from place to place in hiding and getting no nearer to having a plan of approach for Leblanc, something needed to change. Even so... Katarina felt for her. She had nothing to work with anymore. Katarina, at least, still had her reputation, and a family friend that appeared from nothingness at just the right time to steady her again. It was kind of a miracle that Rhea was here, actually - they hadn't planned on that at all. 

The fox-creature swept in front of Riven, her movements so graceful and fluid as to almost appear out of place, fists curling by her sides. "Riven," she said, "I don't think this - Lux - I don't think Lux is lying to us." 

"Lying, maybe not," Riven murmured. "But she's well known as a Demacian spy, and she hasn't explained why she up and turned her back on her home country without warning." 

"There's not much to explain," Lux admitted, a bit timidly. "I just don't want to be there any more. It doesn't... agree with me." 

"Why is that a reason not to trust her?" the fox protested. "That's what I've done to Ionia!" 

Riven blinked, eyebrows raising a bit. "I... I guess it is, but..." 

"Who's this?" Katarina asked, directly to Rhea. 

"Her name is Ahri," Rhea sighed, as Ahri turned to face Katarina again - she looked rather frightened that Katarina would take an interest in her. "She was born in Ionia, but the Ionians don't seem to particularly like her." 

"So, you came to... Noxus?" Katarina said slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"I followed Riven," Ahri mumbled, fidgeting a little; her tails swished, all together, side to side. She was moving so much constantly, it was impossible to track it all. "S-She and I - we're very close, so, um..." 

Lux snapped her fingers - drawing all eyes to her. "Lady Scrowveil, you trust Katarina?" she said sharply, smiling up at the veteran instructor; Rhea nodded hesitantly, and in the bewildered pause that followed, Lux hopped over to Katarina - snatching her up by the collar and - 

"W-Wait," Katarina gasped, but that was all the time she had before Lux just kissed her very squarely on the lips, and not shyly at all. Katarina tried her best to go along with it without panicking; when Lux pranced back Kat thought her legs would melt beneath her. "W-Warn me a little, next time?" Her voice came out much shakier and softer than she'd wanted it to.

"Oh!" Ahri gasped - and Rhea began to laugh; looking over Lux's shoulder as the mage turned around, Katarina saw Riven blushing a little with a knowing smile on her face, too, eyes closed and nodding. 

"There," Lux huffed. "Does that perhaps explain things a little better?" 

"Okay, you're coming to find a home in Noxus, too, like me!" Ahri cried, beaming and bouncing lightly in place. Full of energy, this one. "That's good, right, Riven?" Riven nodded more decisively. Neither of them seemed to notice the way that Lux's smile faltered, but Rhea and Katarina most certainly did. 

"Even still," Riven sighed, "I don't know how well my current following will respond to your presence..."

"I understand," Lux agreed, "and I've thought about a few ways to address it. In summary, I can act as a tactician, and appear as a non-combatant. I don't have to make my identity publicly known until an opportune moment arrives."

"A tactician?" Rhea repeated blankly. "You're a spy, not a --"

"I'm a combat mage," Lux corrected, with a sweet smile on her face. "Mages are anti-army and anti-fortification weapons in the Demacian military; naturally, we must know a lot about what we're up against, so we're all given a full officer's certification and then some before being enlisted."

"We could use a tactician right about now," Riven admitted softly. 

"I thought you might," Lux cooed, swaying her hips. "We were only able to catch up to you finally because you stopped - I take it you're having some trouble making your valley approach, yes?"

"If you're ready to talk business," Riven sighed, "shall I call in the rest of command?"

"No, it wouldn't be good to introduce Katarina and I at the same time." Lux stepped forward to the map, looking down at it curiously, before smiling up at Riven and Rhea again. "For now, let's just talk about your situation. I'd like to know the scale of the problem we're trying to solve today." 

 

While Riven and Rhea discussed their dilemma, Katarina paced her side of the command tent, as she and Lux listened close. On the face of it, Katarina knew it wasn't an especially unusual scenario - trying to assault a superior force in a fortified position was generally just a death sentence, and any sane commanding officer would forego a doomed operation like that and find a different front to fight on, when possible. Even if that wasn't an option, Lux explained that there were many ways to weaken their enemy's position and outmanuever or outlast them - but for Riven, these weren't options, either. 

"Our provisions aren't going to last more than five or six days," Rhea explained grimly. "We can't go around and find another place to resupply - there's nowhere within distance that isn't just retreating, and that delay weakens our standing."

"Even if we outnumbered Bloodwatch," Riven added wearily, "we can't attack them frontally without weakening our position, either. People are talking about us in the capitol, and our passive approach to protest is one of the reasons they're so interested in us."

"It is?" Lux seemed rather taken aback by that. "Do you have an informant?"

"Not exactly." Riven turned back to Ahri, who produced a slim, folded newspaper and handed it to Lux; her eyes bulged at whatever it was she saw there. Katarina couldn't help her curiosity; she shuffled closer, craning her neck to read. 

" _Well_ , now," Lux breathed, looking up slowly. "I see your problem." Riven smiled bitterly, and nodded. "Whatever course of action you take here is going to set the tone for your entire rebellion," Lux murmured thoughtfully - handing Katarina the paper to read, and resting her chin in her hand once it was free. "If you retreat or go around you'll seem weak. If you siege the valley you'll be seen as a threat. Try to choke out the Watch and force them to come to us, and you'll send the message that you don't care about villagers and their livelihoods after all, and would just use them as a means to an end. You're up against military force, but there's no way for you to use military force to overcome it without undermining yourself."

"So," Riven murmured, "there's nothing we can do?"

"As long as you're approaching this like an army, no, there's not." Now it was Lux's turn to smile, a playful glint in her eye. "I have an idea, but I need to scope out the terrain. You can introduce me to the rest of your command when I return tomorrow night, as though your scout found me in the valley."

"I can take you," Zoe murmured. "Can you ride?"

"Quite well, actually," Lux replied happily. Zoe seemed to be more stressed by that answer than relieved.

"I'd rather not delay too long," Riven said warily. "Will we be fighting that night?"

"In all likelihood," Lux hummed, "we won't be fighting for several days. So be ready for that." She turned to Katarina. "I think it's best you stay here," she added lowly; Katarina nodded her agreement, and Lux seemed relieved to see it; then, she turned to Zoe: "And, I think it may be best for us to get going as soon as we can, to avoid notice."

"Riven?" Zoe turned her way, inclining her head. 

"I'd like a private word with you before you go," she murmured. "Katarina, could you two wait outside? It won't be long." 

Lux nodded, and she and Katarina strode out, pulling their hoods back up before they did. Katarina went first to ensure no one was watching - very few soldiers were actually close by, and the ones that were all seemed preoccupied - before waving for Lux to come out as well. They stood off to the side in something resembling shadow. 

"Let me see that again," Lux whispered urgently, making grabby-hands until Katarina handed her the newspaper. She read through it again with a renewed fervor, eyes narrow and focused, but... didn't speak. It was kind of tense to watch and Katarina grew more uncomfortable the longer the silence drew on.

"Something about this is odd," the mage mumbled, shaking her head. "Something about this..." 

"You don't think we're being led on, do you?" Katarina asked, uneasily. "Someone trying to corner the rebellion or something?"

"No, not quite like that," Lux replied, shaking her head and tucking the paper away. "I just can't help but think about that mysterious benefactor that hired Rhea." She looked up at Kat, but before she could ask:

"I'll find out," Katarina promised. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to talk."

"I'll ask too, if I can," Lux agreed. "In the meantime - " She tapped her hip - "I'm thinking about pretending I'm the one that wrote this. Not sure that's what I'll go with, but - thought you might like the heads up." 

Zoe emerged from the tent as she finished speaking, and they turned to face her; she nodded curtly to them, her eyes still tracking uncannily to Lux's face. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. 

"Yes," Lux replied cheerily. "Lead on." 

Zoe nodded faintly, her skin paling a bit; they made quite the pair as they walked away, with Lux's sunniness refusing to stay contained within her cloak, while Zoe walked as stiff and pale as a man with a knife to his back. Katarina couldn't help but chuckle. 

But they were lost to the mass of tents before long, and in the dark Katarina would have to work very hard to pick them out as they rode away. No point. She turned to head back into the command tent instead; she had a commanding officer now, so... might as well ask for orders. 

 

At Lux's request, she and Zoe rode far from camp and near the valley's mouth that night - she would need as much time studying it as she could get. Riven's situation was a very tricky one, and that excited Lux deeply. Oh, how she loved a good puzzle! 

They camped a night near the valley's treacherous cliff walls, to ensure a full day within the valley the next morning. Lux had heard many tales of Bloodstone Watch, and seen maps and pictures before, but to actually be here was something else entirely - it was perhaps one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen outside of Demacia, and was well-known for being the lushest part of the Noxian empire. Moisture in clouds coming in from the sea tended to get trapped by the basin's surrounding mountains, and multiple small streams and rivers threaded across the flats on their way back to the sea again; and along the banks of those rivers grew trees - gnarled and twisted little things, but trees nonetheless, gathered into tight groves and forests that carpeted the valley's western boundary. 

A massive castle dominated the valley's northern face, built into a jagged, protruding cliff face like a huge tooth; the causeway leading up to the castle gate was several miles long, and bisected the valley floor into west and east halves. Coming at it from the north, you could enter either from directly north into the western plains, or from roughly north-east into the opposite side, but there was only one exit through the south - onto the main road that led directly to Noxus Prime. 

That morning, Lux and Zoe rode up to the crest of the hill above Riven's camp, from the north and into the western side, but just one glance here was enough to see that this wasn't where Riven wanted to be. She understood why a former military captain might be drawn here - the extensive flat plains were ideal for fighting a battle, particularly when you're worried about a terrain disadvantage - but a battle was not what Riven wanted, whether she knew it or not. 

Lux's priority was to examine the civilized side of the valley, since that would be where her plan would almost certainly take place, so they rode east a few more miles instead of entering from the north. It was an uphill ride for most of the way, until they reached a series of steep dropoffs that their bicorns had to cautiously scale down for the better part of an hour. Only the agile hooves of the bicorns could manage it; they'd struggle if they were laden with armor or supplies, and without a mount at all, even an unencumbered man would struggle to pick his way down without falling to his rocky death some hundreds of feet below. 

"I didn't realize the cliffs were so steep," Zoe observed shakily, as they resumed their ride - at a slower pace, now - towards their destination. 

"It caught me by surprise, too," agreed Lux. 

That was almost all they spoke to each other during the ride itself. Zoe didn't seem to be avoiding her so much as she was just deathly quiet, and Lux was lost in thought. She couldn't help but come back to Zoe in her mind once in a while; the Noxian girl seemed to struggle a bit with her bicorn - not that Lux was faring any better; Katarina had not been kidding about their tempers - and that seemed to fluster her a great deal, but Lux wondered if maybe something else was on her mind. Of course, even if she could pick it out, she wouldn't ever bring it up... her new friend would say something if she felt comfortable, and otherwise, no rush. 

Her new friend, heheh. As if anyone wanted to be friends with Lux. 

Here, her thoughts lingered longer than she would have liked, by no small margin; she could try to pre-plan as much as she wanted but the world was barren and empty here, and that made it hard to stop her thoughts from drifting back to a threat only narrowly evaded, and hardly out of sight: Arianne, and the Illuminators... Arianne, whose contempt and hatred filled every word she spoke to Lux, Arianne who had burned a village to entrap Lux, who now rode the countryside nonstop to chase her down. They had hurried from place to place evading Arianne's notice as best they could, but the Illuminator was always uncomfortably close, and some manner of destruction usually followed in her wake. Lux was becoming certain that Arianne was working alone now, given the lengths she'd gone to so far... the idea that she had broken free of all restraint was only more frightening than ever.

Lux had considered the possibility that Arianne might snap, the same way she did. That Arianne might just lose the mask, and never be able to put it on again. But that wasn't what this felt like; Arianne's collected, cool malice felt far too natural on her to be the result of some complete breakdown. It was more like this was a mindgame, as though Arianne was trying specifically to prey on her humanity. Horrible as that would be, it was a logical tactic: rend Lux's heart as a means to force her to act, and thus bring her into the open. The part of her mind that fought endlessly for improbable victory, it knew that all she had to do was shut her feelings away, allow Arianne to kill whoever she pleased on her warpath - Lux didn't know how many had died since their last encounter weeks ago, but she doubted very much that it was a small number - but as long as she did not succumb to the bait, she would be safe. 

... That didn't make it easy. 

The reigning question was: how would she stop Arianne? But at the same time, in a cruel twist of irony, she knew it didn't matter. She could arrange a meeting with Arianne to trap and kill her. It would take more resources than she could imagine having right now - but the potential for her to find them existed. To be able to predict Arianne's movements, to control and corral her into a singular place, and to deal with her once and for all. But if she did that, what would change? The Illuminators would still be after her. With her family standing, they wouldn't ever let her rest. She would be hunted by Demacians, and by Demacian-employed assassins, as a carrier of state secrets and a traitor to the crown... forever.

Truth be told, the only way for her to be safe - the only way for her to keep Katarina safe, to give Katarina the resolution she deserved - would be to die. 

Katarina wouldn't want that. She would refuse to let Lux go, and perhaps she'd be happy running from the Illuminators forever, but... Lux wouldn't be happy. She didn't know if she could take bringing Katarina down like that. Katarina still had a place in the world, she still had a destiny she could fulfill, a family memory to make proud. Why waste that on... a reject, an abomination, a... a nobody, like Lux? Love? Was that really a good enough reason? 

"Lux."

She blinked and gasped loudly, jumping to alertness - her bicorn beneath her grumbled and stamped, and she quickly settled herself and patted its neck to calm it. When she looked up, Zoe was watching her with wide eyes slowly calming down. 

"The main road's up ahead a ways," the girl said softly. "You, um..." She trailed off.

"I zoned out there for a bit," Lux laughed. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Lead on, I'm paying attention now!" 

Zoe nodded faintly, and turned her bicorn around. Within a few moments, they emerged onto a cobble road, and sure enough, it led directly into the valley, cliff walls looming on either side to guide them on.

 

Lux took careful note of their surroundings as they rode into Bloodstone Watch proper. To start with, she knew that the fertile grounod here was one of the few places you could grow a variety of foreign crops, so she wasn't surprised to find that they walked through a few miles of farmland in the outskirts, nor was she especially surprised to find groves of fruit trees native to Demacia; if she were more of a botanist she might pick out crops imported from even further away. What did surprise her considerably more was just how dense the vegetation was; even aside from the tilled and cultured farms, there were numerous huge evergreens that towered over them and obscured vision. A beautiful mist had settled over the path, as well. It was hard not to simply relax and enjoy the walk. But, she did her best to focus.

She did notice, looking around idly at the thickets and the uneven terrain, that if she wanted to leave the path, she would almost certainly have to do so on foot. It would be far too difficult to navigate her bicorn through it at any more than a snail's pace. Interesting. 

There were many people about in the morning, busily working the fields, and many of them caught Lux's eye as she passed, glaring at her warily, as if daring her to interrupt or provoke them. Also interesting. 

Glancing back, they shook their heads and turned to their companions to gossip. _Very_ interesting. Promising, even.

The road was quite wide the whole way, with a number of off-shoots - trade caravans and merchant carts and such all had to take this road, after all. But in the early morning, it was quiet and empty. It wasn't until in the mid morning, when they were approaching the first of many stone and iron gates, that crowds began to build. 

Bloodstone was a tiered city, built in rings with the eastern gates of the castle roughly at their center; once they broke through the wooded flats and dense farmland, the mist parted, and they walked through the first gate into the lowest tier. Where the outer city was a dense forest of farms and tall grasses, Bloodstone City offered a much more open and secure feeling of cobble streets surrounded by square walls. Guards swarmed the central square, but were absent in every side street or alleyway. It was fairly natural to focus your efforts on that main road, Lux supposed. But it was made to look quite nice, with shingled roofs crowning houses and shops wrought with duskwood and iron. In the distance, above and to the west, loomed the second gate, and the third past that; each would take them closer to the courtyard that lay before the gate to Bloodstone Keep, which now loomed ominously what felt like a full mile or more above them. 

Once they'd reached the third tier, she found a stable to care for their bicorns, and took to moving on foot. She and Zoe split up, with Lux explaining very clearly what she needed Zoe to do - it wasn't a hard job for someone with good eyes, silent steps and a keen mind, and if Riven was willing to trust her, then Lux would have to as well. She herself, on the other hand, had a somewhat more... subjective... task to work on. She had to ascend even further.

She passed through the fourth gate normally - with only two remaining before the castle courtyard - but the fifth, she slipped through thanks to a translucency curtain, following behind a small crowd of foppish gossips. She didn't know for sure what sort of security they would have here, but it wouldn't do to get caught, so safety measures were called for. By this point, she was reaching the realm of landowners, and though it was still early in the day for anyone to be out and about, there were were many more guards - better-armed and better positioned, no less - and Lux needed only find the chatty ones, as they talked amongst one another, and to position herself nearby and out of sight.

She learned quite a bit from just quietly listening in as they talked. No one knew, for sure, what 'the enemy' looked like. The Lord of the Watch made Riven out to be a mass murderer, but it seemed those under his command weren't so sure. Riven made a point of not being violent, after all; tales that spread about her, even from those that didn't support her cause, were largely positive. And that left everyone confused. She even heard several different guards, in different conversations, admit that they hoped nothing came of the Lord Watch's threat. 

_Very_ promising.

When the sun was beginning to droop in the sky, Lux felt she had learned everything she needed to learn in order to have confidence in her plan, and now there were only a few extra pieces of logistics to work out. She found a printing press and local news organization in the fourth ring of the city, so that marked one off; she overheard a peddler in the third-ring market describing his amplification stones as a way for anyone to learn magic, and - though his scam was entirely falsified - amplification stones were very important to Lux, so she hid behind her translucent veil and stole one. Once she had determined that it would serve her purpose, she stole a dozen more, stashing them carefully within a little sack on her waist. Satisfied with that, she returned to their meeting place: a park at the center of the third tier. 

Zoe didn't take long to join her. They found a bit to eat, and talked about what they had learned. Zoe reported that, on the first tier's south side, she'd found the staging area for the Lord Watch's troops, and counted them out proper: eighteen thousand, at least a third of which were cavalry, plus siege weapons. An intimidating prospect, but one that only made Lux more sure in her decision. 

She wasn't in any hurry to get back. In fact, she rather dreaded the ride up the cliffs and back through the emptiness. Even after they'd finished eating, she sat in silence, watching the people around them move, observing how... despite the difference in their attitude, in the way that they carried themselves... they still felt so terribly similar to Demacians. 

 

Suddenly, she looked at Zoe. Zoe looked away suddenly, but not suddenly enough - she'd been staring. Not that Lux was surprised. She'd known Zoe had been staring at her since she'd spaced out that morning.

"You seem very interested in me," she cooed, her voice low and playful; Zoe hid under her bangs, which was an adorably Katarina thing to do, and only made Lux giggle in her heart. "Am I so strange?" 

"It's not that," Zoe murmured.

"Well? Tell me." 

Zoe was quiet. Lux supposed she shouldn't expect a response, so she returned to her people watching. They were receiving many funny looks; she supposed strangers in hoods weren't especially common anywhere. But that was fine with her. That said... maybe they should be leaving soon. 

"Rhea told me about you. Years ago." 

Lux blinked, and looked up. Zoe was still hiding her face, but not in a way that seemed deliberate - more like she was staring distantly through the ground, lips taut and expression grave. It was more distressing than cute, now. 

"She told me that she admired you for dedicating your life to making things better for Demacians," Zoe continued, her voice soft as snow. "All Demacians, not just the powerful ones. And... I guess... I liked the idea that one person could do something like that."

Lux wanted to respond cheerfully, but Zoe's demeanor... demanded a more delicate approach. She took a deep breath and nodded, not that Zoe could see. "I always wanted the world to be a better place for my passing through," she said softly. "Demacians talk a lot about their calling and their duty, but... to me, it seemed so much simpler than that. Just... make things better."

"That kind of thing made me think that Demacia maybe wasn't as bad as we made it out to be," Zoe sighed. "But... now you're here."

Lux bit her lip, and was quiet, staring briefly forward.

"I heard about Arianne." 

"Huh?!" The light mage looked up again, startled, as Zoe turned back to face her grimly. "How - how do you know about - "

"I hear a lot of things," Zoe said softly, with a hesitant smile. "Lady Scrowveil is a talented fighter and instructor, but she struggles to maintain her guard. So... I do it for her. That means seeing and hearing things she wouldn't." 

"She referred to you as her retainer," Lux said softly, smiling. "It must be nice, to have her. She seems like a kind woman." 

Zoe shied away from her gaze. "She... is." The words seemed to strain her... but, she spoke them with conviction nonetheless. They were quiet a moment, as Lux silently appreciated how nice it must be to have a mother figure that cared for her. It was clear, of course, that they weren't related by blood, but... even so, their relationship was... sweet.

"Is she stronger than you?" Zoe asked lowly. It took Lux a moment to remember the context. 

"She's crueller and more ruthless than me," Lux sighed. "For now... that's all that matters." Zoe hummed thoughtfully. But that was the only response she gave. Lux hesitated, but... looked over at her again, eyes narrowing. "Can I ask you something?" she said softly.

"I guess." Zoe looked up, curious.

"Someone hired you to go to Ionia, right?" Lux's brow tightened. "Who was it?"

"That's a conclusion to jump to," Zoe murmured, a bit defensively. 

"It could be very important," Lux pressed. "Not knowing who our allies are could cost us everything."

"Even still, I don't actually know," Zoe sighed. "They worked through some anonymous agent and I never got a chance to meet them. Our boss forbade me from looking into it. Said it was unprofessional."

"Ah." Lux frowned, tapping her fingers on one arm thoughtfully. "I take it you don't know who Trial by Sword is, either." 

"Are you thinking they're the same person?"

"I think it's possible. It seems a bit of a long shot, I guess, but... just a gut feeling." She turned back to Zoe, sighing. "I think I'm going to act as though I'm Trial by Sword, though, when we get back to camp."

"Makes sense," Zoe agreed lowly. "Should we get going?"

"One last thing." Lux pushed herself up; she turned to help Zoe up but the girl was already on her feet too. "In the article," she said, "Trial says something about how horrible Noxus has treated Rhea. What does that mean?"

"It's not something Lady Rhea likes for the public to know about," Zoe muttered, folding her arms. "So don't ask." 

"That's fine," Lux replied, turning away and starting forward, more intrigued than ever. "That by itself is still very good to know."

 

They talked a little more on the return ride, because Lux had to explain how to treat her on her way in. When they arrived, Zoe escorted a cloaked and hooded Lux about like something approaching a prisoner, and just as she'd expected very few of the soldiers seemed terribly interested in whatever business they had with command, so no one stopped them on their way. 

The command tent was quite full that evening. Zoe parted the flap to enter and Lux quickly took in the large group standing around the center crates - Katarina, Riven, Ahri, Rhea, but also three others she didn't recognize, each clearly of some military standing; perhaps nobles of some description that Riven had recruited. Zoe explained that, during her most recent scouting trip through the valley, she'd come across this woman that wished to speak with the Exile. Riven, of course, knew immediately what was happening; there was no confusion whatsoever in her expression, which actually was a bit worrisome. They didn't want any of the others catching on. But - no turning back now.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, after all those kind things I wrote," Lux said softly. She stepped forward and bowed faintly, hiding her eyes under her hood just faintly for now. "I'm afraid for our safety it's important I keep my identity hidden for the time being. So for now, call me Aleina." 

"Ah, so you're the author of the editorial, then," one of the men chuckled. "I am Marquess Lutford." The other two followed to introduce themselves as well - Joldar and Haenman. Lutford's name struck her as familiar, but that wasn't really relevant just then. 

"If you've come for an autograph," Riven said lowly, "I'm afraid we're quite busy."

"There's more to it than that," Lux said softly. "You've paused at the entrance to the valley... I thought to offer my assistance in navigating it, since that seems to pose some difficulty."

"I see no blade on your person," Haenman growled, "so your assistance surely is quite limited, dear Aleina." 

"I am a tactician by trade," Lux replied, with a little glance in his direction. "I've put some thought into how best to approach the Lord Watch's fortifications, and it's no wonder you are at an impasse. But I do think I have a solution for you." 

"Oh, how wonderful," Haenman snorted, turning back to Riven. "A miracle."

"We'll see," Riven said tersely. "Go on, Aleina." 

"The trouble is," Lux explained, pacing with slow, short steps, "you've gathered here as an army, as if you're at war, and so the Lord of the Watch has mobilized in kind. He outnumbers you, to say nothing of the considerable advantage his positioning grants him. An attack on the castle is all but impossible, and emptying into his plains is begging to be surrounded and cut off. He knows this. He also knows that there are ways of turning his advantages against him - if granted the time to find or construct siege equipment, you could damage his cities and castle considerably and hold his forces at the lip of the valley as a choke point."

"That's not a bad idea," Haenman mused. 

"Certainly the most strategically sound, so far," Joldar observed. But Riven shook her head. 

"Even if the numbers weren't so drastically against us that I felt we had a chance," she said quietly, "I don't agree with any course of action that puts innocent people in danger. That goes against the whole reason we've gathered her in the first place."

"Yes," Lux breathed, grinning. "He knows that. He intends to wield it against you. Turn back, or prove to the world that you're the enemy." 

There was a moment of quiet. Katarina was watching silently at the far left of the tent - she looked kind of unnatural, and it took Lux a moment to realize it was because she wasn't leaning against anything. Rhea's hands stayed behind her back, eyes focused on Lux; Riven glanced over to her Marquesses, and they looked amongst each other. Joldar and Lutford both nodded thoughtfully. 

"So, then," Haenman sneered. "You've restated the problem. We already know the problem."

"I'm not sure that you do," Lux chuckled, "or else the solution would be obvious. The Lord Watch is not the problem. The problem is that you've gathered like an army. You have to prove that that isn't what you are."

"We _are_ an army," Haenman said dully.

"No, she's right," Lutford said, eyebrows rising. "As Commander Riven said yesterday... we aren't invading Noxus. If we act like we are, we make ourselves everyone's target, when we want to be everyone's ally." 

"Precisely," Lux agreed cheerfully. "Of course, you can't simply shrug off the Lord Watch's threats to you, either. It speaks ill of your cause if you aren't willing to fight for it. The key is to answer his challenge in a way that exemplifies _your_ cause and identity, rather than the one he is trying to associate with you by force." 

"And how would we do that?" Rhea asked quietly. 

"It will sound absurd at first," Lux cooed, "but do trust me, I've thought out all the particulars. What you have to do is to march into the valley, unarmored."

"Unarmored," Haenman repeated bluntly. Riven blinked at her, dumbstruck. Lutford began to laugh. 

"Yes," Lux confirmed, smiling playfully. "Unarmored."


	9. The Battle of Plainclothes

"You're out of your mind," Haenman snapped. 

"We're up against an army that we can't beat in a fair fight," Joldar said slowly, "and your solution is to put us at a further disadvantage."

"Riven," 'Aleina' said cheerily - not an ounce of concern or anxiety in her voice - "You've fought in war, perhaps one of the most terrible wars in the last century. Noxus was up against villagers and farmers. Ionia had no standing military. Yet, they defeated you. Why?" 

Riven pursed her lips. She did not answer. 

"These people have been biased against your message," Aleina pressed, leaning over the table. "The hearts of the people will grow harder and harder the closer to the capitol we get. But you were one of them, once, and whatever happened to you in Ionia has led you to take this road. If they won't listen to you, you have to _show_ them. You have to make them feel something like what you felt." 

"No," Riven hissed. 

"Riven," Rhea said gingerly, "I... think she's right. Even in the capitol these people have never known anything like the Ionian invasion. They've never had a reason to falter in doing their job." 

"If you march on them in full armor and with weapons drawn," Aleina continued, jabbing outside pointedly, "this _army_ is going to be decimated. Noxus eats armies for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You're not an army, you're a civil protest. Make them the enemy, make them confront that they're killing Noxians, their own people, their relatives back home, the men and women that grow their food and work their metal and build their homes. Force them to see you as a human and not a casualty." 

Riven, again, was silent. She looked away, hiding her face behind one palm. Ahri hesitantly approached her, looking fearfully between her and Aleina, who turned her attention back to the Marquesses just as Haenman's spitting began anew. 

"Your nobility isn't going to protect my people from getting split down the middle by Bloodstone lances," he snarled. "You ask us to be martyrs." 

"Isn't that the Noxian dream?" Aleina laughed. "Die fighting for what you believe in? But, we're far from the capitol; I have no intent of ending the rebellion here." 

"Could have fooled me," Joldar growled. "I'm sure this all sounds nice in your head, but only a fool without a lick of combat experience would ever try something this foolhardy. Commander, please, you can't tell me you honestly believe this would - "

He paused, as he turned back to Riven, who had not moved since turning away. Her hand was still tightly bound over her eyes, but her jaw was clearly set and she had paled considerably. The room fell silent as they took in her haunted visage, quiet enough to hear her breathing unsteadily. After a moment, Rhea cleared her throat and drew everyone's attention away again. 

"Aleina, you mean to demoralize the enemy," the veterean said pointedly. Aleina nodded, seemingly delighted that someone had said it. "Why do you think that's enough to overcome our disadvantages?" 

"What a constructive question!" Aleina gasped. "I have a number of reasons. First of all - consider the effect morale has on a unit of soldiers." She glanced smugly towards the Marquesses; Lutford nodded grimly, but Haenman only glared, and Joldar shook his head and looked away. "I've heard it said before that the easiest way to kill a man," Aleina continued sweetly, "is to cut through the man beside him. Training can't prepare you for brutality, and we living things aren't meant to ignore it. You'll always find a few that can turn a blind eye or even revel in it, sure, but we're not worried about a _few_ soldiers. It's - what are the numbers, here, again?"

"Seven thousand," Zoe said curtly, "against eighteen." 

"More than double your standing forces," Aleina hissed, slamming the map before her with her palm, "against a fortified position. You've got to find some way to thin their numbers and reduce their combat effectiveness. If you all really believe in your cause enough to draw swords for it, you've got a morale advantage - isn't it only logical to play to the single thing you're doing better than your adversaries?"

"What would be _logical_ ," Haenman hissed, "would be to draw their forces into a choke where we can hold them with fortifications of their own - instead of skinning ourselves and presenting the enemy with an opportunity to butcher us at their liesure!"

"Shut up," Riven hissed, cutting across the room without warning. "Everyone, just _shut up._ " 

Ahri jumped, startled, but backed nervously away, giving her some space. Katarina stepped back from the table as well, though with a glance in Aleina's direction that she recognized as confidence. Then Rhea; then, the marquesses followed somewhat more reluctantly. Aleina straightened, but - 

"This conversation is between me and Aleina, now," Riven sighed. She peeled her hand away from her face and slumped against the table, propping herself up by both arms and taking a deep, heaving breath before looking Aleina in the face. "We'll decide whether this approach is viable," she continued, " _after_ we've heard everything she has to say." 

"She's mad," Haenman snapped. 

"You were given an order, just now!" Ahri snarled, clenching her fists. Riven raised one hand to silence Ahri, but also was not shy in her pointed glare in Haenman's direction, who sneered at the two of them but did not speak. The Exile seemed a little ill, with her pale expression and slow, deep breathing, but her presence was more intense than ever. Only once he had feebly turned away did she finally return her gaze to Aleina. 

"Why should I listen to your advice?" Riven asked lowly.

"As I said earlier, I'm a tactician by trade." Aleina tried to make her smile more sympathetic. "Noxus is destroying itself from the inside; your rebellion is finally getting people to acknowledge it. I want to see you to the capitol, and my talents and insight will help you past this obstacle, and - if you'd have me - perhaps past many more."

Riven chewed her lip for a moment. Aleina maintained her sunny gaze. No one else moved.

"Start from the beginning, then," Riven said softly. "You're a tactician. Walk me through your plan."

 

That night, Riven sat awake long in her personal tent, head hanging - Rhea, Katarina, and Ahri were all here, too, though Ahri was anxiously quiet with her tails waving to and fro, while the nobles took the lead of the conversation. Riven sat on the floor beside where she and Ahri slept, with everyone else sitting in a haphazard semicircle around her, glancing often at her with concern.

"It's a tough sell," Rhea was saying, in a low voice. "But the girl was able to convince everyone, even Haenman, if reluctantly." Riven nodded, with a grim smile. She had not expected such a complete, step-by-step battle plan from Lux; Lutford had accurately remarked that most commanders would kill for such clear and organized orders. Field plans were usually more touch and go. She couldn't help but wonder how many things would go wrong during the battle. After all, they say that anything that _can_ go wrong... 

"Do you just explain Lux's plan from the top, then?" Katarina said incredulously. "You'd bore the camp to death."

"You're right," Riven murmured. "Best not to say anything unnecessary. A soldier doesn't need to know his C.O.'s full battle strategy, he just needs to believe in that strategy and do his part."

"Right," Rhea agreed. "So... you have to show them your own confidence, and inspire confidence in them."

"That's much easier said than done," Riven laughed, emptily, shaking her head. "But..."

She trailed off; the other two were quiet. Ahri shuffled a little closer.

"This is the first battle you've been in since Ionia," she said softly. "Right...?" 

Riven nodded reluctantly; she heard Rhea exhale slowly, and imagined that the context was filling in for her. She looked up to meet Katarina's gaze, which was narrow and analytical, and not really set on Riven at all. Riven supposed it would be appropriate to be cagey around someone of Katarina's description but, honestly, she found it terribly easy to trust her. She had a very straightforward and sincere way of speaking, and even though she had her shy moments - generally, either involving Lux or involving a discussion _about_ Lux - she always looked you dead in the eye when she had something important to say to you. She was a military girl, to Riven's mind; someone that has a job to do and wants to get it done, and won't tolerate any bullshit in between. Riven was looking forward to building a greater trust with her. She could tell Katarina would make a valuable ally as the rebellion entered its endgame.

...It was hard to believe she was thinking about the rebellion's end. All of this was kind of hard to believe. So far, she hadn't slowed down enough to really think about it. 

Presently, she shook it off, and turned to Katarina. "What do you make of the plan?" she asked quietly. 

"I don't think Lux was looking for a tactic to sell to your soldiers," Katarina murmured, looking up and catching Riven's eye at last. "I think she was just looking for something that would work." 

"It's all on me to get everyone else on board, then, is what you're saying," she sighed, smiling weakly. Katarina nodded slowly.

They were quiet for a few moments. Riven looked down again. 

"I'm sorry for bringing her up," Ahri said hesitantly, "but... um... Valorie would follow you, wouldn't she?" 

Riven's eyes narrowed. She kind of expected the name to hurt more, but... it didn't. She tried to imagine, if Valorie were to walk into their camp the next morning, and Riven explained their plan... 

...how would she explain the plan to Valorie? Obviously, Val was... not really an ordinary soldier, she and Riven had an unusually powerful bond, but... at the same time, she wouldn't need to know every detail, just... the gist. Really, 'no armor' was probably all she would need to hear. She'd... grin, and roll her eyes, and say, "I guess that confidence's why they made you the commander." 

...Damn it, she was choking up. Back in the present. She shook her head firmly, and looked up at Ahri, willing herself to answer Ahri's question. What even was her question?

"Valorie was unusual," she murmured. "She'd follow me into any situation, if only because she wanted to be there to try to save my skin. But..."

"If you had to tell your old friends about this plan," Rhea said softly, "how would you?" Riven nodded limply; as much as she dreaded it, this was probably still a good way to approach the problem, given that just talking about it hadn't worked so far. She lowered her head, hiding her face from Katarina while she carefully held back the mist in her eyes. 

_Not today, Riven... today is not the day to cry. When you stand atop High Command and give them the post-mortem and the memorial service they deserve, that is when you can cry._

"Even then, it's not quite the same," she began, returning herself to the conversation; Katarina was watching her keenly now, and that brought another embarrassed laugh to her lips, but she withheld it carefully. "They would have wanted to know the reasoning."

"Maybe your soldiers here will want it, too," Katarina suggested. 

"Would you tell your friends everything?" Rhea prodded. "How would you explain the reasoning to them? They're your source of conviction, Riven. Maybe looking to them for help isn't a bad idea here." 

"You're right," Riven agreed softly. Thinking about it now, she took some comfort in the idea that they were helping her - she wasn't facing herself alone; their memory and spirit were with her, and there was much more to them than the horror that Riven had tried to forget for years. Now, it was that spirit - their spirit - that drove her onward.

She sighed and straightened up, closing her eyes for a moment to imagine them sitting before her, instead of these newer friends - Valorie on her right, in Ahri's place, Hilda on her left where Rhea was, Eileen directly in front with that pointed gaze, hanging on Riven's every word. How would she explain this?

She remembered... a lot of things. Some of Valorie's taunts, some of Hilda's dry wit. Eileen's challenge as a leader, and the beautiful night they'd talked before they shipped out for Ionia, the way she thanked Riven for being her inspiration. And along with those memories came words - cracked, aged... the words of a much younger Riven, but it was the younger Riven that needed to speak here. 

"This is going to sound stupid," Riven murmured, taking a deep breath.

"Lux made me come up with riddles on our walk back from Zaun," Katarina snorted, closing her eyes. "I doubt you'll sound any more stupid than me." 

Riven couldn't help but chuckle, but Rhea laughed rather loudly. "Oh," Ahri gasped, "you seem a clever type, I would think your riddles would be good!" And Katarina tossed her hair indignantly and didn't respond, but Riven could see the flattered smile on her face. She cleared her throat as Rhea's giggles died down. 

"We don't have anything to hide from Noxus," she said, lowly, trying to arrange the thoughts in her mind into some logical structure. It wasn't unlike how she'd brainstormed that night on the hill with Ahri, as they worked through the heart of Riven's feelings - but that had been far more intense, Riven alternating between silently sobbing and snarling with anger, until together they had picked out what the world needed to know, and what Riven would need to continue to carry until everything was over. She looked to Ahri now, who watched her anxiously, fingers curled sweetly into fists. How would she have ever gotten this far without her? Would the world ever fully appreciate Ahri's role in this? Would Riven, even? 

"We don't have anything to hide," Riven repeated, now looking Ahri in the face. "Our enemies hide behind their armor because they don't want to be seen...? Armor is - hm."

"I like where this is going," Rhea said eagerly. "Metaphorically, you're shedding skin and wearing your pride and anger in the open."

"Pride, especially," Riven added firmly, still watching Ahri, who looked terribly focused on listening. "Pride and loyalty to Noxus. It's - we have nothing to fear from our neighbors, right? We're not here to fight them, but - I shouldn't say that."

"It's like," Ahri said softly, "their armor should be... who they are, the journey they've taken to get here. Their humanity is their armor. And wearing metal over themselves hides that."

"Yes!" Riven beamed. "That's great, I really like that. _Your humanity is your armor. The journey you've taken to get here is your armor._ That's really good."

"It's also your weapon," Rhea added thoughtfully. "It's the way we'll turn our enemies into allies." 

"Yes!" Ahri grinned. "We fight using everything that we are, without the need for metal to hide or protect us."

Riven nodded, looking down at her hand on the floor, drumming her fingers swiftly. "Weapon," she repeated, "weapon, weapon... you're the weapon. Your humanity is the weapon, you yourself are the weapon. Hiding behind armor - dulls you. Hiding behind armor and walls dulls your spirit, and we're - we have to prove that to Bloodstone. We march in plainclothes to show the world who we truly are, and to demonstrate that our humanity makes us stronger, not weaker. Something - something like that." She looked up again; Ahri was beaming, Rhea looked relieved, and Katarina... had something strange in her eye, smiling mutedly to herself. "I think I can work out the rest on my own," she sighed, with gratitude. "Thank you."

"I'm not really sure I helped at all," Katarina said quietly, "but - you're welcome, I suppose."

"You are very welcome," Rhea agreed softly, pushing herself up with a grunt of effort. "Get some rest, Commander. We have a long week ahead of us." 

 

In the first couple days, there were skeptics, certainly - but far fewer than Riven had expected, and she wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. What surprised even more was the amount of direct support she received. Elbur and Cain each separately approached her to say that they thought her plan was brilliant, and Darin was one of the first to begin openly training in plainclothes, which Riven appreciated deeply. At one point Lutford's knights gathered to speak to her about their conviction and how proud Riven's words made them. She tried to encourage them further, but it was hard to focus; everything about the whole encounter felt kind of surreal.

Riven's closest advisors took to plainclothes for their daily duties, as well. Rhea and Zoe wore them shockingly well; in fact it was rather hard to look Zoe in the eye in her tattered, weather-worn rags, and she seemed a little self-conscious in them, not because they were immodest or anything but surely because of their history. But, without prompting from Riven, and without saying a word about it, she wore them nonstop as the camp prepared for the upcoming march. Katarina switched her leathers out for a merchant's outfit, and under her cloak Lux wore a shawl and robe you'd expect to see on a village shaman or adept, fitting her mysterious stature quite nicely. 

"I wish I had one of mother's kimonos," Ahri had remarked more than once, watching everyone bustle about with her ears drooped. Riven couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"It would get ruined in a single day out here," she countered. "They're much too nice for something like this."

"I don't have anything more plain," Ahri protested. 

"You already wield your humanity as your weapon," Riven cooed, patting her shoulder. "You don't need to do any more than that, Ahri." 

For her part, Riven had not owned a traditional set of plainclothes in years, and had expected to have to dig through their supplies to find something. But Rhea and Lux had both agreed that, if she removed her pauldron and chestplate, her weathered wraps underneath actually served her well. And she supposed she understood the symbolism in that... Riven's only identity was a soldier, really. There wasn't much closer to her own humanity she could get. 

They needed a banner, too - Lux was very clear that they had to have some visual symbol to rally around and to identify themselves with, but Riven didn't have much of anything and Rhea was reluctant to use her own family crest, or anything that would tie her back to her past. So... they adopted Katarina's family crest, instead. It brought Rhea great resolve and peace of mind to represent Katarina's parents and their rebellion against the Black Rose, and Katarina seemed to take a quiet pleasure in proudly declaring her own defiance, as well. They blazened the crest of knives on flags that would be flown from their spears, including one carefully fashioned for Ahri's naginata to flow about her as she fought. 

The second night, she sat in the command tent with Lux, Rhea, Katarina and Ahri all together, as they wrote out an article - a response to "Aleina's" editorial, declaring their intent to march the valley. There were no logistical details, of course, but they elaborated instead on the feelings Riven had imparted to her own company: that their humanity was their strength, and that they intended to wear it openly and proudly, rather than hide it under armor. There was a particular line that came to her that she was quite proud of: _"We march not as soldiers, but citizens of a great empire we wish to see at its finest; I understand that those that bear swords against us wish only for the same, and so if they mean to test their resolve against ours, they will find us ready and waiting."_ Lux had been a bit nervous about it - to her, an invitation to their enemies to fight them undermined what they were trying to do - but Rhea and Katarina hastily assured her that it was a much more Noxian way to phrase Lux's idea. 

On the third day, she saw Katarina, Ahri and Zoe training together a good ways away from camp; but most of the camp was preoccupied with Joldar and Lutford, who were sparring in plainclothes of their own at the center of a great crowd of jeering and chanting soldiers from their respective countrysides. The Marquesses taunted and laughed, drawing their crowd in, making a spectacle of it rather than simply practicing. Riven appreciated the way they prioritized the morale of their forces; it meant that they understood their plan very well, and they were ready to commit to it. She wished she had yet the strength to do the same thing - gods, she kept thinking, wouldn't that be a great way to help improve everyone's impressions of Ahri? - but for her, the anxiety was still too intense. 

_This is the first battle you've been in since Ionia... right?_

Being the one meant to shoulder the heaviest burdens, Riven had - naturally, and without thinking about it - hoped to conceal her fear to everyone else... but of course Ahri saw through everything. In the end, it was probably best that she be honest with those in her command; trust was, after all, the foundation of her style of leadership. If she wanted to commit to being the best leader she could be, she had to face this fear, and the fear of judgment and retribution from her peers. She hadn't ever had this kind of pressure before, but if she couldn't handle it with grace, it would only get harder from here. Every time she faced her past, she reminded herself, it got easier. The first time was always going to be the hardest.

She knew that this would be one of the hardest parts of the rebellion - not just her first battle since Ionia, but... her first battle as a commander. The scale of her forces was so much greater than she'd ever managed before. But she was surrounded by people that reminded her of her purpose, and that purpose drove her forward: fight against the mistakes that you fear, prevent that betrayal from ever happening again... to herself, or to anyone else. She just had to keep remembering them, and... she'd be fine. Right?

 

On the fifth night since Lux's proposal, Riven rose in the dead of morning - her heart was racing and she'd scarcely been able to sleep. Ahri sat up hastily beside her, and wrapped an arm around her stomach, pressing into her neck. 

"We're going to do this," Ahri breathed. Her voice was gentle and serene and confident; Riven smiled, her throat tightening. She wanted to reply, but couldn't. So she just nodded instead. 

Long before the sun rose, Riven hurried out of the camp and to the east with a small task force that she had selected in advance. They found the cliffs that Lux had warned them about, and began securing pitons at the top edge while bicorn riders carefully descended to pick out the safest route to the eastern road. By the time the rest of the company arrived an hour later, they'd set up climbing ropes at numerous points leading down the slopes, and guided everyone to rappel to the gathering point not far from the road. All told, the sudden movement took a few hours, and the sun was just beginning to rise when Riven and Lux reached the bottom, the very last pair to make the trip down. 

This was the first stage of Lux's plan. To march through the empty western valley was suicide; it played into every terrain advantage the Lord of the Watch had over them. An army had no other choice, but a sufficiently organized group of civillians could drop down the cliffs in short order, and suddenly approach from a different angle. And the eastern road had many distinct advantages. 

Before Riven could approach her followers, Lux pulled her shoulder gently, holding her back; she faced the mage, who put her back to the rest of their forces so that she could lift her hood slightly, looking Riven in the face and showing an anxious crease to her brow. "I'm not sure you should take the lead," she said softly. 

Riven bristled. She knew what this was about, without asking. Whoever walked at the fore of their troops would be one of the first figures that the people of Bloodstone saw - the rebellion's first impression. "I have to," she said sternly, folding her arms. "If someone else does it, I'm giving up my position as the leader."

"I won't fight you on it," Lux said quietly, "but something as simple as this could be the success or failure of our plan. I just want you to take it seriously. Are you sure you're up for it?" 

Riven sighed, looking down, glaring through the dust at the hem of Lux's cloak. Being honest, she... wasn't up for it. But she had to pretend, she had to put on a brave face, even if - 

"Riven!" The exile gasped and looked up to see Ahri bounding towards them, naginata slung over her shoulder. "We're just about ready to go," she said, beaming. "Everyone's very excited! There's no way we can fail like this!"

Lux smiled a bit grimly. Ahri glared back at her, snapping her jaws. "Okay, miss tactician," she snapped, "what's got you all anxious?" 

"It's not me," Lux said softly, glancing towards Riven, who glared back. But Ahri's own eagerness seemed to dim somewhat as she faced Riven, and she straightened up and flared her tails in a circle behind her. This motion was fairly rare and seemed deliberate - Riven was learning that it meant Ahri had something she wanted to say, and was thinking carefully about how to say it. 

"Riven has every right to be nervous," Ahri said lowly. "I just wanted to reassure her." 

"If Riven's going to lead, she has to give a strong first impression," Lux explained. "I'm not sure that she should be in front like this." 

"Of course she has to be in front," Ahri snapped, and Riven couldn't help but smile; she supposed maybe to a Demacian this concept was not so obvious, but she appreciated that Ahri understood immediately. Ahri meanwhile looked back to Riven, crossing her arms. "Is it too similar?" she asked nervously. "I'm sure that this... brings back very bad memories." 

"Some of that, yes," Riven agreed softly. "I can't help but worry that I'm repeating a past mistake." 

"We just have to make it feel different, then," Ahri said firmly, pounding a fist into her palm. Riven blinked at her, taken aback. "Hold on! I'll go get Joldar and Lutford." And then she turned and sprinted away. Lux and Riven looked at each other, each bewildered.

"She has a lot of energy," Lux giggled, a sleeve over her lips. "Well... a gathering like this could use that, anyway. Before I forget, Riven - " She fished something out of her robes - handing Riven a round, black stone the size of her palm, with a cord threaded through a tiny hole in its side. "Hang this from a belt or your wrist or anything similar," she instructed. "Don't lose it." 

"What?" Riven blinked, accepting it with a puzzled expression. "What is this? What's it for?"

"It's an amplification sphere," she explained, smirking. "I'm going to use it to project temporary light barriers at key moments. I'll provide some to squad leaders at every angle of our forces." 

"Ah." Riven smirked, as well, and carefully threaded her belt through it. "This is how you intend to deal with ambushes, then." 

"That's right," Lux agreed, beaming. One of the greatest dangers of their plan - which relied on being attacked _first_ , and thus being sympathized with - would be archers, or if Bloodstone's cavalry managed to assemble somewhere and charge down the road at them in heavy mist, something like that. An armored and alert unit could shield themselves from arrows, but Riven's company would be sitting ducks unless they had sufficient warning to defend themselves. A brief but sudden barrier would go a long way to protect them. Riven wondered just how many little failsafes like this Lux had planned. "Okay, I have to hand these out," the mage sighed briskly, bouncing on her heels once. "You should get ready to go." 

With that, she scurried away, and Riven was left to walk through her assembled followers towards the front of the company, alone. For a moment. 

 

But it didn't last long at all. As the plainclothes soldiers saw her, they pointed, called out to her, cheered. Many applauded. She looked between them with increasing alarm - and then bemused confusion - but Ahri dashed out in front of her after a moment, tails waving spiritedly, and Joldar followed her more deliberately with a knowing grin. 

"The hero of the day approaches," he boasted, spreading his arms. "General Riven." 

"Oh, that's certainly premature," Riven gasped, unable to keep from laughing in honest delight. "What - is this? Has Ahri put you all up to this?" 

"Ahri's put us up to nothing," Joldar snarked. "Behold, General Riven, the loyalty of those under your command!" His words were met with a resounding cheer all around, and Ahri bounced eagerly at the sound of it, giggling with delight. 

"Riven, we've all heard your story," Ahri explained, twirling her naginata behind her now. "There's something that you often say was the foundation of your leadership, something that broke down in Ionia, and you're letting go of it again. So - I wanted to remind you." 

"What - what?" Riven's eyes widened, but Ahri didn't answer. Next Lutford rode up to them, and his knights rode past towards the front - bellowing the opening lines of a well-rehearsed battle hymn, and soon the camp all around them was roaring with it.

"Our commander is only as confident as her forces," Joldar cried. "Show her your belief in her! Show her the purpose you wear as your armor! Show her the humanity you bear as your sword!" 

He drew from his back his greataxe and hefted it high - and Riven was, all at once, deafened by the thunderous cry from the soldiers on either side of her, as Joldar's great company thrust their own fists and spears skyward. She cringed, but laughed. She couldn't help but laugh. She felt so small, and so - together. Somewhere in the back of her mind and the depths of her heart, this feeling was familiar, and... beautiful. Where was it from? 

"We are Noxus!" Lutford roared. "We are the blood of the empire!" There was another resounding response - Ahri, looking giddy, dashed in and grabbed Riven's arm, pulling her forward and towards their position at the front; they stumbled past the Marquesses, who soon followed but continued to shout at everyone they passed. Everyone was so... _so_ loud. She could scarcely believe their enthusiasm. How had she done this? How had any of them done this?

"You have to trust us," Ahri shouted - having to shout, despite their proximity, for Riven to hear. She was grinning ear to ear, absolutely delighted with herself. "You used to say you trusted most the soldiers that admitted they were scared, so - admit to us that you're afraid!" 

"We will help you, Riven," Rhea's voice said soothingly, on Riven's other side - she jumped and whirled, and there was Rhea, and Katarina as well, whose eyes were closed and lips curled into a faint smile. The veteran instructor, meanwhile, put a hand on Riven's shoulder, guiding her forward. "We're all here," she promised. "We believe in you, and if you need us to remind you of that, don't hesitate to ask." 

Riven could not speak. Her lips worked, trying to find words, but nothing came to her. Her eyes stung, looking back and forth between the two women who had most inspired her, now standing shoulder to shoulder with her. Never in her life had she felt more ready to do something impossible. 

She broke into a sprint - Rhea yelped and laughed, and Ahri giggled and dashed ahead of her; for just a moment Riven was reminded of their silly start to the Frostbound March, how she'd laughed to herself watching Ahri tear through the trees, wondering just how long she'd make it before she got tired. How happy she was now to have spoken with the girl that day on a whim, reluctant to watch someone so innocent and cheerful be shoved aside. She had to make room for Ahri - she had to make room for more people like this. She couldn't ever lose sight of that goal, and with Ahri in front of her, twirling about and wreathed in her tails and a beautiful, glittering smile, she wouldn't forget it anytime soon. 

When she reached the front of the company, she drew her sword fast - it rang shrill against the morning air, higher than the chants of the soldiers, and she heard them fall quiet at the sound but didn't let that quiet stand long; before the last echo faded she roared at the top of her lungs: 

" _WE MARCH!_ " 

She didn't have to say anything else. She understood that now. She led them, yes, but... they carried her forward, like a wave. She had only ride their energy and pride. The best first impression she could possibly give was not to wear a mask; it was to allow anyone that passed to see the way that the people of Noxus inspired her. 

She could not stop smiling. This was going to work. She knew it in her heart. They were _going_ to succeed.

 

They emerged onto the road only minutes into the march. The cliff walls closed in around them, but then opened up as they descended into the farmland beneath Bloodstone. By then, they had calmed somewhat; Rhea and Ahri led their chants in a more organized fashion, and Riven listened and smiled to herself, impressed by how much and how fast Ahri had learned. For the first couple hours after sunrise, they marched peacefully through increasingly dense farmland - at first wild with trees and grasses, but soon arranged and worked into square or triangle fields, filling the space between cliffs as the valley widened. Through the thin mist, Riven could see the city of Bloodstone in the distance, rising in its many tiers up to the castle that lay just beyond sight. But it was still miles away. 

At first, they passed by empty fields, or with only a few people awake and working, perhaps with someone near a house or taking in the morning near the road. They received many blank stares. But somehow, word seemed to reach ahead of them; a few youths walked with them for a mile or so, chanting along, and crowds began to build alongside the road, just... to watch. Like a parade, like the day of Riven's graduation. Was that - where this feeling was from? It was impossible even for her anxiety to connect this to anything that had happened in Ionia; it was too different, too vibrant and alive, ringing with honor and pride and a refusal to take brutality for an answer. 

At first, there still lingered a distant fear that this was a terrible idea, and she'd let Lux guide them to their certain deaths. But that fear subsided when four young men, at first watching from beside the road, sprinted back towards their homes - and came back, running to catch up with the company, bearing axes. Riven glanced back, and watched with awe as they joined in the chants, marching in awkward step along with everyone else. They were only the first, but because of that they were the ones that Riven was shocked by the most. 

There was a stretch of road surrounded by sprawling fields of corn; when Riven had been walking through them for a few minutes, and a sizable portion of her followers had exposed themselves, there was a telltale twang of many bows being fired at once from all around - the whistling of arrows - but before she could do any more than put her hand on the hilt of her sword, a bubble of incandescent light wrapped around her and around the whole road, and arrows glanced off of it as though deflected by a heavy wind. The barrier was gone as soon as it had appeared - if she hadn't been looking for it, she would have missed it. "Ambush!" she cried. "Disarm them! We won't let them harm innocents!" 

"Protect the villagers!" Rhea shouted, drawing her sword and raising her shield; looking back, Riven saw her and several of her unit of trainees froming a protective circle around some of the men and women that had started to walk alongside them. She also saw Katarina blur out of place and leap through the corn fields; there were cries of horror, and a single death scream, followed by Katarina's harsh voice demanding " _DROP YOUR BOWS._ " Riven meant to take the other side of the road but Ahri had already gone that way. 

They were so swift and decisive, their objective clear and belief resolute, that the bowmen were shepherded onto the road within moments, hands empty. Riven saw one of them, wide-eyed, dash through Rhea's circle to embrace a woman that Rhea's unit had been protecting, and soon he joined them on the march... as did a few others of his group, perhaps friends. Lux, arms folded under her cloak, flashed Riven a brilliant grin. 

"It's working," Riven mouthed back, and Lux spread her arms like wings, as though to say, _Of course it is._ And even though Riven was in awe of it, she had to agree. Of course this was working. How could anyone not be inspired by this? It was more than a display of force or military prowess. It was more than words could express.

There were more soldiers ahead - fewer ambushes, more organized skirmishes. But voices of the rebellion did not die down, the hymns and chants did not fade, the crash of foot on stone did not end. Just as Lux had explained, Riven never initiated a fight; they always marched directly forward, meeting their attackers in the eye, daring them to strike first. Twice, the defenders _didn't_ \- they put their weapons down, or even turned to join Riven instead of attack their own countrymen. One company made to attack, but Katarina swiftly ended their commander and demanded they drop their weapons, and as it became clear that Riven and her entourage were prepared to fight they obeyed. Another company refused to budge, and when their commander made to lash one of the soldiers they turned on him and killed him. A bit gruesome, but - Riven understood it. She could only hope that that man's family could, too. Only once did Riven have to win an all-out melee, and for a moment afterward there was a stinging remorse and a brief, echoing quiet, but Ahri shattered it with a cry and a twirl of her banner; the march continued, perhaps somewhat sombered, but far from extinguished.

She never had a chance to turn back and count to be sure, but Riven heard later from Lux that they began their march at seven thousand strong - and they reached the gates with eight thousand. 

Armored knights riding bicorns streamed from the city gates to meet them, and Riven again refused to halt or order an attack; she watched them, a storm in each step, and they did not draw on her either. One man in particular rode up to her, turned, and walked alongside her. "You must be the Exile," he said, reaching down with one hand. "Captain of the Guard of Bloodstone, Geoffrey Nichward." 

Riven shook his hand firmly, smiling grimly up at him; smiles had come naturally all day today. "It's an honor, Captain," she said earnestly. "I can't help but notice that you're not protecting the city from us." 

"The knights and I are in agreement," he said, straightening up on his mount and gesturing wide - Riven saw that they were forming a unit in front of Riven, and the gates had not closed. "We've heard the orders the army here has received. We've seen from the watch towers the way your forces rush to protect the innocent that march with you. There is no honor nor pride in opposing you." 

"I appreciate your faith more than I can express," she said, in wonder. "But I cannot ask you to turn your sword on your countrymen." 

"If they would strike you down, blindly or otherwise," he snorted, "they are no countrymen of mine! We will ride just ahead; keep your wits about you - the fighting will grow fierce within the city walls." 

"We will be ready," Riven said firmly, bowing faintly as she walked. "My gratitude again, Captain." 

"Knights of Bloodstone!" he bellowed. "We ride!" 

 

Soldiers now marched to meet Riven in armored formation. She could no longer keep up the pretense of simply walking into their waiting swords and spears. But she and Lux had discussed this moment in detail, and Riven and Rhea in turn had drilled their front line soldiers to be ready for it. 

Riven barked out a quick order at the first sight of an enemy unit; her guard rearranged as she drew her sword, pointing it at the assembled troops before her. "Stand aside," she cried. "We mean no harm to the loyal of Noxus!" 

"Hold your ground!" their commander bellowed - far behind, armored in heavy plate and bearing a grand polearm. He swept an arm over his troops. "Traitors find no quarter within Bloodstone! Turn back or be slaughtered!" 

Riven had come much too far to turn back. "Archers!" she shouted. She knew Elbur was among them, and hoped he did not shy away from this shot; the first volley was the most important. "Ready!" She lifted her sword - ahead of her the enemy ordered a charge, aware of what was coming. "Fire!" Arrows whistled past her in a flurry; in the very next breath, she ordered "Brace!" and heard the infantry shuffle forward. Rhea's unit of broadswords and heavy shields had fallen back; now in the fore were Joldar's spears, angling into the charge. Another barrier of light enveloped them just as contact was made, and as that barrier faded Lutford roared out a battlecry and led his own knights in a devastating countercharge. 

A number of things had to happen in a very short span of time, but like a singular flowing motion Riven's forces broke the defensive line. Their aggressors shied away from striking the rebels' bodies and hit only their spears; they scurried away from Lutford's hooves rather than trying to topple him from his mount. You could give whatever orders or threats you liked, but if your soldiers aren't fighting from their heart, they won't strike to kill. 

Riven led them on. The captain of the guard opened the second gate. Katarina had to leap onto the wall ahead and open the third for them manually. It was in this mercantile tier that the fighting was worst; a full batallion met them, and Riven could not push through recklessly and had to try to hold them within the gate as a choke point. The enemy sent archers to the wall, but Katarina, Ahri, and Zoe had the mobility to scale it from the lower side without stairs, and defended it with zeal. The moment she had a chance, Ahri thrust her naginata high and waved its banner furiously, signaling Riven that their opponents had lost momentum - she ordered Lutford to charge, and threw herself into the fray alongside him. 

Katarina and Zoe could not keep fighting after that, not right away - but Ahri could. She leapt before the cavalry line that tried to meet Lutford's charge and hissed furiously, flaring her tails; they had learned now that bicorns feared her, and their advance was abruptly halted before she lunged in to engage them up close. She was a rather devastating weapon against cavalry herself. The remaining infantry could not hold back the hooves of the northern canyons. Riven found their commander before long - a noble man with a wicked, serrated blade and blood in his eyes - but their duel was short. Riven would suffer no delays anymore. With their leader dead, their cavalry fleeing from Ahri's blade, and the rebellion streaming through the gate, his batallion was forced to scatter, and Riven advanced - slowly, cautious of any re-engagement, but pressing on nonetheless.

They just had to reach the fourth gate. Lux had multiple times stressed the importance of this objective; the first three tiers of Bloodstone were wide and could be reached from the north or the south, but the fourth tier had only one heavily guarded entrance. If the Lord of the Watch could bring all of his forces to bear against Riven, the battle would surely turn against her; she was still at a massive disadvantage in numbers, armor, training, equipment... but if Riven and her elite unit could pass the fourth gate, there would be no way for reinforcements to reach them. They would cut off the enemy's approach to the castle, and Riven could reach it almost unimpeded, or would at least only have to deal with whoever had already gone to protect it from her - perhaps another few hundred men, but nothing they couldn't handle. 

And she knew that if she were the Lord of the Watch, this is where she would position the bulk of her forces, as many as she could get there. The faster Riven could advance, the easier the final confrontation would be. 

There was a pause, between skirmishes, in that desperate moment after you've heard the last clash of metal and are gathering yourself for the next move; Riven looked around her, as ever, trying to get a sense for what power she still had available to her. Rhea, gods bless her, still stood tall despite a wound to her head that left a small line of blood down the side of her face; she caught Riven's eye and raised her sword, silently but efficiently communicating: _Still fighting._ Riven could have kissed her. Never would she have guessed the woman possessed such tenacity and power, but here she was, even long after the rest of her unit had fallen behind to fight near the third gate. She caught Lutford's eye, as well, and he raised his lance and bellowed; his knights, and many of their footsoldiers, roared in response. She still had plenty of fire to work with. 

It was amazing to her. She'd never seen a unit fight for so long before. Was this what it was like, in the battles against Demacia that all of her elders had spun tales of? She could not help but shake her head in wonder.

She scanned the assembly more closely now, looking for the less obvious figures. She picked Lux out in the distance, advancing steadily with what looked like a reserve troop of axemen, and - at her side even was Joldar, who had promised to hold the gate for her. She wondered if he brought ill tidings, but the wicked grin under his beard suggested that he just wanted to be where the fighting was. Katarina - there, Katarina had returned to them, too. She was panting, but saluted with a knife in her hand as Riven caught her eye. Still more fighting to do. Zoe was not here, but Riven doubted that she'd gotten into trouble; last Riven had seen, she was slumped at the top of the wall to the third gate, looking relieved to watch Riven break through, exhausted but - at least as far as Riven had seen - uninjured. 

Ahri was behind her - facing forward. 

Her tails still waved, but weakly, barely lifting above the ground; she was bracing against her naginata, wheezing, and at first Riven thought she'd been wounded and dashed over with a frightened cry. She helped Ahri straighten up; it was hard to tell if the blood that specked her robes and skin was hers or their enemies'. "I'm okay," she panted, as Riven leaned in close to her. "I'm alright."

"Riven," Lux called, her voice sharp and demanding; Riven turned to face her, surprised, and Ahri slumped against her shoulder. "We're short on time," she snapped. "I hoped to make faster progress than this. If we delay much longer - "

"Everybody get ready to move!" Riven shouted. Not that there was much getting ready to do, but it bought her enough time to turn back to Ahri. "Do you need to rest?" 

"No," Ahri hissed, glaring up from under her bangs, eyes flashing. "I'm staying with you."

"Take a little energy from me," Riven said urgently. Ahri flinched, making to protest - but Riven set her jaw, preparing to get firm with her, and Ahri just shook her head and lunged into ner neck, nuzzling close and wrapping her arms around her; Riven felt herself... wither, just a little, but... only very barely. And that was probably for the best. Ahri just needed to keep herself safe; Riven had a much more daunting fight ahead of her, in all likelihood. Either way, the fox shuffled back and bounced on her heels, once, twice... clenching her weapon in her fist, and nodding, before darting ahead again. Riven glanced back to her companions, as they began to advance behind her.

"Joldar, how fares the gate?" she called. 

"Nearly all our forces are inside the third tier now," he replied proudly. Riven fell into step with him, with Lux and Lutford on her other side. "We've set up defensive positions at the eastern and central markets. The enemy is assembling there, but they hesitate to fight us."

"Where's Haenman?" 

"At the gate itself." Lux answered next. "I had to get a little firm with him about not initiating on Bloodstone soldiers. But it's clear we can't maintain our principles much longer. We need to hurry." 

"At the gate?" Riven's brow tightened. "That's far back - wasn't he in the center of our formation? What's he doing all the way back there?" 

"As far as I am concerned," Lux murmured, "the further he is from us, the better."

 

Lux's map, and Riven's memory, indicated a plaza just before the fourth gate. It was a wide open space normally occupied by families and youths relaxing in the open air, under the towering vigil of Bloodstone Watch. Here, most likely, would be most vital confrontation. Though it had been years since she'd last set foot here, she found that the path to the gate stood out in her memory as she led the rugged and bloodied remains of her elite unit to its steps. 

Led, except for Ahri, who stayed a few steps ahead of Riven, ears raised and naginata clutched tight in both hands. As they ascended a hill to the last bend, she darted over to a nearby building corner, cautiously leaning around it to see into the courtyard before them. Riven watched her, but she had no apparent reaction; whatever it was she was seeing, they'd all see, as soon as Riven reached the top. 

The road curved faintly and opened up into the pleasantly, if stiffly landscaped lot; ahead and to their right, the road sloped gently up and into the huge gate, whose doors were shut and portcullis closed over top. Archers lined the top of the wall, though Riven noted with cautious relief that they too far away to land accurate shots into the plaza's center and would only really be effective if Riven tried to rush the gate for some reason. More worrisome was the gathering of infantry at the gate's base, at least thrice as many as stood now behind Riven, and the unit of cavalry opposite them where the pavement was more open and gave them more room to manuever. All told, Riven's unit was outnumbered five to one. She supposed she could have worse odds. 

The Lord of the Watch himself stood, unmounted, at their fore; he stormed forward as Riven stepped into view, hefting his lance and pointing it at her. "I've already warned you once," Velgadir snarled. "Your tactics are cowardly; your errand is treason. And I harbor neither cowards nor traitors in your valley."

"What treason is it to speak with the voice of the Noxian people?" Riven cried in response. "What cowardice is it to - "

She was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream to her left - she whirled, and saw only a fountain of bright red _something_ \- but as it fell away Riven recognized it swiftly as blood, and the form it was coming from... to be Ahri's. The fox fell to her knees, now thickly coated in it, before collapsing into a pool beneath her - and on her other side, a pale man in crimson robes and blonde hair smiled a sickeningly smug grin, and inclined his head to Riven. She could not move or speak, trembling, her mind refusing to take in what she had just seen.

"The Black Rose sends its most _heartfelt_ regards," he sneered, every syllable dripping with arrogance.

"KATARINA!" Lux's voice surged with purpose and fury; the man laughed and collapsed inward into a pool of blood as the assassin tried to strike at him; the pool receded towards the plaza, but Katarina vaulted over the building he meant to seep beneath with two great leaps - or teleports - clearly meaning to give chase. 

"Look alive, General!" Lutford roared; Rhea grabbed her arm, looking pale but guiding her forward. Velgadir was charging them now, his trump card played. 

It tore at her heart not to drop to Ahri's side, but - she couldn't lose. Ahri would never let her live it down if she allowed this cowardly trick to defeat her. With a certainty and clarity that shocked her, she knew this, and she channeled her fear into raw anger and purpose. She drew her blade in a single clean motion, feeling the air rippling about her fists, and angled it at the charging line... then twisted her wrists, raising it high, and crashing it down onto the cobble before her. A powerful gust of wind surged forward from her, battering the oncoming soldiers, even forcing Velgadir to pause - 

"BREAK THEM," Riven screeched, and her unit charged all at once into their line. 

She had only one goal: _destroy Velgadir._ As she rode the momentum of her troops forward, she felt Velgadir's soldiers crumple beneath them; she saw the formation part, desperate to evade Lutford's cavalry, giving Joldar's axe a terrified berth, all but running from the whistling, ringing metal of Riven's blade - her forces moved with unified, deadly purpose, and in their fury the soldiers of Bloodstone cowered. They had expected weak commoners with no training or conviction... not this. 

It took only moments for her to pierce their line and find Velgadir's lance. Formations had broken, and Velgadir's forces would be routed if not for their sheer numbers. They smashed into each other, darted back, and circled; the heft of his weapon and the weight of his armor allowed him to push her around, and made it hard for her to manuever around him and find an angle of attack. But he didn't have the mobility to keep up with her; she could easily back away to take in the fight around her, to ensure that her friends were still safe. Katarina - fighting the coated Black Rose mage, a blur of crimson motion and steel. Rhea - bashing her way through axe-wielding opportunitists that wanted to circle around Riven's forces. Lux lurked near Ahri, and Riven saw her holding her own amplification stone tight, watching the fight grimly.

Ahri - ! 

Her attention was forced back to reality - Velgadir threw himself forward and all of Riven's weight couldn't hold back his charge, forcing her to backpedal with her blade against his lance. "Your resolve is weak," he snarled. "All bluster and performance. No spine!" 

She shifted her momentum and ducked past him, swinging her sword in a wide arc towards his neck; he caught it on his arm, but it found a crack in his armor and she felt its tip cleave through flesh, drawing a hiss of pain from him. "Die with haste," she retorted. 

She lunged again, this time thrusting towards the chestplate; he deflected this attack with his lance, but she allowed him to push her blade upward and whirled it down across his unguarded shoulder. He made to counterattack during the shift in momentum; she heard cries of alarm and shock from around her, but ignored them, focusing on her own attack, secure in the knowledge that she was faster and would not miss. Her blade sang in the air, and when it came down it found the space between pauldron and neck guard - again meeting flesh. She dragged it with a snarl to the center of his chest, then shoved forward, meeting the backside of his armor - but swiftly pushing through it. 

For just a breath, she admired her victory, and Velgadir's wide-eyed shock. She hated this man. Perhaps to an irrational degree. She turned around, keeping a grip on her sword but not freeing it - meaning to thank Lux from a distance, but Lux was not where she had been. Instead, in the center of the road, atop a great bicorn and wielding a massive composite bow - pulled back and pointed _directly at Riven_ \- was Haenman. 

Time slowed. Riven's eyes bulged, caught entirely unprepared. At her feet was Lutford, groaning, a great arrow embedded in his chest. Haenman was hissing something - " _I had the perfect shot, but no, you had to ruin it -_ " 

He fired again. Riven pulled with a shout but her blade wouldn't come out of the armor quite that easily - a pulse of light erupted from her, and the arrow narrowly whizzed by her shoulder, disrupted by Lux's split-second barrier. All around them, Velgadir's and Riven's soldiers alike turned in alarm, seeing the Lord of the Watch impaled - Riven panicked - and tracking her gaze to Haenman, who drew a third arrow as his bicorn reared back, snarling in rage.

"So _fortunate_ ," he spat. "Surrounded by weaklings giving their lives for you! Well, no longer, _General!_ "

But as he fired, his bicorn screamed and toppled back, and his shot went wild; he scrambled away from the beast as it flailed, trying to reach its feet, but something had clawed out its stomach and it was bleeding profusely - crawling up from under where it had been was a mass of blood and white fur, snarling, a piercing yellow light burning into the traitor's face; Riven screamed her name, and pulled again in desperation, but even if her blade came free easily she would not be able to close the distance in time. Haenman snatched another arrow from his quiver, writhing away on his back, as Ahri pulled herself over the carcass of his dying mount - he fired and the shot found the base of her neck, and she was knocked back by the force of it, hissing in agony. 

"Die, beast," he cried.

In response, Ahri loosed a chilling shriek; she lunged forward, palms wreathed in blue fire, batting his bow aside and pinning the marquess to the ground. As soon as she had a firm grip she lifted him up by his collar, though she was only on her knees, and leaned forward into his neck, closing one burning hand around it. Riven couldn't see clearly, but it seemed that her fingers passed through it completely. She threw him aside - his body crumpled against the ground, lifeless - and in her fist was clutched a flickering, squirming _something_ formed of red-orange light. But before Riven could make sense of it Ahri opened her mouth and bit it, and it bolted into her all at once - she pulsed with that same light, for just a moment - and then she fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath, whimpering in pain. 

But - she was alive. She was alive! 

"Throw down your weapons!" she roared, turning around - at last freeing her sword and holding it high. "I desire no blood! Surrender or die!" Joldar echoed her shouts. Rhea shakily turned from Ahri to follow suit. There was no further protest. News spread fast down the city: the castle was taken, and the Lord of the Watch was dead. 

The battle was over. Riven had taken Bloodstone.


	10. Recollection

"How's this?" Riven turned, gesturing full circle, as she stepped onto the battlement; Lux was quiet, lips tight and hooded eyes scanning the horizon. The great western wall of Bloodstone Watch towered over the empty valley, and from such a great height it felt so flat and empty, like some model or map or diarama rather than a real place they could walk through. A blustery wind rippled past them, flaring Lux's cloak and threatening to tear the hood off for her, but for the moment it remained obediently in place as she stared out at the emptiness in silence. 

"It will do," the mage sighed, turning to face Riven and slowly pulling her hood back. 

Riven hadn't ever guessed that she would actually wind up meeting Luxanna Crownguard. Now that she had, one of the things that was most striking was just how... small... she was. Nearly a head shorter than Riven, and all but waifish in build; even with her arms folded she looked meek and vulnerable rather than tense. The only real presence Lux had was in her eyes, sharp and keen, almost as much so as Ahri's - but in a different way; Ahri's were wide and innocent and you could see yourself reflected harshly in them, but Lux's azure gaze seemed to pierce you whole, and you were left grasping a hole in your chest and wondering just what she'd taken out of you. 

It was an overwhelmingly Demacian quality, Riven could not help but feel. She had met a few Demacians at the Institute, and crossed their paths on her wandering. Even the most earthly of them were steely and grim. 

"So," said the young tactician, her voice soft and cold. "What do we need to discuss?" 

Riven had whisked her away after their latest strategy meeting. They had occupied Bloodstone for less than a week now; just as soon as Rhea had thought she could relax, finally staging in an area where local resources could easily provide for their assembled forces, more support began pouring in from across the southern reaches of Noxus as well. Riven's victory had impressed the empire. She couldn't complain; it was a good problem to have, and they now had the help of Bloodstone's own support staff to aid in logistics. 

In the aftermath of their battle, Riven's forces had reported a few hundred casualties - more than she had hoped, and she tried not to dwell on the fact - while Bloodstone reported just shy of a thousand - _far_ more than she had hoped. She wondered just how much of that she had Haenman to thank for, but that too she tried not to dwell on; the majority of the rebellion had seen their victory as swift and decisive, and only the command unit knew how close they had been to losing several of their highest ranking members... instead of only Haenman. Ahri and Lutford were both terribly lucky to have survived their injuries. The presence of that Black Rose mage hung over them, as well; Katarina had kept him occupied until the fighting ended, but he had slipped away without a trace, and that left everyone tense as to what response would come next.

Riven had not yet officially claimed the soldiers of Bloodstone as her own following; that was for them to decide individually, of course... but Rhea was doing her best to be ready to support their combined armies of 25,000. Riven's mind reeled at the number. She would have never guessed so many people could walk beside her. But... she supposed if she wanted to be the Grand General... she should get used to it. 

"Your advice was, and has been, incredibly helpful," Riven began, smiling pleasantly - hoping to diffuse whatever it was that was making Lux so nervous. "The rebellion owes its success to you at this point. You've earned a certain measure of trust from me, but - I would like to trust you more still."

"Do you feel confident in my strategies?" Lux interjected quietly. "Would you continue to heed my advice? That's all the trust I ask."

"Which of us is in charge, here?" Riven replied, folding her arms, still maintaining her smile as best she could. Lux bristled, but did not respond. "I earned most of my followers thus far through telling them the story of my past military career," she continued, pacing in a lazy arc from one side of the wall to the other. "There are a few things that I emphasize about that story, and one of them is my style of leadership. In Ionia I led a small company of soldiers, many of whom I knew and trained with personally in Noxus. We had been recognized for our strength and our potential. And one of the reasons we were so successful was our emphasis on trusting each other." 

"That sounds awfully idyllic," Lux murmured. Riven chuckled. 

"Maybe." She turned to face Lux fully; the girl's eyes were cast past the wall behind Riven now, looking down towards the haze that blanketed Bloodstone City in the morning. Like this, she didn't look so intimidating, but she did look... very tired. Riven wondered if she knew the feeling. "But it's one of the only reasons I've made it this far, as well," she said firmly. "Being able to trust my companions enough to lean on them when I can't do something alone. And trusting that they won't suffer in silence when I can help them. If you're to be a part of this, I want to share that level of trust with you."

"I'm a foreign wielder of dangerous magic wanted for treason and evading captivity by both her home country and the Institute of War," Lux deadpanned, raising her eyebrows.

"And I went AWOL during my first deployment and was counted dead," Riven continued pointedly, "Ahri murdered three of Ionia's most politically significant figures, Katarina's being hunted by the acting power behind High Command - none of us are exactly model citizens."

Lux laughed emptily, shaking her head. "I appreciate the gesture, Riven," she sighed. "But I can't stay in Noxus when this is over. All of your other friends, even Ahri, I feel will be fine. But I'll just cause more trouble and bloodshed everywhere I go, until Demacia can have its justice." 

"We can protect you from the Illuminators," Riven said firmly. Lux shook her head, smiling bitterly. "And what of Katarina?" she pressed, now growing angry. "Would you throw her aside so easily? Or has she already given up on you?" 

Lux was quiet for a moment, her smile fading. "I haven't told Katarina," she murmured.

"Because you don't want to hurt her," Riven growled. "You don't want her to insist that you stay with her, and you don't want her to say she'll come with you. You just want to vanish as soon as she's safe, because that way only you have to get hurt. I know how this story ends, Lux, believe me, and it's not nearly as clean as you think." 

 

Lux regarded her, tight-lipped, searching Riven's eyes, but Riven glared back in defiance. Though her expression didn't give, the girl seemed to shrink a little further, shoulders huddling together and arms folding tighter. Riven could not help but see herself in this girl... much in the same way she'd seen herself in Ahri. But Ahri had allowed herself to be comforted, even offered up her own vulnerability as collateral, out of sheer desperation to help Riven. She had forgotten such a simple, innocent altruism could even exist in the world until that moment, but now everywhere she looked, she saw that same kindness in everyone. And that knowledge was a part of what made this rebellion so important. Riven thought often of the place she wanted Noxus to be, and how best to express it or remember it; so far, one of her favorites was to say that Noxus should be a place where kindness doesn't have to conflict with strength. 

For many people, they would have to be taught to be kind. But for many others... like Riven herself, and perhaps like Lux... it meant being taught to allow others to be kind to you.

"What are you getting at?" the mage asked at length, a breath above a whisper. Riven let out a sigh of relief, allowing her smile to return. 

"There's a lot about you and your situation I don't know," Riven explained softly. "I've only heard the Noxian side of the story, which I'm sure is among the least flattering possible. Even if you're right, and there's nothing any of us can do to help you, I would still rather know about that and carry your story with me." 

"To what end?" Lux said dully. 

"So that you know that there's someone in the world that would fight for you, if they could." 

Lux paled - her eyes growing wide. "That's - " She sounded angry, but then she laughed, turning away from Riven and bracing against the battlement, hunching over and clenching her fingers around the stone. "That's stupid!" she cried. "That's awful! Why would you - what reason do you have to care about me!?"

"You're another human being," Riven said blankly, rather bewildered. "Why wouldn't I - ?"

"You can't just haphazardly open your heart to anyone that helps you!" Lux shouted - she whirled around, fists stiff at her sides, glaring with puffy eyes filled with a terrified fury. "That's how people like Haenman overcome you - !"

"So explain to me why you're not just anyone, and deserve my trust," Riven interjected. "You said you have your own reasons for targeting the Black Rose - what are they? Why are you here, why is Demacia after you? Do you really have to bear all of those secrets yourself? Even if I can't solve your problems for you, are you so certain that I can't help you even a little by knowing more?" 

"How am I supposed to trust _you?!_ " Lux's voice grew shrill. "There's no reason for you to keep me around except as your tactician! You already know that I'm wanted - "

"Okay, fine, fair enough!" Riven cried, backpedaling, raising her hands defensively. "I haven't earned your trust. I get it." 

 

They paused for a moment. Lux was panting - she quickly gathered herself up again, wrapping her cloak over her shoulders and pulling her hood down and facing the western wall again. Still, like this, Riven could hear her gasping for breath, as if she had been running from something. She kept her distance and stayed quiet, allowing Lux the time to collect herself. 

"You Noxians are so unbelievably _kind_ ," the mage whispered savagely. "So - so sincere and - why do you keep trying to help me...? Why do you care so much?"

"We're not all like this, I promise," Riven said sheepishly, and to her relief and delight Lux laughed again, but it sounded... different. More earnest and surprised, and the mage shook her head sadly as it died down.

"I'm so sorry, Riven," she whimpered. "I... I do appreciate this, but I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"That's okay," Riven replied, leaning against the wall next to her, a little ways away. "I'm sorry to have pushed you. I, of all people, should know better."

"One day," Lux said, looking up to face her with a faint smile, "I promise I'll tell you everything. As much as I can tell, at least."

"For now, then," Riven offered, "do you mind if I talk a little about my experiences? Since... you know... almost everyone but you and Katarina have heard, at this point."

Lux nodded, facing the emptiness ahead of them again, sniffling again quietly. "It will be good to know more about where your beliefs are coming from," she sighed. 

"You're always so practical," Riven observed pleasantly, with a little chuckle. Lux hummed in morose agreement.

"You could call that a coping mechanism, too," she mumbled. 

 

Though Katarina had promised before the battle to investigate the identity of Rhea's employer, she was surprised to find that opportunities were scarce. Rhea's work as Riven's quartermaster meant that she was extremely busy almost all of the time. So, Katarina volunteered where she could. It was good to stay active and to make herself useful, and surely at some point it would mean a good chance to talk. 

But for now, she settled for talking with Zoe, who reminded Katarina so delightfully of Talon that it almost made her homesick. At first, the young retainer was clearly intimidated by Katarina, and she kind of reveled in that feeling where she could find it, but that made it a little difficult to close the distance; a couple days after the battle, however, Zoe was sent to give Katarina a message, and apparently something about that interaction proved soothing enough that she approached Kat much more freely in the future, opening them up to nighttime conversations after Rhea had passed out from exhaustion. 

She'd learned quite a bit from the attentive little thief. The most immediately pertinent information she needed was about their loyalty. Rhea was an overwhelmingly kind and sincere person, moreso even than Katarina remembered, and it was all but impossible to imagine her anywhere near the Black Rose; Zoe, however, was a bit more uncertain. Their first conversation began as an understandably tense one, but Zoe seemed to quickly grasp the suspicion she was under, and was pleasantly cooperative. "Lady Rhea has no love for the Black Rose," she explained dourly, "and I am loyal to her, but I can't give you any more proof than that." 

"Then you'll understand if I continue to assume that you are a possible Rose informant," Katarina said levelly. 

"If I were, the right thing to do would be to kill me," Zoe said, though her voice quivered a little. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you did." 

But that was really all Katarina needed to hear. She strung it along for a bit to try to soothe Zoe's nerves, and she seemed to respond to that fairly well. Lux had already shared what she'd learned from Zoe during their scouting trip, so Katarina saw no need to ask more about that. Instead, Katarina decided to focus on just general conversation about Rhea - a subject that, despite her stoic veneer, Zoe was tellingly eager to talk about. She told the story of how she and Rhea met, and at Katarina's request went into great detail about Rhea's flight from the capitol and her lament over Victoria. All of this was new and fascinating to Katarina, who had only ever really interacted with Victoria and Rhea indirectly, as friends of her parents. 

Zoe didn't have all of the details, but she had enough information that Katarina could piece together what had happened, from what she remembered of that fateful conversation just shortly before her father vanished. Victoria had gone out to the war and committed the atrocities for which she was now famous, and that got her promoted to High Command; Rhea, after a miserable experience during the war, wanted to run away with Victoria and... was turned down, possibly even threatened to leave. 

She imagined the moment between them in her head, over and over, throughout the next day. She'd always imagined that Victoria was being held to High Command against her will, or that her reputation wasn't deserved somehow, but it seemed like neither of those things were true - most importantly, she'd had a chance to leave, and didn't take it. She had been there, in Noxus, in power, when her father had vanished and been killed by the Black Rose. She had been there, in Noxus and in power, when her mother passed away. There were two possibilities - one, that Victoria had tried to help her family... but failed. Or, two... that she hadn't. That she'd abandoned them, or even worse, betrayed them. And Katarina knew quite well first hand what happened to you when you opposed the Rose and failed. She'd lost her entire family because of it. The fact that Victoria was _still_ alive and in power painted an incriminating picture. 

She explained the situation to Lux, and Lux grew terribly thoughtful and said she had to process what Kat had learned before drawing any conclusions - which Katarina supposed was... fair, and quite like Lux, but not really what she'd hoped for. Zoe made it very clear that Victoria was not to be brought up in front of Rhea, so talking with the veteran herself about it was out; as time went by it began to feel like Rhea was deliberately avoiding her, and given that Victoria was a rapidly looming threat on the hypothetical horizon, Katarina supposed she could understand that. But that didn't really leave many other avenues to research; she would just have to deal with the uncertainty for now. 

"You're angry with her," Zoe said softly - halfway between an observation and a question. Katarina nodded, closing her eyes and bristling. 

"Victoria abandoned my mother and father," Katarina hissed. "Not once since Father's death did I hear from her. Mother spent the rest of her days hopeless and alone."

"Maybe she didn't know how to help," Zoe ventured quietly. Katarina tossed her hair. 

"That doesn't excuse not trying," she snarled. "Rhea at least was fighting, somewhere, trying to do her part. But Victoria..." Zoe was quiet, and Katarina trailed off and fumed... for a moment.

But then she was struck with an odd realization, and glanced down at Zoe with a pang of concern; the girl was avoiding Katarina's gaze rather pointedly. Thinking more about it, Katarina knew quite well the feeling of... wanting to help, but having no idea where to start, and... while she did believe that you still had to try your best... perhaps she'd touched on a sore subject for a fellow emotionally-reserved shadow-stalker. She chuckled hollowly to herself; as much as Zoe reminded her of Talon, she wasn't... sturdy... like Talon was, that much was clear. 

"I'm probably overreacting," she said softly. "Maybe there's a good explanation for it. I don't know." 

"For Lady Rhea's sake, I hope so," Zoe murmured. Katarina really liked the way she said 'Lady Rhea'. Rhea didn't want to be known by her family name, so Zoe just... switched to using her given one, instead, without dropping the title. You could learn a lot about how a person feels about other people based on little things like that; respect for Rhea's feelings, a respect for her power and authority, a willingness to act as her subordinate... 

"I was impressed with your knife work, the other day," Katarina said, turning to lean backwards against the wall they were bracing against and folding her arms. She'd actually seen Zoe doing something strange - zipping around the battlefield, almost like she was using shunpo - but there was no way she actually knew the technique... was there? The more she thought about it, the more curiosity began to gnaw at her. "How was it you were keeping up with me?"

"Huh?" Zoe looked perplexed for a moment. "Oh - my knives." She smiled faintly and drew them, one on each hip, only lifting them partially from their sheaths; they were wickedly formed blades with serrated edges and ornate hilts, and Katarina made out a runic inscription on the blades' flats. "They're Shuriman artifacts," she explained softly. "Stole them during a job with Rhea. If you can draw sparks from the blades, you can teleport a short distance." 

"How about that," Katarina breathed, smirking. "Those are probably worth a fortune."

"They're worth more to me in my hands than they would ever be sold to someone else," Zoe said calmly, sheathing them again and looking forward with a satisfied huff. "I guess you wouldn't know, but when you grow up on the streets, money only gets you so far."

"I actually do know quite well," Katarina admitted softly. Talon had given her a similar adage more than once. "You can have all the money and food in the world, but if you can't stop someone from stealing it from you, it was never yours to begin with."

Zoe hummed in agreement. "I guess I should have expected someone like you to be street smart," she murmured. "But it's still a nice change. Between you and Lady Rhea... maybe Noxian nobility aren't all as bad as I thought they were."

"I appreciate the compliment," Katarina laughed. "To be honest, I hadn't expected you to be such a good fighter. I'd normally assume a thief like you would avoid combat but you were keeping up with the best of us."

"Oh, well... You can thank Ahri for that." Zoe looked away bashfully. "She's very talented, and I'm only this good so I can keep up with her."

 

A strange impulse came to her mind. For now, she stifled it, or at least partially. But... she had something special in front of her, in a way, didn't she? Maybe she thought she'd honor her mother's memory by teaching someone else to better use Maria's weapon of choice. Or maybe she thought it would somehow mend the broken friendships between her parents' generation if she befriended someone attached to Rhea. Some association like that, some hint at a greater signfiicance, guided her to ask something she normally wouldn't, and as the words formed she flinched from them - but when they left her lips, she found them actually quite comfortable: 

"Want me to teach you a few things?" 

Zoe whirled around, her eyes growing wide. "Really?" she breathed, an earnest, childlike excitement seeping into her voice. Katarina's heart melted a little. She'd never imagined, not since fleeing Noxus and hardly ever before then, that someone would look at her with such awe and respect, and it was a glorious, humbling feeling, one that both swelled in her chest like pride but lifted weight from her with relief. 

"You have to protect Lady Rhea, right?" Katarina's smile grew impish. "The fighting is only going to get more fierce from here. I'm sure Ahri can keep you on your toes, but she doesn't know knife fighting like I do."

"You're right," Zoe gasped, and she stood in front of Katarina and bowed stiffly. "I would be honored to learn anything you're willing to teach me." 

"Let's find somewhere out of the way," Katarina observed, craning her head to scan the camp around them. "We're going to need plenty of space for this." 

 

It took a few days for the rebellion's sudden growth to wind down - and Riven knew any sense of 'calm' would not last, but at the very least it meant she could find a chance to try to talk to Rhea.

Things had fallen apart in a strangely invisible way that only Riven and Zoe seemed to fully grasp. Yesterday the veteran's retainer came to her expressing anxiety that Rhea was deliberately avoiding talking with anyone - especially Katarina - and instead focusing on her work to a point that she was driving herself to exhaustion; but in the same conversation Riven had hoped to bring up her own fears about Ahri. Both she and Lutford had suffered life threatening injuries during the last battle, but thanks to the battle's swift end and Ahri's last-second essence drain, they had both narrowly survived. After a few days' rest, Lutford was up and about and did his best to chip in, but the orderlies were terribly clear that he shouldn't exert himself for a few weeks lest he reopen an internal wound, meaning he was effectively out of commission for the most vital stage of the rebellion. 

Ahri, on the other hand, recovered with miraculous speed. The arrow to her shoulder had driven through a lung and the mage's attack seemed to have drawn blood through her, like blades tearing at her from the inside out, dealing horrific damage to her internal organs - but within one night of bed rest all of Ahri's wounds had sealed up as if they'd never been there. Riven, of course, was not terribly surprised; Ahri's body was not exactly natural, and it wasn't unreasonable to believe that consuming essence allowed her to magically repair it. But even when she was discharged, she had been listless and somber, spending that whole day silently following Riven around. And the next morning, Ahri was just... gone. She didn't come to the strategy meeting, Riven didn't catch sight of her all day - though she recieved reports that Ahri was drifting around through the lower tier rooftops - and... maybe worst of all... Ahri didn't come back to sleep. Once, Riven had woke in the middle of the night to find Ahri sitting on the windowsill beside Riven's bed, looking out into the city. She wanted to say something - ask what was wrong, invite her to bed, anything - but she was too afraid of scaring Ahri away again. 

It had gone on for half a week like this and Riven was at her wit's end. She would have never guessed that she'd react so poorly to the silent treatment from anyone, but... this was not like Ahri, and it was terrifying her to wonder just what was going on in the poor girl's head. Unfortunately, Zoe had no insight, and the idea of trying to find and approach Ahri was too much for her. So Riven's next best bet was Rhea. 

The staging area south of Bloodstone had expanded somewhat to accomodate their combined forces - to everyone's surprise nearly all of Bloodstone's standing army had openly joined Riven's cause, but she hadn't had the time or attention span to try to determine what caused their change of heart and just focused instead on being grateful. Where once her rebellion had scurried from place to place in tents and pavilions, Bloodstone's accomodations used series of wooden partitions to create sturdier structures, and where once Riven would have expected a camp there was now a sprawling base of operations - temporary, but more organized and more formal. It was nice to walk through it all and get a feel for how it had developed. But a full tour could come later. 

She found Rhea near the mess hall, scanning a notebook with a dark expression while Katarina reclined against the wall beside her. The assassin looked up as Riven approached, her brow rising, but said nothing; Riven was left to announce herself. "It's been a while, Rhea," she said cordially - offering a cheerful smile as Rhea jumped and looked up in a fright. "You've kept very busy, I hear." 

"Oh, Commander," Rhea breathed. "Yes. I'm sorry that we haven't had much time to talk outside of meetings. But - yes, busy." 

"You've done wonderful work for the army," Riven said kindly, still smiling. "I thank you. Though, I hear that some of the other organizers and administrators that joined us have yet to be given instructions? I imagine your load would be much lighter if you could find a place for them to fit in." 

"Oh, right," Rhea gasped, but Riven was far from convinced; it'd been a few days now and Riven had reminded her at each strategy meeting of their new resources. "Yes, Commander, I'll - "

"Riven," the Exile said firmly. "We're friends, Rhea. Use my first name."

Rhea was quiet. She glanced away for a moment, and her hands fell limp at her sides with a sigh. 

"Yes, Riven," she murmured, shaking her head. "Do you need something from me?" 

"A few things," Riven replied - still firm, but trying to sound gentle, as well. She wasn't in trouble; Riven just needed help. "I thought to seek you out at the end of the day so as not to disrupt you from your work." 

"I understand," Rhea said softly, looking up at Katarina. "I guess that is all I have for you today," she said quietly, and Katarina nodded - 

"Actually, I'd like to speak with both of you," Riven interjected, delighted to have the opportunity. "Why don't we find somewhere quiet to talk for a bit?"

"Oh," Rhea said faintly, growing pale. Katarina just nodded, a rather grim smile on her face. 

 

Katarina led them to a clearing a ways from camp that she and Zoe had apparently used for sparring; there was a wide open space, and the camp itself was just a few dozen meters away but far enough that the noise was drastically reduced. Katarina leaned against a tree, Rhea slumped onto a log near the clearing's edge, Zoe stood beside her and Riven stood at the center, looking between the three of them. 

"My friends aren't doing well, it seems," Riven murmured. "Do you remember, Rhea, the talk that we had in Red Bastion?"

"I am to trust you with my feelings," Rhea said dully. "Riven, I'll be honest, some things simply aren't your business." 

Riven opened her mouth... but... what was she going to say to that? She sighed and shook her head, looking down. "No," she said softly. "You're right, Rhea, sometimes they aren't."

"Oh, don't apologize for that," Katarina snapped, exasperated. "Rhea, you've been deliberately avoiding talking to me ever since I got here, how do you think that's not my business? Is it wrong for me to expect that you have some things to say to me?"

Riven made to speak in Rhea's defense, but - thinking about it - Katarina was kind of right; some kinds of people couldn't really care less about their friends' children, and a reunion after many years wouldn't be a cause for celebration, but... Rhea struck her as overwhelmingly _not_ that sort of person. The way she was shying away from Katarina, even now, was startlingly out of character. "We just want to help," Riven added instead. "I'm sure the other soldiers will pick up that something is wrong if this keeps up."

"I am nervous about our upcoming battles," Rhea murmured. "That is all." She was still avoiding Katarina and looking squarely at Riven, but - weakly, as if she wanted to hide under a hood of her own at the first opportunity. 

"That's it?" Katarina sighed - she didn't sound angry, but she did sound a little impatient. "No 'Katarina you've gotten so tall'? No flowers, no condolences, nothing at all about Mother? You just want to ignore everything?" 

Rhea flinched, but didn't answer immediately. So Katarina continued. 

"I spent this entire time terrified you'd been taken under by the Black Rose." Now, a bitter edge was creeping into her voice, and impatience was turning to indignance. "Lux never brought it up this way but all I could think about was how to stop them from doing to you what they've done to my parents, not to mention what they did to - " She paused, and Riven realized it was because she was receiving a vicious warning glare from Zoe, just out of Rhea's sight. "Well, you know," Katarina sighed, shaking her head. "I just... Everyone that was supposed to care about our family has betrayed us, so... I guess..."

"Katarina," Rhea whimpered, her voice a little hoarse. "I didn't realize you'd..." She gingerly pushed herself up, shuffling Katarina's direction awkwardly; Katarina watched her, wary, but neither of them moved for a moment, and Rhea laughed sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry," she gasped, "you - um - you never were one for hugs, were you?"

"Oh," Katarina breathed, eyes widening a little, "no, I'm... I don't mind them, I guess. D-Do you need one? Is that...?"

"You're worse at this than I am," Zoe barked, and Riven couldn't help but laugh. Katarina, stung, scurried forward and gingerly wrapped her arms around the older woman; Zoe and the Exile exchanged relieved glances, as Rhea let out a long, shuddering sigh into Kat's shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry," Rhea was sobbing. "I was so afraid you were going to be angry with me, and I... I don't have any excuse, Katarina..."

"You don't need to be afraid," Katarina sighed. "You were off in Ionia doing your best to fight back. And that means I still have an ally left in the world when I thought they were all gone. I'm just really glad you're still here with me." 

"This is very sweet and all," Riven said, a little awkwardly, "but, I actually did have something I needed to talk about..."

"Oh, right," Kat gasped, "uh - "

"Give me just a moment to compose myself," Rhea sighed, letting go and stepping back, briefly looking away with folded arms. Everyone took their places around the grove again, watching as Rhea took several deep, slow breaths, all silent. She didn't relax when she looked up at Riven, but her gaze had sharpened with determination once more. "Alright," she sighed. "What do you need, Commander?"

"Riven," Riven said seriously.

"Commander," Rhea snapped back, smiling impishly. "Let me show respect for you, damn it." 

"Fine." Riven chuckled. "It's about Ahri." 

 

Rhea's smile dropped almost right away, replaced with an expression of fright. "Is she okay?" the veteran gasped. "Oh, no, I've been so busy feeling sorry for myself over here - She's up and about, isn't she? That's what I had heard at one point - "

"Physically, yes, she seems to be fine," Riven agreed. She probably looked rather grim as well. "I don't know if something else is going on, but she hasn't spoken to me in a few days, and I've only actually seen her once." 

"What...?" Rhea paled. Riven wanted to believe that she was overreacting, but... at the same time, panicked was kind of how she felt, too. She just wanted to hide it or explain it away. "She was like that on the march, too, wasn't she?" the veteran observed, turning her head hesitantly. "But you were too busy to really talk to her then..."

"Yeah, this isn't the same," Riven agreed. 

"I've seen her sometimes," Zoe said quietly, drawing attention to her. "She paces on rooftops, or watches people, sometimes really late into the night. She looks really... um..." She shrugged, limply. "Sad," she sighed. "I don't know. It's not exactly the same as Ionia, but it kind of feels that way."

"She's not starving herself, is she?" Rhea whispered. 

"What's going on?" Katarina looked between the three of them, eyes narrowed. Riven winced. What would this look like to an outsider that didn't know Ahri very well? Probably more a question of trust than health, but did they want to fill in that much context to her? No one spoke up, and Katarina seemed only more preturbed. "Is there some big secret surrounding her we're not supposed to know about?" she asked, half-laughing as if trying very hard but failing to stay serious. "Like that thing she did to Haenman?"

...Right. She would've seen. Everyone would have seen. How would Ahri feel about that?

"Ahri is some kind of magical construct," Riven said lowly. "Not like someone made her, but... her body has to absorb human souls every so often. As if she were eating them." 

"Wow." Katarina's eyes grew wide as plates. "Wow, that's... a tough break. Gods." She shook her head slowly, folding her arms and looking down, brow tightly creased. "So you're worried she's not had enough to keep herself going?" 

"I don't know that that makes sense," Riven replied, glancing back at Rhea. "She did just, um - take - Haenman after all. Do you think she's upset that everyone saw that?"

"Perhaps," Rhea agreed quietly, "but it doesn't seem like her to hide away from you." 

"I guess not," Riven agreed weakly. She saw Katarina's eyes narrow again. "I just... I can't ever find her. I guess I wondered if you had talked to her, or anything like that." Rhea shook her head sadly; with a dejected sigh, the Exile turned to Zoe. "I guess all I can do, then," she murmured, "is ask you to bring me to her, next time you see her."

"I'll try," Zoe promised. 

"I'll leave you three to catch up, if you like," Riven offered, making to leave the clearing, but... 

"I actually have something I need to take care of," Katarina said softly, just loud enough for them all to hear. "Rhea, let's catch up tomorrow, okay?" Rhea nodded. The four of them went back to camp, and parted ways there, instead, and Riven did her best to turn her thoughts to the rebellion's next move. There was nothing more she could do about Ahri. Not for tonight, at least.

 

The second and third tiers of Bloodstone made good hiding places; they weren't high enough up to be good stargazing places, as there was far too much light in the lower city after dark, but because of the looming shadow of the fourth tier wall above them there were many places to hide that you'd be almost invisible to anyone passing by. Katarina supposed that, aside perhaps from Zoe's daggers, Ahri probably was not used to anyone being able to chase her up to a rooftop. She absolutely didn't want to surprise her, nor was this worth hurting herself over, so she kept her shunpos spaced far apart and took in her surroundings thoroughly before advancing. 

Noxian cities, as a general rule, abided by a strict curfew - one of many vain attempts to at least hide the worst of violent tendencies, as well as a good way to occupy guards when you've got too many. But Katarina was no stranger to violating curfew in any sense. Night was one of the best times to do your sneaking or your scouting or your back-alley wheeling and dealing, all of which she was far too familiar with, particularly since Father's death. Flitting between shadowy rooftops and avoiding sight was second nature to her at this point, and she hardly paid it any mind. Ahri, however... apparently only Zoe had ever spotted her after dark. Did it also just come naturally to her? Or did she have some reason to have practiced the talent?

The more she thought about the girl, the more perplexed and curious Katarina became. An Ionian that wanted to be Noxian. Why? There were so many reasons to question or doubt that, just in principle. What sort of person must she be? Kat had seen for herself the zeal and skill with which Ahri fought, and not just Rhea but - in their own small ways - Lutford and Joldar both affirmed the girl's attachment to Riven. What had happened between them? It wasn't Katarina's style to pry into other people's affairs, but... to know so little about someone that was so close to the heart of a great moment in Noxian history... it bothered her, somehow. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't trust Ahri, or if she was worried about her. 

After all... the "run away and hide when you're upset" schtick was a Katarina classic. One of the least successful, in fact. It was the reason she was here now, searching for Ahri, without orders or guidance or even any reason to believe it was a good idea. She just didn't want anyone to sit around wallowing in their own despair like she used to, and... maybe in some abstract sense, helping someone else would be another small way for Katarina to honor her mother's memory. 

She found Ahri on the outer wall of the third tier, leaning backwards against the spired roof of a guard tower; to stay up there for any amount of time would take an ordinary person considerable effort and balance unless they were clinging tightly to the spire itself, but Ahri didn't really seem to need to worry about it. Katarina took her time in getting closer, and eventually stopped teleporting, just hopping across small gaps, making no effort to be quiet. It didn't take long for Ahri to look over at her.

She'd rehearsed ways to start this conversation, but of course she immediately forgot all of them at first eye contact. Gods Ahri was just stupidly beautiful. Those eyes! Shimmering, beautiful, golden eyes. But they sickened Katarina, too, because they reminded her all too intensely of Cassiopeia's. She wound up looking away instinctively, taking a deep breath and trying to steel herself. "What do you want?" Ahri said coldly; she couldn't help but chuckle, because she knew that voice _very_ well. 

"Talk a bit," she replied shortly, turning back and trying to smile, swinging her arms idly. "People are worried about you." 

Ahri hummed, and looked away again. She had been staring out over the darkness to the northeast, into the empty space where farms and valleys lay shrouded by dark mist and shadows. She didn't respond. Katarina wracked her memory, trying to adapt now that she'd mostly forgotten what her plan was. How had Mother comforted her, all those years ago...? She remembered being asked _Do you think I'm angry with you?_... she remembered... _I liked to go out when I was your age. Clear my head._

"I'm not really a tactful person," she warned. "I just like to get to the point of things."

"I see," Ahri growled. 

"Why're you hiding from everybody?" 

Ahri's eyes narrowed. 

"I love to hide, personally." Katarina laughed awkwardly - that sounded so forced, but it was all she had! "I - well, that sounds stupid, but... I like being by myself, away from people for a little while at a time."

"Perhaps I just like to be alone as well," Ahri murmured. 

"It's just weird because everyone says you've been attached to Riven at the hip," Katarina continued. "Did something happen?" 

"No." 

This wasn't really going anywhere, and it was making Katarina nervous. "Um..." She gulped. "You sound angry, though. Are you angry with her?" 

"No." 

_Here goes._ She took another deep breath. "Are you angry with yourself?" 

Silence. Internally, Katarina cheered. 

"See, that's my thing," she continued eagerly. "I get mad at myself for doing things wrong, and then I get mad when people try to cheer me up because they don't understand how bad the thing I did was." She was making a total fool of herself. Words were just spilling out of her as if she were throwing them up. But, it was still all she had; she couldn't let awkwardness stop her. "But I know what that's like," she said, "so maybe if you need someone to vent at I can listen?" 

"You - " Ahri sighed angrily, looking down. "You don't know anything about me or my problems."

"Yeah, exactly," Katarina interjected. "So I can't act like I know better or anything."

Ahri was quiet again. Katarina tentatively counted this one as a win, too. 

"Rhea and Riven are both really worried about you," Katarina continued, "but they don't know how to help. Not to say I'm gonna go ratting you out to them or anything, I just mean - " She sighed angrily, looking away and running her fingers through her scalp once. "Ugh. Ahri, I'm sorry, I'm not great at this, I know. But..." 

"You're only here because they put you up to this," Ahri growled. 

"Well, kinda, yeah." She turned back to the girl, folding her arms. "They didn't send me, I came by myself, but I came because I can tell they care about you a _lot_ , but they just don't know how to help you, and you're actively preventing them from figuring out what's wrong. I'm not going be offended if you tell me to leave, but - like I said, this is kind of my thing, this whole 'hiding from people when you're angry at yourself' thing, and I know that it doesn't work."

"Is that so," Ahri murmured, looking skyward. 

"You think it'll help because only you can really understand the problem," Katarina continued darkly. "Everybody else will just tell you off for being upset and they won't have any idea how to fix it, right? But what actually happens is you keep thinking about what you're doing wrong, and you realize things are even worse than you thought they were at first, and you keep making your problems bigger and bigger because even though they only exist to you, _you're_ the only one around. You know?" 

Ahri stayed quiet, but Katarina watched her big fox ears flatten and her mass of fluffy tails slowly drift to the shingles beneath her, no longer waving in the air, and her shoulders bunched up a little as if fidgeting or hugging herself. So, Kat waited, giving her time to think or speak up.

"But I'm not imagining things," Ahri whimpered. The change in her voice - cold and distant, gradually becoming vulnerable and frightened - it hit Katarina rather hard. Instinctively, she backpedaled, frightened that Ahri was about to panic or burst into tears or start screaming in anger or something similarly horrible. But she didn't do that; she sniffled, and said, "I'm just a monster that eats people. That's not something I made up. That's real." 

Now Katarina took a moment to process. She felt an intense empathy for Ahri in that moment, her heart sinking, but at the same time relief filling her. This... she understood this, very well.

"I mean, I'm an assassin," Katarina called, spreading her arms. Ahri turned around slowly, watching her with those huge pretty golden eyes, narrowed warily. "All I'm really good for is killing people," she continued, shrugging and dropping her hands to her sides. "But that doesn't make me inherently awful, I like to think."

"You are a human fighting for something you believe in," Ahri said slowly. "I am a predator pretending to be her prey." 

"Aren't you fighting for something, too?" Katarina asked her, blankly, unable to contain her surprise. Ahri was momentarily quiet, and that only confused Katarina more. "Not - not Riven, even? Not your friends?"

"It's not the same," Ahri murmured. "I don't have a home I'm defending or trying to make better." 

"You are alive," Katarina protested. "Right now, in this world, on Valoran. This place is your home." Ahri scoffed; Katarina threw her hands up. "I don't get it," she cried. "Everyone's always fighting for something! That's just what life is! Everybody's trying to carve out their own path in the world, and the world's always going to fight back. It can't have been easy for you to get this far, right?"

Ahri's eyes grew very wide, as Katarina shouted at her. "W-well, no," she admitted sheepishly. "It's... been awful. But..."

"So, at the very least," Katarina pressed, "you're fighting not to waste all of the effort you've put in to surviving up til now, right?!" 

But at this, the fox's expression turned all at once from shock to fury, and she stamped her foot on the shingles and clenched her fists. "I don't _want_ to survive!" she shouted. "Surviving - surviving is for animals and trees and insects, if I wanted to survive I would just run away from here and never fight again! That's the opposite of what humans do! Everyone here wants something so badly that they're willing to die if it will help make it happen and I don't have that feeling!"

"T-There's - nothing wrong with not _wanting_ to die," Katarina gasped, backpedaling now, dazed. 

But Ahri just groaned with frustration and turned around, pacing around the tower spire in a half circle before whirling and pacing back, arms folded and tails whipping about behind her angrily. "This is why I don't talk about this," she growled. "No one understands it because you all already are human, and for some reason you all seem to look up to _me_ , except when you don't and want to kill me instead. You don't see what I kept seeing watching villagers and wishing I could just live a normal life like them, and have things to think about more important and interesting than how to stay alive longest and have the most little fox babies or whatever." 

"You - were literally a fox," Katarina breathed, dumbly - but as soon as she said it, she felt like a moron, because _of course she had been_. You could just see it in her. The way that her tails moved, the movement of her ears, were very authentic and practiced; those were not human tics, and this was plainly not a human being. You could tell just by looking at her, you could see it in the way that she moved, even hear it a little in the strangely disconnected and emphatic way she talked. 

"Yes, I was," Ahri snarled. "It's a miserable existence, Katarina. Faced with a choice between death and returning to that, I would die many times over. And yet at the same time, I can only be a mockery of a human. I can only play and pretend at having the same meaning to my life that you do." 

"Why?" Katarina shook her head slowly. "I - I'm sorry, I'm sure that sounds stupid, but... why can't you? What's stopping you?" 

"I don't know!" Ahri cried. "I don't know what I'm missing! But aren't I obviously different?!" Katarina wanted to protest, but - she'd _just_ been considering obvious her inhuman nature was; she couldn't just lie to her. "Yes!" Ahri snapped. "You see! I'm not normal, something about me is wrong! How am I supposed to fit in when people react to me like _that?!_ "

 

Katarina faltered, and the silence echoed on as she tried to come up with something to say. But there wasn't anything, and this didn't feel like her hopelessly flailing around with Lux trying to get the right feeling across - this felt like a genuine problem. She had to acknowledge that she probably wouldn't ever completely understand Ahri, but... this feeling of not belonging, the feeling that you'll never really be seen the way you want, wasn't foreign to Kat, and she felt for this girl that was trying her best but was hurt so badly by her own uniqueness. 

"I don't know," she said honestly, after what felt like minutes. Her voice felt weak, like she had to struggle to form her words. "I'm really sorry, Ahri, but I don't know. I don't know what to tell you."

"Of course you don't." But Ahri's voice wasn't reproachful - she, also, sounded weak and disappointed. She slumped backwards against the spire and hugged herself, looking down, her tails drooping until they were draped limply across the roof. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's kind of you to try to help." 

"Yeah, well, it's nice of you to say that, too," Katarina snorted, turning around and folding her arms - not to leave her, but just frustrated, casting about out of habit to see if they were being watched. They weren't, of course. Who would be on the roof of an abandoned house at the edge of town, at this hour? "I just got it into my head that you were doing the same sort of thing that I used to do as a kid," she continued, with a sigh. "And my mother would come talk to me, and she'd make me feel better even if I didn't think she could. So... I mean, what the hell, right? I can probably do that." 

"That sounds very sweet," Ahri said, in a soft and kind voice, but touched by a faint but undeniable grief that dug into Katarina's chest like claws. She turned back around slowly to face the girl again, who was smiling sadly at her. "I'm very sorry for your loss," she offered quietly. "I... also lost a family member recently. Someone that called me her daughter, even though she was a human and I was not."

Ouch. "I'm sorry, too," Kat murmured. "Good parents are hard to come by in this world, sometimes." Ahri laughed bitterly, and nodded - Kat could see the light reflecting off of the edges of her eyes, but she wasn't trying to hide her tears at all... and Kat realized she was kind of impressed by that. 

"Can I ask you something strange?" Ahri said softly. Katarina shrugged and nodded; it wasn't like this conversation wasn't already pretty weird when you thought about it. "You said you were an assassin... and a very effective one, from what little I have seen." 

"Appreciated," Katarina chuckled, smirking. 

"Do you ever feel guilty for doing your job?" 

Katarina blinked. _That_ was certainly a question. But at the same time, it wasn't like she hadn't ever thought about it before. In a strange way, it was almost pedestrian; she just didn't expect anyone to ever ask about it. "Well, yeah," she said softly. "I've - I've always been particularly good at... not thinking about it. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't ever get to you." 

"Have you ever had to kill someone very close to you?" Ahri continued, a little more hesitantly. "Someone that... you... really didn't want to hurt?" 

Katarina bit her lip. "No," she admitted softly. "I've been lucky so far. Trying not to jinx it." But even as she said it, trying to sound lighthearted, she heard a cruel taunting laugh and hissing, mocking words in her mind. She shook them away as best she could; she didn't have any reason to assume that she'd have to harm her sister... did she? 

"That's very fortunate," Ahri replied with relief, smiling briefly. "Um... I've... not... had the luxury. I-I - " She bit her lip, too, and looked away. "I'm sorry, we don't need to talk about this," she murmured. 

"It's alright," Kat said softly. "I have a partner back home - he used to work with my father, and we're almost like siblings at this point. Sometimes we'll just talk about jobs we feel bad about. It's nice to get things off your chest, you know?" 

Ahri nodded; her hair hung down over her face now. "I guess Rhea and Zoe and all them already know," she sighed. "I... ate my mother. She was dying, but she asked me to. So... I did. And I just... don't know... if that's okay." 

"She asked you to." Kat was kind of relieved to hear that she had, actually. Katarina didn't like the idea that Ahri had suddenly turned around and eaten someone she'd clearly cared about, but she was no stranger to the concept of mercy killings. Noxus as a whole was quite familiar with them - there was a certain etiquette to it and everything. She shrugged, and tried to smile hopefully. "I guess in your case that means she wanted her life to be put to good use, right?" 

Ahri nodded limply. "I guess that's true," she sighed. "She just... I wish I could have saved her instead. I wish I could have given her someone else's soul, or their body maybe, or... something. I'd just eaten someone else I didn't even really want, so... but it just doesn't really work that way." 

"That would be something," Katarina sighed, "if you could choose who lived or died. But, we humans are pretty powerless about that sort of thing, so... maybe that would be bad for you?" 

Ahri laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Maybe." 

 

They were quiet for a bit. Ahri was still hiding her face, kicking the shingles beneath her idly, but her tails were moving around a bit more animatedly than before. 

"Riven's really worried about you," Katarina offered sheepishly. "I, um. I figure I should get back to why I came up here." 

"Right," Ahri giggled. "I guess I shouldn't worry her any longer." She pushed herself up from the spire and leapt daintily across the six-foot gap to a roof nearer Katarina. When she caught Katarina's eye, she looked better, luminous against the night around them. "Even though you didn't have an answer for me," she added softly, "I really appreciate that you came to talk to me tonight. Thank you." 

But as she was saying that, something occurred to Kat, and she smiled, trying not to look as nervous as she suddenly felt. "Hey, um - you're really pretty and all, but you do stand out quite a bit just in the way that you look. Maybe in the next couple days we can spend some time - I dunno - updating your look? I guess?" 

Ahri stared at her a bit blankly - but then laughed, much louder and more sincerely than Katarina expected, so much so that for a moment she thought she was being made fun of; but the sound was joyful and surprised, rather than any kind of mocking. "Are you inviting me to shop with you?" she giggled, bouncing on her feet. "That's so kind of you, Katarina!" 

"Well, hell, I had to go through it as a kid," Katarina said airily, shrugging and looking away. "Like - don't tell anyone, but this isn't my natural hair color."

"Oh my gosh, it's not?!" Ahri gasped so sharply that, again, Katarina thought it was a joke, but Ahri's shocked expression looked far too earnest for that. "This sounds like it will be so much fun," she cheered. "Oh, Katarina, if you really would, I would love that!"

"Think of it as an invitation, from a Noxian to the new blood," Katarina cooed. Ahri beamed at her. "Later though!" 

"Yes!" Ahri nodded and twirled on the spot. She was so suddenly full of energy! "Ah, I don't know if I can sleep yet!" she giggled. "I have to go tell Riven about this! Thank you again, Katarina! I hope we can be very good friends!" 

Then she dashed away, hopping from roof to roof; Katarina watched her begin to scale the fourth tier wall before she became too far away to make out in the dark. Her gaze trailed on after the shadow with a relieved little smile, before sighing and starting to make her own way back to the upper tier, much more slowly and deliberately. 

_I hope so too, Ahri,_ she thought, with a cautious but earnest optimism she had not felt in years. _I hope so too._

 

The next morning, everyone was gathered all together at their command room in the castle - including Ahri, who walked in hand-in-hand with Riven. The Exile gave Katarina a grateful nod and a prolonged glance, and Katarina chuckled silently and bowed back. Ahri, on the other hand, flashed her a toothy grin that Katarina could not help but return. 

"Well, now," Aleina chuckled, glancing up at her. "You two have become fast friends, haven't you?" Katarina just shrugged, still smiling.

They discussed how things were going in the camp - Rhea admitted that they were further along than she had led them to believe, and that they could likely pick up and move within a day's notice if Riven was ready to go. There was some discussion about the need to actually move, as well; after all, Bloodstone provided handily for the rebellion, so perhaps marching out in full force was not necessary. And that, in turn, led to a discussion of how best to approach their main goal: a march on High Command itself, not to attack or take it over but simply in protest; how likely it would be to dissolve into violence, and how best to mitigate that violence, or whether or not it was even worth it. 

"Our end goal is for Riven to have the traction necessary that, if she were to challenge General Swain, it would be taken seriously," Aleina said softly. "It's very possible that we already have that traction, and only need to reach the capitol."

"Only you would know," Joldar observed mildly. "Yet you're here instead of writing your next opinion piece." Aleina smiled wistfully. 

"I could always scurry back to the capitol," she chuckled. "Perhaps that's not a bad idea. But even then, there is much to do to prepare."

"We're not ready for that just yet, either way," Riven sighed. "We've still got a bit more work to do here. Everyone has their tasks, so let's break for now. Tomorrow we'll come back to the subject." 

Joldar and Lutford made their way out, chatting mildly with Rhea on their way; Zoe bowed and walked away as well, but Katarina and Aleina both remained within the tent. Ahri regarded them curiously, and Riven with concern. Katarina had been instructed to wait before they'd gone in, but Aleina had not yet said why; she was just as lost as they were. She let down her hood briefly, holding it in her left hand and shooting Riven an urgent glare. 

"Something's come up," she said quietly. "It didn't happen the way I hoped, either, so I'm caught a little off guard. But the inevitable is on us now." 

She threw her hood back up, and swiftly walked to the door, opening it to invite someone in; Katarina didn't know him; Riven addressed him as Elbur, clearly rather surprised to see him here. He looked shaken... like he'd seen a ghost.

"C-Commander," he gulped, looking between the four of them rapidly, his hand clenched tight on his belt. "I - I was out by the southern lip of the valley, keeping a lookout there, as Lady Aleina asked me to do." Riven nodded. "A-And, late last night, I saw - I saw something horrible - I thought it was just a horror story, but - " He shook his head and gulped. 

"Go on," Riven said softly. "You've the best eyesight in Red Bastion. Tell me what you saw."

"Well, it was well past dark and I was on my way back," he explained, "so it was hard to make out - I think there were nail beasts out there, attacking a camp on the road way to the south. But I wouldn't have seen em if not for - for the fire. W-White fire, miss." 

"White fire," Riven repeated faintly. Frost gripped Katarina's heart; Aleina folded her arms, her lips tight.

"I'm sure of what I saw out there," he gasped. "Sure as I could possibly be. Something torched those things with white fire. Only lasted a few seconds before it was put out, but it was so bright you'd think it was the sun itself."

"Victoria," Riven whispered, shaking her head. "Gods help us, the Vindicator General is already here."


	11. The Vindicator Comes

"What do we do about her?" Riven breathed. "What - what were we _ever_ going to do?" 

"She's just one woman," Lux said firmly, "no matter how dangerous. We have to start there." She braced herself against the map table, opposite where Riven was doing the same; the exile looked up into her face - hood let down once more - then to either side, meeting Ahri's anxious and confused gaze and then turning to Katarina, who looked like she was trying to set fire to the map with her eyes. Elbur had already been sent back to his post, with the strict instruction to say nothing about what he had seen, but Ahri was not sure why that was so important, there was a lot she did not understand, so she hesitantly cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, "but, um, who - is this?"

"General Victoria," Katarina growled. "The Vindicator General of High Command - responsible for maintaining peace within Noxus' borders, which usually means 'exterminating traitors', like us." 

"Oh." Ahri blinked, and looked up at Riven. She figured that she knew the answer to this question, but - even still she had to ask. "Is she strong?" 

She could feel Lux staring at her, dumbfounded, but Riven just sighed and shook her head. "Ahri wouldn't know anything about it," she murmured, pinching her nose, as Ahri's tails started to curl together nervously. "Victoria was deployed to the central front, on the eastern shore of Ionia, and I don't think Ahri would've ever gone up into those mountains on her own." 

"She was in Ionia?" Ahri's interest and anxiety spiked. "Did you know her?"

"Everyone heard stories," Riven murmured. 

"Victoria is one of Noxus' most infamous figures," Lux breathed, still incredulous. "I can't believe you don't know who she is. There are rumors that she annihilated entire villages and decimated forests and countrysides with alchemical fire. Some sources suggest that her individual kill count was as high as entire front-line battalions."

"Story goes," Katarina added darkly, "she was deployed to the front line where you'd normally put an entire legion of soldiers, and just left to her own devices. Months go by... fires go unchecked... Ionian resistance just vanishes."

"Our C.O.s," Riven continued, "said the Ionians would go miles out of their way to fight our trained legionnaires in fortified positions - they would rather that than face one single woman marching on her own." 

"W-wait," Ahri gasped - she was having trouble following that, and the image of what they were describing was more horrible than anything she had ever seen. "Someone like that - exists?! That sounds horrible!" 

"And she's our next opponent," Riven said quietly. "Doubtless she intends to scorch the whole valley, now that the whole city is probably being considered traitorous."

"Oh no," Ahri whispered, turning white, shaking her head fervently. "We can't let that happen!"

"Unfortunately," Lux said gravely, "her prowess in combat is so great that we can't simply march out to meet her. Sending an army at her would just allow her to kill hundreds or thousands of people before anyone could even reach her, but we have very few options for luring her into any kind of favorable engagement and very little time to prepare. She'll enter the valley tonight, and if we don't stop her then, we could lose the castle and possibly the whole valley before noon tomorrow."

"That can't be," Ahri whispered, but to her horror Riven nodded along with her grimly. "How?! What...?" She trailed off, and everyone seemed too deep in thought to give her an answer. She stepped back hesitantly, aware that she was no longer a part of this conversation.

"So," Katarina growled, "what exactly do we do?" 

"She's just one woman," Lux repeated faintly, hanging her head and bracing harder against the map. "Surely... I know we have a moral foundation to maintain, but there must be something we can do to weaken her without a direct confrontation..."

"She'll have an entourage of at least half a dozen knights," Riven interjected, with a scowl. "There's no chance of getting close to surprise her like that."

Lux drummed her fingers on the table, silent; everyone stared at her expectantly for several moments, but she didn't move of speak, just staring down at the map and then closing her eyes, Ahri could feel her pulsing with anxiety even at this distance; at length she just sighed, her arms going lump and slumping forward, and she shook her head in defeat. 

"I thought she would give us some kind of warning," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm so unprepared for this. I'm sorry, Riven, I'll do my best, but - but we don't have time to wait for me to come up with something. She'll be here _tonight._ " 

"At the very least," Riven sighed heavily, "we've got to warn the troops. I don't know what to tell them - if we say outright what's happening there might be a panic, but we've got to move them, in the staging area they're just sitting ducks."

"That's a waste of time," Katarina snarled. 

"No," Lux snapped, "Riven is right, we have to tend to the rebellion first - Riven, what if instead of fortifying them within the city or castle, we move them into cover around the southern gap in the valley - that way we - "

"It's a waste of time!" Katarina roared, stomping forward and slamming her hands on the desk. "She's just going to burn through whatever fortifications or units we send at her!"

"Then what would you do?" Riven hissed. "If you have a better idea, by all means - "

"We go out to her!" The assassin spread her arms. "You and me, no one else, and we stop her from ever entering the valley!"

"No!" Lux cried, in horror. "Katarina - "

"We face her general to general," Katarina continued firmly. "We prove our strength. We don't involve the vulnerable in a fight that belongs to _us._ People like you and I have the speed to actually fight her - " 

"That's not the way we do things anymore," Riven interjected. "That's what she _wants_ , Katarina, and it's not like we can save the rebellion by sacrificing ourselves."

"What if this is a diversion?!" Lux added. "What if she wants to draw our strongest fighters away for another attack on the city from a different angle? Riven can't go out there without everyone being ready - " 

"If Victoria enters the valley, we're done," Kat snarled. "No one is going to want to fight after they see what she does to the poor saps that she gets to first. I don't care whether it's what she _wants_ us to do or not! We have to deal with her, out of sight, far enough away that she can't hurt anyone else!" 

"I - " Lux faltered, looking wildly between her and Riven. "I know what you're trying to say," she whimpered, "but, please, you've got to understand, Kat - "

"I know my own strength," Katarina hissed back, glaring. "Riven, there's no debate here. You can see that, can't you?" 

"You may be right," Riven growled, her fingers clenching around the lip of the table, "but we can't ignore our responsibility to our followers. They need to be prepared, even if only in a very small way. We can't abandon them."

"Fine," Kat shouted, "then I'm going by myself. Whatever you need to do to prep - "

"Kat, no!" Lux cried. "Please stop!"

"I'm not running or hiding from this!" Katarina whirled on the mage, who jumped but stood her ground, even as her eyes continued to grow wider. "Why are we cowering?!" she added heatedly, glaring at Riven as well. "Why are we hesitating in the face of an enemy?"

"There's more to this than just fighting whatever stands in front of us!" Lux protested. 

" _It's just one person!_ " Katarina cried. "You were just saying that yourself! It doesn't matter how strong we are, if we don't have the confidence - if _you_ \- " She jabbed a finger at Riven - "don't have the confidence to face our enemies blade drawn how the fuck do you expect to lead Noxus!?"

"Katarina Du Couteau," Riven roared, "still your insubordinate tongue!"

 

There was a thundering silence, radiating out of Riven, whose squared shoulders and clenched fists drew her up and towered her far above the others in the room; even Ahri flinched and cowered back, and though the rage in Katarina's eyes did not subside, it did flicker and she did look away, pursing her lips. 

"You're very emotionally invested in this," Riven said slowly. "I understand, Katarina, but we all have to think rationally. We make one mistake, and we're throwing away hundreds, maybe thousands of lives." 

"I _am_ thinking rationally," Katarina growled, turning on her again. "I'm trying to fucking help you!"

"What you're suggesting is folly," Riven hissed. "My Noxus is not the one you grew up in, Katarina, and I'm not going to abandon my supporters at the first opportunity to butt heads with a powerful enemy. The priorities of Noxian leadership have to change. That starts here. We don't fall for this, we don't walk forward into her, and most of all we don't make any sudden movements, whether it's because we're scared or angry or anything else." 

Katarina was quiet, still glaring at her.

"Get out of here," Riven growled, standing straighter. "Clear your head, reflect on your duty to us - not just the rebellion and me, but to your family, to their memories and legacy, and to the Noxus that we're _all_ trying to create. We'll reconvene once we've resituated the army, and we can talk about what to do then. Got it?" 

Silent. Ahri didn't dare breathe.

"I gave you an order," Riven said, her voice rising. 

"Yes, _ma'am,_ " Katarina snapped, tossing her hair and looking away again. 

"Good." She turned her attention back to Lux; as she did the tension in the room bled away and Ahri let out a huge sigh without thinking, so relieved just not to feel the pressure of their glares anymore, to see Riven not looking angry and instead just looking tired and nervous, even though that was still upsetting in its own way. "Let's get everyone else moving. We've got to hurry, brief me as we go." Lux nodded, and the two of them hurriedly strode out of the tent, and Ahri had to yelp and dash forward to follow, offering one apprehensive last glance back at Katarina, who did not move, before leaving her and the tent behind.

 

The morning passed by Ahri in a blur; she did what they asked as best she could which was mostly scurrying around telling everyone that they had to move, but she wasn't able to say why and did her best just to deflect their confusion; some people understood it easily, especially the ones that had already been fighting and training in Bloodstone, but others got much more nervous and questioned her much more dramatically and she had to just ignore them and keep moving; by afternoon the camp was in steady motion but there was also a tangible sense of panic as everyone tried to guess what was going on, and a few people even guessed right. 

The afternoon was not much better; everyone had to march across the southern lip of the valley, and Ahri didn't know where exactly they were going to be positioned. She checked in with Riven and Lux repeatedly, who had set up near the base of the massive miles-long causeway up to the Bloodstone Watch, and they gave her hasty instructions on who to send where. It was approaching evening when the stampede finally began to calm and Ahri had a chance to catch her breath. She managed to find a half-ration for herself and wove carefully through a tangle of trees as she ate, pausing once in a while and gathering whatever energy she could. She knew the upcoming fight would be awful, one way or another, and she had to be prepared. 

To her surprise, she found Katarina lurking in the crook of a treetop near her - watching a platoon ahead of Ahri as they situated in the forest as cover. She darted up the trunk of a tree opposite the assassin and set herself on a branch of similar height, and Katarina's gaze snapped to her as she climbed but she didn't say anything; Ahri held out a portion of her jerky, and Katarina reached faintly for it, though it was just a symbol because they were several yards apart and Ahri had to actually throw it for her to reach; Kat caught it easily and nodded thanks to her, taking a little bite and looking forward again. 

"Are you doing alright?" Ahri asked, nervously. Katarina mostly looked very tired, but her eyes still burned with that same anger that had illuminated them earlier, and she had such a vicious presence that Ahri couldn't help but feel nervous just being nearby.

"Yeah," Katarina murmured. "I still don't know what we hope to accomplish with all of this." 

Ahri hesitated. She didn't really know what to say here, and that was partially because she didn't understand exactly what they were up against still; all she had were mental images of huge wildfires and columns of flame that stretched into the sky and that felt like far too much to be real. "Can you tell me about her?" Ahri asked weakly. "I..."

"You don't have any context," Katarina finished, sighing and leaning back. "Yeah. Short version is that Victoria's kind of a legend in Noxus. Lots of people think her power's just a myth or an exaggeration and the stories about Ionia are made up."

"But you don't think that?" Ahri ventured. Katarina nodded slowly. 

"Long version," Katarina growled. "Victoria was a friend of the family when I was a girl. She was strong and confident and talked a lot about things she'd do differently if she could ever get promoted. Maybe I was blind at the time, but she seemed like a good person." 

"Seemed like?" 

"She vanished after Ionia," Katarina continued. "My parents got real worried about her. For a long time I thought she was being controlled by the Rose. They'd forced her to commit atrocities on the front line, and probably exaggerated the stories that came home to make things worse for her. I thought there'd be a chance for her to defect if we could prove we were strong enough. But there was another piece of the story missing that I only learned recently." 

She drew one of her knives, and set the hilt in her lap, toying with the blade in her free hand. "Rhea was also a close friend of the family," she murmured. "Maybe you knew that." Ahri nodded. "Thing is, she was friends with Victoria too. So they both come home from the war, right? Rhea knows she wants to defect. She had a horrible time there, lost faith in Noxus, she's probably scared for her friends, so she goes to Victoria to offer to help her escape, and they'd run away together. Victoria says no. Rhea insists. Victoria gets violent with her."

"What?" Ahri's eyes grew wide. "She - didn't want to leave?" 

"Badly enough to threaten her friend," Katarina agreed icily, turning to glare at her. "Not long after that my father disappears. Turns out he was killed by the Black Rose, out of sight. And now just a few weeks ago my mother died, as well. Victoria hasn't ever reached out to us. We've - my sister and I - we've spoken publicly about the search for our father, about how much it would mean to us to even just know what happened, about how hard it's been on Mother, all that stuff. Victoria never offered anything to us. Far as we knew, she didn't exist, and we figured it was Rose control."

"But you don't think that it's that anymore," Ahri said softly, "because she had a chance to run, and... didn't take it." Katarina nodded again. 

"The blood of my family is on her hands," Katarina hissed. "She could have stepped in - offered to do anything at all for us, even given us some kind of symbol that she was still on our side, offered some kind of condolence. But none of that happened, and now my parents are dead and my sister is working with the enemy. Victoria bears some responsibility. But I need to know how much."

"Wait, why?" Ahri gasped.

"So I know how slowly to let her die," she spat. "So I know how loudly to make her scream and beg for mercy for what she's done to people that trusted her."

Ahri's tails curled together, staring at Katarina in... well... horror. These were the sorts of things that Ionians tell you Noxians talked about, and she'd heard some similarly brutal things from the likes of Darius and whatnot at the Institute before but - but what made Riven so special was that she wasn't like this, and she'd started to believe that Noxus wasn't like this at all, and... she knew that what Katarina was saying and feeling weren't quite the same as the stories she'd heard, but she didn't know what they _were_ or what caused them or why they made her want to inflict pain so badly, and... 

Katarina seemed to catch her staring, and looked up with a strange light in her eyes; Ahri jumped, and glanced away. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I just don't..." 

"You said you lost your mother recently," Katarina said softly. "Yeah? She was dying when you got to her. What happened?" 

Ahri shook her head. "She died trying to stop the people that attacked the summit," she murmured. "They were... mostly after me, I think. But she was shot trying to save me, and... I couldn't save her after that." 

"Weren't you angry?" Katarina whispered. 

Ahri nodded faintly. She remembered very little of the moment Karma was shot, honestly. It was painful to look back. 

"What happened to them? Did you kill them?" 

"Yes." Ahri didn't actually use her voice; she mouthed the word.

"Imagine that you weren't able to," Katarina said softly. "Imagine that whoever it was, they escaped, and went on to kill many other people. Or worse, imagine you never found them at all, and only found out years and years later that your mother didn't have to die, and that someone you trusted was responsible for it." 

But Ahri couldn't imagine those things. She shook her head, failing to wrap her mind around what that could even possibly be like. The only frame of reference she had was a moment of rage so intense that it had whited out her memory. Was that what Katarina had been feeling all this time? 

"There's no world in which someone like that deserves to live," Katarina seethed. "Betraying and abandoning people that trusted you and called you their friend - that's inexcusable. Even without knowing what she did in Ionia, and the fact that she apparently wasn't even forced into it."

"We don't know that," Ahri gasped. 

"Then why didn't she leave with Rhea?" Katarina hissed. "She had her opportunity to get away! Why didn't she take it?! Why'd she stay on High Command?! Why'd she abandon her friends?!"

"I don't know," Ahri said faintly. "I've - I've never known a human to be like that. All the humans I've ever met were trying their best in the end." 

"Yeah?" Katarina glared at her defiantly. "How about whoever killed your mother? What were they like?" 

_This would have been easier if you were somewhat more impressed._

The memory that surfaced was so intense and the emotion associated with it so overwhelming that Ahri nearly vomited immediately - her heart pounded and her head hurt and her fingers dug into the bark of the tree under and behind her all without her thinking about it. But he was - different, strange - wasn't he? But why would he - ? 

It didn't matter! He cared nothing about Karma! So nonchalant about ending another human's life! A - a beautiful, kind, inspiring - she felt a growl building in her throat - 

"Yeah," Katarina breathed beside her, and she heard Katarina laughing softly. "Yeah. That's the feeling, isn't it?" 

"If she truly is as you say," Ahri whispered, shaking her head, "then..." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but everything else had been driven out of her mind and she felt like she was starting from nothing, and she'd only be hollow after the anger was gone. 

Katarina laughed again, emptily. "You're an optimist, aren't you, Ahri?" Ahri didn't know what to say. "That's good. That's a good quality to have. Who the fuck knows? Maybe I'm wrong." She looked away, shaking her head. Still Ahri remained quiet. There wasn't much else to say anymore. 

There was movement beneath them; Ahri's eyes were instinctively drawn to it, and she saw a small shape moving through the underbrush at a frantic pace, looking around feverishly at every step. She recognized the shape and the hair and the skin color, it was - it was Zoe, and she looked terribly scared, and at this point that was welcome because it scared Ahri out of thinking about being angry; she dropped down from the tree and Zoe yelped and drew her knives, but it was just Ahri who held her hands up. "Zoe?" she gasped. 

"Ahri," Zoe whispered. "Ahri, please tell me you've seen Rhea."

Ahri's chest grew very very cold; she looked up at Katarina, who was now looking down at them in shock and soon joined them on the ground. "What's going on?" the assassin breathed. 

"It's Lady Rhea," Zoe gulped. "She's - she's gone. I haven't seen her. No one's seen her. Her bicorn's missing. I'm afraid she - "

"Victoria," Katarina gasped, turning ash white. "Oh, gods, Zoe - "

"We have to go!" Ahri cried. "We can't leave her!" Katarina nodded firmly, and Zoe looked between them, panicked, but nodded shakily too. "You need a bicorn," Ahri added hastily, "we have to find one - "

"I've got one," Zoe breathed, gesturing for them to follow. "We've got to hurry, I don't know how long she's been gone - "

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Katarina hissed, as they sprinted away. Zoe had a bicorn tied at the edge of the woods, and sliced free the rope rather than fumble to untie it; the two girls mounted swiftly, and Ahri just started to sprint down the road, foxfire thundering in every step, ensuring she would match the bicorn's pace.

 

Less than an hour after sunset, the riders approached an old memorial - a monument, ornate yet humble, to warriors passed on from some conflict in Noxus' long history. They would have passed by it without a second thought, had it not been for the traveler in the road waiting for them. Whoever it was, they were cloaked and hooded, and bore a broadsword and sturdy iron shield, but stood without their weapons drawn in the center of the path; instinctively the riders stopped, assuming that the traveler required help.

"Move aside," declared the captain at the fore. Behind him, another rider approached, but slowly. Not with caution, so much as a vague curiosity. "Our business is urgent. This is a dangerous place to be." 

"I am aware of your business," the traveler said, in a voice almost too soft to be heard. "I would speak with the Vindicator General." 

There was a pause, and some indignant murmurings; the captain's hand went to his sword, but the rider behind stayed him. "I will speak with her," the woman atop it intoned. She was of course the general, so the others paced back, staying out of the way. The traveler put down her hood, and raised her lantern, its dim aura casting just enough light to expose the hellish visage of the general before her. 

"Rhea Scrowveil," the general mused, as Rhea's eyes grew wide. "I can't say I am surprised you are here." 

"Victoria," Rhea breathed. "What... happened to you? What is this?" 

"My time in Ionia taught me many lessons in fire safety," Victoria replied, a chillingly playful touch to her voice. "I thought to build armor that would capitalize on what I had learned."

Rhea didn't reply. They faced each other, briefly silent. The General's bicorn slowly dragged one hoof in the dirt.

"I will ask you kindly to step aside," Victoria said softly. 

"I think you are aware that I do not intend to," Rhea replied quietly. 

"You know the work of the Vindicator General. You know what barring my way means." 

"I do, yes." 

"Such brazen defiance." Rhea thought she could hear a smirk on the old woman's lips. "You've changed." 

"I have." Rhea gripped the handle of her lantern more tightly. Victoria had always carried a chilling and menacing presence. But she refused to move, nor would she draw her weapon unless Victoria offered her no other choice. "I've come to make you an offer." 

Victoria hesitated. "I was afraid of that," she said lowly. 

"You would have had me believe that you are past redemption," Rhea continued. Her legs were shaking. "But I don't believe it. I can't believe that."

"By now, surely, you must have heard of my exploits." 

"I have. I'm horrified by them, Victoria, but I won't judge you without an explanation. I choose to stand by my friends. I choose to believe in them, always." 

"Perhaps you have not changed as much as I first thought." 

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," Rhea continued, heatedly. "Even me, and even you." 

"That is a wonderfully naive thing for you to believe."

"After everything that's happened, you still just shrug this off?" Rhea shook her head faintly. "Marcus and Maria are both dead now, Victoria. Only we remain. Is this what they would have wanted?" 

"For you to defy their homeland?" 

"For you to threaten me," Rhea hissed. "For you to insist that you are unworthy of my forgiveness, or anyone else's." 

"They would have wanted your safety," Victoria said pointedly, her voice soft and tired. "Yet here you are, standing before the Vindicator General, barring her from executing her duty, which you are well aware is punishable with your death. It is my mercy, and my respect for their wishes, that keeps you alive at this very moment. With every second that you continue to stand in my way, you waste those wishes."

"They would also have wanted your happiness," Rhea shouted. "Riven and her companions are not weak like I am! They could take High Command, especially with your blade beside theirs!"

"You know little of my blade and its purpose," Victoria said quietly. 

"I know _you,_ " Rhea pressed angrily. "I know that you want the best for this country and its people and I know that they aren't getting it. Why can't you open your heart and give yourself even the slightest chance at redemption? Why must you fight me, and not for what you truly believe in, not for the sake of the world you wish to create?"

"I have no such wish any longer," Victoria sighed. She swiveled her leg over her mount and dropped to the path in front of Rhea, patting the bicorn to send it trotting back to the group, and advancing towards the woman with slow steps, hand on the hilt of her sword. Rhea backed away instinctively. "Mine is a path with only one end," she said softly. "Mine is a crime with but one punishment. Have you come to give it to me at last, dear Rhea?" 

"It's not my place, nor anyone else's, to judge you for what happened," Rhea cried. The anger and indignance in her was fading. All of her wanted to quake, now. 

"That is not so." Victoria did not flinch, did not slow nor hasten her advance. "I've heard of what you suffered in Ionia. Tormented by your own commander. Forced to either commit atrocities, or to witness another commit them in your stead. And, virtuous as you are, you refused to give in. Your commander wanted to incite you to attack him, but you refused. A tale of nobility that will never be adequately appreciated." 

"Unless by you," Rhea replied hastily.

"What stayed your hand? Mercy?" Victoria tilted her head. The hand on her sword began to rise; a gentle ringing of metal filled the air, soft enough that Victoria could speak over it. "I don't think you believe that Kelreich deserves mercy. I think you feared retribution." The sword was fully drawn now; Rhea saw the way that one edge of its blade had melted away entirely, and ribbons of scorched, twisted metal rose from the flat, fading into oblivion as if they they too were made of flame. 

"You feared that if you rose up against the injustice before you, your uprising would be meaningless," Victoria breathed. "But you don't believe that any more, do you? That's why you stand before me now." 

"You're right that I don't believe that," Rhea began, but Victoria cut her off. 

"Before you now stands the murderer of scores of innocent people," she whispered, apprehensive, even almost... eager. "An injustice that will repeat itself, unless you stop it. What stays your hand? Mercy?" 

"You are my friend!" Rhea cried. "I won't abandon you, and I won't accept that you alone are responsible for what happened! None of us are!" 

"Perhaps not," Victoria agreed. "But all our actions have consequences. I have accepted mine." She pointed her blade at Rhea. "Sooner or later... you must, as well." 

Rhea meant to speak again, but a brilliant flash of light blinded her; she cried out and staggered back, hearing her lantern shatter as it dropped to the ground, but when her vision cleared enough she stood now feet away from a light bright enough to rival the sun, as Victoria held her sword aloft. White flames, too bright to look at directly, licked the scorched upper edge, and something molten dripped from its tip. 

"Stand aside," Victoria boomed. "Or die, traitor of Noxus." 

"I don't believe this!" Rhea screamed. "I don't believe this is you! Victoria, listen to me!"

Victoria began to advance again, lowering her blade to rest at her side. With the fire beneath her, her mask was cast in unholy light, its deathly visage piercing Rhea's soul. 

"You promised you would always fight for us!" Rhea continued; her legs wobbled beneath her, but she refused to lose her footing. "I can't believe that you've turned your back on us! I won't believe it until you prove it to me and strike me down!" 

"You waste your life," Victoria hissed, rearing back with her right arm, preparing a stab. Rhea tried to speak again, but the words faded in her throat. 

She was going to die. This was the end.

She scrambled for her shield, snatching it from her back and managing to hold it loosely in front of her. Victoria thrust her blade out, and flames licked the ground along its path, rushing in a line towards her feet; Rhea yelped and jumped to the side as Victoria lunged. The blade sang a strange, warbling song as it arced high over Victoria's head, the flames above flashing brilliantly, and only by narrow instinct could Rhea block the blow - but she felt the shield, and her arm, shatter to pieces on impact. In the very next instant, something slammed into Rhea's stomach and she was sent skidding across the dirt, the remains of her shield - and her sword, still sheathed - clattering far from her. 

She lacked the strength to stand, wind and life all but knocked out of her. She lifted her head dully, seeing Victoria advancing far more swiftly now. But she heard something whistle overhead, and Victoria stopped - even jumped back. 

A dagger. Thrown from Rhea's left, planted firmly in the dirt. Rhea looked up in shock; Victoria lashed out with her sword in that direction, a wave of fire echoing from her blade, flames soon springing up all around the memorial - silhouetting a solitary figure perched atop the monument, standing straight as a nail, hair billowing in the drafts left in the flames' wake. 

"Maria," Rhea whispered, in delirious shock. But even as she said it, she understood: That wasn't Maria. 

"So you've come, after all," Victoria said softly, turning to face the girl directly. "Very good." 

"House Du Couteau remembers your loyalty," Katarina snarled, her voice echoing in the burning darkness. "I've come to repay it."


	12. The White Lotus

Victoria glanced behind her with an almost casual slowness; where once there had been six other riders, their bicorns had scattered and their riders were slain. Katarina had done it as soon as she had reached the fight; she'd judged, correctly, that Rhea could take exactly one hit... but she was regretting making her do it. Zoe was helping her to her feet out of Victoria's line of sight but it looked like without help, Rhea was not in any condition to move. They had to pray that Rhea didn't have any serious internal injuries, and if she did, they had to end this fight quickly to ensure that she received medical attention in time. 

She snapped her gaze back to Victoria just as Victoria looked back at her. Three knives threaded from their sheathes on Katarina's thigh to rest like stingers between her fingers, twitching eagerly to be thrown. But not yet. Everything, every movement, had to be very precise and planned and methodical. Assassins were allowed to be messy from time to time, but Katarina was much more than an assassin, and this fight would demand everything she had.

"You've grown," Victoria called, in a friendly voice - one that felt incredibly disingenuous from behind that vulture mask. "You're quite talented to dispatch my entourage so quickly. Your mother would be proud."

"Don't _fucking_ talk about my mother!" Katarina roared, blood pulsing hot in her temples. "Where were _you_ when she needed you?! We spent years searching, mourning, _in public_ for our father, and here you are half a decade later and _these_ are your first words to me?!" 

"You are right to be angry," Victoria said softly. "I wonder if you will be the one." 

Another hot pulse of rage shot through her, but she didn't have words for that. She had to focus on her plan. Her eyes darted around the memorial; to Victoria's left a tiered fountain, while behind Katarina and the monument lay perhaps hundreds of graves and markers. But other than that, she had little terrain to work with. Her best shot was to end this fight in one very precise attack, but against someone so well-armored and with so much experience, she had to be prepared for that to fail. That meant an escape route, and in this case, that meant an ally. So where was Ahri? 

There - behind Victoria, on the opposite side of the road, waiting for Katarina to engage. That was a very helpful position. Katarina could see the next move play out in her mind. She took a deep breath, and swung her right arm forward, loosing one knife that twirled in a high, lazy arc towards Victoria - then she teleported, forward and down. When her feet touched dirt, she lashed out with that right hand again, throwing her second dagger directly forward at Victoria's face, while her left hand drew a larger knife from her back; in the wake of her throw she closed the distance, watching as Victoria batted the knife aside with her gauntlet and raised her sword - it flashed ominously, and Katarina's eyes burned - she had to stop and stagger back, blinking spots out of her eyes - 

That sword was going to be a problem!

She teleported directly above Victoria now, snatching the first knife out of the sky as it dropped; below her she saw Ahri lunge in, naginata pointed at Victoria's back, but Victoria was already turning around to deflect that attack; Katarina tossed the two knives in her right hand aside - she'd have to guess where they were, later - and grabbed the one in her left with both hands, angling it down, meaning to drop directly onto Victoria's neck. 

But Victoria - rather than being forced back or held in place by Ahri's assault - smashed her aside, and surged _forward_ , as Ahri hastily pranced away with a yelp and shielding her own eyes; Katarina dropped down behind her, and before she could attack again Victoria whirled, slashing in a wide arc down at the dirt, and a wave of fire erupted from the ground before her and surged towards Katarina - she had no choice but to teleport backwards again, clutching at her stinging head, blinking away the pulsing angry light of Victoria's blade that still lingered in her vision.

Victoria turned back to her new attacker. Ahri twirled her naginata protectively in front of her, scampering back two more steps, granting herself distance; she hadn't expected Victoria's sword to blind her, and even still that brilliant white flame was too intense to look at directly. She was certain Victoria would lunge at her, but the general seemed disinterested - advancing on her slowly instead, step by step, matching Ahri's cautious retreat. "You look Ionian," she observed mildly. "How curious. Are you here to destroy Noxus from within, then?" 

"No," Ahri growled.

"Then why are you here?" 

Ahri didn't have an answer. She lunged instead. At the apex of her thrust she closed her eyes - she heard Victoria's blade sing and the point of her naginata was batted sideways, and she followed its momentum while rotating her chest to angle the shaft of her weapon protectively in front of her; she could feel the intense heat of Victoria's sword near her, but it wasn't enough to pinpoint where she might attack from. She had to open her eyes again. 

When she did, Victoria had... actually moved away from Ahri, her blade drawn back over her shoulder; Ahri had seen the attack that surprised Katarina before, but did not have the benefit of teleportation, and instead surged forward directly towards Victoria, calling to mind a memory of one of Riven's surprised, sweet little smiles. Victoria slashed - and Ahri blurred, veiled in her strange power, streaking behind the general and bringing her naginata down like a massive hammer. Victoria jumped forward into the fiery wake of her own attack to avoid being struck, and... Ahri was... stuck.

She shifted back, bewildered, watching Victoria stand effortlessly within her own fire as it spread across the ground. "What?" she gasped. "What - how can you - ?" 

"You're awfully vicious for someone without a purpose," Victoria said softly. "Are you sure you aren't here for revenge?" 

"I'm not!" Ahri shouted, brandishing her weapon; just as she had when fighting with Riven, she directed her spirit into it, blue fire swirling about its blade. "I'm here to protect my friends!" 

"You could take them and run," Victoria offered coyly, raising her sword high over her head. 

Ahri snarled, sweeping her blade low to the ground just as Victoria had; a wave of spirit fire echoed out from her, but Victoria slashed swiftly overhand, loosing another pulse of flame to deflect it; in her next motion Victoria snapped her weapon up again, a new wave of fire racing forward from it, and Ahri had to dash back out of its path. But Victoria was allowed no reprieve; a dark red shape blurred into the air behind and above her, and she turned to catch a knife against her sword again. 

Katarina twirled in the air for another slash that Victoria ducked under; she kicked one foot downwards, forcing it to touch the scorched earth beneath her, steadying herself just enough to teleport into the air again where another pre-thrown dagger awaited. She threw the two in her hands, plus the third she'd just caught, down at Victoria in quick succession; the first stuck into her shoulder, she staggered back to avoid the second and smashed the third aside, but Katarina teleported to it now - her mind burning as hot as the fire below her - and snatched it out of the air, lunging in for another aerial stab that Victoria had not been prepared for. She angled her body sideways, glancing this one off of her other shoulder instead of piercing the heart as Katarina had hoped. The assassin was forced to teleport back again, this time with no dagger to reach for, clutching at her head and staggering away from the heat, trying to refocus her vision.

In truth she'd just put herself behind a smokescreen. Katarina couldn't tell if it was something from Victoria's sword that burned at her feet, or if the ground itself had ignited, but either way with every slash from Victoria's sword something new burst to flame; the stars and moon overhead were choked out, leaving Katarina in near-total blackness overhead, and only hellish fire all around. She saw a flash of white in the smoke, like lightning, and tensed to prepare to dodge something - but no attack came - she was keeping Ahri back, probably? And in the next moment she saw Victoria stride through the smoke as if nothing were amiss, storming towards Katarina with purpose now. She was just batting the both of them around so easily! Kat had just attacked her six separate times, from three different angles, in less than a second; how could she possibly be keeping up?!

"It must have broken your mother's heart, when you turned your back on your home," Victoria was calling, her voice fierce now, raking across the burnt air. "It seems you are just as guilty as I."

" _Shut up!_ " Katarina threw the dagger she'd just stabbed Victoria with; with a flick of her wrist the general deflected the throw, sending the knife spinning into the fire behind her. She raised her sword and lunged in again, thrusting it at Katarina's heart, but Kat teleported behind Victoria and drew another pair of knives, these ones too small normally to use in melee but Katarina was not in a position to be picky; Victoria spun around, now swinging from low, and Katarina had to redirect the strike away from her without time to execute a proper parry. Sparks flew from the impact of her knives on the twisted, burning blade; Katarina was knocked off-balance but she couldn't stagger back. The heat at her back warned her that she would burn if she moved any closer. 

She teleported again, this time to Victoria's left side, away from the blade arm - but Victoria's left hand lashed out and grabbed Katarina by the collar, throwing her bodily to the ground and thrusting towards Katarina's neck; Katarina narrowly rolled out of the way, her head swimming and dazed, and when she heard the metal of Victoria's sword scraping against the earth she pushed herself up and onto her kneea, then teleported backwards again, blacking out for just a second and clutching at the nearest thing - it was wet - the fountain, she'd teleported into the fountain; she gasped for breath, allowing it to soak her, trying to refocus her vision. Victoria was still coming towards her.

"You should use that technique more carefully," Victoria taunted, raising her sword high. "It shreds your mind if you're too reckless!" 

Katarina tried to teleport again, but four fast, un-anchored teleports in a row was already too much, to say nothing of the aerial fighting stunt she'd tried moments before; all she could do was stagger further backwards until she toppled out of the fountain, and just as she did Victoria slammed her sword into its base with a roar - the entire structure exploded, knocking Katarina back and sending shards and blocks of marble and a wave of its water flying onto the road around her. 

The general, straightning up again, turned around in time to see Ahri vaulting through the smoke into the clear space behind her, once more veiled in that strange blue fire. "Ah! Ionian." She stepped back into range of her, sword held readied, but did not move to attack. "You interest me," she shouted. "Are you a spirit of some kind?"

"I was a fox," Ahri snapped, pacing, clutching her naginata tightly. She didn't know how to approach someone like this, but she supposed if Victoria wouldn't, then Ahri had to. "I am your enemy now!"

"It is my duty to exterminate traitors," Victoria called, lowering her sword slightly. "Seeing as you are Ionian, you are not one of my targets, and so this is a waste of my time." 

"I won't let you into the valley!" Ahri hissed, stepping forward and angling her blade towards Victoria. 

"Your friends are there?" Victoria huffed. "You've befriended the rebels, then? Perhaps you did not see what we did to your home."

"I saw," Ahri growled, continuing to advance, though somewhat carefully. "I saw exhausted and grieving Noxian soldiers killing people they didn't want to fight, destroying things for no reason, and I demanded to know why." 

"That is simply what we do, my dear," Victoria sighed. "We destroy." 

"I refuse to believe that it's so simple!" Ahri lowered her blade a bit, too. "Riven and Rhea are not mindless destroyers, Katarina is not a mindless destroyer, Marquess Joldar and Lutford are not destroyers, all of the people of the rebellion are good and honest -- "

"They are all traitors," Victoria interrupted coolly. "They are not Noxians." 

"That's it?" Ahri shook her head. "Unless you wish for destruction and war, you're a traitor?" 

"I don't make the rules." Victoria raised her weapon again; Ahri matched her with a start. "I merely enforce them." 

"I would like to believe humans are capable of more than blind following," Ahri snapped. 

"Welcome to Noxus," Victoria hissed. "Prepare to be disappointed." 

The general dashed forward; Ahri gasped and pranced back, caught off guard by her speed, narrowly avoiding a swift slice at her stomach and hurriedly deflecting the follow-up overhead strike; when her naginata struck Victoria's sword the latter flashed brilliantly, but Ahri turned her eyes away and focused on Victoria's mask, searching the skull for Victoria's own eyes instead. She saw something glittering in there, reflecting the fire all around, but Victoria changed direction and pulled away before Ahri could try anything. Rather than attempt to strike again, Ahri twirled with a shout, again conjuring an image of joy in her heart - this time, being petted and comforted by Karma after learning about her true nature - a pulse of force erupted from her tails, and she heard Victoria grunt as it struck her and knocked her back; Ahri took advantage of that to dash in and continue to fight her, now twirling and striking in sharp tempo, pushing her momentum. 

"I refuse to accept this," she hissed, glaring into Victoria's mask, searching again for her eyes. Victoria's movements were hurried but not hasty or frightened; it was a very rote and practiced defense, and it reminded Ahri of just how powerful her adversary was. If she couldn't weaken or wear her down, this fight would not end in her favor. She had to fight with _everything_ : her foxfire, her charms, her conviction. "I admired humanity for its ability to affect the world in ways individuals could never accomplish."

"You should live in a fairy tale, then," Victoria grunted, shoving forward; Ahri accepted the force, hopping back, but then springing forward again immediately. She wouldn't give up her offense that easily. 

"I prefer history to fiction," Ahri snarled. She caught sight of Victoria's eyes - silver? - tracing the blade of Ahri's naginata precisely, following it to each of Ahri's strikes as she parried and blocked them. "Tell me honestly. Do you want to destroy me, Victoria?"

"It matters not what I want." 

"I didn't ask if it mattered." 

Victoria's left hand reached out and snatched Ahri's naginata by the shaft, mid-strike - Ahri gasped, but lunged, planting her shoulder into Victoria's ribs, plowing her backwards into the fire; Ahri had to prance back and out of its way, because she could dash through or over it but she still couldn't stand in it, and in that moment Victoria lunged again - drawing her blade up from the ground, a line of molten something following it in the air, and she lashed out with another wave of fire that she dashed just barely behind; Ahri continued to prance back until she had the space to dash through it - which she did - and she twirled into another strike at Victoria, only to find Victoria's blade waiting on the defense, and suddenly she was the one being pinned towards the flames, and Victoria was slamming into her so hard that Ahri quickly grew terrified that the shaft of the naginata would break, but somehow it still held - 

"You are but a child," Victoria was snarling. "Children play at games and imagine worlds they wish to live in. But one day they must awaken to the world that is, and understand their place in it, and in Noxus those that cannot accept their place will die!" 

"Unless," Ahri gasped, "they carve out their own place, by force - "

"Yes! Unless!" Victoria slammed into her so hard that Ahri nearly lost her balance and fell backwards; she stumbled away, and could feel the heat of the wildfire surging behind her, but she also saw motion far behind Victoria - had Katarina recovered?! "Are you strong enough to do that?" Victoria hissed, raising her blade again. "You, with no reason to be here, save protecting your friends from themselves?!" 

Ahri raised her naginata in defense - but Victoria didn't attack her; she spun around and brought the blade down on nothing... except she saw Katarina blur into that spot - she had _predicted Katarina's teleport -_ but the assassin also had two daggers raised and only barely deflected the attack, before slicing viciously at Victoria's neck, and Victoria ducked beneath it and sidestepped; as both Katarina and Ahri moved to follow her, she flicked her sword at the ground again, and they were both forced to back far away as the inferno grew, leaving no ground around Victoria to walk on safely. 

But Katarina was not deterred. She touched down atop a gravestone, and threw dagger after dagger - one each - into other markers nearby, preparing them, as Victoria turned to see her and began to advance. "You practiced with Mother, didn't you?!" she snarled, looking forward again. "That's why you know how to deal with shunpo!" 

"That's correct," Victoria chuckled, low and menacing. Her steps were not hesitant, but they weren't swift, either; she approached almost casually, save the burning sword clencehd in her right fist. "It's only thanks to her I am so fast. We taught each other much as young women." 

"She trusted you!" Katarina cried shrilly. "We all trusted you!"

"Trust is a childish thing," Victoria hissed. She launched another column of fire that obliterated the grave Katarina stood on - but, of course, Katarina had teleported to a different one, her combat daggers drawn now, and jumped down manually to Victoria; she raked them against the armor on her shoulder, carving away a part of the bone embellishment and drawing blood before Victoria managed to pull away, and Katarina easily deflected the follow-up attack and teleported to a different tombstone, this one shadowed behind one larger, crouching and waiting. As much as it infuriated her to admit, Victoria was right: she couldn't expend her stamina recklessly. She was much closer to Victoria like this, and that meant each engagement was much riskier, but playing safe clearly wasn't working. This way, she could also retaliate much faster, before Victoria could turn to respond to her - she'd just have to disengage faster still, and that meant she couldn't risk compromising her focus with shunpo fatigue.

"Trust got your father killed," Victoria snapped, no longer in good humor. She continued to press forward into the graves, blasting markers at random, scattering her fire everywhere. "He was so _trusting._ Trusted me, trusted Darkwill, trusted Swain and Leblanc. Everyone has the best interest of Noxus at heart, he said, so there's no reason we cannot work together. Well, Katarina, the best interest of Noxus was his removal, in the end." 

Katarina braced herself, then leapt out from cover and angled off of another tombstone to lunge at Victoria - Victoria turned to face her - but she teleported to Victoria's other side, snatched the dagger from the marker there, and hurled it at the back of Victoria's head in one smooth, twisting motion; Victoria turned again as the dagger caught her upper shoulder, but buried deep into her armor and drew a grunt of pain from her at last. Katarina didn't wait to see, though - she closed the distance with another teleport, slashing at Victoria's right arm and stabbing towards her chest. She caught the latter attack, blocking Katarina's wrist with her own, but the first attack landed and tore through another part of Victoria's armor. Victoria snarled and elbowed her back, then swung two-handed through her; Katarina teleported away again, panting, but only in time to watch the general thrust her sword into the earth with a cry. 

Everything exploded - the entire graveyard shattered beneath her, and Katarina tried to teleport backwards away from the shockwave but was still knocked astray by it and tumbled far from the memorial as she landed. She had no idea where any of her daggers were anymore, save the last few still on her person, and the entire site around the memorial had been replaced with a towering bonfire, reaching far into the sky and sending a thick column of smoke into the air. There was no sign of Ahri, but it was safe to assume she was stuck on the other side of the memorial-fire entirely. Katarina couldn't help but snort; if Lux and Riven needed any help finding them before, well... they wouldn't anymore. 

"So," Katarina shouted, pushing herself up shakily as Victoria emerged from the fire, marching towards her in sure steps. This wasn't over yet - she couldn't stop. "That's how it is, then! My family were just barriers to a better Noxus." She laughed wildly, shaking her head. "How _dare_ you. You sit in my _father's_ rightful place on High Command and make a mockery of his Vindicator's legacy!"

"These were not my decisions," Victoria called back darkly. "History has chosen its path, and it sided against the Du Couteau family."

"Then history missed one!" Katarina roared. "I'm still alive, and I'm not about to let the world forget our name!" 

She threw one of her knives high, then drew another fistful in that hand, counted to two, and threw her other knife straight forward - then she teleported, reaching up for the first knife, arching high over Victoria; in one throw she loosed her flurry in a haphazard wave towards the General from above, but she was tracking Katarina's movement somehow - perhaps just instinct - and launched another flame column to deflect those knives; undeterred, Katarina teleported back to the ground beside her second knife, snatching it from its forward path, and then feinting directly backwards as Victoria twirled and slammed her blade into the earth, sending forth a line of fire towards Katarina; the assassin sidestepped, and launched herself straight at Victoria again, this time with no feint, no shunpo, no tricks at all. She saw Victoria flinch back, expecting something, and grinned. 

For a moment, Victoria was forced to fight with her in close quarters. Katarina's combat knives were more like short swords themselves, and though she still didn't have the sheer upper body strength to parry Victoria's attacks, she now had settled into the rhythm of closing her eyes just before blocking, and could adequately deflect her blade; as long as she kept moving, she could avoid getting struck. But the heat and the continual flashing pulse of Victoria's sword kept Katarina back just enoough that she struggled to find any opening to attack. Tongues and clouds of flame billowed from Victoria's every strike, limiting Katarina's movement; soon she wouldn't have anywhere to dodge to and would need to disengage. 

But that was fine. She was buying time. She saw a different color, bright but faint and small, out of the corner of her eye: vibrant, electric blue. 

Then she darted back, crossing her knives; Victoria braced for her to lunge, but Katarina teleported forward - over Victoria, into a leaping strike from behind. Just as she'd hoped, Victoria whirled when she saw the blur, and Katarina caught her attack on her crossed blades, holding it there as best she could. Because the real threat was where Katarina had just been. 

Victoria cried out with pain and whirled - but the damage was done and Zoe had already pranced back, crossing her knives again, snarling beautifully. She didn't need to say anything; Victoria didn't need to know who she was or why she was here. In that moment of distraction, Katarina knocked Victoria's sword aside and slashed at her arm; Victoria avoided that and swung at her, forcing her to duck, but Zoe darted back in to backstab her once more and she had to turn her back to retaliate before she could get struck again. Katarina made to follow up instead - but Victoria snarled and spun full-circle, her blade singing and spitting flame like a dragon's maw, igniting everything around her once more and leaving only the spot where she stood untouched. Zoe was forced to teleport straight backwards to disengage.

Katarina, however, was a bit more creative. When Victoria focused on where Kat had been, she saw nothing, but heard a faint whistling over the roar of the flames. She looked up - just in time to see Katarina crash down onto her. If she'd been a split second slower Katarina's knife would have dug deep into the base of her neck; instead it crushed her mask and slid down the front of her chestplate, forcing her to stagger back into the fire, and she grabbed Katarina by the collar and bodily threw her again, this time slamming her sword into the ground to send another shockwave after her. It caught Katarina as she landed, and blasted her further away still, until she rolled to a stop on the edge of consciousness. Gingerly, she managed to pick herself up on hands and knees, but she couldn't see clearly enough to know what happened next. 

Nor could Victoria. 

She coughed raggedly and staggered forward; her mask was now cloven in two, and her lower face exposed to the heat and smoke where normally she wouldn't struggle with those things. If it weren't for that moment of weakness, she would have had the time to react. But she didn't. 

She didn't know where Ahri came from - with so much fire everywhere, it boggled her mind to think that the girl could simply walk or run through it, with so much exposed skin. But someone with such speed, and a clearly magical nature, was not to be taken lightly. She welcomed the surprise, really. Ahri spoke no longer, now; she just hammered at Victoria's defenses, and Victoria marvelled at the power and passion in every attack, the focus in her gaze as she watched Victoria's movements unerringly.

Ahri forced her back into the fire, and continued to smash her backwards using the reach of her weapon while Victoria held her breath; then, with a roar, she coated the naginata in that blue flame from before and she swept it wide, and the fire parted before her somehow; Ahri advanced into the scorched but exposed earth, and Victoria understood she'd lost her advantage and disengaged, hurriedly backing out of the flame until she could breathe again. For just a moment, she lost track of Ahri in the smoke, looking up and squinting for any sign of movement or light. 

But she simply wasn't fast enough. Ahri's naginata lanced through without warning, and it speared Victoria's weakened armor and buried itself deep in her chest. She cried out and staggered back, guided by Ahri's grasp on the weapon's shaft now. The fox panted, singed and scorched, but stood tall. Victoria stared at her in awe, a little smile on her face. 

Ahri guided her to her knees, pulling firmly down on the front end of the weapon, and Victoria complied. She coughed, and Ahri could hear blood in her throat. The fire in Victoria's sword was going out, and she dropped it without prompt. She had been defeated.

 

"I don't understand," Ahri said softly. Somehow, over all the fire, Victoria could hear her so clearly. "You were their friend, weren't you? Katarina's parents, and Rhea. Even after all this time Rhea wanted to help you." 

"So you heard all that?" Victoria panted, laughing hoarsely. Ahri's ears twitched.

"I hear more than I wish I did, at times," she murmured. 

"You can't help a person's nature," Victoria sighed. Ahri was watching her breathe. "All the kindness and forgiveness in the world... won't stop the monster that I became in Ionia. I'll be the Vanquisher until the moment I die." 

"The Vanquisher, huh," Ahri repeated. Her voice was reverent. Respectful. "People can change. The weak can become strong. Fear can turn to anger and pride. I've watched it happen."

"So have I," Victoria agreed. "And I've watched strength turn to ash, and pride to - " she coughed - " - to arrogance and greed." 

Ahri hesitated. "You... don't think she could have saved you, then." 

Victoria could not help but stare at her in wonder. "You aren't angry," she laughed, her voice even more raspy and broken than before. "Why...? Why do you respect me?" 

"I think we have a lot in common," the fox murmured. She lowered herself to one knee, holding the naginata only loosely now; Victoria was resting her weight on it, her strength nearing its end. "I was once a monster, too. I was terrified that I only had the ability to harm people. And... I still am. I have to destroy humans to survive, and that frightens me."

"You have my condolences," Victoria wheezed. Ahri paused, smiling wistfully.

"But I think I've found my reason to fight," she whispered. She reached out to Victoria - cupping her exposed cheek, for a moment, before peeling the remains of her mask away. Her eyes were green, not silver, and though their light was fading it was not yet gone entirely. She smiled into Victoria's face; the weathered, scarred face of a tired veteran smiled back, curious. "If the real world is a place that can turn humans to monsters," Ahri whispered, "then... I will be the monster that hunts monsters, to try to bring them back to humanity. I will fight to free you from your own curse."

"Ahh," Victoria sighed, "were it only that someone like you could have been the Vindicator General, in my stead..."

"Perhaps I can be," Ahri replied quietly. Victoria coughed, and smiled more sincerely still. 

"Please..." Her voice was faint now. "Your name... my general."

"Ahri," she replied softly - leaning in now to touch their foreheads. Victoria's eyes slipped closed. "Come with me, Victoria. Help me make Noxus the place that it deserved to be." 

Victoria exhaled, slow and peaceful. "Yes, ma'am." 

 

She carried Victoria out of the wreckage, taking a long path around the fire's perimeter; on the way, she passed Katarina and Zoe, as the latter helped the former to stand. They both stared in wonder, and didn't meet Ahri's eye, but... she was alright with that distance, just then. She wasn't sure she was up to talking to them about what had happened. There was someone else that needed to see this first. 

Rhea had been laid against a boulder a ways off the path, and was trying to get to her feet as Ahri approached, but soon gave up and settled for being on her knees, a hand over her stomach. With the firelight on her face Ahri could see Rhea's face clearly, wincing with pain and knitted with anger and grief, eyes dotted with tears. Gingerly, she laid Victoria down beside her, and then knelt on her other side, hands in her lap. 

"I'm sorry, Rhea," she whispered.

"You don't need to apologize." Rhea took a deep, shivering breath, shaking her head. "She chose this." 

Ahri just nodded faintly. There wasn't much more to say. She waited for help to come, looking through Victoria, as Rhea hunched over her hand and wept. 

She heard the riders before she saw them; she looked up as they crested the hill from Bloodstone, Riven and Lux at the front. The Exile all but leapt from her horse and sprinted over to Ahri, as Ahri slowly rose only to be snatched into a bear hug, Riven whimpering into her shoulder. 

"How dare you," she cried. "How dare you! Without a word! Nothing! Not a warning, not a signal, nothing!"

"I'm sorry," Ahri said softly, holding her tightly back. "We didn't have time to look for you."

Riven released her not long after, though - dropping to Rhea's side and embracing her, as well, and Rhea leaned into her shoulder and didn't speak. Ahri looked around at the host - the Joldar was here, along with more than a few support staff, so she raised her arm and called for a medic, as she'd seen done more than once now. She had seen that hit Rhea had taken and wanted to be sure she survived. 

Zoe came over to them, after a bit, while Rhea was being examined. She knelt beside Rhea, and Rhea held her hand tightly but neither of them spoke. Turning back, she saw Katarina leaning on cloaked Lux, and Katarina met her gaze and shifted over towards her, indicating for Lux to change direction. 

"You were incredible," Katarina sighed, shaking her head at her in wonder. "It's amazing you're not more torn up." 

"Are you alright?" Ahri asked, quietly.

"Sprained ankle," Lux said softly. "More than a few scratches and bruises. But, somehow, that's all." 

"You were brilliant, as well," Ahri agreed, smiling faintly at the assassin. "Well fought, Katarina." 

"Yeah," Katarina said, a bit more hesitantly, her gaze growing distant again. "Well fought." 

Eventually, they all sat near Rhea, but apart from Victoria... except Ahri, who stood and watched Rhea intently, as she continued to mourn and did not turn to engage with them. Ahri couldn't hear anything they were saying, and she suspected Rhea felt the same way. 

She felt cold. Someone offered her a blanket to drape over her shoulders but it didn't really help, and after a while - when the others were engaged in conversation, or not looking - she crossed the road and stood before the fire again, feeling its heat wash over her in waves. Her skin grew hot, but the chill pervaded in her core. 

After a while, she heard Riven approaching behind her. She knew it was Riven; she'd memorized the faint clanging of the sheathed daito. 

"I'm sorry, again," Ahri said softly, without turning back. "We were worried about Rhea."

"It's good that you got to her when you did," Riven sighed, standing beside her and staring into the fire as well. "So... Victoria caused all this, did she?" 

Ahri nodded faintly. "I rather hoped that you were exaggerating," she murmured. "But you weren't."

"Even for all that," Riven replied, "you defeated her. I'm really proud of you, Ahri. You and Katarina have accomplished something that very few people will ever claim to accomplish." 

"And Zoe," Ahri said. 

"And Zoe," Riven agreed. "I'm so relieved to have all of you with me." 

Ahri hummed with gratitude. 

She heard Riven take a deep breath beside her. "She's with you now, isn't she?" Ahri nodded faintly. "What happened?" 

"We talked a bit," Ahri murmured. "I think she was a good person once." 

"I would believe that," Riven sighed. "But that only makes it harder to lose her."

"She was already gone," Ahri murmured. 

Riven hesitated, and took in another deep breath. "I think you need to tell Rhea what happened." Ahri nodded faintly.

"I will," she said softly. "She would want Rhea to know."

"Are you going to be okay?" 

Ahri wondered for a moment. She closed her eyes, clenching one fist, searching for happy memories. She saw Riven's smile, felt Karma's warmth and kindness, heard Wukong's laughter. The memories stirred the chill in her heart. They were far away... but they were present, and the fire that flickered to life at her fingertips was as strong as ever. 

"I think so," she replied. "I was okay after Mother. I'll be okay after this." 

"Alright." She felt Riven's hand brush up against hers, and gently clasped it, smiling faintly into the roaring nothingness before her. "I have to get back," the Exile murmured, squeezing her hand. "Take your time." 

She allowed Riven free as she turned around, but - called back to her, turning halfway herself; Riven paused, watching her with apprehension. "How does Noxus honor its dead?" she asked. 

Riven smiled, bitterly. "I'll show you, later."

"Good." Ahri smiled with relief. "Thank you." 

She turned back to the fire for a little while. Something about it was oddly comforting. She wondered if she was processing something from within Victoria's soul; it wasn't out of the question, but she'd never felt anything like this all the other times she'd eaten. The... slowness... to her thoughts, that was familiar. The sense of grief and the heaviness in her heart, too. She wondered if, for all of its taunting, the core of her hated to eat. The thought brought a bitter curl to her lips, but she let it go soon after. There were many other things for her to think about. 

_I will be the monster that hunts monsters..._

She couldn't yet place the feeling that settled over her, like a pale shroud, when these words formed in her heart. It was new and unfamiliar to her. It made everything grow grayer and more quiet, the voices of her friends louder yet indecipherable. When at last she turned to cross the path once more and rejoin the rebellion, she felt weighed down, as if running or jumping would exhaust her; but her steps weren't weak and tired, they were firm and pounded into the dirt ferociously, like her strikes against Victoria's blade in the final seconds of their fight, like the pull on Soraka's soul in Ahri's desperate last-second escape from her own doom. 

She sat down across from Rhea silently, and Rhea looked up from Victoria at her. She smiled, though she wasn't really sure why a smile came to her at that moment; even so Rhea smiled back, bitterly, wistfully, a smile that Ahri thought she might see on her own face. She had been anxious about this before, but... not anymore. 

Just under her breath, so only Rhea could hear, she explained what she and Victoria had shared in the end. It seemed to bring Rhea peace. And... Ahri, as well. 

 

A surprising number of soldiers gathered for the funeral. Lux imagined many of them were interested in the spectacle. But they kept a respectful distance; at the center of the courtyard, Victoria had been laid on a meticulously prepared bed of dry wood, and no one save Riven, Rhea, and Ahri were allowed any closer than five feet of it. Beside Lux was Katarina, and on Kat's other side the other Marquesses. All of them watched with a strange, silent intensity. It wasn't simple respect or honor for the dead; this funeral represented much more than that. Victoria's death marked the beginning of the end. After this... they wouldn't be able to stop whatever happened next. 

Riven's eulogy was short, tasteful, respectful. Katarina seemed only further embittered by that, but it wasn't Lux's place to pry. It was probably just for show. It wouldn't do, politically, to disrespect the old administration, nor would it be right to disrespect Rhea's profound sense of grief. Rhea herself still wore her armor, standing as straight as she could in spite of her wounds, a deep shadow cast over her face. 

Lux couldn't imagine how she felt. She'd never lost anyone she really deeply cared about. But she knew the pain on Rhea's face too well: it was the same as Katarina's, when they learned about her mother. She just hoped that Rhea could recover more swiftly. 

When Riven finished, she stepped back. Rhea, hesitantly, lifted Victoria's sheathed sword, presenting it in both hands to Ahri, and Ahri accepted it and drew it slowly, turning to the pyre before her with a deep breath. 

"Why her?" Lux asked, quietly.

"Ahri killed her," Katarina muttered. "So she's the one that sends her on." 

"Would you do it, if it had been you?" 

Katarina didn't answer that. 

Carefully, Ahri allowed the blade's tip to rest against the firewood; she took a deep breath, and - a brilliant pulse of light washed across the courtyard, as Victoria's sword ignited one last time. But as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, and in its place Ahri stepped back as an ordinary red flame began to spread across the pyre. It was very... quiet. There was no sound except the crackling of the fire; no one spoke, or... really even moved. Riven stood tall as she watched, hands behind her back, her lips tight; Lux remembered well how terrified the Exile had been at Ahri's sudden disappearance. Rhea was delicately hugging herself, her shoulders bunched, her grieving now exposed by the flickering firelight.

But Lux's eyes were drawn again and again to Ahri, because Ahri's expression was unreadable. She'd been watching Ahri keenly ever since she'd raised the chants before the march on Bloodstone, trying to understand this person - after all, Ahri had equated herself with Lux, in that they were both looking for "a home in Noxus", and Lux supposed that... to someone not intimately familiar with Lux's problems... that was a fair comparison. But it was still strange by itself that Ahri saw it that way. She sincerely believed that she could belong here - more than that, that she... _wanted_ to. Not that Lux had ever considered running away until it had actually happened, but thinking about it, she wouldn't pick Noxus as her first or even second choice - that would be Piltover and Ionia respectively. What was it about Ahri that made her so interested in this place?

Ahri had a bouncy, playful personality. That was not especially Noxian. She was full of energy, and darted to and fro, not just physically but between trains of thought or tasks, too. On one hand all of that speed made her an exceptional fighter, but was that good enough? Everything else about her was so... childlike, so full of innocent, honest joy. It was frankly hard to be around someone so persistently sunny and optimistic. It reminded her far too much of herself. 

But this... 

Ahri had planted the point of Victoria's blade in the stone beneath her, her hands solemnly clasped on its hilt just in front of her. Her eyes did not move from Victoria's uncovered face; her tails arched high behind her, their tips flaring upward, but otherwise totally still. She wasn't crying or anything - why would she be? - but Lux couldn't pick out what her expression _was._ Was it sadness? Disappointment? Anger? Whatever it was, it looked utterly foreign on her, and yet matched every other Noxian in the square perfectly. All at once, in this moment, she belonged unequivocally. 

Something about the funeral, perhaps? Lux managed to guide her eyes to the pyre, though she pointedly looked through it rather than at Victoria directly, without really thinking about why. Funerals in Demacia were somewhat more... well, there was a lot more pomp and circumstance to it, as there was for almost everything, but it was also much more deliberately reverent. It wasn't like Demacians were never cremated, but Lux couldn't help but feel that her peers would have been very critical of this whole procession. It was improvised, and therefore shoddy and disrespectful. Then again, Lux remembered a conversation she'd once had with Arianne over lunch about deaths in Noxian culture. _How do you think they 'honor' their dead?_ Arianne had asked, with a knowing smirk on her lips; she had always liked to goad her, and Lux had always liked to be set off... for... some reason. 

_I would imagine that they don't,_ Lux had replied matter-of-factly, _since to die implies weakness. Unless they're hypocrites._

Obviously, it was a joke. But at the same time... that joke communicated a lot about the way Demacians viewed the outside world. Crude, thoughtless, lacking in elegance or tact. It wasn't specific to Noxus; they'd surely make a similar joke about recycling a Piltover citizen for parts, or growing a tree out of the corpse of an Ionian, or something similarly dismissive and horrific. It just came from a place of ignorance, and... worse than that... not _caring_ that they didn't know. How had Lux ever allowed herself to be like that...? 

But then, what else was she ever _going_ to be?

"I think I've seen enough," Katarina muttered darkly, beside her. The sound of her voice startled Lux just as much as the words themselves. "Are you staying?"

Lux looked up at her, startled. "I-I thought I would," she said hesitantly, "but, I can come with you if..." She trailed off, because Katarina had shrugged and... rolled her eyes? The assassin's lips pressed together and she folded her arms, the most movement she'd seen from anyone since the fire had started. In fact - Lux had not seen it because she was too _close_ to Kat - but Katarina actually stood out. Everyone else looked somber and grim. Katarina... looked _furious._

"What's going on?" she whispered, shaking her head slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she growled. "Come on." She turned and stormed away, Lux glanced back at Riven, worriedly - Riven's eyes had flicked over to them, and as they set on Lux's the Exile gave her a faint, knowing nod. Permission thus given, she dashed after Katarina again, trying not to move too... noisily. 

"Waste of time," Katarina snapped, once they were well out of earshot of the attendants. "That woman was a betrayer and a monster. I don't care what else Rhea or Ahri or whoever has to say about her - what she _used_ to be doesn't matter." 

Lux was quiet, arms folded and eyes cast down. She didn't know. It wasn't her place to speak.

"You know what I mean, right?" Katarina sighed. "When someone you call your friend, someone you place your trust in, needs help and you just turn your back on them... they've betrayed you. That's - if you don't see what's wrong with that..."

"I do see what's wrong with that," Lux whispered. 

"Well, at least _someone_ does." Katarina's voice was rising. "But no one else seems to care. That's all it's been since Father vanished, like - like honor and respect were things that only existed because he was around to enforce them, so now everyone's just abandoning pretense and doing whatever they like." She gestured angrily back towards the courtyard, though it was through at least one wall from them. "This is the only thing that Demacia does right," the assassin snarled. "If someone you trust turns their back on you when you need them, they're a traitor, and you don't show any mercy to them. Destroy them and move on. Right?"

_You just want to vanish as soon as she's safe._

_You had the hearts of the nation, didn't you? So tell me, did you not feel any guilt when you betrayed them?_

"Yeah," Lux whispered, hoarsely. "Right."


	13. The Highest Power

"I don't know how it happened," the informant stammered. "W-We don't have any details at all!"

"How can't we?!" Leblanc shouted, slamming her hands on her desk as she stood. "We're the _Black Rose_!"

"I-It must have happened before she reached the valley," he gulped, sliding back and down against the door a bit; his eyes darted between Leblanc and Elise, as the latter reclined thoughtfully in the corner, a chilling sneer resting on her lips. "None of her g-guard made it back to Noxus either -- we only just learned that they - they held a funeral - " 

"Gods, of course they did," Leblanc hissed. "How disgustingly sweet." She whirled around and swore, clutching her head for a moment, because _gods_ her head hurt so much these days. There had already been so damn much to keep track of even _before_ this asinine Exile showed up. Leblanc was quite accustomed to choosing her battles - or rather, choosing which matters to invest in, and which to ignore - but she was certainly not used to being wrong. How could she have known, though? How could anyone? 

She turned to see the robed informant still cowering against the door, and waved her hand at him, soundlessly ordering him out of her sight; he accepted this small mercy with gusto and was gone within seconds, leaving Leblanc alone in the office with her Thorn. With a heaving sigh she slumped back into her office chair, rubbing her temples, as she heard Elise's heels clack against the hardwood to take the man's place before her desk. 

"This is a disaster," Leblanc said simply, shrugging and turning to face Elise with a comically defeated expression. "That's all there is to it. We have entered a crisis situation."

"I understand your frustration, my dear," Elise began slowly, delicately pulling another chair forward and settling down into it with an uncanny grace. That was always how she moved; very lithe and deliberate and elegant. Leblanc liked to say that Elise was the prettiest thing in the Black Rose; Elise always took it as a compliment, wrapped of course in many layers of ironic innocence, but Leblanc generally meant it as an exasperated truth. "We have not had such an obstacle present itself since Du Couteau, I think." 

"Du Couteau was much less threatening than this," Leblanc hissed, "because we already had Victoria. It was simple enough to prey on his fears and draw him out of his house with a threat towards his vaunted friends. This - ?" She gestured angrily out the door, as if the rebellion were waiting on the other side. "This is a nightmare, Elise. I have nothing for this." 

"That isn't true," Elise said lowly. 

"Victoria was our last contingency!" Leblanc pressed. "If Velgadir and Vladimir weren't incompetent fools, or if Haenman were worth his bribe we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place!"

"You've only put a limited amount of effort into dealing with this," Elise interrupted, her voice gentle and soothing, reaching out to clasp her fingers around Leblanc's outstretched hand and guide it back to the desk. Leblanc glowered at her, but... soothing and calming was no small part of Elise's job, so she supposed she had better let her do it. "There is only so much that our one lovely Matron can accomplish at a time," Elise continued, with a faint smile. "You know what happens to you if you overextend yourself... yes?" 

"Darkwill happens," she murmured. There were many meanings to this response, but they were all roughly appropriate here, and the multiple entendre made Elise smile a bit playfully, which very slightly lightened Leblanc's own heart, as well. She had rather underestimated the power of the priestess' companionship. It was easy to see her as just another manipulator in a nation full of many, no matter her reputation and competence... but her loyalty to the Rose - and in particular its Matron - was a credit all its own. 

"But you're still evading my point," Leblanc continued, gesturing palm-up with her free hand. "No one could have guessed that this would be the one uprising of hundreds to actually coalesce into a threat, but now that it has, I'm left with all my resources taken up with other matters and nothing left to actually deal with this one."

"Of course, you know what that means you have to do, don't you?" Elise replied calmly. "Something must give. This Exile has surprised us... let us honor her with one small concession. She still has many barriers to breach before the Rose itself is under any threat at all."

"If I continue to think that way forever," Leblanc sighed, "then they will be upon us before anything can be done about it." 

"All I mean is," Elise interjected, "we have time to correct this."

Leblanc looked down absently at her desk, shaking her head as she considered her options. She'd long since learned to treat her attention as another type of resource; letting up the pressure on High Command, with Swain squawking on the throne as he was, represented a dangerous possibility for High Command to destabilize, so she had to stay there. Cassiopeia, what with the venomous curse project she had given her to cripple Demacia's frontier, was showing extremely promising results in her research, but also demanded quite a lot of maintenance (not that Leblanc had expected any less, really), and to neglect her would be to invite total disaster. Even the slightest chance that she might double-cross Leblanc would be the unmaking of everything, and Leblanc knew better than to ever make assumptions of someone in such a delicate position. 

Then there were the matters of cleaning up after Nazeguro's tragically disgusting failure in Ionia and the manipulation of their assets in Demacia to prepare for Cassiopeia's "gift", each of which required daily attention; Elise herself was busy containing the Exile's popularity in Noxus Prime as it was, and Vladimir - who still had quite a bit of work to do to win back Leblanc's trust, after being so easily rebuked in Bloodstone - couldn't be counted on for anything of significance. 

...Vladimir had brought back one very important piece of information from Bloodstone, however, something Leblanc begrudgingly appreciated: Katarina was there, and where Katarina went, the Crownguard girl surely followed. 

It explained so much of what had transpired so far; only Katarina had the raw talent necessary to even threaten Victoria in a fair fight, and Leblanc knew a great deal of tales and rumors about the tactical prowess of Demacia's exceptional battle mage corps. With them at the Exile's side, of course Bloodstone had fallen. Thinking about it this way maybe she had been foolish to trust Victoria with them in the first place. A valuable asset wasted, all for Leblanc's dismissiveness. 

Either way, this only made the rebellion more threatening than ever, and presented no clear and viable solution to the gathering storm outside the capitol walls. She looked back up to Elise with a defeated shrug, but the spider-woman greeted her with a coy smile of her own. 

"You have an idea, I take it," she said lowly, raising an eyebrow. 

"You'll consider me for your heir, after this one," Elise cooed playfully. She sat back and crossed her legs, spreading her arms with a dramatic flair. "Consider this, Emilia. What does the Exile want?" 

"Not power," Leblanc murmured. Damnable martyrs were the hardest to deal with. "Not conquest or blood, not revenge..." 

"She wants the throne," Elise giggled. "That's _all_ she wants. Take High Command for yourself and you can enact all the change in the world. All of her other goals are secondary to that one; they all hinge on taking High Command." 

"Elise, we labored for over two decades to get one of our own into power," Leblanc said warily. "You can't mean to suggest we should throw that away?"

"Why would we be throwing anything away?" Elise's arms reached behind her head as though relaxing, and she grinned toothily, her fangs glinting in the candlelight. "Are we not simply replacing one pawn for another?" 

"Ah." Leblanc smiled bitterly. "That is certainly an optimistic assertion, my dear. You know these philanthropic types." 

"I do," Elise agreed. "In years past, a force of will such as hers would stymie the Rose. But Emilia, you must understand, your Black Rose is a new beast altogether." She untwined her legs and leaned forward, gripping the desk, smile and eyes glittering. "You are the highest power in Valoran, now," she purred. "You don't have to play by the rules anymore. You realize that, don't you?" 

"I have never been a fan of playing by the rules," Leblanc admitted lowly, her eyes narrowing. "Where are you going with this?" 

"We'll need a bit of your new pet snake's time." Elise began to draw patterns with her clawlike finger on the desk. "And you'll need to mobilize our assets in the Institute. I'll organize the rest." 

"You can't hide this from me," Leblanc said sternly, "this isn't a birthday present." 

Elise giggled and shifted up from her chair, whispering something in Leblanc's ear. Leblanc's eyes grew very wide.

"Oh," she breathed. "We - we can _do_ that now."

"Yes, we can," Elise laughed. "A return to the golden age of Valoran is upon us. It's time to live like it." 

"I _love_ the way you think," Leblanc chuckled, grinning up at her. "So then. You'll speak with Cassiopeia - I'll deal with the Institute. And I suppose we must make arrangements to welcome our new Grand General to the throne in the first place, yes?" 

"Ah, I think that job is best left to you," Elise sighed, her smile dimming somewhat. "Jericho has been a rather fiesty bird recently... you'd do best to be careful with him." 

"Why leave it to me?" Leblanc stood, standing and snatching her staff from beside her, flashing Elise an impious smirk. "You seriously don't think I'd ever get my hands dirty, do you?" 

"Oh, let me guess," Elise purred, as they strode out of the office together. "Little sir crisis of faith, yes? Came to you the other week babbling about Victoria's loyalty?"

Leblanc couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see about his own loyalty now, won't we?"

 

"So," Swain growled, "what is your point?" 

Leblanc paced in his office, hands behind her back and eyes cast on the floor. It was a very particular image she had to sell - troubled, yet certain, stressed by the solution rather than the problem itself. Swain's loyalty was fickle; it took a perfect track record of competence to impress him, so even in situations such as this, she had to take great care not to show the quivering foundations beneath the surface.

"A concession has to be made," she said emphatically, turning to face him with tented fingers. She could feel Beatrice's eyes on her - gods that bird had an unsettling presence - but ignored them. "The girl must be placated, before we lose anyone else." 

"Nonsense," snorted Swain.

"General, there is already dissent among the upper and middle classes," Leblanc sighed angrily, shaking her head. "This isn't optional. If you continue to position yourself as her enemy, we'll just weaken ourselves moments before the war begins, and that's a recipe for disaster." 

"Then we crush them and wait another few years," he growled, waving his hand dismissively. "When all of this dies down - "

"The Institute won't wait that long," Leblanc hissed. "Even if we can accumulate the resources to make another attempt at this, they won't give us the chance. It's as I kept telling you before; if we turn on the rebels and the world sees us falter, we're done for." 

This was a stretched truth. It had always been one. But Swain did not have to know that. There were many things he didn't have to know.

"You try my patience," Swain growled, slowly rising from his desk to glare at her; even gnarled and crippled as his human form was, Leblanc couldn't help but be a smidge intimidated by his visage, particularly as Beatrice hopped up to his shoulder. She knew well what they were capable of. She had wrought them, after all. Then again, that meant she did know how to... _un_ make them, too. "I thought that you would ensure the loyalty of the Noxian people long enough for our ambition to be realized."

"I didn't say that it would be an easy or self-contained task," Leblanc countered. "The Exile was something we could not have predicted, but we can still recover from her presence if we play intelligently around her. That means admitting that she's taken us by surprise and allowing her something that resembles victory, so that we can diffuse her threat."

"Her ideals represent our doom," Swain snarled. "We can give her no quarter."

"Her ideals won't matter," Leblanc promised. "I will ensure it. You surely aren't losing faith in me simply over one hiccup?" 

"I couldn't trust you with all of the Noxian people - "

"The Noxian people are volatile!" Leblanc snapped. "At times, they side with weaklings because it brings them satisfaction to see those people proven strong. The Exile's proven her strength; we mustn't test her further, whether or not we believe we've seen the end of her potential. We must make her followers our followers. She, herself, a single person? She's nothing before me. Ensnare her, and the rebellion won't matter. They'll be loyal to High Command all the same." 

Swain held her gaze in burning silence; Leblanc held her ground, glaring back. Beatrice regarded them both, then cawed once, softly, at Swain. With a savage growl he turned away from her, hobbling around his desk towards her - a movement she recognized as concession and not a threat, and she let out a very faint sigh of relief, careful to retain her posture. "All of this pandering and delaying and simpering," he hissed, in time with the sharp reports of his cane on the stone floor, "just to get a godsforsaken war off the ground - this had better be worth it, harpy, or Beatrice will find out just what your entrails taste like!" 

"Do not worry," Leblanc said softly as he walked past her. "It will be, General." 

 

Darius paused at the edge of the causeway, as Leblanc stepped cautiously out from the shadow of Sion's hulking statue overhead. His eyes were already narrow with suspicion. Good. 

"Good morning, General Darius," she said softly. 

"I don't have time for games," he snarled, resuming forward motion. Leblanc turned on her heel, intent on keeping up. She took a moment to gauge him, as he stormed past her and she began to walk alongside him. His eyes were downcast, rather than forward, and his grimace was of anger rather than determination. Promising. He glanced over at her, and shook his head with an aggravated sigh. 

"Noxus has lost one of its finest," he growled. Leblanc very carefully, with practiced expertise, contained her smile. 

"Victoria's death represents a disaster for all of Noxus," she agreed, in a curt voice. He offered a strange snorting sound that she assumed was of agreement. "But we have not yet seen all of its consequences."

"If you have business, make it quick."

"This is a delicate topic," Leblanc warned. "Best kept aside from your peers." 

Darius laughed, just once. "I won't fall for your wiles, witch."

"This is not about the Black Rose," she hissed. "This is about Victoria's final words to me. I have a promise to keep, Darius, and as absurd as it might sound for me to say I'm a woman of my word - you weren't the only one that she was rather close to." 

At this, finally, Darius stopped. He turned to face her slowly, eyebrow raised. There was the slightest reservation still in his eyes as she looked up at him, the only admission to fear he'd ever give away, but it was enough for Leblanc to work her magic. She looked away from him again, closing her eyes and tightening her lips, applying a new emotion to her face just as easily as you'd put on a hat.

"Victoria confided in me, more than once," she said softly, "seeing as our interests in High Command aligned fairly frequently. The work of hunting traitors is dangerous to the soul, and she suffered much for the good of our empire. It hurt her not to speak of it to anyone else, but - she also didn't want to burden them. It was her work, hers alone, and she carried it with pride."

"Perhaps too much," Darius said lowly; Leblanc was actually rather surprised by this reaction, and for a moment wondered if she should switch tactics, but his voice wasn't critical. She hazarded a quick look up at him to see that his eyes were on the floor again, and cheered internally at the sight. Little boys like Darius were so easy to toy with. But she reigned herself in as he looked up again. "I take it you've also heard her take on the nature of treason?" 

"It was a subject of considerable debate between us," Leblanc agreed, with a solemn nod. "We agree that a traitor can be unaware of their nature until they are exposed to the wrong light, but differed on our feelings of how to approach that lack of awareness. I believe that maintaining control over who sees what things - in other words, shielding Noxus from that light - is sufficient to ensure loyalty. Perhaps that provides some context to the nature of my work?"

"Some," Darius grumbled. "But she believed that you must execute all of them." 

"I don't know why," Leblanc admitted. "It puzzled me. She was a very nurturing woman at heart, but something in her changed. I always felt that her beliefs came more from a place of fear than conviction, but... well, fear is not always wrong, Darius."

Darius was quiet, watching her with an even gaze, and she took this as a victory too. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and preparing to reach the point; drawing this out too long would be suspicious.

"Victoria approached me before she rode out to the Exile," she said softly. "She feared the Exile was exposing the natures of too many high figures in Noxus. That it would be too late to stop her. She went out alone, rather than wait for a force that could move with her. Now... we may not be able to contain the rebellion at all."

"Damn it all," Darius rumbled, shaking his head. "We should have destroyed them when we had the chance."

"Maybe so," Leblanc sighed, "but she was intent on taking this on herself, and her way. Most of all, she wanted to spare you and Kelreich the experience. I've done my share of that sort of work myself, and it's something that... not everyone comes out of as strong as before." She took another deep breath as though to center herself. In truth, it helped to pace her lies. She could approach each one with the proper gravity and caution. 

"With Victoria's death, some very powerful traitors may expose themselves, wittingly or otherwise." She stood straight and met his gaze evenly, though he was nearly half a foot taller than her (and she was not exactly a short woman). "Darius - Victoria and I both have great faith in your own loyalty, not to any one man but to the Noxian spirit. Can I trust you to defend our empire from _any_ traitors? Even ones above your station?"

"Only one man resides above my station," Darius growled warningly.

"You heard me right," Leblanc said softly, inclining her gaze. "Can I trust you with this?"

"Can I trust _you_?"

Leblanc smiled faintly. "A worthy question. But for now, General, the answer must be yes. For the good of all we hold dear." 

"I make no promises." He stepped back once, bowing his head faintly. "I don't need you to remind me where my loyalty lies."

"It's not _your_ loyalty I'm worried about," Leblanc murmured, waving him on; he turned away towards the audience chamber, his steps rumbling the causeway. Leblanc watched him with a growing smirk. Her work here was done. Now all that was left was to watch the fireworks.


	14. Metamorphosis

Lux stopped pacing as the Marquesses stood at attention opposite her across the bare map table. Riven watched her with reservation, but from beneath the girl's hood nothing could be seen of her temperament. When she addressed them, her voice was energetic enough, but Riven had learned by now not to trust that impression so readily. 

"We have taken a few days to gather ourselves following Victoria's sudden appearance," Lux began, assuming her low, faintly sultry Aleina voice. "I understand there has been concern about what our next move will be, so I spoke with Riven and decided we should address it directly."

"Very good!" Joldar bellowed, spreading his arms. "The path lies open before us. Are we not ready to advance? What is left to stand in our way?" 

"Our triumph over Victoria represents an important step forward," Riven said, "but High Command still stands before us. Besides that, Noxus Prime itself is nearly impenetrable as a fortress; we want to avoid at all costs being seen as an enemy of the city."

"We used morale and mobility to win Bloodstone," Lux added warningly. "We won't be able to pull that off a second time without very carefully aligning the political state in our favor, and even then, the best case scenario is not to fight within the capitol at all." 

"All we need is to challenge Swain openly," Joldar snorted. "We've already killed Victoria; by right of force, that alone should grant you a seat on High Command. They can't -"

"Riven has every reason not to place her trust in the integrity and honor of High Command," Lutford interrupted, raising one hand. Joldar's expression soured, but he lowered his head and nodded sullenly. Lutford turned back to Lux, eyebrows raised. "That said," he observed, "I do not see any other option for us except to press onward."

"I understand," Lux said, her voice taking on a playful edge. "It's so obvious that it's easy to overlook. Gentlemen, our best course of action is very simple: we stay here." 

"What?" Lutford's eyes widened, and Joldar looked up between Riven and Lux, disgruntled. "Pray tell, what is the wisdom in that?" 

"Our healers have done their best," Riven began softly, "but Rhea is still recovering from her injuries. She's become critical to the organization and movement of our troops; we can't move until she has healed to the point of resuming her duties fully."

"The greatest threat to our operation is Noxus Prime fielding troops against us directly," Lux continued smoothly. "I don't understand why Victoria came to us with so few - perhaps to give herself room to work? - but with her gone, Noxus' best weapon for removing us from our fortifications is gone. Unless they're willing to field siege weapons against their own city, we are very safe here; and we'll be able to spot them moving melters or trebuchets from far enough away to employ countermeasures. We actually hold a position of great power. There's no urgent need to act." 

"Aleina has made it very clear to me that our priority needs to be gathering the support of the rest of the empire," Riven added. "It's hard to know the best way to do that as things are now, but Victoria's death will certainly cause some unrest within the capitol and nobility, and we have the safety to wait to see how things change before taking any action. So... from a practical and strategic perspective, waiting makes perfect sense to me." 

Joldar stroked his chin thoughtfully; Lutford smiled with warm relief, nodding to her slowly. "I must admit," he chuckled, "all of the fighting had me worried, but it's good to see that you have not lost sight of your goal." 

"I worry still," Joldar murmured. "Hesitation and complacency are signs of weakness. Will the people of Noxus care for your strategy?"

"I don't intend to wait long," Riven assured him. 

"Even still, we have waited for some time already," he pressed. "A day that passes without advancing is a day that our enemies grow stronger. Waiting may not damage us, but it puts us at a disadvantage." 

"I understand," Riven replied. "We won't wait long, Marquess. But as we are, we would be acting in haste, without being fully prepared. High Command is weaker, but still a fearsome adversary; each move we make must be with purpose." 

"It sounds like her heart's set," Lutford chuckled, clapping Joldar on the back - the younger man jumped, glaring at him. "If she needs another day or two to gauge her next move, so be it! We are here to support her, no?"

"We are," Joldar sighed, pinching his nose as he turned back to Riven. Riven blinked, rather taken aback. The mood of the room had not been so... warm, since the rebellion had first started. "General," he continued softly, meeting her gaze once more, "you must understand, I question you only because with every passing day I grow more personally invested in our success. I've lost men to this cause, but still they follow me gladly, because they believe in you."

"As we do," Lutford chided.

"Yes, as do I," Joldar growled, closing his eyes. "Point being... I ask that you not take this personally. I will do as you command." 

"Marquess," Riven sighed, unable to contain a broad smile. "I am honored to have your trust, truly."

"It is an honor to fight beside you, as well," Joldar replied smoothly, smiling as well, offering her now a softer gaze. 

"I am well aware that I am not without fault," she added, bowing slightly. "I welcome all criticism. But on this, Marquess Lutford is right; perhaps for reasons I am not at liberty to share, our forces are simply not ready."

"Then allow me to say this." Joldar gestured palm-up. "Why not begin preparations now? Whatever it is you feel you must learn or see before we be on our way... it cannot hurt to get started. Your quartermaster is a marvel at her work, but Lutford and I can manage just as well on our own, albeit perhaps not quite as quickly as she."

"That reminds me," Riven gasped, turning to the elder lord. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough," Lutford said gruffly, folding his arms. "It's unbecoming of you to act so worried! Do you think me made of dust? Hm?"

"No!" Riven laughed. "No, you're right. I owe you my life, Marquess, I meant only courtesy, not offense. But all the same, I don't wish to overexert you. You nearly gave your life away for our victory in Bloodstone; I'd like for you to see this rebellion's end." 

"Well, I would like to say that I don't care for that," Lutford continued, sterner still. "I chose to come knowing it may be my final campaign, and if it must be then so be it! But... I admit, I have not recovered as well as I had hoped."

"That's just as well," Riven sighed, with relief, pleased to have his honesty. "Trust me, I will find work for you. But if you would like to prepare for a march, be my guest. It can't hurt to be ready." 

"That will bring me some peace," Joldar sighed, nodding with gratitude. "Thank you, Riven. We'll begin preparations in the morning."

"It's an honor as ever, General," Lutford added kindly. They both bowed; Riven bowed back. 

"The honor is mine," Riven replied, softly. 

 

When the two of them were gone, she turned to Lux, who had drifted away from the table a bit. "Thank you again," she said softly, awkwardly stopping herself short from saying Lux's name. They had spent a good deal of time together since the attack on Bloodstone, and Riven was struggling to remember not to use Lux's true name in front of the Marquesses; she insisted on using it when they were in private, despite Lux's insistence that it didn't matter to her. 

"I'm happy to help," Lux said faintly. "Well... good night."

"Wait." Riven frowned; Lux turned, but hesitated. "Are you well? You've been unusually quiet, and... I don't claim to know you especially well, but..."

"I'm fine," Lux snapped. 

So much for that. Riven deflated, but Lux did not say anything more. "If you insist," Riven sighed. "Good night." Lux silently left the room; Riven hesitated a bit, allowing Lux some time to gain distance, before she made her own exit. 

This was the fourth night since Victoria's death, and Riven was torn between two entirely different reactions. Joldar, Lutford, and the city and army beneath her command had gone into triumphant uproar; with the legendary Vanquisher destroyed, Riven's power - and that of her companions - had become legendary in her place, and it felt like everywhere Riven went everyone eagerly chattered about what would happen next. The Du Couteau crest, their impromptu banner, flew from nearly everywhere in the city as though it all belonged to Katarina in the first place. Everyone referred to Riven as the General. It was quite a rush, to see so many people united behind her purpose, and to command such great respect.

But her little cluster of heroines had the utter opposite reaction. Katarina was quiet and short-tempered. Lux was cold and distant. Rhea, the poor woman, was still getting a handle on her grief. In near-delirium she'd cried to Riven the second night that she had been so terrified she had failed all of her friends - unable to save Victoria, forced to watch the vindicator kill her other friends' eldest daughter. She was doing a little better now, but being confined to a bed until her wounds had healed was not helping her. Zoe seemed to be on edge, but was otherwise alright. Riven didn't begrudge her the worry.

Ahri had reacted a bit strangely, as well, but not quite to the same degree. Riven knew she'd find her in their shared quarters in the castle. It was a significant upgrade from the little tent they'd used while traveling, but still nothing more than one of the many guest chambers set aside for visiting officiates; Riven did not think herself the new Lord of the Watch, and officially hadn't decided who that would be, but... she had a fairly good idea already. 

Ahri sat on the ledge of the window, looking outside. She glanced back as Riven entered; Riven waved gently, and Ahri nodded and looked back out. She, at least, spoke with Riven about her feelings in the evenings, and that helped contain Riven's worries. It seemed she had learned from before. "Good evening," Riven sighed, as she sat on the bed near her, hands in her lap. Ahri turned partway to better see her, eyes now on her lap. "How has your day been?" 

"About the same," Ahri murmured, shrugging. "Everyone's very excited. It's nice to see." 

"I agree," Riven hummed. "How are you feeling?" 

Ahri's eyes narrowed. "A little better," she admitted. "Can I ask you a few things, again? I'm sure you must be tired. You have other things on your mind."

"Nothing more important than you," Riven cooed. Ahri didn't smile. Ouch. "Go ahead. I enjoyed our talk last night." 

"That's good." Ahri closed her eyes fully now, taking a deep breath. "Um... last night, you said... there would be many more people like Victoria." 

"I think it's reasonable to assume," Riven agreed softly. "I don't think Noxians are earnestly bad people. I hadn't ever really thought about it until I met you, Ahri, but the way you describe the Noxian troops in Ionia... it sounds like my unit wasn't the only one to be worn away to nothing on their deployment. It's the people in power that bring suffering on everyone below." 

"Why?" Ahri shook her head. "I don't understand it. What do they gain by encouraging such horrible things? Who profited from the war in Ionia, from the creation of the Vanquisher?"

"I don't know," Riven admitted. Ahri bristled; that answer wasn't good enough for her. "I don't have all the answers, Ahri. I'm sorry." 

"That's okay," Ahri sighed. "I have been trying to think of an answer myself. But it's hard. I thought that humans... worked together. They strived to create something greater than themselves. Do they not?" 

"Unless they think themselves above all others," Riven murmured. "Then... they wouldn't need to cooperate. Others just need to do what they say."

Ahri's brow knitted. "Why would...?" She shook her head slowly. "Strong people," she murmured. "People like Elder Nazeguro, or like Darius, that think they're better than others because of physical or political strength."

"In some cases, yes," Riven agreed quietly. "Nazeguro... I never saw him up close, but during the summit, I could feel his arrogance, and his fear."

"Fear," Ahri repeated under her breath. Riven nodded.

"Afraid that someone would challenge him," she scoffed. "Afraid that they would see through the charade and realize that he's just another person. Zoe believed he was a member of the Black Rose, but I think it's more likely the Black Rose held something over him, and he tried to pretend he was cooperating of his own free will."

"Why would they do that?" Ahri looked up now, shaking her head. "What is the Black Rose's purpose, Riven? The more I learn about them, the less I understand. Mother said they were the Grand General's spies and assassins, but why would they harm Victoria, or Katarina's parents?" 

"There are rumors that the Black Rose has existed out of sight for many centuries," Riven sighed. "Beyond that, I don't know. Lux and Katarina seem to know the most about it. But I know why they'd threaten Nazeguro. They wanted to control him. They wanted to control Ionia."

"Why?" 

"You could say to build something." Riven smiled grimly. "I think that's Grand General Swain's goal, too. Control. Humans all together can build something greater than themselves, but when you control all humans, you get to decide what they build."

Ahri's eyelids drooped, turning away again and hugging one of her knees. "To what end?" she breathed. "For what purpose would you try to control all of humanity...? What is it that becomes worth building when it's only in service to one person?"

"I don't think they think it through that far," Riven huffed. "I think they just like being in power. It doesn't matter to them what they do with it." 

"So, as you say, they just see themselves above humanity." Ahri's eyes closed again. They were quiet for a few moments. 

 

"I'm not human," Ahri murmured.

Riven winced. She'd dreaded a conversation of this nature for a while. But she supposed it was long overdue since the incident at the Emerald Ascent. She'd thought a lot about how she would respond to this, but it was hard to call her thoughts to mind all of a sudden. "Well," she started awkwardly, "um, I think that's... kind of a deceptive way to think about it?" 

"Because you think that I don't need to be completely human to fit in," Ahri sighed. "Maybe not, Riven. Maybe other humans could accept me that way, but I can't accept myself."

...that killed that conversation, Riven supposed. She sighed heavily. "I guess that's all that matters," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Ahri. I..."

"No, you don't need to apologize," Ahri replied, straightening up and opening her eyes again. "It's just the way it is," she said firmly. "There's no need for me to hide or run from it anymore. I'm not human, nor am I animal. I am Ahri. Nothing like me exists." 

Riven nodded a bit numbly. "I love you," she said softly. "I don't want you to feel like we can't be together. I... t-to be honest..." she laughed sheepishly. "I've been doing this, at least to start with, because I wanted so badly to find you a home where you'd belong. So please believe in me, okay?"

Ahri smiled weakly. "Is that true?" she breathed. But she shook her head, not waiting for Riven to answer. "Of course it is. You wouldn't lie to me about that. I appreciate it, Riven, I really do. And... I'd like for this place to be my home. But that means I need to think very seriously about where I fit into it." 

She took a deep breath, looking outside once more. "You told me in Ionia that I need to use everything I have to my advantage," she growled. Her voice was dark and fierce in a way Riven had not heard before - in fact, it was such a shock to her that she silently gasped, caught off guard. "My powers aren't human," she continued, "but they're a part of who I am. If I wish to thrive in this place, where my strength is my only real asset - I have to draw on every part of it without hesitation. I need to be willing to just be the monster I truly am." 

"You're not a monster," Riven said faintly, her voice weak.

"I am." Ahri smiled, and glanced back without turning. "I am a demon. Kijo. Is that bad, Riven? Would you accept aid from a kijo? Would you still love her?"

"If that kijo was you, I might marry her," Riven said fiercely. It didn't really hit her what she was saying until right after she said it, but this wasn't the time to second-guess herself; Ahri seemed amused by it either way, giggling to herself and tossing her hair. "Ahri, I don't want you to put yourself down like that," she implored.

"Am I putting myself down?" Ahri raised her eyebrows. "I think you are still trying to pretend that I'm human. That's why I ask you. I'm not a human, Riven. That's just the truth." She turned around fully again, more slowly this time. "I'm glad that you want to carve out a place for me in Noxus," she continued darkly, "but I need you to carve out a place for _me_. Not the human I used to want to be."

Riven hesitated... then took a deep breath. "I think, being honest," she said quietly, "I was never going to be able to do that. It's always been up to you, Ahri. I just wanted to be here when you did. I wanted to make Noxus safer around you, into a place we could be proud of. But ever since that night when we first met Lux and Kat, I've known that you've always been out of my hands."

"Of course." Ahri laughed weakly to herself, shaking her head. "You're right. I'll... have to decide what that means on my own, then."

They paused again, Ahri looking out the window once more. Riven wondered what she was looking at. Her eyes were unfocused and distant; perhaps nothing, or the distant valley staging area. Perhaps just admiring the castle's walls by moonlight. She had a little vision of Ahri illuminated by the moon, with nothing but cold air and black stone around them... 

"This is probably a very bad time," Riven started awkwardly, on impulse, "but do you - want to go out, somewhere, together?"

Ahri giggled again. "That's sweet of you," she cooed. "But not tonight, Riven. I... I don't think I'd be fun company. There's too much on my mind."

"That's okay!" Riven said hurriedly, waving her hands. "It can just be quiet and peaceful. We can just be together."

"I appreciate the offer." Ahri faced her again, smiling faintly. "But I would like to be alone for a little while, I think. I feel like I'm worrying you, and... unless I have something I want to ask you, I'd rather just figure this out and come back to you once I understand it."

"I worry about you being alone," Riven admitted. "Being alone isn't a good thing. It hurt me very badly, and... I'd guess Rhea and Lux and Kat, too, all in their own ways. If there's anything at all we can do to help, even if it's just being there with you without saying anything, let us, okay?"

"I won't go missing again," Ahri promised, her smile growing. "In fact, maybe I will take Katarina up on her offer to go shopping, if we aren't going to move anytime soon. When will we be marching?"

"Not yet," Riven said. "We've got some time." Ahri nodded emphatically.

"Then that is what I shall do," she purred. "Now! I'm going to go think in foxy solitude for a little while, and then I'm going to come cuddle up with my beautiful mate, of whom I am so very proud." She grinned and wiggled her hips a little, before slipping out the window and dropping out of sight, leaving Riven a bit stunned and red-faced in her wake. She could hear Ahri giggling, echoing about her as though from everywhere, yet very far away. 

 

Ahri had everyone assembled by early afternoon the next day - 'everyone' in this case being Zoe, Katarina, Lux, and Ahri herself. Riven and Rhea were staying within the castle; Katarina guessed to keep Rhea company, but that made her wonder what made Zoe insufficient, or if there was some other motivation for sending Zoe along. 

The young retainer certainly was enthusiastic, if nothing else. Katarina wouldn't have taken her for the type, but she kept everyone rather tightly focused on their objective: finding new outfits for Ahri and Lux - and she eagerly tried on anything they weren't comfortable trying themselves, to give them an idea how it would look. Ahri fell into the rhythm of it very fast, and was soon just trying on whatever seemed to catch her eye, eagerly experimenting with as many looks as possible. It was an adventure to her, and her giggly bouncy energy was contagious. Katarina was conflicted; on one hand, she ought to grow up and just feel better, but on the other... for some reason, it only frustrated her more.

Lux, on the other hand, was a lot slower to warm up to the whole idea. She had only limply agreed to go along in the first place. It had been Katarina's idea, something she'd brought up in the wake of their fight with Victoria: if Lux was going to go any further, the cloak was not sufficient disguise. She would need to change her appearance to suit her assumed identity. But Lux seemed agitated at the idea, as if she would rather continue to pretend to be her Demacian self? Katarina honestly didn't really understand it. But for now she was at least going along with it. This morning it seemed like she'd messed with her hair somehow - magically, almost definitely - to cause it to hang down in faint, messy twists instead of its usual sheer bob. It seemed to be a bit darker in color too, something more of a dirty blonde, which Katarina admitted she liked quite a bit. Like this, at least, she wasn't _obviously_ Luxanna Crownguard, but still looked it enough for Katarina to see it in her.

Either way, Katarina stuck to the back of the group, giving what little feedback she had, allowing Zoe to guide them and watching the trio with a sort of vague, halfhearted amusement. She wanted to get into this - it had been her promise to Ahri, after all! - but it just wasn't happening. Ahri's energy annoyed her rather than exciting her, and she chastised herself for being annoyed when she should be glad Ahri was feeling better, or for not properly supporting Lux, but with Zoe here doing all the work... it just felt like a waste for her to be here. 

After a couple hours, with Zoe and Lux preoccupied with an ornate set of robes, Ahri darted back towards Katarina, sidling up beside her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Katarina glared at her dully.

"Alright, Katarina," Ahri announced (softly). "It's my turn. You're clearly upset about something. What's up?"

Katarina scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

"No," Ahri growled, "we're friends and that means I help you. Okay? You did your best for me even though you didn't really know what to do, so I'm returning the favor, with equal blind awkwardness, except my bumbling strategy is to just ask you instead of - well, not, I guess." 

Katarina couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, okay," she repeated, but this time chidingly. "Fine. I guess it's not like I'm making a secret of it. I dunno, Ahri, you're just gonna ask what's wrong?"

"I'm going to offer to let you talk about it," Ahri clarified, lowly. "I don't know that I'll have a solution, but I'm trying to learn from before, and - well, like you said, hiding from people when you're angry isn't really a good thing."

"I'm not hiding," Katarina said grumpily. But she knew what Ahri meant. It just stung for her to be right. "But whatever. Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I'm having fun," Ahri replied cheerfully. "This is fun. But I'm not all better all at once, if that's what you mean."

"Huh." She could've fooled Kat. "That's - good, I guess, sort of?"

"Mm." Ahri raised her eyebrows. "Talk to meeee," she groaned. "You've been upset since Victoria's funeral! I think Riven's worried about you too, now. I'm sure Rhea is. So, what's going on?"

Kat sighed angrily, shaking her head. "I don't get what everyone else is so sad for." 

Ahri blinked. "What? About you? Or-"

"About Victoria," Katarina growled, lowering her voice. She glanced around subtly; they were given a fairly wide berth by other people, and Ahri would hear anyone trying to sneak up on them to eavesdrop, almost certainly. "But you're the one that ate her, in the end," she sighed, "so you probably don't really care for that sentiment at all, huh?"

"I'm certainly confused by it," Ahri murmured, eyes narrowed. "Even putting aside whatever I'm feeling, Rhea's sad because she lost her childhood friend, Kat. Are you holding that against her?" 

Katarina withered a little, looking down, simmering. She was right, obviously. Of course that wasn't fair. But... that wasn't all there was to this, was there? She drew herself up again, a rebuttal growing from within her all at once.

"And what about my family?" she muttered angrily. "What about everything she did in Ionia? You heard what Riven said during the funeral, too. She was so respectful, talking about what she represented, about how we shouldn't take this for granted, price we pay for standing up to the corrupt authority, you know."

"All of that is true, isn't it?" 

"So what if it is?" Kat hissed, glaring up at her again. "It's missing the point! Victoria was a part of that corruption! Why are we mourning her? Someone that could've stopped all of this, someone that could've saved herself..."

"She couldn't," Ahri growled, suddenly cold and angry. Kat flinched. "You don't understand her," Ahri added icily. "Don't pretend that you do. All you understand is what impact she had on your life, and I know that you're angry with her, but that doesn't invalidate the rest of her existence or the feelings anyone else has for her."

"Well, no," Kat protested. "It - it doesn't. But that's not what I mean! I mean..."

She trailed off. What... did she mean? Ahri seemed to relax, too, her tails curling around each other; her ears flicked sideways and she glanced in that direction in time to see Lux shuffle forward, inspecting a dark green robe she'd put on, with a sleeveless coat draped over it. "I'd try a different color," Ahri said critically, as Lux began to speak; she blinked, rather surprised, and Zoe behind her glanced between the two of them before busily dragging Lux away again. Katarina snorted quietly. 

"I'm being childish, I guess," Kat sighed, looking away again. "It's just... I've lived my whole life feeling like my family never got the respect it deserved, and even now it feels that way. Victoria betrayed my parents, even if only through inaction. She betrayed _me,_ and my sister." 

"Mourning the friend Victoria used to be isn't the same thing as ignoring or disrespecting the family she betrayed," Ahri said carefully. "Would your parents be this angry with her...? Or would they be sad?" 

Again, Katarina knew the answer immediately, and she cringed. "Fine," she murmured. "I'm just being self-centered."

Ahri hesitated, then sighed heavily - gathering Katarina up, before Kat could react, and embracing her. She stiffened up, but Ahri's grip was pretty tight and she wasn't about to let it go. "I'm sorry," Ahri whimpered. "I did this all wrong and made you feel worse." 

"Wha-?" Katarina managed to recover enough to flail back, and that in turn was enough to get Ahri to release her. Her eyes were wide and hurt, which only baffled Katarina more. "No, I'm just being a brat!" she breathed urgently. "You've made your point!" 

"I wasn't trying to make a point, I was trying to cheer you up." Ahri frowned, bunching her hands up over her chest, tails whipping to and fro. "But I just kept telling you why your feelings weren't right, and that's not what I meant at all."

Katarina sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, what _did_ you mean?"

"I don't know," Ahri replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just - I guess I expected that someone had done something wrong, so I could apologize, and try to fix it, but I can't... really fix this." 

"Yeah, nobody did anything wrong," Katarina agreed sourly. Ahri wilted a little more; Kat glanced around furtively again, letting out a long sigh. "You said she couldn't save herself," she muttered. Ahri nodded weakly. "What makes you say that?"

"Victoria spoke to me a little before the end," Ahri murmured. "She said that... all of the kindness and forgiveness in the world wouldn't stop her from being what she'd become in Ionia." 

"So..." Katarina wrinkled her nose. "She... thought she was irredeemable? That's..."

Stupid, she wanted to say. That's stupid. But it didn't come out.

"You told me that there's no world in which someone like her deserves to live," Ahri sighed. "I wasn't so sure, but... it turned out, Victoria agreed with you. She was just waiting for someone to be the executioner." 

Katarina didn't know what else to say to that. Lux came out again shortly after, this time wearing a red set of the same robes as before. They were so gorgeous on her that, just for a moment, the entire conversation was driven out of her mind; Ahri squealed with delight, and Lux sheepishly admitted that she liked how it looked. They didn't get a chance to come back to that conversation, but... for Kat, that was almost a relief. She focused on helping Lux and Ahri finish their new outfits, and the more she played along with them, the more relieved Ahri seemed, too. 

 

They came back to the castle late in the evening, pushing curfew, and made their way into Rhea's quarters near its entrance. Riven was there, too; she rose, and Rhea sat up in her bed, as Katarina and Zoe entered, Kat grinning and Zoe smiling with muted confidence. They had picked out something close to matching outfits for themselves, as well - Ahri had insisted that they _all_ get something, and Katarina had always had an affinity for the sorts of longcoats her father used to wear, so she'd picked one out for herself and Zoe had chosen a similar style at her own size. Everything else had sprung from there; they had matching black boots and leggings, lighter-colored tops with straps to accent, and in Katarina's case to hold a few of her multitudinous knives. 

It was a nice, mature look - one that suited Zoe surprisingly well, but also was a welcome change for Katarina herself. She hadn't had the energy or heart to really pay much attention to her wardrobe since her father had died. She'd acted hesitant at the time, but... it actually brought Katarina a lot of peace to have finally moved past that. She still had her own life to live out, after all, however much of it was left. She might as well look nice doing it. It was kind of an empty thing, but ever since Mother had first dyed her hair she would never underestimate the power of a good self-image. 

Out of gratitude for Ahri's enthusiasm, she had of course paid for everything. She was the noble heiress, so even just her name went a long way towards "paying" for things, especially around here now that she and her family crest had been raised to a nearly mythic status. Being honest it made her a little uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt to be generous to her friends now and again, she figured. 

"Oh, very nice," Rhea breathed, clapping her hands together with delight as she took the two of them in. "Marcus would be overjoyed with it, Katarina."

"I thought of him when I saw it," Katarina agreed, spreading the coat a bit. "I thought it looked nice. But, these were just afterthoughts. All of the real work went into the other two."

"Well, then," Riven chuckled, gesturing towards the door. "On with the show?" 

"Right!" Katarina turned towards the door, gesturing for Lux to step through. Lux flashed her a faint smile; something about it was still off - something about _Lux_ was still off - but she tried to cast it out of her mind, as Lux drew herself up, preparing her mask. "Firstly," Katarina announced, "our lovely tactician Aleina!" 

Lux stepped through the door and twirled swiftly, before curtsying, eyeing Riven with a playful smirk on pitch-black lips; Riven laughed and clapped. "You look very nice!" she said. "I've never really thought of what a Noxian battle mage would look like - but you fit exactly."

"You can thank Katarina and Zoe's excellent fashion sense for that," Lux chuckled, twirling again - more slowly, now, to show herself off. The robes that Zoe had picked out had become the foundation of their outfit, but they by themselves weren't ornate enough for the image Lux was meant to conjure. Under the robe, Lux wore a black, partially-transparent leotard with a scant chestplate and plateskirt over it, along with matching leggings - not unlike her Demacian uniform, to Kat's memory, but somewhat more revealing and ornamental; over top of that was the red and black robe, patterned with triangles like gnashing teeth, and over top of that she wore a white poncho that covered her shoulders, trailing into braided ties over her chest. "It's a very formal look, and I like that very much," Lux cooed, gesturing with a small flourish. "Like this, I suppose I might still be recognizable, but hopefully not obviously so."

"I agree," Rhea said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "They've done well by you, Lux. I quite like it."

"Thank you!" Lux beamed at them, and stepped aside. "But my outfit was easy, compared to the next one," she added coyly. "We are all quite proud of it."

"You may want to hold on to something, Riven," Zoe added lowly. Riven blinked at her, nonplussed; Katarina giggled. 

"I don't really think this one needs any introduction, honestly," she sighed, turning to look through the door; from just behind the wall, Ahri's gaze met hers, and they exchanged smug smiles. Then Ahri pushed herself up, and stepped inside. 

Riven's eyes grew very wide and a hand weakly reached up to cover her lips; Rhea began to laugh, softly but earnestly, very gently applauding her. Ahri held her naginata in both hands, twirling it and angling it forward as though to fight. Her ensemble had taken them all over the upper districts looking for the very exact pieces that they wanted; at first, Ahri had been very hesitant, but soon bought so hard into the image that she began making precise demands of her look that made their search much harder. 

She wore almost nothing on her skin itself - tiny shorts about her hips, though they weren't visible, and little more than bandage wrappings over her considerable chest. At first, Ahri's bust had made things difficult. Armor or conservative clothing didn't come in sizes and shapes suitable to someone with such assets. Ahri had been rather relieved to come up with a look that simply gave up on it altogether, and instead just bound it comfortably into place; it was still a very... provocative... look, but contained by the layers over top of it. Around her hips was a one-sided chain skirt, every inch of which was adorned in raven feathers - ravens, specifically, because they represented the Black Rose. The skirt had taken the longest to find by far. 

Around her shoulders, meanwhile, was a heavy, dark-colored shawl, with little metal dangles lining the sides; Ahri wore it bunched around herself and hanging across her shoulders like a half-cloak, leaving parts of her exposed. Most Noxian outfits wore capes or similarly flowing articles to give an imposing presence, but they'd discovered early that Ahri's tails did that job for her, and you didn't want anything quite so unwieldy anywhere near them; you wanted them free to flow as Ahri liked. The shawl made a natural choice here, covering her while showing her off, adding to her presence without obstructing her movement or conflicting with her tails. 

Ahri's shins and feet were wrapped in bandage like her chest, and covered in silvery armored sandals that were more for show and powerful kicks than real protection; clasped around her wrists were gauntlets made from scaled metal, with striking white talons over each of her fingers. Katarina had experimented with a bit of makeup, too, the most obvious of which were Ahri's pale pink lips and the prominent eyeshadow that made her golden eyes that much brighter and more vibrant. 

"Oh, wow," Riven whispered, lowering her hand to her heart. "Wow. Okay."

"Stunning, isn't she?" Rhea chuckled. "Goodness."

Ahri pranced back, bouncing in place and twirling her naginata back into its upright resting positioning, beaming at the both of them. "I love it," she breathed happily. "I love it! I'm so happy you like it too!" She turned back to Katarina, still grinning giddily. "Thank you so much," she said reverently, clasping her hands together on the shaft of her weapon. "I really can't ever thank you enough."

"It's nice how much changing your look can help, huh?" Katarina smiled mutedly. "I'm glad you're happy with it. You look great." 

"Zoe, why don't you put some tea on?" Rhea called. Zoe, still standing by the door, nodded curtly and shut it, before scurrying over to the little fireplace near the bed; Riven guided them all to sit around it, as Rhea situated herself so that she could look at them all. They talked at length about the shopping trip and the many strange things Ahri and Zoe had found to try on, much to Rhea's delight. Kat didn't really have much to contribute, but she sat with them anyway, watching the conversation with a faint little smile.

It was nice like this. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. She was glad she could help Ahri, and that Ahri could help her. It felt warm and safe here. 

Riven disengaged quietly from the conversation after a little while; Katarina caught her eye as she got up, and followed her to the other side of the room, but Riven just turned to face her with a little smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, softly. Maybe even a little nervously.

"Yeah?" Katarina leaned against the wall next to her, watching her expectantly. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing bad," Riven promised. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for Rhea and Ahri. I almost lost two of my closest friends the other night, and... I never really got the chance to say something about it."

"Oh." Katarina smiled faintly. "It's - it's no problem, Riven. Ahri was as much there for me as I was for her. I couldn't have done that by myself, not even close." 

"Well... that's not quite what I mean." Riven glanced away briefly, turning a little red. "I... got pretty heated with you that morning. I don't like to raise my voice like that, but being honest I was panicking. You were right all along, and... Ahri and Rhea are only alive now because you disobeyed me. So I just wanted to apologize for falling apart a little."

"That's not how I see it at all," Katarina breathed, her own eyes widening. "Riven, I was following your orders, best I could manage. It made me angry, sure, but I trusted you. I just took my best guess at what you'd say if you knew Rhea went missing. I wanted to tell you - I know Ahri did, too, but we just didn't have time." 

Riven shook her head, showing a weak smile as she turned back to Kat. "I don't know what to say," she laughed, quietly. "Thank you, Katarina. I - I'm honored and blessed to have you with me, I know that much for certain." 

"I'm pretty lucky to have happened on you, too," Katarina chuckled, smirking. "And, you know, what you said before about my duty to the Noxus that we're trying to create, and all that? I want to say I'm really proud to be a part of it. I just hope I can make a better place than my parents had to die for." 

"We'll make sure of it," Riven agreed. "I owe you, and them, a great deal for how far I've been able to come. I'm very grateful for that." 

Kat tried to find something to say to that, but she felt her eyes stinging and shook her head, laughing. "Okay, it's too emotional over here," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "You're sorry, I'm sorry, let's get back, okay?"

"Yeah." Riven laughed, too. "Yeah. Thank you again, Katarina." 

 

It was well past curfew that night when they all parted ways; Lux was exhausted, but the others were all still quite full of energy. So while Lux and Riven and Rhea all went to sleep, the others found a high space amid the castle walls, and sparred with one another. 

Katarina found something magical that night. Years ago, she'd happened upon a younger Riven, sparring with friends, and watched them fight in fervor - and also support each other as dear friends. And ever since then, perhaps out of her reach but never totally forgotten, she longed to have that same experience. Ahri and Zoe were used to sparring, it seemed, but... for Zoe, it was a very mentor-student thing, with the way Zoe was constantly fighting with Rhea and Riven - both superior fighters, in her eyes - not to mention taking lessons in her knife techniques from Katarina. Ahri caught on a little faster, but from Katarina's limited experience fighting and sparring were very personal affairs to her, almost... intimate. She seemed hesitant and cagey. At first.

But this wasn't work, to Katarina. This was just play. She just wanted to work out some energy and get some exercise with some close friends. So, they traded off; she and Zoe would fight for a little while, a flurry of steel and sparks, as Zoe practiced using her teleportation ability more aggressively but also using her knives more defensively; and then Katarina and Ahri would fight, and Katarina would struggle not to maintain Ahri's incredibly intense gaze as the fox keenly watched her every move, reading every motion, even managing to follow her teleports. And then Ahri and Zoe would fight for a little while, too. The first time, Ahri seemed to take that a little bit slower - and... soon paid for it, as Zoe swiftly twirled the naginata out of her hands and jabbed one knife in the direction of Ahri's throat; the fox gasped and laughed, jumping back. "Wow!" she breathed, in awe. "You've gotten really good!"

"Don't go easy on me," Zoe snapped. "It's disrespectful." 

"Oh," Ahri replied, a little numbly. "Um. I'm sorry." 

"Ahri's probably not used to our etiquette," Katarina called, collecting the naginata from the rooftop and handing it back to Ahri as she bounded over. "I'm sure she was just trying to be polite."

"Well, get used to it," Zoe grumped, stepping back and preparing her blades again. "Take me seriously, this time."

Once, Ahri charged Katarina off a roof, and Katarina had to shunpo hastily to safety, but she caught Ahri preparing to lunge down after her, naginata tossed aside. "Oh, you're okay!" she had gasped, and they'd both laughed. Katarina kicked Zoe to the ground once, but then swiftly knelt beside her to help her up. Zoe tripped and pinned her once, too, and Katarina was _very_ proud of that; Zoe really had come a long way since they'd first agreed to start training together, and her zeal to protect and support her Lady - and Riven as well, of course - shone bright and clear. 

Kat's fights with Ahri, on the other hand, were much closer, faster, and more intense, just by the nature of Ahri's abilities. Katarina hadn't done much traditional dueling or sparring since her father had died, but in that time, she'd never met anyone that could really match her skill in close-quarters combat. Ahri... came alarmingly close. 

After a while, she offered another fight to Zoe, but Zoe waved her off - too tired. Ahri suggested they call it that night, in case they needed to move the next morning, and Katarina agreed. "This was a lot of fun, though," Ahri added. "Really, I enjoyed this a lot. We should do it again sometime!"

"It was good practice," Zoe agreed. Zoe very rarely smiled for any more than a couple seconds, but Katarina could see the smile in her eyes, instead. "Thank you, Katarina." 

"Thank you," Katarina replied cordially, bowing to the two of them. "Yes, let's keep our little fight club going. Maybe Riven will join us next time."

"Maybe!" Ahri beamed at the idea. "Okay. I'm going to get back. Zoe, are you alright by yourself?" The younger girl nodded, and Ahri huffed with satisfaction, turning between the two of them and waving to them each. "Good night!"

"Wait," Katarina mouthed. Ahri blinked, surprised, as Zoe dropped off of the roof beside them, and the crackling of her knives sounded shortly after. "About earlier," Katarina offered, a little hesitantly.

"Oh!" Ahri tried to smile, but she was clearly a bit nervous about the subject, too. "About - Victoria. Right?" Katarina nodded. "I'm sorry about how that went," she implored, her ears flattening. "I was so rude to you without even thinking about it." 

"No, you weren't," Katarina said softly. "I was being selfish."

"Maybe in the moment you were," Ahri interjected, "but - but I've been thinking about it all day, and... Victoria agreed with you, Katarina. You... you have to understand, she felt horrible about everything she had done. To Ionia, to Rhea, to you..." she trailed off; Katarina didn't speak, not sure how to respond, but glad for now just to listen; Ahri folded her arms and watched the tiles beneath Kat's feet, frowning. "She wanted you to kill her," she sighed. "I think - I think she would have liked Rhea to do it, if she could've chosen, but she knew Rhea never would."

"I won't forgive her," Katarina said quietly. "But I guess... I've got what I wanted from her. I don't need to keep beating that particular dead horse." Ahri looked up at her, alarmed, and Katarina took a moment to process why. "I-It's a turn of phrase," she explained hastily. "I mean - I don't need to - y'know, keep making such a big deal out of it." 

"That's good, I guess," Ahri murmured. "I just wanted to apologize for not handling that well."

"I think you handled it fine," Katarina huffed. "I'm sorry for being selfish and snapping at you." 

"I think your frustration was justified." Ahri smiled faintly. "Alright. Is that all? I don't really want to dwell on the subject, if that's okay." 

"Yeah, that's fine." Katarina nodded gratefully. "Rest well. I think I'm going to be up for a little while." 

 

She wasn't especially tired yet herself - maybe fatigued, but not sleepy. She had thought maybe that it had been the Victoria subject still faintly gnawing at her, but... having talked about it, she still didn't really feel much more relaxed. Something was off. 

As she teleported between walls, meandering through spaces not meant to be traversible by a castle guest, she thought she heard a voice shouting in the distance; intrigued, she tried to follow the sound. The voice faded partway through Katarina's searching, but she found its source soon after - her curiosity wilting into dread immediately, as she very delicately approached. Lux sat on the massive west-facing wall, where normally you'd have a view into vast Bloodstone valley; she was curled up with her back to the west battlement, hugging her knees. She glanced up dully as Katarina sat down opposite from her, trying not to look too afraid, but... almost definitely failing. 

"You're up late," Katarina observed quietly. 

"I meant to go to bed," Lux mumbled, hiding her face behind her legs again. "Sorry." 

"I heard shouting." 

"That's strange."

"I heard _your voice_ shouting, Lux. Was someone here?"

There was a pause before her answer. "No." Her voice was weak.

"So you were just... yelling?" Katarina grew more worried by the moment. "Are you feeling okay?" she pressed. "I know you haven't been feeling well the last few days, but this... is..."

"You thought we were past this," Lux interrupted, dully. 

"W-Well..." That wasn't really how Katarina was going to say it, but... "I just..." 

She trailed off. What was she supposed to say? Lux still had not looked up to meet her eyes; she looked so frail and tiny like this, desperately curled out of sight, and even still her voice was cold and bitter. She was doing the same damn thing that Katarina and Ahri had done at their own separate points, except she hadn't learned her lesson not to do it apparently, but... this felt impenetrable. It felt like - 

"It feels like you're pushing me away," Katarina said faintly. "Why?"

Lux was silent, and didn't move. And yet... something about her shifted. Maybe there was the faintest quivering in her knees, maybe her fingers tightened out of sight and that caused her shoulders to flex slightly. Something very subtle happened, either way, something that changed her aura. Katarina supposed she couldn't really hope for much more than that. 

"I just want to help you," she offered. "I... I understand maybe I can't." 

"I don't think anyone can," Lux whispered. Her voice was shaking. She was crying. Katarina's heart lurched. 

"Lux," she breathed, despairing. "Lux, can't you... at least tell me what's wrong?" Lux turned her head slightly, as if trying to hide even more, even though Katarina already couldn't see her face. "Lux," Katarina gasped in anguish, and she tried to say something else, but it took a moment for words to come to her. She shifted forward onto her knees, crawling carefully towards her, watching Lux closely to see if she tried to move away - allowing Lux to dictate how close Katarina was allowed to get, even though she prayed that Lux wouldn't stop her at all.

But Lux did stop her. When Katarina had crossed about half the walkway, Lux locked her arms around her knees and shrunk even smaller, and Katarina froze, understanding that movement's meaning. 

"We all do this," Katarina breathed. "Ahri spent days hiding from everyone because she didn't feel like she was ever going to fit in, and - you saw how I reacted when we learned about mother... but it's just not good to be alone. Even if you don't feel like anyone else can help you or understand what's wrong - "

"It's my problem," Lux snapped, her voice biting and angry and broken. "You don't need to concern yourself with it!"

"You're crying!" Katarina cried. "That's my problem! How is it not my problem when someone I love is - is doing this to themselves!?" 

"There's nothing you can - " Lux's snarling response cut short, and she sobbed loudly. Kat saw her shake her head. "There's nothing you can do," she whimpered. "I just... can't... do this."

"What?" Katarina gasped. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Lux sobbed, curling even tighter still. "I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive me but please, I'm just... I'm so sorry..."

"Why?!" Katarina stared in horror. "What happened? What's going on?" Lux just shook her head, more fierecly than before. "Lux, please talk to me," she breathed, in desperation. "I'm here with you. I promised you that I would fight for you. I don't want you to have to face anything alone." 

"Kat," Lux whimpered, recoiling from her. "You shouldn't have promised that... you should have just..." 

"But I did promise," Katarina insisted, shifting a little closer. Lux let out a sound like an injured dog. "I love you, Lux! I - I can't just let you suffer like this. Even if I can't fix whatever's wrong, I want to at least give you the strength to face it. Is - is there some way I can do that?" 

Lux didn't speak. Katarina could hear her slow, labored breathing. Everything about this hurt her heart so much. After being so determined for Bloodstone and all of those mornings basking in her commanding presence for their strategy meetings... how long had she been feeling like this? Would Katarina have ever known, if she hadn't heard Lux... yelling at herself? 

"You deserved so much better than me," Lux whispered. 

"What do you...?" Katarina shook her head weakly. "I don't know what you mean," she breathed, "but it doesn't matter what I deserve. You're all I could want, Lux. You... you mean the world to me." 

"I know."

Katarina wasn't sure how to respond to that. In her hesitation, Lux shifted to one side, slumping against the stone behind her, and... reached out, weakly, with one hand towards her, her fingers making faint grabbing movements - Katarina all but lunged forward, swiftly but carefully sweeping the mage into her arms, and cradling her as Lux returned to her safe little curl. She hid her eyes against Katarina's shoulder, and just... rested there, breathing. Maybe crying. Katarina couldn't tell. But that didn't matter; what mattered was holding her, carefully shifting to rest against the wall, gingerly stroking her hair. 

A part of her, out of some desperate desire for levity and respite, tried to laugh at how strange it was that she was comforting a Demacian mage like this - daughter of Noxus, assassin of the Du Couteau, shielding a vulnerable crying woman from nothing - but her feelings were so much more complicated than that. When first she had admitted her feelings for Lux, they had been based in Lux's potential. She'd latched on to the idea that Lux could be so much more than she already was, and that Katarina wanted to see that, and... that was still very true! She had seen little glimmers of that potential. They were rare, but so radiant and awe-inspiring when they happened, and that made it so tragic to watch Lux struggling and failing to fight back against whatever it was that ailed her. How could someone with such power at their disposal - not just in raw magic, but in cunning and force of will - still... fall apart like this? 

"Whatever it is," she whispered, trying at least to not _sound_ like she had teared up, "I'll help you fight it off however I can, okay? I don't know what's troubling you, but I'm here with you, Lux. I'll always be here when you need me. I promise." 

"I love you," Lux whimpered, sniffling loudly. "I love you so much, Katarina. I can't ever repay you for everything you've done for me."

Katarina smiled weakly, tightening her hold just a little. "You don't have to."


	15. Ultimatum

Everyone was gathered in the command room for the following day's strategy meeting; though Riven had - for convenience's sake - moved them to the evening since capturing Bloodstone, word went out that an emergency meeting was needed in the late morning. Riven wasn't sure who had said that, because it certainly wasn't her. 

Ahri and Katarina waited on the edge of the room, the former pacing while the other leaned against the wall behind her. Katarina always had a fairly serious expression for these meetings, but Riven couldn't help but feel that she seemed more troubled than usual. Zoe stood at attention behind Rhea, who had hobbled her way out of bed against Riven's outcry of concern; she made it clear she intended to be of use, and though Riven hadn't told her directly she worried that Rhea felt she was holding them back. Joldar and Lutford arrived rather late, though from their fatigued countenances Riven imagined they had been hard at work preparing the rebellion to move, perhaps to a point that they hadn't fully recovered from the previous day. 

Last, just behind the Marquesses, was Lux, no longer cloaked or hooded, arms folded crossly as she pulled the door closed behind her. "Ah," Joldar huffed, "so this is such a perilous occasion that you reveal your face, Lady _Aleina._ " Lux stiffened; Riven did, too, well aware of the strange pause and emphasis on her name. But the mage didn't react otherwise - she just swept around the table to her usual spot without acknowledging him, and somehow that only worried Riven more. She looked up nervously at Katarina, and sure enough, the assassin's eyes were now fixed on Joldar with such intensity as though to set him on fire.

"Yesterday," Lux began darkly, "I advised we avoid acting out of haste. I wished to see what developments would come from Victoria's death. And it turns out that that was a prudent decision." 

She gestured to Katarina, just as Katarina closed her eyes. The assassin tapped her foot against the floor, slowly; once, then twice, then a third time. Then she stepped forward, still looking down, shaking her head; it took her a moment to gather herself before she tossed her hair and met Riven's gaze. "General Swain," she said, so softly Riven almost couldn't hear her, "is dead." 

"Dead?" Riven's eyes grew wide. "Swain? Someone - beat us to him?" 

"How do you know this?" Lutford whispered in shock. "Something like this - the entire world should be in an uproar!" 

"They will be, soon," Katarina replied darkly. "It turns out that there are still some informants loyal to me in the city. I was sought out this morning and given the news. The Institute will know before sundown, if they don't already." 

"Who?" Riven pressed. "What happened?" 

"The rumor says," Katarina sighed, looking down again, "General Darius snapped. He stormed High Command and openly challenged Swain's loyalty. He cut down General Balgar as he tried to defend Swain, and then fought Swain in single combat. Kelreich was his only witness." 

"We've gone from losing one member of High Command, to three," Lux said sharply, stepping forward to take the floor again. "This represents Noxus' greatest nightmare. We've destablized the empire to the point that it's now at grave danger of collapsing, and if it somehow stays together on the inside, our enemies still have been given a prime opportunity to march against us. A swift resolution is now our highest priority. If we can't bring some kind of unity to Noxus, it's going to implode." 

"Who sits now on the throne?" Joldar breathed, shaking his head slowly. "General Darius, right?" He turned to Riven, who was staring at the map table just in front of Lux; she only saw him move in her periphery. "Darius is a butcher," he said urgently, "but he inspires a fanatical loyalty in those that follow him. If he really has claimed Noxus for his own, haven't we lost our morale advantage?"

"That seems like a hasty assumption to make," Lux said slowly. 

"How would _you_ know?" Joldar hissed.

"Darius is not a leader," Riven murmured, closing her eyes. She'd spoken with him on many occasions during various Snowdown gatherings at the Institute of War, but never had she learned so much about him as that night in the Conqueror's Wake, just before leaving for Ionia some months ago. It didn't feel that long. "He isn't a fool or a coward," she continued, "but his faith in Noxus - in his vision of a unified Noxus, at best - is absolute. I don't see him doing something this in his right mind. From what I know, just losing Victoria by itself wouldn't have been enough, something else must have happened." 

"This might be a good time for me to reveal," Katarina sighed, taking a deep breath, "that we've long suspected that Swain is a member of the Black Rose, rather than merely a champion for it." 

"We?" Joldar's eyes snapped to her. "Who's 'we'?"

"My family," Katarina shot back, as Riven looked up at her. "What little of it there was to investigate, before all of this happened. It doesn't matter." 

Lux turned and began to pace slowly around her side of the table. "If he was a member of the Rose," she said slowly, holding her chin, "then it's possible Darius uncovered that link and believed the Black Rose to be a threat to his vision of Noxus. Or he may have been manipulated by the Rose to dispose of someone they no longer needed."

"The Grand General!?" Joldar cried. "You don't just 'dispose' of the highest ranking officer of the Noxian empire, especially if he's a _member_ of your secret society!" As Riven watched her, Lux seemed only more troubled by this, her brow lined with frustration, but she didn't offer any counterpoint.

"Something doesn't add up," Lutford agreed, turning to Riven, "but Aleina certainly has one thing right: Noxus will fall if it does not recover swiftly. Riven, you seem acquainted with our new Grand General. Is he still our adversary?"

Riven raised her eyebrows. "That's an interesting question," she murmured, looking down again, thinking deeply. How much sympathy could she earn from him? How much respect did she already have? It was strange; before, thinking about Swain, he was simply an invisible, unknowable enemy that Riven had to cut down to achieve her goal. But now that she knew who it was, everything felt so much more complicated.

...and in thinking about that, she'd sort of pushed aside the realization that _she_ would be Grand General, if everything went the way she wanted. Thinking of it now she reeled. What was she going to do with Noxus in a state like this? The only surviving members of High Command were that fleet general Eliana, who rarely interacted with anyone within Noxus Prime anyway, and... Darius, her old 'friend'... and Kelreich, who by all rights was Rhea's worst living enemy. Was this place even still salvageable...? No - she couldn't even humor the possibility; she'd come this far on the hopes of everyday Noxian people that deserved to be treated better by the people above them. Abandoning them now would be inhuman. But she remained no closer to an answer to the original question. 

"He is," Ahri growled. Riven looked up, startled; Ahri was glaring furiously, directly at her. "He is _my_ enemy," she snarled. 

That's right. Ahri and Darius had already met once before. He'd attacked her. In fact, he had called her - some very unsavory things. Riven tightened her lips. She tried to consider, for just a moment, that there was a chance Darius had had a change of heart and would treat Ahri with the respect she deserved - but the idea didn't live long. Ahri deserved better than to deal with the likes of him around, particularly in any kind of position of power. Old acquaintance or no, Riven couldn't harbor anyone that hostile to her.

"Do you have history with Darius?" Joldar was asking, in shock. Riven nodded faintly, and raised a hand to silence him. 

"Darius has made it clear to us in the past," she murmured, "that he is an enemy of the principles I mean to bring to Noxus." She felt a little ill as she said that. What did she mean? How was she supposed to bring anything to Noxus anyway? She shook her head, focusing on the conclusion she had already come to: "I don't think I can allow him to remain in power, in good conscience."

"Then," Lutford continued wearily, "though there is still much we do not know, we must be moving as soon as possible no matter what our plan becomes." 

"Yes," Riven agreed softly, "you're right." She looked up at Rhea, slowly, meaningfully; Rhea inclined her head, lips tight. "Rhea," she sighed, "you are still recovering - you shouldn't - " 

"I can, and will, give my health for this rebellion," she snapped, fierce and bitter. "Everything in my life has led to this very moment, Riven. I have only one talent left to offer you, for gods' sakes don't waste me." 

Riven sighed, her fingers clenching around the lip of the able, but... nodded. She glanced behind her at Zoe. "Take good care of her," she said firmly. "She shouldn't be moving on foot if she can help it." 

"We will do our duties mounted, then," Rhea replied coolly. Zoe nodded in agreement, eyes steadily on Riven's. There was no hesitation in the girl's face; Riven had now seen her worried for her master several times, but this wasn't one of them. She allowed herself to relax, placing her trust in Zoe's confidence, and moved on to Katarina. 

"I don't know what means are available to you," she said softly, "but we need more information about the new reigning power in Noxus. Our approach is going to change dramatically based on what kind of ruler Darius is proving to be in his opening days. Anything at all that you can learn is going to be incredibly important." 

"I'll find out what I can," Katarina replied curtly. 

"Ahri," Riven added, turning her gaze to the fox, who stood now at attention, arms crossed and tails waving animatedly behind her. She looked stunning, honestly; it brought Riven a little bit of strength just to look at her. "Anything that you can do to help Rhea, please do." 

"Of course." Ahri bowed stiffly. "As you command, General." Riven could not help but smile faintly at her determination. 

Then, she turned back to the Marquesses. "I would ask that you be with your people," she said softly. "Joldar, in particular, I need you preparing our soldiers to move, which means you will also be at Rhea's mercy." Joldar smirked, and gave Rhea a respectful nod. "But Lutford," she added, a bit more sadly, "I have another very important task for you." 

"I, too, will give life and health to see this through," Lutford snapped. "Too long have the northern reaches of Noxus languished, given nothing, expected to survive alone only to be sacrificed for the ambitions of an uncaring brute upon a distant throne. Too long has our creed been twisted against the common man. I will stand for it no longer, Riven." 

Riven bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Bloodstone is a center of commerce for Noxus. I can't depose its leader and assimilate its people into my cause, and give them nothing in return, only to abandon them at the first sign of trouble. Bloodstone needs a Lord of the Watch, Lutford." 

At this, his eyes grew rather wide - this was clearly not what he was expecting. "This is - a considerable promotion for me," he said faintly. "You understand that, don't you?" 

"For your unwavering loyalty and encouragement," Riven said firmly, "to say nothing of the wound you endured protecting me at a critical moment - I think it's a suitable reward." 

"Ah." He sighed heavily looking down, arms folded... and then, nodded, and looked up once more, standing tall. "Very well," he said softly. "I will remain as Lord of the Watch, and ensure the city's readiness for your return, should it become necessary." 

"Thank you," Riven sighed with relief. "We mustn't delay any longer," she added, addressing the room as a whole now. "We know our tasks. Let's go." 

 

Lux and Katarina didn't leave immediately. As they filtered out of the command room, Lux lagged behind a little, watching Katarina take a different turn - and then following her. She expected this; they had more to discuss. But there were other footsteps behind her as she walked. She turned, heart rate rising, but saw no one yet. 

The hall took another bend; as she rounded it, she saw Katarina bracing against the wall as though meaning to hide from the corner Lux was just coming around. Seeing Katarina now, Lux instinctively understood she was not to approach. Kat knew they were being followed. This was an ambush. So, she stood out of sight from her follower, counted to six, and then walked back around the corner, swiftly - hoping to pretend that she hadn't come this way for any reason in particular. In her path stood Joldar, arms folded; Lux jumped, though it wasn't really a great surprise he was here. 

What was she going to do? What was Katarina going to do? She didn't have her baton - it wasn't a part of her 'disguise'. Her heart was pounding. Her mind was blank. A nightmare stood before her, and she was utterly powerless. 

"Hello, Aleina," Joldar growled pointedly, his voice dripping with poorly-restrained anger. Lux stepped back, but he lunged - for such a large man he was shockingly fast, and Lux tried to sidestep him; he didn't mean to strike her, however, and instead just slammed his hand against the wall beside her, meaning to trap her in place. 

She couldn't help but shrink a little against it. "This is not a flattering position to be caught in," she said - trying to sound threatening, but her voice was weak. 

"Awfully brazen of you to suddenly start strutting around with your hood off, Demacian," the Marquess sneered. "What business do you have with this rebellion? Hoping to ride it to Noxus' downfall? Feeling confident enough in your plan to start showing your face in public?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lux couldn't offer anything else. Her vision was growing blurry and indistinct. She felt terribly faint. 

"You cruel thing," Joldar snarled, pressing in closer, "abusing the trust of a young girl like Riven that doesn't know any better - how ironically dishonorable. You Demacians are all talk. Any chance comes along to crush something that frightens you, and you'll trip over yourselves scrambling to seize it."

"Unhand her." This was Katarina's voice. Lux flinched as if struck. Joldar leaned back a bit, turning to look over at the assassin; Lux shied away. She heard the sound of a blade being drawn. 

"Du Couteau," Joldar said softly. "Do you know who this is?"

"I am well and entirely aware, yes," Katarina hissed. "Unhand her before I do it for you." 

"I'm not touching her."

"Quit being coy." Katarina stepped closer; Lux heard it rather than seeing it. "Like it or not, she's our tactician, and I absolutely will draw blood defending her. I recommend you take my word for it." 

"And just what are you planning once her work is done?" Joldar snarled. "Hmm? Hoping to take the seat for yourself with Demacian help? Or is there something even more sinister than that at work here?"

"That's not your business," Katarina snapped. 

"I think it's entirely my business, and in particular Riven's," Joldar snapped right back. "I thought it was awfully convenient that we get two of our most valuable allies right when we need them most. What more did you manipulate to con Riven into accepting you, hm? Perhaps the stunt that nearly killed Ahri was your making, as well?"

"We had nothing to do with that!" Katarina raised her voice, but Joldar simply raised his to match her; Lux was crumbling apart beneath them. 

"No!? Perhaps you're under her thrall as well, for all I know! Or perhaps you're working with the Black Rose yourself! Wouldn't that be rich - destroying Noxus through insurrection so you can stand on the ashes!"

"You're out of your mind!" Katarina cried. "I would sooner be caught dead than doing anything to help the vermin that killed my father!" 

"What, then?!" Without warning, he snatched Lux by the collar of her robe and thrust her against the wall, dizzying her. She dimly heard Katarina cry out but couldn't see her anymore - only the Marquess' face, glowing with rage. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Nothing," Lux whimpered. 

"Try again," Joldar snarled. She heard Katarina roar - all at once she was freed, stumbling back from the wall, as Joldar stumbled away, now hefting his axe in both hands with a battlecry of his own - she looked between them, panicking, panicking - 

_You know the answer to this._

She threw herself between them, arms outstretched. "I'm not planning anything!" she cried. "Don't - don't hurt her, please, don't!" 

"I'd just as soon cut you down first!" Joldar shouted.

" _MARQUESS._ "

Riven's voice was positively thunderous from behind them - they all jumped, and Joldar stumbled to the side in numb shock. Riven was advancing towards the three of them, a storm in every step, her massive blade drawn and her eyes fixed on Joldar. 

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed. "Raising a weapon against my tactician?"

"General," Joldar gasped, "she's - she's not who you think she is!"

"She is Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia," Riven said imperiously, "and she provides advice as a tactician with my blessing, so _put down your axe._ " 

"Y-Y-You - " Joldar paled. "You knew? You deceived us?" 

"I withheld her name at her request," Riven said crossly, bracing her arms against the hilt of her sword, balanced now against the floor. "She feared drawing reactions very much like yours." 

"This woman is not - " Joldar shook his head, and turned back to Lux, who was backing slowly away from both of them, only to find she had placed herself against a wall. She felt small and weak and terrified. "You trust her?! She is - she's an enemy of - You - why?!"

"There is much that I know that you do not," Riven growled. "Put. Down. Your axe." 

Joldar dropped it, and did not speak, jaw still hanging. Riven turned to Katarina, who hastily sheathed her own knives, looking away awkwardly. "Next time there is an altercation," she said curtly, "find me. I will not have our leaders resorting to violence so swiftly in the future, you can be sure of that." 

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Katarina mumbled. Lux knew she'd just done it because she was afraid. Riven probably knew, too. 

"There is much for us to do." Riven turned back to Joldar, twisting her blade about in her hands and sheathing it. "Come. Katarina, hold his axe. When we reconvene this evening you wil return it to him." Katarina nodded, and the two of them went back the way they came. Lux turned away from them, shivering violently. Icy claws raked at her chest. In that moment she knew a fear far greater than death. 

"Lux?" Katarina said weakly. "Are you - are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lux lied, because she was terrible at telling the truth. "Yeah, I'm... I'll just... I'll just go." 

She started to follow where Riven and Joldar had gonen, to leave the castle; Katarina quickly sprinted alongside her, putting a hand gently on her arm. Lux allowed her. So she slid her hand down towards Lux's wrist, and even though Lux was hugging herself, she allowed her arm to be pried free; Katarina threaded her fingers between Lux's, and clasped her hand firmly. She had very strong hands, Lux thought. It gave her a warm illusion of safety, just like last night.

But it was an illusion, and nothing more. 

 

Ahri stood in the courtyard, alone, where Victoria's funeral rite had been carried out.

It had been a straightforward affair, but a terribly somber one. Riven gave her eulogy, and Ahri lit the pyre. Riven had made it clear that the symbolism here was very important; it was Ahri who had freed Victoria, and so Ahri's participation was important, but Ahri herself didn't really feel like she'd freed Victoria at the time. 

But the more she thought about it, and the more questions she asked and the more she learned, the more she thought she might start to understand: you could say Ahri had captured her, enslaved her even, chained her soul to Ahri's to be used as a catalyst for her power. But in this, there was another very important freedom, because Victoria had chosen this fate. Ahri had offered it to her, and Victoria had accepted. She wished to fight for Noxus' new generation, and in that acceptance she had silently told Ahri: _you are Noxian, to me._ And Ahri appreciated that very much. 

That was why she'd gotten angry with Katarina, when she was speaking ill of Victoria before; it wasn't that Victoria was not a monster and had not done horrible things worthy of reproach, it was that Victoria was always more than her atrocities, but denied herself any other identity, and Ahri was intent on honoring the woman that had lived before war had burned her away. The idea that she could liberate the souls of people - not just Noxians, but anyone - chained down to a fate they could not escape, unable to atone for a past they were desperate to leave behind... through symbolism like this, she could find many ways to peaceably sustain herself. 

_I am a demon. Kijo. Is that bad?_

_I will be the monster that hunts monsters..._

The courtyard was empty now. The plinth was gone. The ash from the pyre had been swept or blown away. There was no trace left of Victoria's passing, save in Ahri's heart. Ahri wondered how many people were happy that she was gone, whether they were relieved that she could no longer destroy or felt some sort of vindication from her death as someone she had wronged. 

Katarina was a kind person, Ahri knew that without a doubt. She'd seen Katarina teaching Zoe to fight, she'd seen Katarina trying to comfort Rhea and Lux, she'd watched the assassin - still grappling with her own anger - gladly help everyone pay for their new clothes, softly complimenting everyone on what they'd chosen. In those small moments, Ahri could see her kindness as if imprinted on her bare soul. Anyone could act charitous and appear outwardly 'good', but to invest directly into the happiness of others as Katarina did - even if only for a few people - was much more tangible to her. It spoke far louder. And yet, even still, with Katarina's good heart - Victoria's perceived wrongs had been enough to turn her to violence and bitter, hateful rage... even if she felt remorse for it later. 

_There's no world in which someone like that deserves to live._

Deserve. That was the strange word, to Ahri. Katarina did not have the right to decide whether or not Victoria deserved to live. No one did. 

Months, or even weeks ago, Ahri would have enthusiastically tried to understand this idea of _deserving_ something. She would have wondered if it was an application of human law. She would have tried to arrange human morality in a way she could remember and predict, or perhaps more likely, she would have embraced the idea that everyone had their own morality, their own idea of what people _deserved_. Ahri even already had her own version of it, didn't she? She remembered the hate with which she had lashed out at Jhin in Karma's final moments. The vicious protectiveness, even when she was forgetting Riven's name, at the idea that anyone would want to hurt someone so pure and kind. All of this she would have considered, trying to build her own understanding of an intrinsically human idea, fearing that if she couldn't understand it, she wouldn't ever be like them.

But now... Ahri realized that she _couldn't_ understand it. There was nothing to understand. Morality and justice didn't come from anywhere. 

Everyone in the camp except Rhea had agreed that Victoria was a monster and deserved to die. Ahri had felt a kinship with her because of that. She hadn't understood it at first, and in the aftermath of the fight, she felt more isolated than ever because of it. She wanted to like Victoria. Victoria was her friend now. Or, rather... Ahri was Victoria's _only_ friend. But now, she could understand where this feeling was coming from; it was the same reason she had been drawn to Riven the more she got to know her, and perhaps the reason she'd been drawn to Ahri, too. It was the same thing that drew Rhea and Lux and Katarina all together as one. All of them were hated. The powers of the world, the mindless moralities, the blind justice, believed they - either in the past, or now - deserved to die. But in each other they found purpose and pride and friendship. If only Victoria had had such a friend as Ahri had in Riven, or Lux had in Katarina. 

Ahri knew now her purpose. 

She had to go; the day was nearly over, and Rhea and Riven would both be looking for her. But this had just been a momentary stop on her way. Ahri had another errand she had to quickly run, back inside the castle, while everyone else was away. She took a deep breath, bidding Victoria's cremation site one final farewell, and darted onward, picking out her own acrobatic path up tree trunks and across tiled roofs to the castle walls, and onward seeking Riven's room, where a powerful orphaned artifact would soon find a new owner. 

 

Near the end of the day, Riven found the chance to steal away and clean up after herself and Ahri in the castle. It brought her peace to leave everything the way she'd found it; this wasn't her space, after all. She hadn't fought to claim it from its previous owner; she had fought to earn passage and respect, and just because she had those things didn't mean she shouldn't be respectful in turn. 

The marquesses, Rhea, and Katarina all returned to give their status reports after Riven had finished; she met them all at once in the command room, which had been entirely cleaned out already in preparation for the move. So they just stood around it and talked. It was a brief meeting, but a soothing one, especially with regard to the scuffle from that morning - Joldar expressed remorse for acting out without consulting Riven, Katarina offered a hasty but very heartfelt apology of her own, and Riven pardoned them both. "I know you meant to protect my best interests," Riven sighed to Joldar. 

"I do, too," Katarina added darkly, tossing her hair and avoiding his gaze. "I don't hold it against you."

"Well, that's good of both of you," Joldar grumped, as he hefted his axe now that Katarina had returned it to him. "I wish you'd said something about it, but I guess it can't be helped now. Whether I like it or not she's done good work so far. We'll see where the future takes us."

Once the meeting had finished, they all exited on the causeway side of the castle, rather than the city side; there were accessways here that allowed them to quickly reach the second tier, and that in turn was much faster than walking down from the upper districts of the city to reach their staging area. Riven lingered behind them a bit longer. She rather liked Bloodstone Castle, and hoped that it suited Lutford well. She looked forward to visiting him some day in the future. 

When she made to leave, however, Cain was at the base of the causeway - as were the marquesses. They stood beside the door, watching as Cain led a small procession of riders to the castle's gates, and he presented them with a flourish as Riven approached. 

"General Riven," he announced, saluting. Salutes were kind of rare; instinctively, Riven returned it a bit stiffly. "Ambassadors from the Institute of War. They're here to speak with you about recent developments." 

"Recent developments," Riven repeated quietly, skimming the riders for familiar faces. They were all well cloaked; none looked familiar. Two women, one old and one middle-age... two men, one old and one middle-age. "What do you require of me?" 

The middle-aged woman nudged her bicorn forward, looking like she was trying to be amused. "I am Admiral Eliana, of High Command," she announced. "We need to talk about Noxus' future." 

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Lutford chuckled.

"Talk," Riven repeated, a bit numbly. Thanks to a sudden spike in adrenaline, she couldn't decide whether or not she should feel threatened. "Forgive me if the idea catches me a bit off guard." 

"I'm not interested in butchery where politics will do," Eliana snorted, shaking her head sadly. "Our empire is in a dark place. I think you can lead us back to glory." 

"We are here to make a proposition," the middle-aged man announced. "But we must speak privately on the matter. Will you host us?" 

It took Riven a moment to process this. 

"Yes!" she gasped, turning to invite them onward, "Yes, of course." They walked alongside her as she led them back inside. Joldar made to follow, but was instructed to stay; he and the others returned to their duties, leaving Riven alone to speak with them. "Please forgive me - when we heard the news, we prepared to move again with all haste, so the place is a bit bare - "

"The attention to formality is appreciated," The man chuckled. "But it will do just fine."

Cain took their horses once they reached the entrance; she led them to one of the only sitting rooms she knew about, blessedly rather close to the causeway, gesturing for everyone to sit but remaining standing herself. At first, only the elderly pair sat, on opposite sides of the room from each other. She noted they were both using canes; somehow the symmetry of that struck her as rather cute. 

The group introduced themselves: the elderly man was Councilor Whitmond, a judiciary but also a Demacian ambassador. The middle-aged man was Councilor Hawkmoon, an academic strategist and Noxian representative; Eliana, of course, had already spoken for herself. The elderly woman remained silent, but Hawkmoon explained that she was his secretary, and she presented Riven with a rather lengthy roll of fresh parchment, absolutely covered in ornate lettering in fine dark ink. 

"A contract," she said softly, narrowing her eyes. "What is this?" 

"It outlines a series of provisions pertaining to your rebellion," Hawkmoon explained. "It would be easier to start from the beginning." He directed Riven to sit at a low table, and sat across from her, sliding the contract aside as Riven set it down. "With the deaths of half of High Command within half a week," Hawkmoon began gravely, tenting his fingers and regarding Riven with a leery, shadowed gaze, "Noxus is in a perilous position of weakness, with her enemies poised to strike for crimes she has not committed. Surely, you can appreciate the need for reforging our government as quickly as possible."

"Is Noxus not comfortably united around its new Grand General?" Riven tilted her head. "I knew General Darius, to some extent, so to be perfectly honest, I'm just surprised by this." 

"Darius' coup is an act of violent passion," Eliana sighed. "Not justice and strength, but simple emotion. I doubt he has the capacity to lead the empire into anything more than a battlefield. Say what you want about our previous Grand Generals, but at least they understood the difference between running a country and an army."

"Eliana and I," Hawkmoon continued, his gaze unflinching, "have been surprised repeatedly by the progress of your rebellion - gathering a considerable number of followers, overcoming the formidible defense at Bloodstone with minimal damage or casualties, rallying the people of a city you by all rights conquered underneath your own banner, and even defending it from the advance of the hallowed Vindicator General. It is difficult to make a case for any better leader for our nation than you."

"What?" Riven felt cold; her train of thought ground to a screeching halt. "I-I'm sorry," she laughed awkwardly, "I - might have misheard you - "

"Riven," Eliana said seriously, "we want you to be the Grand General." 

"Sanctioned," Hawkmoon continued firmly. "The Institute of War has agreed that, though we have few available candidates, you have the respect and the charisma necessary to take the throne, and the even hand necessary to prevent this situation from escalating out of control." He slid the contract back in front of Riven again. "This will make it official. There are sanctions you'll have to follow, of course - mostly, you can't act out in aggression towards another nation or the deal's off, which should be obvious. We're here to encourage peace, as are you." 

"But," Whitmond added, raising his cane a bit to draw Riven's attention. "We also cannot help you. To do so represents interference and, in turn, favoritism. We agreed that Noxus' state is not an international emergency, and so we cannot legally provision foreign aid for you. You must claim the throne on your own merit."

"With any luck," Eliana sighed, "making this official will be enough to get the nobility on your side, and you clearly already have a way with the ordinary people. The only people you'll have to really convince are Kelreich and Darius, and from what I've heard they're pretty happy with the way things are." 

Riven tried to read the contract for herself - her eyes wouldn't focus, her _thoughts_ wouldn't focus. It was too much to take in all at once. Skimming it, she caught sight of words and sentences that seemed to mostly reinforce Hawkmoon's description. "This is frankly a little hard to believe," Riven laughed, shaking her head and looking up at him; he showed a faint, crooked smile on his otherwise grim countenance. "Admiral Eliana - " she seemed to light up - "would you be joining us on the road, then?"

"I cannot," Eliana replied, dismayed. "By international law, I have to act as cosigner, which means I'm legally aligned with the Institute, so helping you is foreign aid." 

"What?" Riven wrinkled her nose. "But you're - ?"

"It's a fairly obtuse clause," Whitmond chuckled. "But Eliana seems to have total faith in your abilities." 

Eliana showed a wicked grin. "If what I hear about Bloodstone is true," she chuckled, "you might be the first Grand General to get me on a battlefield. I'd love to watch you work." 

"I-It's really a team effort," Riven stammered, shaking her head and looking back at the contract again. "Um - this is difficult for me to take in right now." 

"I've already read the whole thing," Eliana said dismissively. "You don't have to go through it, it's pretty mundane stuff."

"Eliana's reputation abroad as a sharp-tongued negotiator is well deserved," Hawkmoon added. "You can trust her judgment. Unfortunately, we have very little time; we must make as much progress on our return journey to the Institute as possible." 

Riven frowned. "You're - more than a day away," she murmured, looking up at him, worried. "How did you get here so fast, with just bicorns?" 

"We rode from the capitol, to be precise," Hawkmoon replied quietly. "Eliana and I had just returned home to pay respects to General Victoria. Whitmond joined us through a teleportation ritual." He glanced back at the older man with a strange contempt; Riven couldn't tell if it was playful or not. "Apparently, they just _have_ those in Demacia." 

"Perhaps if your new Grand General calms things down enough," Whitmond chuckled, "we could teach you a thing or two about it." 

"The key thing is to beat you to the capitol so we're clearly not aiding you," Eliana said firmly. "If we leave at the same time, that's bad. So we want to be out of here overnight, so you can set out safely in the morning. The fewer delays, the better."

"But for that, you need to sign it now," Hawkmoon concluded. "I'm sorry to dump this all on you at once, but there's no time to waste." 

Riven nodded gravely, and tried to look down at it again; it was nice that the councilor and Eliana tried to reassure her, but she really wanted to be able to process this herself. Instinctively, she glanced up looking for Ahri - but Ahri wasn't there. Suddenly she felt more alone than ever. _No one_ was here; the Marquesses had stayed outside, Rhea and Ahri and Katarina and Lux weren't here - she had only gotten this far with everyone's help and advice, but now she didn't even have time to ask them. Lux was perhaps as far away as she could possibly be, and showing her face to the Institute of War - after the episode this morning, no less - there was no way she could ask that of her. She... had to do this herself.

She stared at it. The words wouldn't come into focus. Her stomach was knotting tighter and tighter. Why was she so afraid? Just because Ahri wasn't here? She was a big girl. She could - she could do things herself. She would _have_ to, if she wanted to be Grand General, wouldn't she? Was she just afraid of taking the throne...? She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to center herself, but it didn't really work. 

Even so, she couldn't just give up. She'd come this far, and she knew this path would be difficult and frightening. She just had to keep walking. Ever forward. Seek victory. This was - this was perhaps the most convenient resolution possible. Here she and Lux had been worried that they might lose everything trying to storm the capitol, and... they were given a way to bypass that problem entirely. Thought about it that way, what choice did she have but to sign it? 

...That... that was it. She just... had to.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay, um - I'll..." She looked around, a bit dazed. "Do you have - a quill, or a pen, or - "

"No," Hawkmoon said softly, pulling a sheathed dagger from within his robe and laying it on the table before her - she knew immediately what he intended to ask before he could say it. "When it comes to documents as important as this," he murmured, "a blood signature is appropriate."

"That's barbaric," Riven said blankly, caught off guard.

"Well, when you get into the big office, we can change the precedent," Eliana chuckled. "It's pretty garish for my tastes, too. But - here, I'll go first." She scooped up the blade and knelt beside them, drawing it and lightly cutting one finger - pressing the tip firmly onto the parchment at the bottom, just as blood began to ooze from her. When she lifted it, she left behind a dark-red mark that seemed to seep into the page - in fact, within moments, Riven couldn't see it anymore. She squinted, trying to make out its shape, but it just seemed to be gone. 

"Huh," Eliana murmured. "That's kinda weird."

"We do have to bring this back to the Institute," Hawkmoon chuckled. "I'm sure the other officials would find it rather unsightly to have blood on it, as well. So it cleans up after itself."

"What's the point, then?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Magic will be able to trace it, if it becomes necessary," Hawkmoon said dismissively. "Riven - your turn. You're not squeamish, are you?"

"This seems a strange time for jokes," Riven muttered, as Eliana delicately handed her the knife. She pressed the blade's tip to her own index finger, as well, closing her eyes as she delicately drew it across the skin, feeling the metal easily parting her skin. Then, before she could second-guess herself, she pressed her bloodied finger to the page, just beside where Eliana's had been. 

When she lifted it, her own blood-red mark was left behind. It, too, slowly faded away. The parchment began to shimmer - but Hawkmoon scooped it up and rolled it tight with a heavy sigh of relief, smiling cordially at Riven and offering her a stiff nod.

"Very good," he said softly. "Very good, Riven. We hope this is the beginning of a very productive working relationship."

"A-As do I," Riven said, shakily. Her heart was pounding, more than before, even. Why did she feel more tense, and not less? She shook her head again, rubbing a temple, trying to ease away a growing ache her forehead. Something - something was wrong. 

"Are you alright?" Eliana shifted, kneeling beside her now. "You haven't been pushing yourself too hard, have you? Figures that the perfect Grand General would be a martyr, you know?"

 

"Riven," a soft, feminine voice said, "kill General Eliana."

 

Riven moved without thinking. She thought, for a moment, she had blacked out. But either way, when she focused her eyes, both of her hands were on the hilt of the dagger Hawkmoon had given her, and the blade had sunk into Eliana's chest, right into her heart. The admiral stared at her, wide-eyed, and Riven stared back in horror. Eliana tried to speak - blood was on her lips - Riven screamed and scrambled back, and the poor Admiral collapsed, bleeding out in front of her.

"What - what?!" Riven looked around the room wildly; Whitmond was trying to scramble to his feet, but the shrill cry of a sword being drawn and the whistling of metal through air were his only warning; blood sprayed the walls behind him and he gave a pathetic, strangled rattle before collapsing, as well. Hawkmoon turned, gathering up his cloak in his fist to wipe clean his blade, grinning wickedly at Riven. 

"Welcome to Noxian politics, Grand General," he laughed. Riven made to respond - but the woman behind him rose, and Riven's eyes tracked to her almost against her will, as she drew a strange object from beneath her cloak and brought it to her withered brow. 

A crown. Not - not a kingly one; an ornate piece of worked gold, like a fountain or a show of feathers. Riven had seen it before. Her eyes widened. Her strength was draining away. The room grew darker and colder by the moment, as the crown came to rest atop white hair - and all at once, the woman's silhouette shimmered, turned indistinct, colors fading in where they hadn't been... and before her, in all of her smug glory, was Leblanc. 

"No," Riven whispered. "What - what have you done?"

"Goodness, why so distraught?" Leblanc chided, smiling gently. With a little flourish, her cane turned to a staff, and she gestured it at the dirtied room; all at once Eliana and Whitmon - they just... vanished. Their bodies, their blood, everything, gone. "Come," the matron said kindly, as Hawkmoon stood and Leblanc took his place. "Sit with me." 

Riven wanted to protest. But... she couldn't. She couldn't speak, she couldn't back away. Unbidden, her legs carried her forward, and she sat across from Leblanc, staring at her in slackjawed terror. 

"Goodness," Leblanc giggled. "This certainly turned out better than I hoped. Now, Grand General, let's get some things out of the way; I'd like to apologize for so thoroughly deceiving you, but now that you've signed this - " she accepted the rolled-up contract from Hawkmoon, and waved it innocently with an earnest smile - "we're about to be the best of allies."

"We - " Riven gulped. She had to - focus. Where was her sword? She had it on her, didn't she? She instinctively tried to grasp for it - 

"Ah ah," Leblanc chided, "I'm going to need you to give that to me, before you get any funny ideas."

"No!" Riven cried, but she was powerless to stop herself from removing it from its belt and just handing it to her, as if it had been hers in the first place. Leblanc drew it partway, admiring the blade briefly, before handing it to Hawkmoon and smiling pleasantly at her. "What is this?" Riven whispered. "What kind of - blood magic?"

"No, no," Leblanc sighed, leaning back a bit. "In the old days these sorts of things were done with blood magic, certainly, but it's simply too crude to be relied on." She waved the contract again. "This is a runic contract," she purred. "You should feel proud of yourself! You're the first person in many, many years to force the Black Rose into anything so... heavy-handed."

"You've... enslaved me," Riven breathed, her heart sinking. "So... I've lost."

"Oh, come on, now," Leblanc groaned. "You've not lost anything. We're going to make you the Grand General!" She grinned again, as if this were the most delightful thing imaginable. "Besides," she continued kindly, "you should get used to making concessions and trades such as this to achieve victory; when you reach the upper echelons of power, no one picks a fight without absolute confidence that they can at least achieve some kind of compromise in the case of something going wrong. Really, to me, this is still a loss. We did work for many long years to get Swain into High Command - "

"So he was your pawn!" Riven cried. "Noxus has been under your control this whole time?!"

"Far longer than you're thinking, I'm sure," Leblanc replied. "We were in power well before Darkwill, and we will continue to hold power until Noxus reaches its end. But! I'm getting ahead of myself. Firstly, this is a relationship that I'd like to start off on a positive note, though I'm sure you find that hard to believe, so I'd like to make the extent of my... 'slavery'..." She said this with incredibly sarcastic distaste - "...known up-front. I think you'll be quite relieved with how much freedom I allow you." 

"I don't," Riven said faintly.

"Firstly," Leblanc cooed, "you will - henceforth - protect the Black Rose, seeing as you're effectively an honorary member of it now." Riven made to speak, but Leblanc raised a finger to her lips. "Let me finish, dear. You won't tell any of your companions - particularly those within your command - that I was here, and if any of them mean to retaliate against us, you will stop them, by force if need be. 

"Next: you will announce that the Institute of War made you an offer to abdicate your authority, and naturally you refuse. Then you will continue your campaign to take the throne of the Grand General as though we never met, and once you take it, you will announce that the Black Rose has been disbanded even though you will be well aware that it hasn't. Following that, you will conquer Valoran, starting with Ionia, since we have so kindly weakened it for you. We'll work together to suitably justify it to Noxus, given that your political platform was so adamantly opposed to war; most likely we'll continue with our original plan, which was to get them to attack us in the first place. It shouldn't be too difficult what with the way you've murdered a Demacian minister and councilor for offending you." 

Riven was shaking her head slowly in despair. Everything she had worked so hard for was coming apart around her. She couldn't imagine facing Ahri and Katarina after this. How could she be so stupid...? 

"Finally," Leblanc continued, "these aren't actually commands, but rather, promises on my part. I suspect you're terribly fond of that girl - Ahri, right, is that her name?"

"How do you know about Ahri?" Riven gasped. 

"Haenman told us much about you, before he was silenced," Leblanc said calmly. "Even if he hadn't, of course, Darius had many colorful things to say about his limited experience with her. I'm sure she will have a difficult time fitting in with her new home, but we're prepared to leave her entirely alone - even grant her a degree of protection. After all, the happier you are, the smoother our cooperation will be in the future." 

"You're out of your mind," Riven whispered hoarsely. "Ahri is going to tear you apart." 

"Only if she can kill you first to do it," Leblanc said pointedly, "seeing as I _did_ order you to defend us. But - this is the thing, Riven; you mustn't see me as your enemy. It's very important that you accept that this is just going to be the way things are now." 

"What if I don't?" Riven hissed, clenching her fists. "Are you afraid that I'll fight back?"

"I actually rather expect it, but I'm hoping we can get the worst of it over with early." She handed the contract back to Hawkmoon, who stepped back once he'd taken it; looking at them now, Hawkmoon was clearly Leblanc's subordinate, and the fact that he'd introduced 'Leblanc' as his secretary just struck Riven as laughable. She had an untouchable aura to her. "You see," the matron sighed heavily, "you and I actually want the same thing: we want Noxus to be the best it can be. You have your own ideas about how to do that; I have mine. But I don't see why we can't both have our way. That's all this is about, Riven, this is ensuring that you help me achieve my goals, and in exchange - to the best of my ability - I'll help you achieve yours. Yes?" 

"One of my goals is to destroy you!" Riven shouted, jumping to her feet. "I've built a rebellion with the labors of people that have been ignored and shoved aside for too long by people like you! I won't be a part of that system!" 

"I give you a week before you give up," Leblanc sighed.

"How dare you," Riven sneered. "What happened to helping me achieve my goals, all of a sudden? You think they're too - what, naive, childish?" 

"Your intentions are pure," Leblanc agreed wearily, "but you just don't have the experience necessary to even understand what you're up against. You're talking about rewriting Noxian society from top to bottom, dear. Do you really think you ever have a chance of accomplishing that without our help?" 

"Yes," Riven snarled, "I think the world I want can _only_ exist without you in it." 

"Riven," Leblanc sighed, pushing herself up. "Riven, Riven, Riven, dear." She shook her head, pacing around the table slowly. "This has been the core of Noxian government for centuries now. Did you have a plan to deal with the ambitious undercity of Noxians? All of those backstabbers and leeches and doomsday cultists and usurpers, were you just going to kill them?" She shook her head sadly. "Do you realize how far back you would be setting the nation by doing that? How many lands you'd leave without leaders, units without captains, families without parents, houses without heads? Ambition and competition are written into our very nature. High Command inspires; the Black Rose prunes, and we will always both be necessary."

 

Riven fell silent, trying to maintain her anger - but it just drained out of her, slowly but surely, without anything in her heart to hold it up. Try as she might, she knew she was powerless. The only consolation she had was their token 'protection' for Ahri - that they might allow her to keep the one precious thing left to her - but even that she knew wouldn't last. Ahri would figure this out, and she wouldn't let it stand. Eventually... that would lead to a fight, wouldn't it?

_So, you have to kill her now..._

_NO!_ Riven wrenched her eyes shut, clenching her teeth as if physically restraining the thought. She - had to - convince Ahri not to. Somehow. She had to make Ahri okay with this. But even as she was saying this to herself, the darkness in her heart only deepened further. She really was just Leblanc's pawn now, wasn't she? How was she ever meant to defeat someone so comprehensively powerful? She'd manipulated High Command and the Institute of War, on top of using some kind of runic artifact... all just to steal away Riven's will. 

Leblanc came back around to stand in front of her, arms behind her back; her smile had taken on a bitter quality now. "One last command," she said softly. "You must surrender Katarina and Luxanna to me immediately. I know they are here." 

For just a split second, Riven accepted this. It broke her heart to do, but for just a moment, she honestly intended to obey. But she saw Katarina, just the night before, in her mind's eye, smiling shyly and trying to defer Riven's gratitude; she saw Lux cowering against the wall, the coy genius that had saved her rebellion terrified to be recognized even by an ally. She couldn't do it. Leblanc may have thought it sufficient to spare Ahri, but Riven would not betray _any_ of her friends.

"I can't," Riven gasped, and as soon as she said it she felt horribly ill; she collapsed to her knees, shuddering, something hot building in her gut - it felt like her heart and lungs were about to come up her throat. "I can't!" she whimpered, shaking her head. "I need them - for - the rebellion - "

"You do, do you," Leblanc muttered darkly, above her. 

"I c-can't without them," she cried, tears forming, breath running short. "T-They're too import- t-tant - " she coughed, retched, but nothing came up - 

"Fine," Leblanc sighed, "you can hold on to them for now." All at once, the pressure was lifted; Riven almost fell, gasping for breath. She actually found she felt a little better, in fact - less empty than before - though that was probably just because the emptiness of despair was still somehow less horrible than the sensation of nearly vomiting your internal organs. As she was recovering, however, Leblanc's heel smashed into her shoulder, kicking her to the ground - she cried out in pain, crushed beneath her foot. "But," Leblanc snarled, "the very instant you have claimed ascension, _you must give them to me,_ you understand?" 

"Yes," Riven choked. Leblanc let up and walked away; leaving Riven to try to gather herself up from the start again. 

"I would also strongly suggest," Leblanc sneered, "and by that I mean _order_ , that you don't tell them you mean to do it, either. Can't have them slipping away at the last moment." As Riven pushed herself up, holding the table for balance, she saw Leblanc and Hawkmoon standing on either side of the door. Leblanc waved her hand; the corpses and blood from before reappeared, briefly shocking Riven before she realized that they actually hadn't been illusions, but rather Leblanc had covered them up for their conversation. "Now then, I think we'll be on our way. You'll tell anyone that asks that we intend to stay the night here in Bloodstone, and then return to the Institute after you begin your march."

"I understand," Riven panted, avoiding their gazes.

"Very good." She heard Leblanc sigh briskly. "Ta-ta, General. We'll be in touch once you've disposed of Darius." The door opened, and they walked out, and then it closed, and Riven was alone. She slumped against the table in front of her and sobbed. 

 

...The door opened again.

She looked up, alarmed. She thought maybe Leblanc had come back, but the wide, golden eyes that met her instead were so much worse.

"Ahri," Riven whimpered. In that moment she wanted to wither into nothingness and never be seen again. Ahri stepped into the room, gingerly closing the door behind her; she took in the corpses with a grimace, but ignored them, sweeping over to Riven and gathering her up even as Riven tried weakly to flail away. "No," Riven protested, her voice faint and vulnerable. "No... Ahri, don't..."

"Come here," Ahri said, soft but firm. "You're mine, Riven. Come to me." Riven threw her arms around her, burying herself in Ahri's shoulder, unable to restrain herself any longer; it was all she could do to keep from crying openly. But Ahri didn't make her stand. They knelt together, tightly embracing. 

"I heard everything," Ahri whispered. 

"I'm so sorry," Riven moaned. "I'm sorry, Ahri, I've failed you, I've failed everyone..."

"Riven, you're okay!" Ahri's voice was... urgent, not angry, not despairing. Fierce and sure. "Listen to me," she breathed. "You're _mine._ No one, not even the Black Rose, can take you away from me. Okay?"

"But," Riven gasped, "but, Ahri, if - "

"I need you to trust me," Ahri hissed. "Absolutely and utterly. Okay? Can you do that?" 

"I..." Riven trailed off, swallowing. 

"We won't surrender control of our fate," Ahri continued. A fire filled her voice that Riven, faintly, recognized as her own. The conviction and purpose that had filled her when she made promises to the people of Noxus she could no longer keep. The cold flame of bitter love for the dead friends she would never truly avenge. 

"Say it with me," Ahri said urgently. "We won't surrender."

Riven gulped, curling up in Ahri's grasp, trying with every fiber of her being to believe in Ahri. 

_Fate has already made an enemy of Ahri, and we've defied it once before._

_If something happens, and... you're in danger, or what we're fighting for is in danger... do you trust me to do everything in my power to protect us?_

If anyone could somehow make this right... it was her. It had to be her. 

"We won't surrender," Riven whispered. 

"We will not accept an ultimatum," Ahri continued fiercely, her voice rising.

"We will not accept an ultimatum," Riven agreed, her own voice feeble, but now audible.

"In the moment I should have lost everything I love," Ahri snarled, "I heard your voice, and remembered how much I still had to fight for. I refused to give up, because I knew that someone out there was going to fight for me as hard as they could, no matter what. So listen to me, Riven! I'm _never_ going to give up on you! I don't care what stands in my way, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe and happy and _MINE_ , do you understand me!?" 

Riven tried to speak, but words wouldn't form, only tiny whimpering noises; she curled up into Ahri's embrace, helpless. Ahri clutched her tighter, and they wept.


	16. In Defiance of Fate

The sun had set and clouds shrouded away any hint of moon or starlight, but Ahri streaked across the valley undeterred by the dark; before, using her fire to maintain speed, she'd matched the full gallop of Zoe's bicorn, but right now even that didn't feel fast enough. She had to reach Lux and Katarina before they went to sleep. She couldn't leave this until morning - she wouldn't be able to sleep, and anything could change overnight. 

The most frustrating part of the run, however, was not her speed or the distance - it was repeatedly stopping to watch the darkness behind her for any movement, because she had tried her best to stay out of sight and wait for the intruders to leave before going to Riven's side, but she couldn't be sure that she had not been heard or spotted or followed, and that would be a disaster. But so far, she had been lucky: no one came out behind her. That would have to be good enough. 

She just wished she had trusted her instincts; she'd seen the riders entering from the causeway, and something had felt off about that old woman in particular. It had been very lucky that she had been on her secret errand in the castle just then! She'd stalked along behind them and waited behind the sitting room door to listen in. It had occurred to her that sneaking around and spying was not really like her, but thinking about it now, that wasn't true: she used to do that kind of thing all the time... _as a fox._ The instincts that had urged her to eavesdrop were the same she'd used once upon a time to hunt for food to survive, or to duck out of sight of predators she somehow sensed but could not see. She'd shied away from those instincts, blocked them out, in favor of a more "human" experience. 

No longer. _You need to use every skill you've got to your advantage, in any little way you can._ Riven's soft-spoken lesson rang louder and louder in her heart with every sprinting step. The Black Rose controlled humans and monsters alike. On their leash now was the most powerful and wonderful human Ahri had ever met, and possibly ever _would_ meet. Ahri would never free her if she was holding anything back. She would need all of her instincts and power as a fox-kijo, but there was no way that could be enough. She would also need the friends that she made as a human, too. They were a part of her strength, after all.

Because Lux was the tactician, she was considered a support unit all by herself, and had a relatively private area in the back of their formation where she slept, presumably with Katarina the same way Riven and Ahri shared their tent on marches, so Ahri just had to find it; she expected it to be harder but she somehow just knew, walking silently through them, which ones were occupied by sleeping soldiers, and one stood out ablaze with what must have been their waking souls. She wondered if she'd always been able to perceive souls like this, the same way she thought she could feel Karma's so long ago, and she was only just now really allowing herself to look at them; it wasn't a surefire thing, they were clearer on some days than others, but any time it helped her she'd take it. 

Too caught up in her own urgency to 'knock' or otherwise warn them, she just slipped directly into the tent - she saw, for a very short moment, Kat and Lux tangled together on a mat of blankets, but then the three of them all yelped and all at once they were separated again - fully clothed, thankfully. "Ahri," Katarina cried, glaring. "What - what are you - " But the anger in her face drained away quickly, and Lux was just looking at her in horror from the very start. 

"Ahri, what's wrong?" Lux whispered. Ahri wondered what she looked like; she had helped Riven to her feet and guided her outside, but immediately after began her sprint, and that was some twenty minutes ago or so. She'd been crying, she was out of breath... 

"Just - give me a moment," Ahri sighed, glancing back to ensure that the tent flap was shut, but it was only barely big enough for the three of them to sit comfortably and there was no guarantee no one was listening; she shook her head in frustration. "Is - is there somewhere private we can talk? I'm sorry, I know it's late - "

"No, it's alright," Lux breathed, looking up at Kat anxiously. "Anywhere we can go?"

"Best we can do from here would be the woods," the assassin said quietly, chewing her lip. "It can't wait, right?"

Ahri supposed technically it could, but - she shook her head. 

"Go on ahead of us, we'll be right behind you," Katarina promised, nodding her on. So, Ahri ducked out again, and carefully wove her way out of the camp towards the nearest little grove of trees. This particular copse was quite dense and twisted, and it was easier for Ahri to traverse the upper branches than the ground below them. Sure enough, once she turned around, she saw Katarina teleport onto a large branch behind her - carrying Lux in both arms, as Lux's arms were wrapped around her shoulders. She let Lux down onto it, then teleported to another one nearby, so that they were all sitting in different trees. To ensure she could see them all, Ahri passed out faint wisps of foxfire, not enough to cast any more light than a pale glow to illuminate their faces.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, before describing everything that had just happened, in as much detail as she could remember. She tried not to look at them, for fear of being distracted, but somehow she still perceived their reactions regardless - Katarina's, predictably, was silent rage, but both of them shivered with a deep and powerful fear, as well, and Ahri couldn't blame them. This was maybe the absolute worst case scenario, short of anyone actually dying, and in some ways it was worse. 

When she finished, they were all silent for a moment, as Ahri looked weakly between the two of them. "We have to do something," Ahri whispered. "Somehow. I don't know what options we have available, but..." 

As she trailed off, Katarina looked meaningfully and Lux, and Lux lowered her head and closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a few moments. Ahri remembered hearing that she had had a very hard day, but didn't know any details; she felt bad for putting this on her after already being stressed out but there was really nothing to be done about it, she desperately needed help, and Lux was going to be the key to solving this, Ahri knew it. Lux was a powerful mage, right? Even if Ahri hadn't ever seen her cast any especially flashy magic, there had to be something Lux could do. 

"Did you manage to see the contract?" Lux asked after a moment. Ahri shook her head sadly. 

"I stayed as far out of sight as I could," she replied, sadly. "I didn't want to be spotted and then have them follow me."

"That's alright," Lux sighed, nodding faintly. "Since she was apparently possessed of the wisdom to describe the artifact she'd used out loud, I think I know what we're up against."

"Was my sister involved with this?" Katarina whispered, shaking her head. "You don't think Leblanc herself has the power to manipulate runes, does she?" 

"No," Lux sighed, "I doubt the's _that_ foolish. Runic magic is incredibly dangerous, even when done properly, just because of the sheer amount of magical energy involved. She wouldn't want to get close to it herself - she'd delegate to someone else. This was almost certainly the work of your sister."

There was a crackling in the undergrowth - Lux gasped, and Ahri whirled around; she couldn't see anyone in the dark, but... she could sense a soul there, and as she squinted in its direction, she was able to identify it with a certainty that surprised her. "Come up to us, Zoe," she called, softly. She heard a crackling of electricity beside her, and Zoe alighted on the branch nearest hers, lips tight, as she looked between the four of them. Ahri offered her another wisp, and she accepted it silently. 

"It's dangerous to go sneaking around me," Katarina said warningly. "Say something next time." 

"How much did you hear?" Ahri asked, ears flattening.

"Enough," Zoe murmured. "Just want to know what's going on." 

"It would be best not to tell Rhea about this," Lux said firmly. "The fewer people know, the better. We don't want to risk Leblanc realizing her plan has been compromised." Zoe nodded her understanding, and Lux leaned back against the tree trunk behind her, closing her eyes again. "So," she mouthed, "what do we _do...?_ "

"How do you nullify a contract like this?" Katarina asked. "Let's start there."

"I don't know exactly," Lux sighed. "But I can guess, based on the nature of runic magic in general. The reason runes are so powerful is that they are literally magical energy given shape - bound into a form that is stable, but still gives off enough raw energy to affect their surroundings. To harness so much energy takes an incredible power source; to understand what shapes will stabilize and which ones won't takes years of research; to actually bind the magic into that shape takes precision and patience. Once a rune has actually been transcribed, it's all but permanent. You can't interfere with it by normal means - it's like throwing rocks at a mountain - and trying to destroy it can cause enough backlash to annihilate the attacker, or the entire city around the attacker, depending."

Ahri gulped. "So we can't just tear it," Katarina muttered. "And we can't nullify it with antimagic?"

"You would need an antimagic more powerful than the contract itself," Lux replied, shaking her head slowly. "I doubt that this contract is as stable an invocation as it could be, but even so, no magic I can cast will overpower it." 

"Unless you can use a runic spell of some kind," Ahri offered. "But - I know that's dangerous, but - "

"No," Lux said, "I was thinking the same thing. To dispel the contract without harming Riven, I'd need to know more about how it was actually made, but without it in front of me I would just be making blind guesses." 

"Could it be stolen?" Zoe asked. "Ahri said they're still here until morning."

"If you want to test the paranoia of the Matron of the Black Rose," Kat said quietly, "I'm sure she'll be happy to demonstrate." 

"It's far too dangerous," Lux agreed. "She's sure to have thought of the possibility, and if anything at all goes wrong, we're doomed."

"But we can't do nothing!" Ahri protested. "We have to fight back!"

"We're in a very dangerous place. We can't be reckless." Again, Lux shook her head. "I've never met her personally, but I've dealt with the Black Rose in secret on many occasions as a spy," she continued, "and that's enough for me to know that Leblanc is a master strategist. She thinks things through very carefully before committing to any course of action, she can react to a situation going wrong without hesitation... anything you do in haste, she's going to have thought of."

"So," Zoe said slowly, matter-of-factly, "you do something that she wouldn't expect. You surprise her by taking a different approach." 

"Well, ideally," Lux agreed reluctantly, "but - what does that actually look like, in our case? Leblanc's going to expect us to try to steal the contract to research it for countermeasures. Do we have another option?"

"What if we recreated it?" Ahri suggested. 

Lux regarded her with surprise. "That's actually a good idea," she admitted. 

"How?" Katarina sounded more wary. "We don't have a power source, we don't have the time to do the research, even if we weren't an army on the road - "

"No," Lux interrupted, louder, as if excited. "We do have a power source. I'm looking at her." Ahri gasped - but - she was right! Ahri was very powerful! "And we don't have to do the research," she continued, looking at Katarina, "because someone else has already done it for us. We don't need to steal Leblanc's contract, we need to steal Cassiopeia's notes." 

"Okay," Katarina breathed, nodding slowly, "that's - we're on to something now. But Talon's going to know all of the ways into Noxus that I use, and Cassiopeia's probably his acting employer right now..."

"Talon?" Ahri asked, blankly. 

"So that's where he went," Zoe said sourly. "He's been working with you this whole time." 

"You - knew him?" Kataraina sounded dumbfounded.

"He was the equivalent of Darius, for Noxian slum kids," Zoe snorted. "Of course I know who he is, he was like a horror story come to life."

"Zoe," Lux said, slowly and firmly. All eyes snapped to her. "You and Katarina have many talents in common," she continued. "But you grew up in very different parts of Noxus. Do you know how to reach the Ivory Ward from the outside?"

"I know probably a hundred ways," Zoe said, shrugging. "Most anyone that lives just outside the walls does. The trick is knowing which ones aren't guarded on any given day, but if you're not in a hurry, you can figure it out as you go." 

"There aren't a hundred ways to get inside the wall," Katarina retorted. Zoe smiled. 

"There are," she cooed. "I don't know how many have been sealed up since last time I tried them, but there are a lot more openings than city rats like to think." 

"Can you get to the Du Couteau manor," Lux continued gravely, "steal Cassiopeia's research notes, and return them to us?"

"Yes," Zoe said firmly. "I can do that." 

"You're crazy," Katarina laughed hoarsely.

"Katarina, when you and I met," Lux growled, "you asked for my help because you weren't any good at sneaking around within your own home. You admitted that freely. Zoe _is_ good at it. If she's confident, we've got to trust her." 

"This is my thing," Zoe insisted. "This is how I got by before Rhea, and most of how I've helped her since then. I can do this." 

Katarina hesitated, working her jaw briefly. "I guess we don't really have any other choice," she sighed. 

Everyone turned to Ahri - she squeaked, caught a bit off guard, but nodded at Zoe firmly. "I believe in you!" she said, grinning toothily. "We're all counting on you!" Zoe shifted away from her, turning a bit red, but Ahri saw her smiling faintly with gratitude. 

"If we're all in agreement," Lux said quietly, "then Zoe, you should probably go as soon as you can. We don't have time to lose."

"I'll go now," Zoe agreed. She glanced to both Ahri and Katarina, in turn. "Take care of Lady Rhea while I'm away." 

"I need to describe what you'll be looking for," Lux added quickly, "so - get ready, don't leave until I've come and found you, okay?" Zoe nodded; Lux turned back to Ahri. "I can't believe I've forgotten to ask," she said weakly, "but, how's Riven holding up?"

Ahri felt her tails drooping. "Bad," she admitted. "She was a wreck when I came in."

"It would be bad if the rest of the rebellion caught on that something is wrong," Katarina muttered darkly. "Ahri, that's on you, I guess."

"We believe in you, too," Lux agreed firmly. "And we believe in Riven. If we can help encourage her we'll do our best, but I think most of this comes down to you." 

"I understand." Ahri drew herself up, nodding with confidence. "We forge on, contract or no!"

"Katarina and I will be on standby until we get those research materials," Lux sighed. "We won't have much time to pull anything together - it's three days' march at best, and I don't know how quickly I'll be able to get anything out of Cass' notes."

"We have faith in you too!" Ahri offered a muted cheer. 

"I'm sure I don't have any idea how hard it is," Katarina chuckled, "but... you haven't let us down yet, Lux. You're our miracle worker. If anyone can pull this off, it's you."

"Right," Lux sighed, closing her eyes. "Pressure's on, then."

 

"Where are you going?" 

Zoe froze, now trapped in the entrance to the stable where her bicorn was waiting. She hadn't necessarily expected this getaway to be clean; what surprised her was not Rhea's presence, but the quivering in her voice.

"I have an errand to run," she said, without turning around. To look at Rhea's face would be instant defeat. 

"An errand," Rhea repeated softly. "It's past curfew, Zoe. What happened?"

"Something came up."

"Something?"

"Yes." 

"And you think you don't need to tell me when you're going somewhere?"

Zoe took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Rhea was not usually this protective. She joked about their mother-daughter relationship; Zoe joked about hating it. But she knew deep down that Rhea desperately wanted to see her as a daughter. Zoe had known only a few Noxian parents, most of them quite terrible, and among them most were controlling. But the more she got to know Rhea... the more she understood why that was.

It's hard to let the things you love out of your sight.

"I have orders," she said stiffly. 

"From Riven?" Rhea was trying to sound incredulous, but the growing anxiety in her voice overrode her. "She's halfway across the valley from us, Zoe, how did she give you orders without me knowing about it?"

_I didn't say they were from Riven._ No - that - wouldn't do. But what else would she - ? "Ahri delivered them," Zoe said, thinking rapidly, but she winced as soon as she'd spoke.

"You are lying," Rhea protested. "Why?"

"I was told not to tell you. I was ordered, very specifically, not to tell anyone." 

"By who? It wasn't Ahri or Riven. Lux, then? Shall I beat an explanation out of her instead or will you spare her the trouble and tell me now?" 

"We are both bound to service to Riven," Zoe hissed. "Are we not? We promised to fight our hardest for this cause. You told me to carry on in service to Riven if something were to happen to you. Your intent was very clear, Lady Rhea: if there is something I can do to advance the rebellion, I must do it, by your wishes. So trust me, and be silent, and allow me to do my work without worrying you."

"You cannot," Rhea snapped. "I will worry no matter what."

"I know," Zoe sighed. "But - " 

"But you have orders." Rhea's voice was rising. "Your loyalty is to me first, Zoe. Is that not true? Or have you forsaken me for another master? If that is the case, spare me the theatrics and say so. Don't drag this out."

"What are you, my girlfriend?" Zoe snapped, without thinking. She heard Rhea utter one cold, bitter laugh. "Something came up, and I know you'd want me to take care of it, and I know if I tell you what it is, you'll - it's just better you don't know."

"So you weren't ordered, but merely made this decision on my behalf?" Rhea snarled. "Make up your mind."

"Maybe both!" Zoe retorted. "Why don't you trust me? Do you think this is the first secret I've kept from you?"

"N- no," Rhea muttered angrily, "but... this is a sensitive time for you to leave - "

"It is a sensitive time for everyone," Zoe agreed darkly. "Let me keep this one secret, alright? Riven needs you at full strength. Let me do my job so you can focus on yours."

"And what about me?" Rhea hissed, her voice shaking. "I need you to be at full strength. So - " She cut herself off. Zoe closed her eyes, her indignation draining out of her body, as she imagined what Rhea must look like behind her. "Why?" Rhea whispered. "Why can't you tell me? You realize that if you don't come back, I..."

"I'll come back," Zoe hissed. "We made a promise, the night after Karma. I'm not about to break it." 

Rhea didn't respond, but Zoe heard her breathing, heavy and weakly restrained. She gauged, briefly, the threat of damaging her resolve against a moment of reassurance. Not like it was really a choice now. She turned, keeping her head down, and with two stomping steps closed distance on Rhea - wrapping her arms tightly around her; she felt Rhea's knees buckle, and the older woman knelt beside her, clamping her in a possessive embrace, shivering. 

"I've already promised you," Zoe sighed, "but I'll promise again. I'll be back." 

"I'm counting on you," Rhea whispered.

"Everyone is." Zoe smirked. "Won't let 'em down. Don't worry." 

She patted Rhea's back, and pulled - Rhea didn't let go, which Zoe admitted she had seen coming. But... she didn't hold on much longer. She patted Rhea again once her arms went slack, and turned to enter the stable once more; dimly she could make out Katarina and Lux waiting near the back, watching her approach. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She had a _long_ night ahead of her.

 

That morning, the rebel army moved to the southern mouth of the canyon, signalling their departure from Bloodstone. Just before they walked out, Riven addressed them from the top of a guard tower there - she spoke, in a grand and bellowing voice, of the offer from the Institute of War, the way their pandering offended her, the way that the people of Noxus would build their own home without contamination from the same people that would devour them at the first sign of weakness. She worked hard to make it sound like her, and Katarina had to admit, it was an impressive effort, but she and Lux strained to keep a straight face throughout. It wasn't her. The fire and passion in her voice wasn't there, compared to the few other speeches they'd heard Riven give. To anyone that knew her well enough to hear, something was terribly wrong. 

"I talked to her this morning," Lux began, moments after Riven's speech had ended, and the march had begun. 

"How was she?" Kat braced for the worst.

Lux sighed briskly. "Better than she could be," she said softly. "Ahri's working hard. She knows we know, but obviously she can't talk to us about it, and we can't talk to her about what we're doing, either."

"I just don't want her to feel like she's all alone in the world," Katarina sighed. "I'm way too familiar with that feeling myself." 

"We can be here for her all we like," Lux murmured, "but if we can't steal and decipher Cassiopeia's research, it won't make much of a difference." 

For the first two days, the march was terribly dull - which was a good thing, in its own way, but left Katarina a lot of time to reflect on how close to defeat they were. Leblanc's power play left them in a very nasty place: all of Noxus would soon be united around a new Grand General, who Leblanc seemed to think would be Riven. Leblanc would then utterly control that Grand General. Really, knowing her, she had some kind of failsafe in place for Darius, too. So... either way... she remains in power, and no one has to know. No one, except Katarina and Lux.

If all Katarina cared about was defeating Leblanc... then... abandoning, or even assassinating Riven... was clearly the most direct path to take. If done at the right time, she'd surprise Leblanc and slip out of sight. Leblanc might have expected her to do that - hence, the order not to tell anyone - but somehow, that felt flimsy; did she have another backup strategy, in case both Darius and Riven were to fall? Some other way to neutralize Katarina and Lux? Or was she just willing to assume that they wouldn't betray Riven for their own mere safety?

Because it was a safe assumption. Lux hadn't brought up the possibility. Katarina didn't mean to. Riven represented something more than mere revenge. With Riven's help, Katarina was beginning to believe... well, she _had been_ beginning to believe, that she might actually be able to rebuild House Du Couteau and create something for her family to be proud of. It was something that she wasn't about to give up easily. 

Lux's current plan only extended as far as getting the research docs. She'd convinced Rhea and Riven to route their march a little out of the way, buying them more time - but also putting them near the Triple Watch, an outpost on the northern side of Noxus Prime, whose overshadowing canyons made an excellent place for shady dealings. Katarina and Talon had met here more than once, when they needed to minimize the risk of eavesdropping from Leblanc's minions. The Rose preferred less... obvious... places. 

Katarina came alone. Safer that way, rather than having to guide Lux around, no matter how accomplished a spy she may be. She figured she would look in her own usual spots for Zoe, since they had the same sort of mobility. In most places that meant sticking to rooftops, but for the Triple Watch that really made you more exposed than hidden; sticking to the cliffsides overlooking the town was far safer. But after over an hour of pacing, watching for her, and seeing nothing, she was starting to worry. 

So, she slipped back down into town, carefully weaving her way through thin crowds of quiet, hooded travelers and their whispered conversations. Someone stepped out in front of her as she walked; a hand drifted to a knife hilt, instinctively, but she waited to draw until she could recognize them. Too tall to be Zoe. 

...Mira?

"Small world," Katarina said quietly. She hadn't worked a job with Mira in what felt like a decade. Certainly not since her father. 

"I hear you're looking for some light reading material," Mira replied, folding her arms, inclining her head. Mira was the sort of girl to always wear a hood, but she tended to put off a more cheerful aura than this. Hesitantly, Katarina approached, as Mira unslung the bag around her shoulders; as they passed one another, Katarina caught the bag in both arms, but Mira grabbed her by the side and shoulder, holding her firmly in place - a passersby might even think Mira had stabbed her. 

"People died to get this to you," Mira hissed. "So whatever it is, it'd better be worth it." 

Katarina paled. "Wait. Who?" 

"People." Judging by the volume of her voice, Mira had turned away. "The mutual that gave it to me said he got it from your freak 'brother', and he was only doing it because of some little girl's last wish."

Zoe. 

"I don't want to touch anything that that psycho's hands have been on ever again," Mira snarled, pushing Katarina away and walking on. "That man's cursed, Kat."

She took the bag to safety and carefully rifled through it; inside were several thick reams of paper, and two rather heavy tomes, whose identical titles Katarina recognized: Architecture and Manipulation of Runes, volumes IV and V. Cassiopeia had checked these out of a Zaunite library a month or so ago.

There was something else in the bag, but Katarina didn't touch them. They weren't hers to touch. 

 

When she returned to camp that night, it was well past curfew. When she found Lux's tent, Lux was awake and watching for her; she lifted the papers and books from the bag, gingerly and deliberately, and set them into Lux's waiting hands. It was hard to parse Lux's expression as she flipped idly through them, but it wasn't relief or delight. In the meantime, Katarina stood (as much as she could, anyway), making to leave, but...

"Kat," Lux said softly. Katarina blinked, turning back to her. "Was there anything else?" 

"I don't think Zoe is coming back," Katarina said quietly.

"Have faith," Lux sighed. "She'll be fine." 

Katarina's eyes narrowed. She reached, gently, into the bag, and pulled Zoe's knives from the bottom, hesitantly showing them to Lux; Lux's eyes darted to them, and for a split second, a tiny smile showed on her face before she glanced back up to Kat. But Kat saw it. "You smiled," she breathed. "Why?"

"Because showing me that confirmed a theory," Lux replied, with the faintest air of relief. "Kat, I know it sounds crazy, but trust me. She'll be fine. We have other things to worry about right now."

"So... I shouldn't show Rhea?" Katarina said incredulously. 

"No, do that," Lux agreed, "but don't tell her Zoe's dead, because we don't know that. Tell her that Zoe accomplished her mission and is probably faking death to lay low until we arrive."

Katarina narrowed her eyes. "That's awfully specific."

"A detailed lie is easier to sell," Lux said innocently. "Go on. Don't keep me waiting, we need to sleep." Katarina couldn't find a response to that, so she shook her head and left. 

Rhea took the news surprisingly well. A bit dull-eyed, a bit somber, but well. It was almost like everyone was in on Lux's plan, whatever it was, and yet at the same time no one knew what she was thinking. Katarina would have a lot of time to get used to that sensation.

 

All of the third day - _all_ of it - Lux spent poring over Cassiopeia's research notes. Katarina led her bicorn by reigns in one hand and held the bag of papers in her other fist, so that Lux could switch at will. She kept expecting Lux to take breaks, to rest her eyes or look around or anything - but she didn't. She just kept reading, for hours... and hours. 

When they stopped to make camp, Ahri darted over to them to check in. They updated her that Zoe was "laying low" and had gotten them what they needed. Lux said she could use some of Ahri's energy for an experiment later on, and Ahri happily agreed. Then they separated again, and Lux sat in her tent, reading - and now, sending Katarina to fetch things for her to write on and with.

All throughout the day, Lux muttered to herself, at first about critical masses and warping points and mechanical intent and all manner of other strange buzzwords Katarina hadn't ever heard of; but then, as time went on, the topic seemed to change to _control_. By evening, Katarina was picking up several long periods of thoughtful silence, followed by "No, that won't work." Once camp was set up, Kat brought her a portion of rations, aware that Lux had not eaten since a very meager breakfast but also hoping to silence her. The muttering was getting to be very unnerving. Lux nibbled absently at parts of it while she continued to work, but at least she didn't talk to herself anymore. When Ahri arrived nearly an hour past curfew to partake in their test, Lux still hadn't finished eating.

The tent was too small for all three of them, so Katarina had to sit outside, keeping watch, while Ahri and Lux did... whatever it was they had to do in there. She heard faint crackling sounds after a little while, and they seemed to drag on for a... _long_ time. If not for those sounds, and the tension of wondering what they could be, Katarina probably would have nodded off. 

When it stopped, she curiously poked her head into the flap. Ahri was kneeling beside Lux, breathing heavily and looking pale and faint, tails limp on the ground, and Lux was lifting her fingers delicately from a long piece of parchment in front of her. She looked sleepy, but not exhausted, like Ahri did.

"Are you okay?" Katarina whispered to the fox, wide-eyed. Ahri glanced over at her and nodded weakly.

"She warned me," Ahri mumbled. "Lots... lots of energy. But... it... worked?" She looked back up at Lux, who was now inspecting the paper critically; Katarina could see it shimmering with pale-blue translucent glyphs that might as well have been part of the page itself. 

"Hard to say until it's sealed," Lux murmured darkly. "But it seems to be holding together nicely. Thank you, Ahri." 

"Okay," Ahri sighed, crawling out of the tent on all fours. "I'm - sleep. Need sleep."

"Yes, recover your strength," Lux agreed. "You're going to need it." Katarina helped her to her feet, and set her on her shaky-legged way, before shuffling back inside with Lux, who was still staring at the contract with a laser focus. 

"So," Katarina said softly. "You... you cast rune magic."

"I reproduced someone else's work, with a few changes," Lux said tiredly, shrugging. "I'm not particularly impressed."

"I don't think most people in the world could have done this in less than one day." 

"That may be so," Lux agreed. "But that doesn't mean it will be enough."

"What's the plan so far, then?"

"There isn't one." Lux sighed. "Not yet. This - this is the best I can do with what I figured out."

"What did you figure out?" 

Lux turned to face Katarina, cross-legged, rolling the parchment up in a single twist of her wrists. "Riven is bound very specifically by a runic mastery contract," she said matter-of-factly, "which are incredibly powerful binding enchanments. By making this modified version I was able to confirm a number of fears I had about our options at the time. Because of the nature of their magic, only one mastery enchantment can be active for a given soul at a time, new ones will simply fail to bind. So we can't override Riven with a new benign mastery contract, to give - say - Ahri's orders precedent over Leblanc's. We can't physically or magically interfere with the existing contract; only a contract's creator or cosigner can destroy it safely. We don't possess the anti-magic power necessary to nullify it, even temporarily. Our only option is to work around it."

"Okay," Katarina said slowly, "so...?"

"All I know is that this is the most damning thing I could think of to make," Lux muttered, tapping the scroll against her tiny portable desk. "It's not the same type of enchantment - Riven is being affected by a mastery contract; this is a sanctuary contract. Those bound by it cannot harm or threaten each other. This should theoretically still bind to someone who has a mastery contract active. But!" Lux added, sharply, before Katarina could interject, "there's no way for this to counteract Riven's contract; after all Leblanc already doesn't want to threaten or harm Riven. So the best I could do was tie this contract to Leblanc, myself, and you." 

"To buy us more time," Katarina said blankly. "That's... all?" 

"Yes, something like that," Lux sighed, slumping back, tossing the rolled parchment on her desk as the shimmering on its surface began to fade. "But this was only a test anyway; it's still totally impractical because you have to have blood to bind a contract, and we only have yours and mine. We can't bind Leblanc to this without somehow tricking her the way she tricked Riven, and obviously that's not about to happen. So in reality all I have is more information about things that _won't_ work and no clear ideas on what _will_ work."

"It's still - " Katarina shifted forward, as if to catch Lux from falling backwards; Lux leaned all of her weight onto Katarina right away, but Kat accepted it easily and guided her to lay down. "That's still a lot more than we had this morning," she sighed. "You've got to sleep now, Lux."

"We'll be storming the gates morning after tomorrow," Lux mumbled, looking up faintly at Katarina. Her eyes had softened, dampened even, as she lay against the softness beneath her and as Katarina carefully tried to wrap herself around her. "There's still so much I don't know, Kat. They're going to expect me to have a plan in less than twenty-four hours."

"You did Bloodstone without even breaking a sweat," Katarina urged. "You can do this." 

"I had so much more information about Bloodstone," Lux whimpered. "There's too much uncertainty with what I have now... I don't know which pieces are still in play, I don't know what tools I have at my disposal, I don't know where anyone's going to be at what time, and I only barely control those things anyway..."

"Sometimes, you have to work with the unknown," Katarina sighed. "Uncertainty is opportunity, right? Like I said before."

"Opportunity for who," Lux replied weakly. She shook her head, hiding in Katarina's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I need sleep. Let's sleep."

"Yes," Katarina sighed with relief, "let's." 

 

But Lux didn't sleep.

How was she supposed to sleep? No matter how tired her body was, her mind was on fire. Not a controlled powerful fire of some industrious engine of strategy and ideas - no, more like an uncontrolled wildfire, an inferno rapidly consuming everything in sight. 

She laid, limp and cold and panicked, in Katarina's arms for probably hours before Katarina's sleepy movements finally allowed Lux to get up. She padded out into the night, and walked cloaked between the tents until she found a good place to pace. The conversation in her mind didn't wait, of course, but out here she felt she could... make more progress. Any time she had to force her thoughts into words, it seemed more productive than just thinking them. 

"Fine, then," the Voice sighed to her. "Let's talk."

"We have to review what we know," Lux sighed back, rubbing her temples slowly. "We know that - "

"We don't _know_ anything," the Voice interrupted, disgruntled. Her feet turned; she was walking back the other way now. "You're guessing on literally everything." 

"I have to start somewhere!" Lux whimpered. She clutched her head and turned around, pacing forward again. "There are some things I do know! We know for sure that the rebellion will reach Noxus Prime tomorrow and we know that if Leblanc's contract is not somehow circumvented or undone before Riven takes the throne, then she isn't my or Katarina's ally anymore."

"So, once again," the Voice added darkly, "you've put yourself in a situation where - "

"Stop!" Lux almost shouted. It was hard to keep her voice down. She was very emotional. "Stop. Stop with the commentary. I'm done listening to that from you."

"All I am is the truth," the Voice snarled.

"I'm not asking for truth," Lux snapped. "We're having a conversation about what I should do tomorrow to achieve _my_ goals."

"End the threat on Katarina, place Riven on the throne of Grand General, somehow stop Demacia from coming after you and destroying everything you've worked to preserve, and magically, everybody lives happily ever after." The Voice chuckled. "You're wasting your time, _'Aleina'_. These people won't ever accept _you_. Why bother helping them? Just leave. Right now."

"No," Lux growled angrily.

"Or die by your own hand. That's also fine." The Voice yawned. "What you're asking for is a fantasy. To make a battle plan, you need solid intel and a clear understanding of everything at your disposal. You know this. What you have is _no_ information whatsoever about your enemy, and a very vague idea at what _might_ be available to you, if things go exactly the way you want."

"Well then," Lux hissed, "I'll just have to embrace the uncertainty, won't I?"

"Katarina's childish little adage is foolish self-assurance," the Voice retorted. "Nothing more. 'Opportunity' only matters when you can adapt fast enough to take advantage of it. When you need to worry about this many moving parts? Again. A fantasy. Utterly impractical."

"I wasn't talking about opportunity," Lux sighed, "I'm talking about planning around things I don't know. I don't need to know _everything._ I just need to have a good _enough_ idea to work with."

"What would that even look like?" the Voice snorted. "Can you approximate how to undo Leblanc's contract? Can you estimate yourself an understanding of General Darius' defenses? You're grasping at straws."

"Riven took Bloodstone easily," Lux muttered. "Ahri took down Victoria. I don't need to worry about them. They'll be fine." 

_Yes, but -_

"Katarina and I are the problem, but I also can best guide Katarina. I can set her down a basic path and get what I need. I just need to be able to predict where she'll go from there."

_And how will -_

"I don't _know_ yet!" she hissed angrily. "Shut up! Let me think! You aren't helping, you haven't helped at all all this time - "

"You know that isn't true! You're only alive right now because of me! You should be more grateful - "

"And all of these people of the rebellion are only alive right now because I stopped listening to you and focused on something more important than just surviving, and I'm pretty sure thousands of innocent lives outweigh my pathetic one." 

Quiet. 

"Yeah," Lux said hoarsely, shaking her head and hugging herself. "Yeah, that's right. Leave me alone. I'll figure this out by myself."

_You won't._

_I have to. You're not helping me._ Shivering, she began to stumble back towards her tent. She could barely tell where she was.

_You're just refusing to accept the truth. The game is over, Lux. You kept reaching for advantages you didn't deserve and now the final punish has come down and you have no answer._

_I can't accept that. Even if you're right, there's no point in giving up now. Real life isn't about winning or losing. I refuse to believe that there's nothing at all I can do here._

_Real life doesn't care what you do or don't believe._

_Please just shut up. You aren't helping me at all. All you're doing is telling me that I'm wrong. If there exists a solution to this situation, it begins with me figuring it out within the next 24 hours, and if all you're going to do is keep telling me it's hopeless then you're just wasting both of our time._

_I can't help how wrong you are. You're lying to yourself. You're trying to pretend that there's a solution where everyone makes it out alive and happy and okay. It doesn't exist._

_See, that's more helpful!_ Lux threw her hands into the air. In the distance she saw her tent, but she also stumbled on a stray rock and caught herself narrowly with a whimper. _But I bet I can tell what you're going to say. Something has to slip, right? Someone can't win._

_Riven has to win. By your own standards, Riven carries the most weight, so naturally she has to be the highest priority. The only two left are yourself and Katarina. Either give up on her revenge, or give up on yourself._

_I won't give up on Katarina._

_So you'll give up on yourself?_

Lux smiled grimly as she reached for the tent flap. _You know what? Maybe I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're almost done! ...Wow, we're almost done. 
> 
> If you're the sort of person that doesn't like to know how much story is left - I know I am sometimes - then let me just say that there are epilogue chapters, and then you shouldn't read the rest of this note and just be pleasantly surprised this weekend.
> 
> Starting on 10/28, two days from now, we're going to accelerate the pace to one chapter a day until the finale is over, on 11/02. Once that's done, we'll go back to the normal every-other-day schedule for the epilogue. Barring anything stopping me from posting, the story will be finished on 11/08. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'll see you in just about two weeks!


	17. Uncertainty

There was a palpable energy in the air throughout the fourth day of the march to the capitol. Everyone knew that the end was in sight. Katarina had expected there to be fear as they drew close, but... it just wasn't happening. Thousands of soldiers marched in chorus on the center of their own empire, undaunted. Did they not understand what they were up against? Or did everyone simply have that much faith in Riven?

Lux's mutterings continued ever more, and took on a more vicious edge the longer they walked. Sometimes, when Katarina glanced over at her, she was rubbing her temples or gazing thoughtfully into the sky, but... every now and again, she'd grin wickedly, or even laugh. She kept well out of everyone else's way, at least, and near midday addressed Katarina directly with one of those strange, brilliant smiles on her face, telling her it was okay to leave her alone and to check on Riven and Ahri. Katarina obliged, but as much out of fear as trust. She looked like she was wearing the mask from the Institute, except... it was cracking apart before her eyes.

Meanwhile, Joldar and Riven were embroiled in furious conversation at the front of the formation, while Ahri walked alongside them and listened close. Joldar didn't sound upset, so it probably wasn't about Lux; as she approached, she picked up enough words to understand that they were talking about tactics, but Ahri darted over to her before she could interrupt them. 

"How's it going?" Ahri breathed, smiling hesitantly. You could see at a glance she was worried, but even so, the cheerful energy that carried the rebellion forward just before Bloodstone had returned in full force. "Is something up?"

"Lux is..." Losing her goddamn mind? "Working hard," Katarina managed, rigidly. "It sounds like there's still a lot to figure out."

"I'm sure she'll get there," Ahri said confidently, beaming. "When you see her next tell her that I have total faith in her! Okay?"

"I'll do that," Kat agreed.

"Oh!" Ahri gasped. "Also, um, tell her that - that we'll do whatever it takes to help her, and - " She pouted for a moment, shaking her head. "Maybe I should just go talk to her myself," she muttered. 

Kat smiled faintly. Ordinarily, she might've laughed, but she couldn't summon the energy. "I'm not sure that's..."

"I guess she might not want to be interrupted," Ahri sighed. "Well, I'll find a chance to, if not now then later. Did you want to check on Riven?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kat nodded ahead to the two leaders. "What're they talking about?"

"Strategies for tomorrow morning," Ahri replied nonchalantly. "They're not sure whether or not Darius is going to actually try to stop us by force, but they figure we should be ready either way. Apparently they're concerned about the gate. They make it sound like there's only one gate into the entire city... is that true? That seems silly."

"It's defensible," Katarina said wryly. 

"But Zoe said before there were many ways in," Ahri countered, frowning. "She made it sound like it would be easy to sneak people inside."

"People like her, maybe," Katarina sighed. "Noxus Prime is built on a hill in the middle of an open plain. It's surrounded by both a moat and a high layered wall that's crawling with guards, and there's only one gate facing the eastern sea. It's made to be impenetrable without some kind of siege weapon, and the defenses around the gate make it almost impossible to use something traditional like a battering ram, or even some kind of pyromancy to blast it open. A few thousand people and cavalry just walking at it shouldn't be able to get in at all."

Ahri narrowed her eyes as Katarina described it. Kat, of course, knew that the gate was not an especially difficult obstacle in practice. A traditional battle mage would need to get pretty close to deal enough damage to force it open, but Lux wasn't traditional. She'd seen Lux's magic first-hand. That kind of raw destructive power, with the sort of range she knew Lux was capable of, would make the gate child's play. Even without Lux there, Katarina figured she could probably worm her way inside and open it... though, she wasn't sure how long it'd take. Ahri seemed to be piecing these same solutions together in her head - at least partially - but she sighed and looked away, rather than continue the conversation further.

"I guess we should just wait for Lux," she said quietly. 

"I guess so," Kat agreed. 

"I talked to Rhea this morning," Ahri added, more cheerily. "She's - worried about Zoe. Very worried. But she's fired up, too!" 

"Is she?" Kat smiled faintly again. "That's good. It's good that you're keeping everyone's spirits up."

"Oh, it's not just me," Ahri giggled shyly. "But - I'm doing my best. You're holding up okay too, right?" 

"I do feel a bit better just for talking to you," Kat admitted coyly. 

"Riven's working hard for everyone in Noxus!" Ahri cheered. "So. We've all got to try our best for her, too. We have to earn our place in her new empire, right? It won't do if a few challenges get everybody down!"

Kat couldn't help but laugh - Ahri was all but eagerly bouncing as she walked. "Okay, okay," she giggled, "I get it. I'm glad you're full of energy. Tomorrow is going to be tough."

"Moping and worrying won't make it better!" Now Ahri was almost roaring. Behind her, the nearest line of soldiers roared with her, and she turned and grinned at them; they all thrust their weapons high along with Ahri. Katarina watched her, relieved. It was hard to be worried about anything like this. Ahri had already won, in her own little way, hadn't she?

"See?" Ahri grinned toothily back at Kat. "We're gonna do this! We're not gonna let a stupid big door stop us. Or any big axemen, or really any axemen at all."

"Or any spying, conniving thorny roses," Katarina added softly. Ahri's smile dampened a little, but she nodded firmly all the same.

" _Especially_ not a few pathetic little roses," she purred. "But I think we'll have to leave that to you and - the tactician. That's what you two are good at, right?"

"Yes," Kat agreed. "Our specialty."

 

They stopped to set up camp when there was still a bit of light out - specifically because they could see Noxus Prime in the distance from their little spot on the plateau; Riven said they had no need to camp out of sight like they had with Bloodstone because Darius knew they were coming and wouldn't gain anything from riding out to meet them, even in the middle of the night. Ahri couldn't help but wonder why he'd even bother resisting in the first place, unless he was just a stubborn fool, but that wasn't really of any consequence to her anymore; if he stood before Riven, they'd cut him down and move on. Truth be told, she was kind of excited at the idea of repaying him for his little _"lesson"_ during the Frostbound March.

But there was a lot to do today and Ahri had to help out everywhere she could; firstly she ran around to the scouts and told them to ride through the plains to ensure that there weren't any lurking ambushes, because Riven said if there were soldiers waiting out of sight to collapse on them while they made their advance on the gates they'd be in serious trouble, they couldn't afford to get boxed in just outside the wall basically. Then, she found Rhea, who was still doing her best to keep everyone organized; she was on her feet now, but still moved a little slowly and carefully, so Ahri tried to help her move everything around and give people orders and just generally do the harder stuff. Rhea seemed to really like having her around and it made her happy, but more than that, Rhea seemed relieved to see the way the other soldiers were reacting to Ahri, and so was Ahri because - ! 

They listened to her! They cheered when she cheered! They bantered! They said her name! One of them asked to spar her when it was all over! They were her friends! She didn't know any of their names, but she could see the light in their eyes when they looked at her, at long last; maybe because of her energy, maybe because of her new clothes, but she thought the most likely reason of all was that she wasn't trying to pretend she was like them anymore. She _was_ different, and she reveled in that difference now. And so did everyone else! How silly, that she'd tried so hard to fit in, when everyone loved what she already was so much. She wasn't a fox. She wasn't a human. She was Ahri! 

The sun was starting to set behind the capitol in the distance when she made her way back to Riven, who had set up her command tent for possibly the last time, and was talking with Joldar outside. Riven was the toughest job yet; after her soul had recovered so much since the March, she was back to the way she'd been when Ahri first met her or even worse, cold and closed off and small, but Ahri wouldn't give it up that easy. She bounced happily on her heels as she reported her progress and activities, reported that Rhea was about as ready to fight as she would be, that the scouts had come back and given them an all clear - everything was as she'd asked it to be, because Ahri was here fighting her hardest.

"Thank you, Ahri," Riven said, with a faint smile. "You've been a huge help."

"Looks like the girl's really come into her own, eh?" Joldar chuckled. "Shame I didn't get to see you fighting a bit more during Bloodstone. I'm sure it's something to behold!"

"Fighting is easy," Ahri said, play-dismissively. "I have to learn to do all the other hard duties of working an army, too! I can't just let Riven and Rhea do everything themselves!"

"Hah." Joldar grinned at her, turning back to Riven. "Well, then. Shall we get this started?"

"Not yet," Riven replied softly. "Ahri, where is our tactician?"

"Oh, ugh." The smile faded immediately. "The Demacian? You knew about that, didn't you?" he added sourly to Ahri, who shrugged, because it didn't matter. "You're all crazy," he grunted. "Come, General, we don't need her. No Demacian army has ever broke through those walls, and that means no Demacian tactician knows how to do it."

"Lux has been working night and day ever since we left on a plan for this march," Ahri said heatedly, growing suddenly flush and furious, cleching her fists by her sides. "She's taking this very seriously, and I don't appreciate the way you push her aside just because of which patch of earth she happened to be born on." 

"Nationality matters a lot more than you'd think," Joldar huffed.

"No," Ahri snarled, "as one born on Ionian soil, it absolutely does not." She turned back to Riven, who was smiling faintly again, though her eyes had grown darker than before. "General, shall I go find her?" 

"We don't need her," Joldar repeated angrily. "C'mon."

"No," Riven said quietly, but firmly. "We do need her. If nothing else, we must hear her ideas. Ahri, you say she's been putting a lot of thought into the approach, right?"

"She's working harder than any of us are!" Ahri agreed hotly. 

"I don't see why she needs to be secretive about it," Joldar grumbled. "If she's so smart, share the wisdom a little."

"I am sure Lux has a good reason to be secretive," Riven said lowly. Ahri couldn't help but deflate a little. She wished Riven didn't know about the threat. She wished she could've just handled this with her friends and Riven never had to know or worry about it. Riven was hurting so badly to be so powerless, and that in turn was hard for Ahri to bear. But she did her best so shake it off. "Ahri," Riven continued, "how much confidence do you have in Lux's plan?"

...Riven's eyes focused firmly on Ahri's. But her gaze was reserved and weak. Afraid. Ahri hadn't ever seen that look before. Even in Ionia, when things were at their darkest, never did Riven show so much outright fear. ...No, wait... she had seen it once before, when Riven was... begging Ahri to take her soul. That was a bad memory. She didn't want to remember it, and she didn't want to see this face now. She drew herself up, folding her arms tightly.

"It's more than just her," she said fiercely. "We're all working together to make this rebellion a success, General. Don't forget that!"

"Of course." A little smile flickered across her lips. "But... I admit, I don't know how confident I should be."

"Absolutely and totally confident," Ahri replied, grinning. "We've got this!"

"See, I like this girl's spirit," Joldar laughed. "Fine! Maybe I'm just a crotchety old man. Bring the Demacian in, let's hear what she has to say."

"Ahri," Riven sighed, smiling fully now - exhausted and grateful. "Please find Lux for us."

"I'll be back!" She nodded hastily and darted away. 

Scanning by soul-light she found Lux sitting in her own tent, with Katarina pacing around close by 'guarding' it; Katarina allowed her in without a word, and Ahri ducked inside and settled down onto her knees, not sure what to expect. Before her, Lux sat next to her tiny desk like last night, but this time with a strange projection of light in front of her - a grid? With little orbs in it... and she was moving them around. Some red, some white. "What's this?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Good evening, Ahri," Lux said distractedly, without looking away. "This is a simulation."

Ahri shuffled closer, trying to get a good look, but it just looked like a grid with orbs placed on it to her; it looked like Lux was trying to match up white orbs to red ones, so she supposed red orbs must be the threats Lux knew about and white orbs were friends, or... vice versa, or something. "How's it going?" she offered. 

"They're asking for me, aren't they?" Lux sighed. Ahri nodded, as Lux glanced back. "I'm not quite ready. But, I guess what I have will have to do."

"What are you still missing?" Ahri gasped. "Maybe we can find it!"

Lux laughed shortly. "I'm missing almost everything," she groaned. "But. The slow march of fate won't wait for me to gain omniscience. So instead I will have to work with knowing nearly nothing at all."

"Do you... have a plan?" Ahri said nervously. 

"Of course I have a plan," Lux snapped. "It's not complete, but it exists." She gestured at the 'simulation'. "As long as everything goes the way I'm hoping," she explained, "each of us maps exactly to a threat Leblanc can field, putting aside whatever Darius does." She glanced back to Ahri again. "I'm assuming, of course," she added lowly, "that you and Riven will deal with Darius without our help."

"You've got my word!" Ahri said, grinning. "Riven and I will deal with him. You deal with Leblanc."

"Well, I'll need all of you to help with Leblanc," Lux sighed, gesturing forward again; the orbs slid all together in two little lines and changed color; now there were only four white orbs and four red orbs, all matched against each other. "If everything goes exactly perfectly, it will be an even match," she said quietly, "and we'll be at the mercy of whatever trump card Leblanc sees fit to play. Even if she doesn't have one, it'll be unlikely we succeed." 

"Oh." Ahri took a deep breath. "Well! That's still a lot better than we had before!"

"It's tough to shake you, isn't it," Lux chuckled. "But, the thing is, Ahri, I have a trump card, too." She turned back and grinned, raising one finger - about it was swirling another tiny white orb. Ahri gasped! "A piece out of place," Lux cooed. "Something that even Leblanc couldn't ever predict." 

"Oh!" Ahri cried. "That's perfect!"

"It would be," Lux sighed, turning back to the simulation and wiping her hand through it; it disippated instantly. "But I can't figure out how to use it. Something's missing. Some way to disarm Leblanc." 

"Disarm her," Ahri repeated thoughtfully. Lux shuffled out of the tent; Ahri followed, and they walked briskly back towards the command tent together now, Lux with her arms tightly folded; all things considered, she looked alright, better than Katarina had made her sound, but her soul was definitely... something. But she shouldn't be distracted by that! "Leblanc is a mage like you, right?" Ahri offered. "You mentioned antimagic at one point? I guess that would disarm you, too..."

"That part doesn't matter," Lux said dismissively. "It's whatever runic spells she has available, that's what worries me most. If we could somehow stop her from using any other runic abilities, or nullify the contract, then the plan comes together. But ordinary antimagic won't beat runes. Nothing _I_ , or any of us could possibly do, would stop a rune." 

"Right," Ahri said softly. "You'd need antimagic stronger than runes. Maybe - maybe an antimagic rune!" But she immediately sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm sure you thought of that already, right?"

She turned to Lux, but Lux wasn't there. Lux was several steps back. She'd frozen in place. Ahri blinked at her, alarmed. "Lux?"

"An antimagic rune," she whispered, grinning at Ahri. "Of course, Ahri. It's that simple."

"W-Wait," Ahri gasped, "how are you - " But Lux had broken into a sprint now, and dashed past Ahri; Ahri yelped and surged forward, but she only just caught up as Lux threw flaps to the command tent wide, making her dramatic entrance as Joldar, Riven, Rhea and Katarina all jumped with alarm at the sight of her.

"I've got it," Lux announced sharply. "I know our strategy." 

 

There was a lot Lux could not discuss. Riven was present, after all. If they told Riven their plan... Riven would have to stop them. They had to keep up at least the thinnest illusion that they weren't going to attack or threaten the Black Rose. So, Lux focused on their approach to the Ivory Ward and, from there, to the gates of High Command itself. 

"Just like Bloodstone," Lux was saying, "we don't need to actually storm the fortress; if we hold the position just outside, Darius will be forced to face Riven directly, if she hasn't dealt with him already." 

"It is Noxian tradition for rivals for the title of Grand General to duel," Joldar said sourly. 

"That's fine," Lux said calmly, tapping the gates of High Command again. "They can duel here, or just inside, if they like. Her defeating him his not the only win condition, though. If Darius is putting up a military resistance, then we need to hold and subdue the city itself. This position is crucial for both objectives."

Riven sighed. "This isn't as detailed as Bloodstone," she said, smiling weakly at Lux. Lux smiled weakly back.

"Best I can do with so little intel," she said softly. "Katarina and I are going to enter the capitol tonight so that we can be in position to open the gates for you." She'd already discussed this; Katarina was already aware. "We'll have plenty of time to determine their defensive positions before that happens and we can adapt as we know more. But given the numbers you're yielding and the state of disarray the capitol is surely in, I don't think there will be much trouble once the gate is open." She looked up at Riven again. "The key is to end the fighting as fast as possible," she repeated. "Kill Darius, take High Command, and then - I don't know how you'd do it, but order the fighting to stop, I guess. We have to keep damage to the city at a minimum. If it all goes smoothly... you're Grand General in time for dinner."

Riven took a deep breath, eyebrows raised. "It's a lot to take in," she sighed. "Well, Joldar? We can still do everything you've outlined here. Really, Lux's plan has made yours easier rather than interfering."

"So it has," the Marquess grunted, rubbing his chin. "Well, then. I suppose we're in agreement. Our battle plan shall be thus."

"Any other concerns?" Riven asked lowly, scanning the room. Katarina didn't meet her gaze, instead casting her own eyes out to see everyone else's reaction; Ahri beamed at her, Rhea and Lux watched with determination, Joldar grinned nastily. "If that's everything," she sighed, "then... let's turn in early, except those of us on watch, or on... other duties." She nodded knowingly to Lux. "The more rest we have, the better."

"Yes, ma'am," Joldar chuckled. He stepped away from the table, but no one else moved. Puzzled, he paused, watching everyone else. 

"Katarina," Riven sighed. "Lux." They both looked at her. "Be careful in there," she said quietly. "You've been vital to our success. We're counting on you one more time."

"The gate is the easy part," Katarina said quietly, because she knew the _rest_ of the plan, or at least her part in it. 

Rhea met Katarina's gaze, but said nothing - just... looked at her, lips tight and eyes worn down. Then she made her way out, with a shuddering sigh; Joldar walked out with her. Riven offered the spies one last look each, before gesturing for them to go. 

"Fight hard!" Ahri whispered loudly, as Katarina passed her. She smiled. 

"You, too," she replied under her breath. 

Lux set a brisk pace to the 'stable', which - this time - was just a series of fences with bicorns tied to them. They were silent as they each took a bicorn's reins, leading them to the edge of camp before mounting. Katarina still had the bag Mira had given her, at Lux's request, not to mention each and every last knife she'd brought with her from home. Lux, however, carried nothing but her robes, and her baton slung behind her back. 

Still they were silent as they rode out. The sun set as they approached Noxus Prime under cover of darkness. Bicorns had good night vision; they relied on the hulking silhouette of the mountain ahead of them, and their mounts' intuition, to complete their approach. It was only once they reached the swampy moat that they disembarked, shooing the mounts away and teleporting across with a double-hop, just like their escape from the Institute. A pale globe of light cast faint light about them as they picked their way along the rocky cliff face, looking for the Du Couteau passage. 

"I still don't understand how you know it's not guarded," Katarina growled.

"Just trust me," Lux replied quietly.

"I do."

They climbed up a few short ledges and entered a narrow fissure in the rock wall; inside, Katarina pressed a section of false stone, and Lux heaved her shoulder against the section where she remembered the door had been. They entered one of the lowest, and oldest, sections of the Noxian dungeons, now long since cut off by cave-ins from the rest. Lux dispatched a few mutated rats with quick bursts of light well before Katarina could line up a knife throw on them. They usually weren't terribly threatening, but whenever tension was high, they seemed to act up. Kat had always thought it was weird. 

Then, stairs, and another secret passage into a different section of dungeon, this one connected with the rest. And then from there, still another secret passage. But this time, they stopped at an intersection, stairs leading up to the surface on their right and left. Lux sat at the bottom of the right-hand stairs. Katarina sat opposite her. 

"You've got the contract, right?" Lux said softly. Katarina nodded, and pulled Lux's 'test' contract out of the bag. It was the only thing she had to carry on her, but the bag was still very worth having her hands free. "Let's start binding it now," Lux sighed, shifting forward; they took turns pricking their fingers on the edge of one of Kat's smaller blades, and stamping their blood to it. The runes shimmered, then faded. 

Lux paused, studying the scar on her hand by the faint candlelight of the passage. Kat tried to smile, but it faltered and died swiftly. She felt unusually tense, even a little short of breath. "Sorry about that," she muttered.

"It was a very good throw," Lux admitted quietly. "At the time, I'd just assumed you couldn't do it." She clenched her fist, and smiled faintly at Kat. "I guess that's why you like uncertainty. It's room for you to prove people wrong."

"Guess you could see it that way." Again, Kat tried to smile. She at least sort of succeeded this time. "So... I take this inside..." 

"Cassiopeia's research notes were comprehensive," Lux sighed. "Nothing left to common knowledge. She'd made the contract from scratch. And there were scribbles here and there about trying to bind Leblanc to a second contract after the fact. Leblanc must not have known how they were made or what the mechanics behind them were. I suspect that Cassiopeia found a way to dupe her into giving her more blood than was necessary." 

"That seems like a stretch," Katarina muttered.

"I'm trying to be at peace with the unknown today," Lux replied evenly. Katarina nodded understanding. "You go into the manor. You find Leblanc's spare blood. You apply it to the contract."

"And then she can't attack us anymore," Katarina said quietly. "And we can't attack her."

"But," Lux added, "you're a cosigner for the contract. All you have to do is tear it once you have an opening, and you'll have the first strike. Leblanc will know that." 

"This is a lot of work to go to, just to set up a feint," Katarina said quietly. "But I guess that's why you expect it to sell...?"

"Yes, that's right," Lux agreed softly. "Not to say you shouldn't take advantage if an opportunity arises, but... we have other ways of pulling this off. Your job is to just look and sound scary. But before that, we have to actually have something to threaten her with. You have to bind that contract."

"And what about you?" Katarina said, warily. "Where are you going to be?" 

"Drawing Leblanc's attention away," Lux said simply. "You don't need to know any more than that."

"I would really like to." 

"I know." Lux smiled bitterly. "But if Riven catches on to the full scope of my plan, she'll be forced to stop us. So I can't tell anyone. Just do your part. I have to be able to trust you to be in the right place at the right time, doing the right thing. Everything has to come together exactly right." 

"I'll do my best," Katarina sighed. "Just... be careful."

"Of course," Lux replied faintly. Dismissively.

"You have to come back," Kat added, trying to sound firm. It didn't work. "Okay? I - you're my family now. I'm doing this for you, too."

"I'm doing it for _you,_ " Lux sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Kat, but you need to be ready for this to be the last time we see each other."

"I'm not ready for that," Kat growled.

"We have some time, if you need it." 

"No - that's not - " Katarina tried, she really tried, to be angry. But... Lux's smile was too... too knowing. Too sad. "Lux, I swear to all gods," she hissed, trying to hold back tears, "if your plan revolves around sacrificing yourself - "

"If it does," Lux interrupted, her voice soft and reverent, "then please make good on my sacrifice, okay? What you and Riven are going to create is all of the change I could ever hope for in the world. So... if that's how it turns out, please don't be angry with me. Please just make the world I wished I could have lived in." 

Kat tried to hide under her bangs, but it didn't really help. She swept up to Lux, instead, and wrapped her arms tightly around her, nuzzling into her shoulder; delicately, Lux embraced her in return. She'd learned her lesson from the Institute; sometimes, you could just feel it coming, and there wasn't a point in holding it back. 

"The world I want to live in has you in it," Katarina snarled, between shaking breaths. 

"I will be in the world," Lux said softly. "Right? In your memory, and Ahri's and Riven's. Everyone's promised to remember and fight for me. I can't thank you all enough. It's been... overwhelming, having a family for the first time." 

Kat couldn't respond to that. She just swore, and held Lux even tighter. 

After a few moments, Lux whispered something to her. Katarina tried to calm herself down, to listen. Lux kissed her neck. Kat lifted back and kissed her lips. They traded kisses, for a few moments, before Kat hid in her shoulder again. 

But, then, she sighed and let her arms grow slack. Lux released her. She stepped back, rising to her feet, taking Lux in as Lux straightened out - still sitting, placid, smiling gentle and loving and bittersweet below her. 

"Thank you for everything, Katarina," the mage said softly. 

"Likewise," Katarina mouthed; she didn't trust her voice not to break. "Good luck out there."

"You too." 

She took a deep breath... and turned, storming up the staircase to the left, the one that they knew led directly into the Du Couteau manor. The candles, and Lux's tiny pale light, receded behind her, until she was left in total darkness, only her own steps and her memory to guide her. But for now, that would have to be enough.


	18. The Fall of House Du Couteau

The passage opened up into a dusty storage closet that had not been used as long as Katarina had known about it, except for traffic in and out of Noxus. It was one of the many secrets of the house Katarina had either been shown or discovered, mostly by Maria. In particular, what made this passage special was that only she could access it. You had to shunpo through the wall in the right place. Cassiopeia couldn't. 

She knew something was horribly wrong the moment she breathed in. Ever since Father had passed away, the place had felt stale and empty, but Katarina caught hints of ash and... even decay, in her very first breath. Instinctively covering her mouth, she listened at the door before creeping out into the corridor, and slunk along the wall towards the central hall. 

Truth be told, Katarina wasn't sure where to start. There was no reason to believe that Cassiopeia's research was even happening _in the house_ , was there? Even if it was, where? And would that be where she kept Leblanc's hypothetical blood? She wasn't sure whether Lux had just made a series of rapid assumptions in desperation, or if she somehow had some additional source of information, or was just that good at predicting things. But it was far past Katarina's place to question her anymore. Right now, she just had to act. 

But at the same time it was hard not to hesitate. She wanted to shy away out of sight and think, under guise of needing to plan. It was her own goddamn house, it wasn't like she needed to scout it out and plan a route, she knew the place top to bottom. But she dreaded, more than anything, a confrontation with Cassiopeia, and with every shaky step that fear only grew more and more pronounced as the feeling of _wrongness_ continued to build. She didn't feel like she was walking within her home. She felt like she was raiding a tomb. 

More psych warfare, perhaps? Had Leblanc or Cassiopeia predicted this ploy, and set a trap for her? That really would be rich, wouldn't it. 

There were two floors to the central hall - the bottom, unoccupied, but once a space for studying and meeting friends and eating with an awkward family that tried its best to love her. The upper floor was just a balcony circling the open space below, but it was... bizarrely barren, with only torches lining the walls. Splinters of wood and scraps of paper cast about in small piles littered the carpet, which seemed to have receded in places as though burned. Below her, though... she saw tables and chairs smashed to pieces and simply left in place, sometimes laden with now-destroyed glassware or piles of documents now heaped into a hopeless mess. 

Katarina stared down at the room, crouching low against the railing, wide-eyed. Clutter like that just felt... out of place. She'd never seen it here before. Because... her family, even after Father passed and Mother all but vanished... had servants. They cleaned up and made meals and such. Katarina knew them all by name, being 'head' of house. Considered it her duty. They wouldn't stand for this. Where... were they? 

Where were they? The state of the manor grew only more unnerving the more Katarina took it in. Ash, rubble and ruin, decay - what had happened here? Was Cassiopeia... even here? How could someone as stuck up as her stand this? 

She tried her best to stay quiet, but moved now with a frightened haste, scurrying along the upper railing towards the southern wing and dropping down to the main floor in one of the few bare spots of floor. Cassiopeia had always liked the southern hall; it had its own entrance and was grand enough for hosting guests but small enough to be easily maintained and decorated, so Cassiopeia liked to host parties there as a young adult, and following the "accident" that seemed to be her preferred brooding ground. The torches seemed dimmer in the corridor as Katarina walked through it; kneeling down, she could see the carpet had burned away almost entirely here, and there were strange patterns warped into the wooden floor, waving back and forth. Tail tracks. 

She heard a shouting voice - screaming, even - ahead of her, but couldn't make out words; she flinched back, but nothing came except continued yelling. It was Cassiopeia's voice. She couldn't hear anyone replying. A sudden, vicious flashback to Lux's muttering and snarling washed over her, flooding her with dread, as she began to assemble the course of events that had transpired here while Katarina was away. Slowly, she continued to sneak down the corridor, the scent of death growing only more and more intense, a steady darkness building as the torches continued to grow dimmer, and some had even burnt out.

The yelling stopped before Katarina could make out any clear meaning to it. The corridor opened up a little while after that, marking her entrance into the southern wing; the walls on either side had, for years, been adorned with carefully preserved outfits of her mother's and grandmothers' creation, performing costumes that were part of the Du Couteau heritage - some armored, some scant, some meant to appear practical, some vibrant and impressive. But they were all gone now, and replaced with segmented reflections of light that, after being stared at for a few moments, Katarina was able to identify: metal cages. There were no torches in the room, and even with an arm and sleeve over her mouth and nose, the smell of rot was almost enough to force her to gag. She wanted to be grateful for the darkness here, but she couldn't just pass by. She had to know. Taking a deep breath of air from the corridor behind her, she carefully approached one cage, her free hand on a knife hilt and ready for the worst. 

Nothing happened. Nothing moved or spoke. The room itself, the blackened abyss around her, felt like Katarina had been consumed by some mindgame of the Kindred, a hallowed and silent monument to death. 

She ducked back towards the corridor she'd come from, watching the far end warily. Still no sign of movement. Nothing came for her. Delicately, she plucked a torch from the wall, and carried it forward, closing her eyes as she stepped into the desecrated space - her stomach lurched, but... she had to look. She had to. _She had to._ It was her duty to these people. 

Slowly, reluctantly, she opened them. 

It looked so much worse than it smelled and felt, which amazed whatever part of Katarina was not agonizing over what she saw. It was impossible to identify any of them anymore - to call them corpses would be generous. They were slumped against the cages' bars or the walls behind them, badly decayed, but their clothing was intact enough to understand exactly who they were. One question had been answered. Katarina now knew why the central hall had not been cleaned. 

She tore her eyes away, now burying her nose and mouth in the crook of her elbow, walking past them with her gaze cast down. It hurt her heart too badly just to look. Families had lived here, in their servants' quarters. Young men and women eager to live up to the family standards, just as crushed by Marcus' disappearance as her own kin. Gone. She wanted to be angry - she wanted to be furious, instinctively; these people had been murdered, and it was wired into her soul to collect her family's blood debts. But the greatest tragedy at all waited behind that instinct, because this wasn't a Talon or a Leblanc murder. She had no proof, but all of this reeked, somehow, of her sister. She just... knew. It had to be Cassiopeia. Why? To what end? What had happened? 

There was a cage directly in front of her, like an ornament, centered in the corridor. Katarina looked up at it, without thinking. The single corpse inside wasn't wearing servants' clothing, but rather, a dress that had once been luxurious, but now was tattered and stained with age, even before the fate that had befallen its wearer. Katarina recognized the dress instantly as... her mother's. 

For a moment, she couldn't move, or think. She just stared the decaying skull in the face in total shock. But when she did move, she stormed past it. The need for stealth was gone. She didn't want to avoid confrontation anymore. She wasn't angry - she wasn't... much of anything, anymore. It was like the fire that kept her alive had consumed everything, and only embers and ash were left. But it was enough to power her on, partially to complete Lux's mission, but... mostly just desperate to understand _why_. 

 

Sure enough, Cassiopeia had assembled a workstation in the southern hall. There were tables arranged in a rectangle, stacked with scrolls and papers and books and jars or baskets of strange components. Lanterns, torches, candles cast frail lights about the room in a seemingly random pattern, leaving parts of it shrouded in shadow. Katarina could see a number of etchings in the walls, too - because they glowed. Runes. Probably a dozen of them, sickly green and violet energy sparking between them like little bolts of lightning. There were acid burns around some. 

Cass was there as well, her back to Katarina; Kat slowed, taking her in, because she had changed quite dramatically. Her scales, once patterned a vibrant jade and black, were now _pure_ black, and peeling off in places to reveal scabbed or torn flesh. The tip whipped about fitfully, almost as if counting out a rhythm. Where before Cassiopeia had seen fit to wear a Shurimean headdress and outfit suitable for her new shape, those things were abandoned now; she wore a dark robe not unlike Leblanc's, split down the back to part on either side for her tail, and her head was totally bare, any vestigial remains of the old human girl's hair now chopped and shaven away. 

She was humming to herself now, scribbling something on a page and then staring at it with her palms splayed on either side. Katarina watched her for a few moments, as she grew quiet. Then: 

"It's not like you to enter unannounced." 

"It _is_ my house," Katarina replied weakly. 

Cassiopeia flinched, her tail curling about violently as she turned around, but she swiftly drew herself up and folded her arms, grinning leerily. Her face and chest were marked with black paint... and there were lesions on her neck, too. "Ah," she purred. "Dear sister returns home. Welcome. I take it by your pathetically pale face that you don't like what I've done with the place? Maybe you ought to have stayed."

Katarina did not know what to say. She'd come in here to demand answers, but what was there even to ask? Swallowing, she managed to choke out: "Did you kill _everyone_ in this house?"

"I didn't _kill_ them," Cassiopeia groaned. "Playing dead again, I see. They're awfully fickle about when they decide they're up for doing what they're told." She smirked playfully, gesturing back towards the room Kat had come from. "That's why the cages, you understand," she added coyly. "They'll make a mess of things if you let them. I just can't be bothered to clean up, not until my work is done here. Sorry for the poor welcome home!" 

"Cassiopeia, what are you - " Katarina's eyes grew very wide. "What do you mean, _playing_ dead?"

"You do realize they're not dead, don't you?" Cassiopeia yawned. "They're _un_ dead. By all rights I'll be quite an accomplished necromancer in, I don't know, two years? That seems a fair amount of time to spend mastering a new craft, I think."

"That's horrific by itself," Katarina replied blankly, "but, Cass, they're - I - "

"Oh, what would _you_ know about it?" Cassiopeia snarled, throwing a hand out with disgust. She turned back to her desk, lifting the parchment she'd been scribbling on and lifting it up as if to inspect it in the light... even though... there wasn't any, not where she was holding it. "I know they're animate," she snarled. "The mutinous vermin made off with my research the other night. Zaunite tomes worth a fortune, and all of my notes along with them. Or would you sooner believe that books fly?"

"That's... not..." Katarina shook her head, trailing off. She didn't know what to say. Cassiopeia still wasn't looking at her, and in fact ignored her entirely, continuing on: 

"And even before that," she spat, "they ripped apart the kitchen, for gods know what reasons, and they've gone and piled everything up in the main hall as well, and I keep hearing them kicking and scratching at things - the little fuckers want out, I'm sure, but they can _earn_ the right to go outside once they _do what they're told_ , and stop pretending they can't _hear me_." She fussed angrily for a moment, drifting to another table, still not looking at Kat. "There must be one missing," she hummed, eyes slanted dangerously. "That must be it. I must have miscounted and one of them is just loose, probably in the cellar somewhere I haven't bothered to look. Comes along and lets everyone out of their cages to wreak havoc on my house. Must be what having children is like, hah. Are you proud of me yet, Mother?" She turned to look over her shoulder as she spoke, shouting with sardonic pride into an empty corner of the room. "Hmm? Are these the grandchildren you always dreamed of? They're the only ones you'll get, you know, your favorite daughter is a lesbian and the other is a necromancer, and necromancers don't rightly get to have children, now, do they?" 

All at once, she turned back to Kat, eyebrows raised. "You're still here," she huffed, surprised. "What? What do you want?"

"I..." Katarina shook her head again. "L... Leblanc's... blood? Do you still have some?"

"How do you know about that?" Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows still more, but before Katarina could answer, she screeched to something to her right. "How dare you," she roared. "That was a _secret_! Your pitiful attempts at sabotage aren't going to get you anything but another decade of torment, I will make sure of that!"

Katarina almost asked who she was talking to, and reeled from having to stop herself. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. She had to be dreaming. 

"Run, old woman," Cassiopeia was screeching, free hand outstretched like claws. "You can't escape my wrath!" She turned back to Katarina, pinching her nose. "Ugh. Disgraceful. For a disabled wretch that spent the last three years of her life lying in bed waiting for the world to end, she still nags entirely too much." She smiled nastily at Katarina, spreading her arms. "Mothers, right?"

"Cassiopeia, what happened to you?" Katarina whispered. "Did... Leblanc put you up to all of this?"

"Put me up to," Cassiopeia snorted. "Becoming a mage of the Black Rose is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Her voice rang out, exalted, as she sang to the ceiling. "I've never known such power and purpose! Not everyone can handle the pursuit of necromancy, dear sister, but I have a talent and _plenty_ of raw magical power to draw from. Oh, sure, my physical form suffers some - " she shrugged - "But in twenty years when I am crafting my phylactery none of that will matter." 

She grinned, gesturing to Katarina, arm outstretched as though to draw her in. "And you," she cooed, "come scurrying back home when my master's power is made clear. You understand, don't you? Leblanc can't be defeated. She is the spirit of Noxus itself, the highest form of strength. You never had even the slightest chance of defeating her. So, naturally, your only remaining option would be to join her. That's why you're here, isn't it? To beg me to make her spare you?"

"N-No," Katarina gasped, "I'm - I need Leblanc's blood."

"Oh, right." Cassiopeia's expression turned foul. "Still fighting back. It's here somewhere, I'm sure, unless those ghouls made off with it again - " she turned behind her, muttering, but snatched something up from her desk and held it aloft: a vial, though Katarina couldn't see what was in it. "Here," she giggled. "Thought I'd keep some for myself in case it ever became pertinent. Why wait to get ambitious? The time to act is always now, isn't it?" She chuckled, throatily, setting it back down behind her and leaning backwards towards, leaning back against her desk. "But, really," she sighed, "what do you think you're going to do with it? Knowing you, probably something barbaric. Some feeble form of blood magic, perhaps. Have you also been studying your magic while abroad?"

"Are you stalling for Leblanc to get here?" Katarina asked lowly. "Is that why you're just talking to me?"

Cassiopeia snorted loudly. "I can deal with you myself," she growled. "I'd rather not sully her mind with the knowledge that you were even here, truth be told, though I'll probably wind up reanimating you as well just to see what your corpse is like." She grinned wickedly again. "It's not like you pose any threat to me," she added playfully. "Even if you could scratch my body anymore, look at your pathetic posture. Just standing here in awe. Why should I be worried? Might as well chat until I get bored of you. Unless you'd like to just die now."

Her eyes flicked over Katarina's shoulder for a moment, before returning to her face. Katarina wouldn't ever mistake Cassiopeia's eyes for gold again. Ahri's were gold. Cass... that was yellow. "Really, look at you," she muttered hatefully, setting her parchment down and folding her arms. "You're so worthless. Blubbering about asking for handouts from your younger sister so you can do some revolting mockery of a ritual, chasing revenge that will amount to nothing. Why you? Hm?" Then, she focused her attention on whatever was behind Katarina - Kat whirled, but nothing was there. "Why her?" Cassiopeia continued furiously. "Why always her, Mother? Why do you hate me? After everything I've done, all of the time I spent learning from you and advancing your craft, why did you always waste your love and praise on _Katarina?!_ "

Kat opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her. It didn't matter. Cass wasn't listening.

"You should have taught me shunpo!" she was screaming. "You should have taught me to fight! Then I would have been perfect! I would have been everything you and Father were and more! But you didn't, you wasted everything on _her,_ and now look what she's gone and done with it! You wasted us, Mother! You wasted your family! You wasted everything!"

Slowly, Katarina drew the combat knife on her right hip. She didn't think about it; she just... did it. Cassiopeia heard it and refocused on her.

"Oh, you're going to defend her, are you," Cassiopeia jeered. "Come on then! Face me, you pathetic waste of air! You - you puppet, you soft-hearted simpleton, _fight me!_ It's all you've ever been good for, and you can't even do it properly!" She gestured wide. Violet and green smoke gathered at her fingertips. "You're nothing," she shouted, "you're a worm, you're ash beneath my majesty, _all_ of you are, but I'll make sure you suffer for all of the potential Mother wasted on y-"

 

Katarina teleported forward, knife pointed ahead of her. She slammed into Cassiopeia's chest. The table behind her splintered to pieces and Cassiopeia smashed into the wall behind it, letting out a hoarse cry of agony as Katarina felt the tip of her blade embed firmly into the wall. She hid her face from Cassiopeia, eyes down, watching the blood pour from her chest; Cassiopeia let out a gurgle, her hands clawing first at Katarina's knife, but - then vainly at her neck. 

"I'm sorry," Katarina whispered, and she let go and staggered back, turning away, just avoiding tripping over the debris of the table. Cassiopeia couldn't respond; her lung had been pierced, and her every rattling breath grew wetter as blood flooded her system. Katarina could hear it. She'd killed many people before. She knew what it looked like. 

She knelt down and plucked the vial off of the floor, unslinging the pack from her shoulder and drawing the contract out of it. She knew Cassiopeia was watching. She dabbed Leblanc's blood on her finger, and smeared it onto the runic page, watching it fade in, watching Lux's writing shimmer back into existence before stuffing it back into the bag and pulling it over her shoulders again. 

Behind her, the torch she'd dropped was spreading fire across the carpet. She hadn't mean to drop it, but she was glad she did. She teleported over the fire, without looking back, and snatched another torch from the wall before walking into the cage room. She dropped that torch here, and when she reached the torches on the cage room's opposite side she grabbed one and threw it back for good measure. Then she dropped another in the central hall. And another, and another. Tearing them off the wall as she went. 

Burn. Please, gods, all of it, burn. 

She didn't go back into the passageway. There was no point anymore. She walked out the front door. She could hear the inferno building behind her. She teleported to the wall outside the grounds, then up from there onto the roof of a shop nearby, and made her way to one of her hiding places for the evening. Not once did she look back. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to ever be reminded of her family, her greatest failure. 

But at least she'd accomplished her mission.


	19. Coronation Day

Ahri knew that Riven was awake, long before sunrise. She didn't really blame her; Ahri hadn't slept especially well either, but it turned out getting to sleep early had been a good idea. She still felt decently well-rested, if just a bit groggy. She hoped Riven was feeling alright, too.

"Today's the day," Ahri whispered eagerly, as the first few rays of sunlight shone through their tent.

"Yeah," Riven whispered, without opening her eyes or looking up. Ahri saw her swallow. "I'm going to become Grand General."

"And we're going to make Noxus a better place," Ahri breathed, kissing her cheek. Riven didn't move. "No matter what," she added, more fiercely. "Even if other people think they can stop us or control us. We won't let them."

"Are you really so confident?" Riven whispered. 

"I am," Ahri replied firmly. "We just have to do our best and trust each other to succeed. That's all we can really do, but I know it'll be enough!"

Riven was quiet for a moment. But, she lifted her head and nuzzled Ahri's shoulder, sighing and smiling faintly, before finally opening her eyes to look at her. "You're right. Nothing good comes of faltering now."

Ahri grinned, and nuzzled her in return. "No matter what happens," she whispered, "I love you, and I believe in you. Don't ever give up, okay? I'll keep fighting for you as long as I have strength left."

"Well, I can't let you outdo me if I'm going to be Grand General, can I?" Riven's smile grew a little. "Alright. There's no point in laying around anymore. Let's get started."

"Yes!" Ahri grinned, sitting up and pulling Riven with her. 

She sprinted about the camp as soon as she was dressed and armed, springing on her heels and shouting for everyone to be ready to march; with Joldar's help, a series of chants rose from around the camp, and Ahri happily joined in. She wanted this to feel just like Bloodstone, but more; not like a battle, but a celebration! A celebration of a new Grand General, a new era for Noxus, a victory over a foe unseen, or even just victory over one's own fear and hesitation. It wasn't just for Riven. She knew many people had died in Bloodstone, and if there was going to be a battle today, some people would die here, too, and she wanted them to be happy and proud when it happened. So strange how not that long ago she hadn't understood that feeling; now that she was here, it was as plain as the color of the sky. If you have to die in a war - do it in a way that makes you proud! 

She rejoined with Riven and Joldar at the front of the formation to inform her that their first several companies were ready to move; there were so many of them now that they didn't all start at once, but staggered their marching order a bit, which Ahri found very pleasingly thoughtful. It was always fun learning all the things humans have already figured out and passed on as common knowledge. Rhea was there with them, too, standing tall though with a faint grimace; Ahri could tell that her injuries hadn't completely healed, but she didn't begrudge her wanting to fight. All of them, and the first three company leaders, stood around Riven as she surveyed the march up ahead, before turning to Ahri with a deep sigh.

"Joldar tells me the final approach will take the better part of the morning," she said, her voice stern and full, eyes flashing brilliantly in the morning sun. "Ahri, you've done a wonderful job starting our momentum. Keep it up. I want Noxus to _feel_ us coming." 

"They will," Ahri promised, grinning. Beside her, Rhea smiled faintly.

"Joldar will take first company," Riven continued, "Rhea will take second, and Ahri will join me with third. Ahri, you'll need to spot Katarina for us as we approach - I'll let you know when to go look. If she's not there, we have to adapt, and that will probably mean you need to find a way to open the gate." 

"It's just a big hill," Ahri chirped, still grinning. She knew it would be harder than that, but it wouldn't matter, because Katarina was going to be there. 

"Ever the optimist," Riven hummed, with a brief smirk of her own. "Alright. Everyone clear on what we're doing? Just another long walk, but louder than ever before." 

"Ready on your order," Rhea replied, her voice even and resolute. 

"It's finally time," Joldar rumbled, flexing his shoulders. "Let's go!" 

Riven drew her sword, brandishing it high, the burning sunrise gleaming on the blade's edge. " _We march!_ " Joldar and Ahri joined their soldiers in their bellowing response, and with Riven's first steps forward, they began their final walk to Noxus Prime. 

 

Ahri kept herself busy, bouncing between the front and middle lines, chanting and singing along as best she could with all of them. There were a few clusters of soldiers that preferred to stay quiet, so Ahri swept in close to them and asked them if they were ready, and mostly she got variations on 'as I'll ever be' which was perfect because then Ahri could cheerfully answer: "That's all we need!" 

It felt strange. She felt, increasingly, outside of herself - outside of her own feelings, more like, as though she were wearing them and brandishing them in a constant effort to get people to believe her. She wasn't really having any trouble with them, but her voice began to feel hollow after the first hour or so, and she caught herself continually glancing towards the horizon, watching the mountain loom closer and taller with every hill they passed. She had to just believe that Katarina and Lux had succeeded in whatever their parts of the plan were, but... what if they hadn't? Would they just... all die? Ahri's internal momentum faltered at the idea. She didn't want Riven to just throw herself at an enemy that they couldn't defeat. If they knew that something had gone wrong... 

...Well, no, they just had to take the throne. She had to remind herself. If Katarina and Lux failed, Riven and Ahri could still take the throne and carve themselves a place in Noxus. And then... it would fall on Ahri, once more, to overcome the Black Rose. For now, she couldn't think about that, or try to plan that far ahead. She had to focus on just this one battle. After she knew how this one turned out, then she could worry about the next. 

Riven waited a long time before sending her to scout; it felt like the morning was nearing its end when she finally waved for Ahri to move forward. She saw a high outcropping and vaulted up it with five great strides, standing as high as a watchtower over the road below them, focusing her eyes on the wall ahead. There were only two bends left before the land smoothed out and sunk into the moat surrounding the great fortress; like this, the wall felt impossibly tall, dwarfing the rocky cliffsides beneath them. But she could make out little shapes walking along it. Guards? 

So, Katarina hadn't killed or removed them yet, which was probably fine; no need to do that until the last moment. So now she tried to focus on rooftops, and that was when she saw her - not by her silhouette or shape, but by the fluttering red hair waving into the morning sky atop one tower, like a flag. She grinned and bounced and thrust her naginata into the air. 

She saw Katarina lift a single knife in response. Then, the assassin vanished. 

Ahri barreled down the hill towards Riven, heart pounding with excitement. "She's there," she cried. "We're ready!" 

"The first move of the morning is a success, then," Riven chuckled. "That's a good omen." To Ahri's surprise, she was smiling too - a grim smile, but with a strange glitter in her eyes, and though Ahri could never be sure how best to describe their color it felt like they were filled with roiling blood that morning. 

"We'll be walking through the slums next," Rhea said quietly, on Ahri's other side; Ahri whirled around, surprised by both her voice and her words. "I don't want any bloodshed here if we can help it," she continued, shaking her head. "I just don't know what our enemy has in store for us."

"A skirmish here would be tactically sound," Riven agreed, with gritted teeth, though her smile had not entirely faded. "If it happens, we'll want to end it as quickly as possible." 

Ahri hadn't seen what they were talking about from her lookout on the hill, but they'd passed by it now, so she just braced herself for whatever might come. The only thing that came to mind thinking about it was the valley city from the Ionian capitol, and it turned out that that was a fairly close approximation; leading all the way up to the moat's edge were ramshackle huts of gnarled wood, clay, chipped bricks, rusted shingles... and swarms and swarms of people. Enough, it felt like, to dwarf Riven's entire army. Adults and children alike lined the great road to watch them advance, many with expressions of shock as though they had no idea what was going on, some with grimaces and snide smirks. But if there were any enemy soldiers there... no sign of them. 

In fact, thinking about it, they weren't even sure Darius would want a fight, right? So maybe this was a good sign? She turned to Riven, meaning to voice her thoughts, but Riven's eyes were cast elsewhere just then. "It seems too quiet," the Exile said warily, as she turned back towards Ahri and Rhea. "Don't you think?"

Ahri wasn't really sure what that meant because she and the soldiers she'd all been riling up were obnoxiously loud. So she just shrugged, nonplussed. 

"Something feels wrong," Rhea agreed. Her voice was fainter still than before. "This isn't right. It feels too familiar." 

"Familiar?" Ahri breathed.

"Are you sure Katarina was up there?" Riven whispered urgently, leaning in towards her a little. 

"I saw her hair and she signaled me with a knife and then disappeared," Ahri responded, tersely. "That has to be her."

"Could always be an illusion," Rhea murmured. 

"The Black Rose has no reason to oppose us," Riven replied, slowing down partway through her sentence - Ahri, obviously, knew why this was, but Rhea didn't. "I know that sounds strange," she added as Rhea stared at her, "but just trust me. It's not them." 

"They're preoccupied with Lux and Kat," Ahri said easily. "We just have to focus on doing our part right, too." 

Rhea didn't repsond. Her lips tightened, and she focused forward again, with a deep breath. 

 

The sun hung high when they reached the bridge. Ahri had heard of drawbridges before, and was rather surprised that this one was a permanent structure of hewn, intricately decorated stone. It was so broad that they easily fit their marching formation on it - made sense, she supposed, you had to march _out_ of it - and the gate ahead of them promised to be equally large. Ahri wasn't really sure what to expect from the gate, so she found herself disappointed to see that it was just an enormous metal double door. 

They were partially open. Ahri slowed, perplexed. For a moment, so did Riven, and then she raised her weapon and called a halt, halfway across the bridge. They saw a single girl, no older or taller than Zoe, slip out, and as she walked towards the company the gate closed behind her with a clang and a slam. She walked fast, and held a sword in both hands - but clutched it tight and close to her chest, afraid. 

When she was at the bridge's last steps opposite them, Ahri could see she was glaring directly at Riven. And that was where she stopped. 

"Traitor exile," she cried, at the top of her voice, cracking at the first syllable. Riven's jaw clenched. "I am Namine," she continued - now taking single, slow steps towards Riven, each slower and shakier than the last. "I am - attendant to the late Admiral General Eliana. I served with her in the First Corsairs ever since I was old enough to walk." 

The determination in Riven's eyes began to drain away. Ahri looked between them with alarm. _This_ was familiar. Why would they send a single girl out here like this? But Ahri had heard a story about a single girl stopping Riven's march before - in fact she'd heard it many times. She looked to either side - the moat, of course, flanked them; they were surrounded by dark water and couldn't walk back. 

"Eliana was a good woman," Namine was continuing, her voice quivering, with fear or rage Ahri couldn't tell. "You murdered her in cold blood. The First Corsairs repay their debts."

"The water!" Ahri roared, brandishing her weapon. "Watch the water!" 

"If you would duel with me for the honor of your General," Riven called back, her voice loud - but soft, as well - "I would accept with a heavy heart." 

"How dare you!" Namine cried. " _Now! Everybody, now!_ "

Several things happened very fast; Ahri only narrowly kept up. First, just as Ahri's eyes settled on the shapes on the moat's bank, iron hooks on ropes shot up from all around them, striking some soldiers and knocking them back or even impaling them; those left undamaged caught on the bridge's edge, and camoflauged soldiers with wicked curved swords began to climb deftly along them as they were pulled taut. There was another loud clang and the sound of metal scraping metal; almost in unison with it, a soldier fell from the high wall, tumbling down the cliffs until he came to rest behind Namine. Looking up Ahri couldn't see any sign of anyone up there, but the gate began to open with a grinding rattle that drowned out all other sound. Namine whirled around with a fright, as Ahri and Riven started to advance, but before they could reach her, a blur of crimson materialized just in front of the girl - 

"Katarina!" Riven cried, in alarm. " _Wait!_ " 

Ahri saw a snarl on Katarina's face as she kicked Namine into the stone beneath her; she had a bloodied knife drawn and raised in her other hand, but lowered it to her side and instead knelt beside Namine, lifting her by her collar. Ahri dashed forward, intent on stopping her from killing the poor girl, but that isn't what happened, and instead Katarina just threw her aside, and she rolled until she hit the wall on the bridge's side. As soon as Ahri reached her, she could tell that Namine wasn't conscious, and with a moment's glance more she could see that she was still breathing. 

When she looked up, Katarina was gone - darting around like lightning, severing the cables the corsairs were using to mount the bridge, sending them toppling into the water. Joldar and Rhea broke through the fray to reach Riven, just as Katarina rejoined them, clutching her head and panting. 

"Kat," Rhea gasped. "You - please don't be so reckless, you know that technique takes a lot out of you - "

"Melters," Katarina snarled. All four of them froze. "Melter implacements - midcity and Ivory Ward."

"What in the blazes is he thinking?!" Joldar cried, turning to Riven with alarm. "General, we can't be held up by these cowards, we'll be sitting ducks!"

"They didn't expect the gate to be open so fast," Katarina hissed, shaking her head and straightening up. "If we move _right now -_ "

"Say no more!" Joldar roared, bounding forward. "First company, on me!"

"Keep moving!" Riven shouted, just behind him. "Don't stop! We have to reach midcity!" They hustled onward, their soldiers just behind, before the fighting could catch up to them again. 

"We're still following the plan from before, right?" Ahri asked worriedly, as they ran. Riven nodded. 

"Rhea and Joldar will take the surface," she agreed. "Katarina - ?"

"Path to the dungeons isn't exactly clear," Kat growled, "but it should still be faster."

"We'll stop those tanks at midcity," Joldar growled, his rumbling voice undeniable. "But if he has fallen this far, you must hurry, General. Noxus will collapse on itself if we can't stop this fast!"

They couldn't keep talking - placements of defenders dotted the streets, and though some of them broke cover and scurried back when they realized that their attackers had breached the gates much faster than had been expected, many stayed to fight. In Bloodstone, they had advanced carefully, guard raised, waiting to be attacked first; it had been a very patient and, when possible, merciful way of fighting - this was wholly different. Ahri and Riven took the lead, being the fastest runners; Karma's daito sang in fury as it gracefully arced through bloodstreaked air, cleaving soldiers around Riven in the blink of an eye. Ahri bounced about more, strafing with hurried steps to find ways around her adversaries' defenses before batting them aside or dropping them with well-placed stabs. She was hesitant to strike fatally, but trying to find a non-fatal opening was often just too slow to keep up. And... Riven wasn't hesitant at all. 

Behind them, Rhea and Joldar fought as well, but the most frightening of them all was Katarina; any time Ahri thought they might have to stop and form up to avoid being overrun, Katarina would vanish and blur around, and seemingly half of their enemies would simply collapse. At one point, they heard the singing of bows on their left side, and Riven had narrowly deflected a barrage of arrows with a well-timed blast of wind, echoing in all directions. The General had turned to order someone to take them out, but Ahri - watching the building - saw three die before Riven had finished her sentence. Katarina flashed through the entire second story, then reappeared beside them, bloodied and clutching her head, snarling - but pressing on, nonetheless. She'd take a few steps, shake her head as though to clear whatever was bothering her, and then do something similar. She annihilated a squad of axemen before Riven or Ahri could even reach them. She took down a unit of charging cavalry before they could reach their flank. Like lightning, sudden and invariably deadly. And every time, she clutched her head as she rejoined them, hissing angrily with her teeth tightly clenched. 

Ahri wanted, desperately, to stop her - if only just to give her a chance to breathe. She'd seen Katarina fighting at Bloodstone, but it hadn't been anywhere near this brutal or this fast, and she hadn't seemed so... sick, during that battle. Rhea had said that her 'technique' took a lot out of her, but that left a lot to the imagination, and Katarina's reactions did not seem like ordinary fatigue. But, Ahri wanted to stop for everyone, too - to try to calm Riven down and reassure Rhea, both of whom seemed shaken by their new objective, and Ahri understood why - but there just wasn't enough time. If they stopped... people might die. _Many_ people might die. 

Eventually they parted ways with Rhea and Joldar, rather suddenly, too suddenly to say goodbye; the urgency was just too great. Katarina led them on to an entrance leading underground, dispatching a pair of guards before her companions could even round the corner, and from there they entered Noxus' dungeon network. Ahri knew it existed, but only because Joldar's plan from the night before had discussed it in detail; it was its own objective, and they could either expend forces trying to hold it, or ignore it in favor of taking the summit directly. In the end, this had been their compromise. Ahri had thought of 'dungeon' to mean a massive network of prisons, but it wasn't quite that; though it was rather styled like one, with chains and iron bars everywhere, the actual layout and usage seemed more like it was just an extension of the city, with shops and residences and wide streets and thin alleyways. It was very strange, and Ahri wished she could have spent more time exploring it.

Eventually, after ascending several staircases, Katarina's pace slowed. She limped once, stumbled, and then collapsed against the stone wall beside her; Ahri yelped and darted to her side. "Katarina," she gasped. "Are you - " 

But she lost her breath when Kat looked up at her. The poor girl's face was covered in blood, and Ahri was beginning to realize that most of it was hers, streaming from swollen eyes or gashes on her face. She was breathing raggedly and her eyes were unfocused, dizzily trying to refocus on Ahri, clutching at the wall behind her for purchase.

"I'm alright," she mumbled, "we can't stop here - we - "

"Katarina," Riven whispered, in horror. "You're killing yourself."

"Listen," Katarina tried to shout, though her voice was weak and cracked, "we can't stop! If they get those melter implacements operating - " She coughed, suddenly and violently, doubling over and quickly covering her mouth; when she pulled her hands away, they were splattered with something dark and slimy - blood?! Ahri didn't even know you could - 

"Katarina," Riven breathed - 

"GO!" Kat shouted, slashing her hand out in protest. "Keep going! Don't worry about me!" She turned to meet Ahri's gaze, and their eyes met - Katarina flinched and her eyes dilated, and as though it were physically there in front of her Ahri could just... see her soul, and as she looked at it her heart sank. Where once Katarina had been lively and sharp with color, now she looked dark and bleak and cracked, like her spirit was trying to fade or crumble away... 

"What happened?" Ahri whispered weakly. "Katarina, please, you can't push yourself so hard you just fall apart! W-We still need you!" Katarina shuddered, hanging her head. "I still need my friend around when this is over," Ahri whimpered, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Please just rest, okay? Riven and I will take care of this." 

"Ahri," Riven said softly - a sort of... dark reverence... in her voice that made Ahri both very angry and very afraid. "Ahri, we should go."

Ahri wanted to protest. But Katarina faintly pushed at her, and... Ahri knew they were right. Reluctantly, she let go, looking Kat in the eyes again. "Don't die," she said fiercely, trying to blink back the wetness in her eyes. "We've worked so hard and come this far so don't die!"

"I'll do what I can," Kat mouthed. 

That would have to do. Ahri bounced to her feet again, and she and Riven dashed off together towards what she hoped was the way to the summit of Noxus Prime. 

 

They'd been led to believe that there would be more guards, but... the path to the summit was bizarrely empty. No civillians... no soldiers. Ahri had never been here before, but the way it was constructed and laid out and decorated and lit, it felt abandoned, rather than like it was meant to be empty; Ahri couldn't help but wonder... had it been evacuated? Or was there some other reason? 

They ran on. It was so, so, quiet. Barren, desolate. Ahri had never been in such a quiet place before, and she didn't like it at all.

"She's not going to die," Ahri hissed, fists clenched. 

"I hope not," Riven agreed softly. "But it may be out of our hands now." 

"Lux said we _all_ have to reach the summit," Ahri protested. "So she can't."

"I hope you're right."

The wide, low corridors opened up not long after that into a great underground hall, held up by pillars in a circle, divided into stalls around its perimeter like a great bazaar. High overhead, a multitude of hanging lanterns and braziers illuminated the chamber almost entirely. But the room was entirely empty, save Ahri and Riven as they ran in and skidded to a stop - and the shape in the center. 

Ahri hadn't ever seen it before. And she didn't see a reason to hesitate. She'd stopped when Riven stopped, but now that she took in the state of the room, she thought, almost instinctively, she knew what to do. She lunged forward, naginata angled ahead of her, just the same as she would towards any enemy. This one's size didn't make it special.

It snarled at her - a guttural, almost feral sound, not like any human, but Ahri paid it no mind - and charged headlong into her attack; her spear embedded deep into its shoulder, but it didn't respond at all and swung a massive axe as large as Ahri was through what would've been her midsection; there was a lot of power behind that swing, but not a lot of speed, and Ahri easily jumped over it and retrieved her spear again. 

She pranced back, giving herself space, aware now this would be a tough fight. She turned back to Riven, meaning just to look. She had not expected the total horror on Riven's face. 

For a moment, she almost asked what was wrong. But - above them, there was a muffled, high-pitched whistle, of something small and fast screaming through the air - and a rumble of far-off earth. There wasn't any time anymore. They were all out.

"Go!" Ahri shouted, gesturing onward. "Just go! You've got to stop Darius!" 

"But - " Riven was shaking her head - 

"GO!" Ahri repeated angrily. "I'm fine! I can take this guy on!" 

She looked forward in time to see it charging her, and she deftly sidestepped, slashing along its side. Again, no response. Her blade parted skin, but nothing seemed to come out; it just... tore, like worn fabric. 

"Riven," Ahri shouted, "you _have to go!_ "

"Okay," Riven breathed, hesitantly sidestepping around them. Ahri placed herself between the enemy and Riven. "Ahri, please be careful!" she cried. "As soon as you can, come to me, okay?!"

"As soon as I'm finished with this," Ahri promised. She thought she heard some wordless protest from Riven, but apparently not enough to stop her; soon enough the Exile was sprinting down the next corridor, and Ahri was barring the way for this hulking beast-man-thing, ensuring it couldn't chase her. 

It roared at her, lowering a jaw of jagged metal, clenching fists of blue, mottled skin; as it straightened, Ahri noted the emblem on its chest wasn't an emblem at all, but a... hole? A hole filled with some strange red energy, as though the man before her were hollow. A construct? Fine. Ahri roared back, with all of her voice. 

_We're both creatures made by magic,_ she thought, taking a deep breath and readying her weapon again, as it raised its axe. She didn't think creatures like her... existed in other places, let alone Noxus. But this one was just some kind of monster. It paled beneath her power. 

_You won't stop me,_ she hissed silently at it. _I won't let you anywhere near Riven. She's_ mine.

The creature stomped forward, raising its axe high, bringing it down onto the earth in a smashing overhead that sent tremors through the whole mountain. Ahri only narrowly avoided it, but danced back in immediately to strike back. Their fight had begun.

 

Midcity was a crowded mercantile district of middle class families - Rhea had wondered with deep anxiety how they'd even found space for a Melter implacement there. She had, of course, neglected to consider the obvious option: _just tear down whatever's in your way._

They came upon a city block that had been melted and shredded apart, and in its rubble were situated six mortar cannons, all angled towards the city gate below them. From here, it was almost a sheer cliff face down to the gate; the main road in Noxus Prime spiraled up the mountainside, and it had taken them over an hour to circle around and reach this point. By now, both implacements surely were ready to fire. 

Unfortunately, between her and the tanks was a broad phalanx of black-armored soldiers whose insignia, with dread, she recognized. She would only narrowly match their numbers. As Joldar approached on her side, she knew he'd recognize them too, and he sneered at them derisively. "Who leads the Grim Legion now?" he growled. 

There were only two options. 

Rhea had tried to be ready to confront Victoria before. She knew that, for Riven's path, they would have to face her, and she fought her hardest against an insurmountable foe. But this confrontation was one that she had not exactly expected until their final march. And with every passing day, even as she dreaded it, she grew also more excited. 

_You feared that if you rose up against the injustice before you, your uprising would be meaningless._

Victoria's words - some of the last she would ever speak to Rhea - rang louder in her head as she advanced. "Leave this to me," she hissed, to Joldar. " _Second company, form up on me!_ " She squared her shoulder, scanning the phalanx as they did the same, watching for their commander. He had always been a showy son of a bitch. She doubted he would hide from her. Especially once he knew who she was. He would delight at another chance to make her feel powerless.

_But you don't believe that any more, do you? That's why you stand before me now..._

Her fingers clenched tighter around her sword's grip. She was eager to prove him wrong. 

Her soldiers - villagers, most of them, not so long ago - formed up behind her, shoulder to shoulder, lances forward with swords and axes just behind, waiting for the charge to end. They'd never faced a tight formation like the one before them, shields linked tightly, lances jutting outward; Bloodstone had had nothing like that to field. But Rhea knew how to deal with formations like this. She would lead them, just as she had taught them to fight, led them to victory in Bloodstone, carried their banner, stoked their bonfires, organized their meals and their breaks. They were hers. Everything she'd ever chosen to care for had fallen apart beneath her. But this time - _this time -_ she refused to allow fate to repeat itself. 

The key to breaking a phalanx is to smash through it at one point, and concentrate all your offense at that point. Rhea smiled grimly. Shields were good for defense... but also surprisingly good for offense, too. 

"Charge!" she roared - the phalanx stiffened in unison, readying against her, as she knew they would - but she threw herself forward, directly into melee, before the nearest enemy could try to position his lance against her. She deflected its shaft with her sword, and smashed her shield directly into his, shoving him firmly backward. The formation was broken, and even if only in a very small way - it was enough. She shoved to her right side, slashing down. The soldier there blocked her but couldn't deal with both her and the oncoming charge. Another chink in the armor. Like a tower crashing down, their shield wall buckled. They backed away; Rhea's swords rushed forward, and battle was joined. 

But Rhea ducked through it as quickly as she could, seeking the back line. He wouldn't be far. He had to be here. He would want to be here on the front lines. In fact, she was so focused on her search, that when she heard a man's bloodcurdling scream and the ringing of freshly-drawn blades on the air, she almost wasn't fast enough to block them. The power behind the swing was immense, and she staggered back, shield firmly raised before her, glaring over the top of it. 

She'd recognize that face anywhere. The scrawny, lanky build, the mess of dark brown hair, the beady hazel eyes that flashed orange during a bloody sunrise. The wicked dual curved swords that he crossed in front of him, grinning eagerly, meeting her gaze like a challenge, the very same gaze and smile with which he had urged Rhea to strike back at him five years ago, on a deployment Rhea had never wanted to take. 

"Good shield arm," he taunted. "I wonder how many strikes it'll take to break it?"

"It took a woman stronger than you'll ever be to break my guard," Rhea snarled. The dull ache of Victoria's wounds, in her arm and chest, had not yet faded. She remembered them with pride. She would always be proud of Victoria's strength. Maybe, just maybe, she could summon a fraction of it now. 

"Oh yeah?" His smile turned sour. "What makes you think that? Do you even know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are," Rhea hissed. "General Kelreich, the weakest and most degenerate worm of High Command."

"Goodness me." And just like that, the sickening grin was back. "You look familiar. Have I tortured you before?"

Rhea didn't respond. No need. She lunged in, shield first. She was done holding back. If there was only one thing she could do for Riven, then this was it: she would destroy this monster, or die trying.

 

When Riven reached the surface again, she had to stop running. She was out of breath, and her mind and heart were racing, not only from exertion, but trying to keep up with everything that had happened on the approach. The Melters - never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that they'd deploy those here. Why?! What was Darius thinking?! Now, Katarina was badly wounded, and Ahri was holding back... a monstrosity, whose name Riven dared not even think. Even just the memory of its visage haunted her. A part of her insisted that it couldn't be real. 

But she still had her own work to do. She had to stop all of this. Whatever panic she felt in her heart was secondary; everything here was at her mercy to stop, and all she had to do was reach Darius, and dispatch him. Easier said than done - but still, a straightforward goal, one that she had to focus on to exclusion of all else. She could not slow, she could not falter, she had to finish this as fast as possible. Before Noxus crumbled under whatever delusions had led him to deploy the tanks in the first place.

After that... everything was in Lux's hands, she supposed. 

Eager now to conserve her strength, she walked briskly up the Ivory Ward. She passed the side-road to Rhea's estate, and the smoking ruin of a great manor behind it that she had seen before, though she wasn't sure who it belonged to; perhaps an accident, or some kind of test-fire for the Melters. Didn't matter. Just like her approach to the Ionian capitol: she had to focus on one thing at a time, put everything else out of her mind, seek victory and nothing less. Victory was to kill Darius. Victory was to claim the throne. Only then could she calm this city. She hoped.

She slowed as the Ivory Ward fell away, and she passed the stone walls separating the city from the Conqueror's Wake, laying open before High Command's towering gate like a courtyard. Four tanks waited there, one in each corner of the yard, mortars angled to the east - pointing either at the city's main gate, or perhaps at Rhea's troops. No way to know from where she stood. Her eyes focused forward, to Darius, who sat among a small elite guard at the Wake's stage, waiting. 

She stood at the top of the stairs, the circular rows of seats radiating out from before her, and the stage below and in front of her. The guards did not move; Darius pushed himself upright, hefting his axe, and walking forward one step. "So you've come," he bellowed. "Welcome home, Exile."

"Darius," Riven shouted, clenching her fists. "What are you doing?! What is the meaning of all this? Do you mean to rule Noxus or destroy it?!"

"Noxus never was," Darius snarled, beginning to pace. Hand on her sword, Riven started slowly down the steps towards him. "This place has been a shamble and a lie since the beginning," he was hissing. "Perpetuated by filth that would rather see humanity wasted for personal gain than uplifted. You'll see in due time, Riven. You're no different." 

For a moment, Riven didn't have a response to that. She could only scarcely remember the conversation they'd had last time they'd met, but he... wasn't like this back then, was he? He'd always been so adamant in his faith in Noxus. It couldn't be that... Leblanc had gotten to him, too? 

But then that would make sense, wouldn't it? Why put all your chips on one horse? Bet on them both. Or worse, sabotage the one you're betting against. That way, you don't take any chances. You always win.

"Oh, no," she breathed, stopping, eyes growing wide. She knew what had happened here. "Darius," she cried, "you - do you really mean to destroy this place? Is that the only idea of escape you have?"

"What good is it anymore?!" he roared, slamming his axe into the stone beneath him. "You knew! All this time, you knew, didn't you?! Knew this place was no more than a shambling corpse waiting to collapse, dancing on strings!" 

"I didn't," Riven mouthed, shaking her head. "Darius..." All her anger was bleeding out of her. She just felt... sorry. This man had tried to inspire and uplift her. He'd failed, certainly, but all he had wanted was to bring strength back into Noxus. It was coming back to her now - he'd encouraged her to fight for her own vision of Noxus, even if it wasn't the one _he_ supported. To be subverted and forced to fight for a Black Rose plot... it was a fate she wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Darius," she sighed, resuming her walk, casting her eyes down. Slowly, she drew the daito in her right hand. The guards around Darius moved; she glanced up at the sound, but saw them walking away, rather than to defend him. They understood this duel was a sacred rite. "I refuse to give up on my vision of Noxus," she said firmly, pointing her blade at him as she reached the bottom step. "No matter what tries to stand in my path, I've made up my mind. I will seek the honor and beauty I saw in this place in my youth, or I will die living it in my heart."

"You waste your time," Darius sneered. He lifted his axe again, stomping towards her. "You cannot revitalize what never lived, and you can bring no glory to the desecrated. After all, you saw my proof, did you not? Sion." 

Riven faltered. Her arm even buckled. "That - " she shook her head, a sweat breaking on her forehead. "It couldn't be," she whispered. "You mean to say that _was_...?"

"You saw the fate that awaits the heroes of this place," he hissed, raising his axe over his head now, preparing to charge at her. She quickly angled her blade up again, readying her defense. "If you would still fight for it," he bellowed, "you are a fool!" 

She caught his axe's blade against her own, bracing it with her off-hand against the flat and knocking his momentum aside, scampering backwards out of his next attack. But there was no point in simply trying to dodge around him, and she knew that, lunging in for a strike of her own that deflected off of his shoulder, and as he caught her follow-up on the shaft of his own weapon. The conversation was over, and the duel for Noxus' fate had begun.


	20. The Right Thing

It was a very peaceful night in Noxus. Everything Lux had heard about the capitol of the empire suggested that walking about its streets at night was incredibly dangerous, and... perhaps that was still true. But on just this one night, that danger felt far away. Maybe it was safe. Or maybe she just didn't care. It was hard to say. 

She admired everything around her. She admired the clean cobble roads, the impressive architecture of dark wood and stone, the sweet little lamps and lanterns and torches offering a warm, homely glow to even the highest class districts of the capitol, the way most streets had a beautiful view of High Command's imposing shadow in the background. She admired the stars often, too. How she wished she could have grown up here. What would that have been like? Meeting a friend as a girl, in her lowest low... would it have been like Katarina? Or like someone else? Would it even have just been the same as Arianne? 

She thought often of watching the stars with Katarina on the rooftops of Noxus. The sky was not as beautiful as it had been in Zaun or the frontier. But... the atmosphere more than made up for it, she thought. How strange, that the capitol fortress of her mortal enemies felt so intensely like home. 

Maybe that wasn't strange. It would be her home for a very long time, now, after all. 

She knew, loosely, where she was going. She had been here many times before. But never had the walk been so peaceful and carefree. All was silent around her. No guards interrupted her, no muggers or assassins lurked in the night waiting to gut her for money, nothing like that. Just... a stroll. A stroll with purpose, but without urgency. The night was long. Lux had a lot of time. 

In the distance, she made out the telltale glow of a fire out of control. Her heart sank. She knew where, and what, it was. She'd been warned of what awaited Katarina in there - warned too late, unfortunately. She just hoped that Kat was okay. There was no point to any of this if she wasn't, after all. Perhaps she could go check.

...No. Not... after the conversation they'd had. She just had to trust her. So, she continued on. 

_You're about to go in circles._

She paused. The Voice was right, of course. She smiled faintly to herself. _I'm not in a hurry._

_It's unneccesary risk._

_I suppose it is._ Reluctantly, she turned her feet towards the main path again. Maybe she would just have to haunt these streets forever. That way... she would see this beautiful sight every night. The thought made her smile bitterly. What a strange thing for Luxanna Crownguard to think. 

_That's hardly who you are anymore._

_Was it ever who I was?_

 

Her path took her down. Her destination was not in the Ivory Ward. Somewhere in the upper-mid-city was the office building and warehouse that they'd found had once belonged to Leblanc; that was where she was going. Surely, it wasn't Leblanc's personal office - that must be somewhere far more secretive - but that itself made it so much stranger that the coat had been placed there. She'd thought about this particular curiosity a lot recently: _why had Leblanc left proof of her betrayal so close to public eye?_ But the most likely explanation, to her, was that Leblanc simply didn't care if anyone saw it. She'd never considered Katarina a threat. Otherwise, she would have folded the Du Couteau family inward long ago to deal with her. 

The one who had tipped the scales was Lux. 

And, in a way, that was incredibly gratifying. It was nice to be the deciding factor. But that also meant a lot of pressure, and she was going into all of this with very little information. She'd had a lot of her assumptions validated this evening, but many more remained uncertain, and the deciding moments of Riven's coup tomorrow would rely on Lux being able to predict those uncertainties almost perfectly. There was very, _very_ little room for error. But... she'd laid all of the foundations, done all the requisite research, put into place the necessary precautions and contingencies. The 'missing piece' was all that was left. And there was no more Lux could do for her. She would have to play her part on her own.

Something moved on the path ahead of her. 

Her attention snapped back. She had entered an alley, the last alley in fact, that led into the office building she was looking for. The shape before her was not large and did not look heavily armed; at first it looked like a cloaked stranger, and Lux was almost very excited for a moment. But as they stepped towards Lux, the first thing to enter torchlight was an outstretched hand, pointing a smooth black wand at Lux's eye. 

"Ah," Lux said softly, raising her hands slowly and smiling. This was a rather pleasant surprise, actually. "I wondered if I would be seeing you again." 

"End of the line, Crownguard," Arianne said quietly, stepping entirely into the light now. "I admit, I'm both impressed and horrified by the Black Rose's ability to predict your movements, though I don't know where you think you're going now. You've been wandering aimlessly for the better part of two hours."

"And you've only just now thought to threaten me?" Lux said, curiously, raising an eyebrow. In truth she was calming from a new panic. Thank all the gods, the Black Rose had predicted everything _except where Lux was going_. Of course, maybe they knew that too, and just hadn't told Aria... "Wait," Lux gasped, "the Black Rose - you're working with the Black Rose?"

"They were quite upset with the way you were destroying villages in your path," Arianne said coyly, drawing a tiny circle in the air with her wand's tip, "and thought perhaps we should work together on apprehending you."

"Curious how the trail of destruction by light magic ends after you started working with the enemy," Lux observed mildly. A number of mysteries had just come together in her mind at once. Normally, after figuring things out like this, she'd be smug, but... not this time. This time she just felt sad. "Be sure to include that in your report. I think the Illuminators would be quite interested in that." 

Arianne was quiet, for just a beat, and Lux lunged into her new opening.

"Oh," she breathed, "why do you hesitate? You're going to go back and file a report with your superiors, aren't you? That is certainly the _right thing to do_ , I should think."

"Shut up," Arianne hissed. A pulse of light burst from her wand, but it disippated against a shield Lux conjured in that same moment. Arianne advanced a step; Lux backed away one step, as well. 

"I would rather not fight you," Lux admitted. "I worry the collateral damage we would cause would make everything I've done the last few months meaningless." 

"Why should you care?" The mage snarled, inclining her gaze. "They're Noxians, they're filth beneath Demacia's boots, exterminating them should be a pleasure to a loyal Demacian mage, should it not?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Lux suggested innocently.

"You idiot." Arianne's expression grew only more furious. Lux wanted to laugh, but it was a cold and bitter laugh that came to her. This was supposed to be a cathartic moment for her. But... it wasn't. "You know that's not how this works," Arianne was continuing angrily. "This isn't about me. It's never about a single person, it's always about the King's royal will, and how loyal you are to him."

"A loyal Demacian mage takes personal satisfaction in upholding Demacian values of justice and honor," Lux said matter-of-factly, backing away as Arianne continued to advance. "I distantly remember there being a Measured Tread quote on the subject - do you remember it? I'm sure you do, you were always the model student."

"Article ninteen," Arianna hissed, hate in every breath, "passage six. _The true of Demacia embody justice, honor, and integrity in every action that they do, every word that they speak, every beat of their heart._ "

"That sounds like you're describing a machine," Lux laughed. Though she was making this up off the top of her head and deciding what to say right as she said it, the intent behind every word, every inflection, was calculated. She hadn't gone into this conversation with a plan. But a plan was forming rapidly in her mind. "Don't you think? Surely, you've had thoughts - just thoughts! - that weren't entirely about justice, or honor, or integrity. Thoughts like, what should I eat today? What color robes should I wear to the gala next week? Perhaps I should go shopping tomorrow."

"That is the difference," Arianne growled, "between you and a true Demacian."

"And heartbeats," Lux was continuing, undeterred, "heartbeats don't embody much of anything, except the constant need of our bodies to supply chemical fuel to our various organs and tissues. It's all very symbolic, right? The idea is that you're supposed to be tireless in your pursuit of Demacian virtues."

"You can't justify your treason to me with this pathetic and pedantic logic," Arianne snarled. "Save it for the execution block."

"Oh?" This actually caught her a bit off guard. But only a bit. "But last time we talked," she protested, "you said you were interested in the reasoning of those you hunt down, didn't you? I thought maybe we'd have an interesting little conversation before I die."

"You have no intent of dying," Arianne snorted. 

"Actually," Lux said softly, "that's not true. I do. But not here." 

"It makes no difference to me." She raised her wand. "You don't choose your fate today." 

"You're right," Lux agreed. Backtracking, recalculating, adapting. "I suppose from your perspective, I never did. And neither did you."

 

Arianne faltered. Lux had found her opening.

 

"That was the reason I tried to reach out to you, you know," Lux continued, with a weak smile. "I felt so lonely and helpless, and I overheard an instructor disciplining you over being unable to reform me. I thought perhaps - even if we were still helpless, I could face my future just a bit stronger if I wasn't alone." 

"How dare you bring that up," Arianne hissed, her voice quivering. "How dare you even remember that." 

"Have you blocked it out of your memory, the way I did?" Lux tilted her head curiously. "I understand now. You told me no because you had no choice. To fraternize with me was to give in to your own weakness, right? So you taught me to wear a mask, like you, instead. That way... we could still be friends. Even if we'd never really know each other, we'd be safe. It's only thanks to you that I survived the Academy at all." 

"You shouldn't have," Arianne hissed, but Lux had been ready for this, and nodded with a bitter smile.

"I almost died that night," she said softly. "I almost fell from the west tower. At the last moment, I thought back on what you said - on what the right thing to do would be. Dying is just an escape. It's just running away."

Arianne's hand was shaking. Her expression was changing, slowly, from snarling hate to something far worse, something afraid and wounded and vulnerable. The mask was peeling away, bit by bit. Lux stepped forward. Arianne stepped back. 

"But there _was_ no right thing for me to do, was there?" Lux pressed, inclining her head knowingly. "I didn't belong - pure and simple. I was not a proper Demacian, and never would be. A human being can't simply become something other than what they are in their heart, right? All that I could do was pretend."

Lux paused, to consider her next words, a simple beat in a longer train of thought. But to her amazement, Arianne jumped into that silence, her voice high and out of control: "But you gave up!" she hissed. "You just - stopped! You stopped and gallavanted off into the sunset with this new girlfriend of yours like nothing was ever wrong, and have the gall to lecture me about - about _fate_ and choices and - "

"Do you think it was easy to tear the mask off on my own?" Lux snarled. "Do you think any of this was ever easy? You feel it, don't you? Hating yourself for realizing that you've always been lying to yourself, that the thing you've pretended to be is something you'll _never actually be_ , and now everyone around you knows about it?" 

"Stop!" Arianne shouted, flinching back. Her wand was still loosely raised - but not pointed at Lux anymore. "Stop this!"

"You could have saved me," Lux growled. "I could have saved you. We could have been friends. Maybe we could have been lovers. We could have been safe and happy in Demacia, understanding each other, facing a world that hates us together. All I needed was to know that the person I _am_ , has value to _someone_. That was all I wanted, Arianne, and I was ready to give that to you, too, and we're both here because you were too afraid to show me just a little sincerity at the moment I needed it most." 

"Don't call me that!" Arianne cried. "I told you not to use my first name!"

"Are you afraid of it?" Lux asked darkly. "Does the idea of being seen for who you really are scare you that much? Because I know so much, Arianne. You killed that family to frame me. You killed the other Illuminators that were working with you, too?" Arianne shook her head desperately. Lux's smile grew, and she advanced one step further. "You were prepared to murder an entire train full of innocent people just to stop me," Lux added triumphantly. "You know you're a monster. But you hide behind _the right thing_ and never confront yourself."

"You made me do those things!" 

"I didn't." Step. "If anything, you should be blaming whatever has made you afraid of failing to capture me. But I don't think it's failing you're afraid of. I think you're afraid of the same thing I was." 

"We aren't anything alike!" Arianne stumbled back, unfiltered panic in her voice and face now. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" 

Lux stepped closer. Very slowly, she drew her baton from her back, and Arianne hastily pointed her wand at her again. "I think you're afraid of the idea that you could belong somewhere else," Lux breathed, inclining her head knowingly. "You're afraid of that, because it means everything you've done to hurt other people and yourself was pointless. You didn't need to do what Demacia made you do. You could have lived somewhere that accepted the person that you are, instead of mutilating yourself to look like what Demacia wanted."

She stepped closer. Arianne tried to step back, but her legs seemed not to want to move. Lux held out her baton, and Arianne stared at it. Slowly, she shook her head, looking up at Lux.

"No," she whispered. 

"Take it," Lux said firmly. 

"I can't." Arianne was shivering.

" _Take. It._ " Lux smiled darkly. "You need this to go home, don't you? The story's easy to sell. My body was destroyed by your light magic. It was a spectacular duel that burned the Du Couteau manor to the ground, despite your best attempts to contain the collateral."

Arianne shook her head again, rapidly this time, her lips quivering, eyes growing red. "Why?" she whispered, hoarse. "Why don't you hate me? After everything I've done to you you're - you're just letting me go home?"

"If you still think there's hope for you be happy in Demacia, I want you to chase it," Lux explained, reaching out for Arianne's empty hand; she tried to wave it away, but she was weak and Lux easily snatched her wrist, placed the baton in her palm, and closed her fingers around it, clasping both hands around Arianne's. "I want you to have what I couldn't," she finished. "There's no sense in both of us suffering for this."

Arianne collapsed into her arms. Lux caught her, embraced her even; she heard Arianne sobbing into her shoulder. It was... soothing. She knew Arianne was hurting, and she knew this pain very well now. It was a good pain. The pain of facing your reality. She was glad that she'd had Katarina nearby to cry on when it happened, even if she'd been too prideful at first to cry about it. And she was glad she could be here for Arianne, too. There was no point in hating her... not when their positions easily could have been switched. 

"You should get going," Lux said softly. She felt Arianne nod. 

"I can't believe I'm hugging you," Arianne whispered, weakened anger still lingering in her voice. "I hate you so much."

"You're not alone," Lux huffed, smirking. She let go; Arianne straightened and stepped around her, not meeting her gaze. As Lux turned back, though, she saw Arianne resting her head in her free hand, clutching both her wand and Lux's baton with a white-knuckled grip in the other. The Illuminator paused, taking a deep, shivering breath, and shaking her head. The hand on her face clenched into a fist, fingers dragging against her cheeks, and she drew herself up once more and stormed off, soon lost to the darkness beyond the torchlight. 

_That was a nice victory._ Lux smiled to herself, taking a deep breath. _I guess I don't have to worry about the Illuminators anymore. Good optimization, Lux._

There was no reply, but she kind of knew there wouldn't be. She refocused on the office before her. 

 

Even without her baton, she could do some limited - mostly destructive - things with magic; with a finger, she burned away the workings of the door and passed into the office with ease, finding it just as barren as she'd hoped. She slipped into the secret passage that she and Kat had used once before. Once, there were barriers here guarding against intrusion, but just as she'd hoped, they were gone. This location had been compromised. The Rose had moved on. And because of that, it made for a relatively predictable entrance into the sewers that was less likely to be watched or guarded than any others Lux knew of. 

She took only a short jaunt through, the sleeve of her robe over her mouth, before slipping through another secret door into the dungeon network. She'd passed by most of the High Command patrols that she knew of, taking this route. The Black Rose headquarters weren't guarded - she knew this from various intel sources - because guards were easily tracked and spotted, and indicated something worth protecting; they used magical security instead, but Lux wasn't afraid of that at all. She wanted to be found, after all. 

She walked swiftly now through the first passage into their base. She doubted that many other people were here, but she didn't exactly want to take any chances of encountering someone other than Leblanc first. Sure enough, a gleaming chain lashed out from her left side - she saw the flash of light and tried to project a barrier, mostly to disrupt it, and that worked well enough; their spells both fizzled, and Lux was now left smiling and curtsying cordially to her current greatest enemy, the Matron of the Black Rose, who emerged from a darkened archway with a dubious expression. 

"Good evening, Leblanc," Lux cooed. "Caught you on a late night, it seems."

"Most nights are late nights," Leblanc said dismissively. "This is strange. I cannot seem to summon the will to attack you. You've done something."

"Correct," Lux agreed, smiling brightly. "A runic sanctuary contract to be precise. Thank you for the idea. It was terribly clever." 

She just waited, after that. Watching the realization and horror dawn on the Matron's face was utterly delicious. Leblanc was not a dull woman; she knew, quite well, that she had been put into check. The worst kind of check, in fact. The kind where you don't know where the threatening piece actually is.

"Katarina is the cosigner," Leblanc breathed. Lux nodded, still smiling. "She's got the contract." Another nod. "I see." She smiled, still showing a bit of strain. "Not bad. So you've come to me to smoke me out, I take it? An interesting gambit to be sure."

"It's not like you pose a threat to me until Katarina makes her move," Lux said coyly.

"I'm sure you'd like to think that," Leblanc replied, her eyes flicking over Lux's shoulder. Lux whirled, startled, but she only had time to catch a glimpse of what _looked_ like a massive spider before a searing pain shot through her, and everything went dark.


	21. The Conqueror's Wake

To Ahri, the fight felt awkward at first; off-hand, it should have been easy, because she could just dodge its attacks easily, it was so slow and clumsy like an angry sleepy bear, and she was able to follow up with so many little quick strikes, but nothing she did seemed to actually affect it, like it was just a big doll and she was tearing its clothes but not really doing any substantial damage. But it wasn't a doll, even though it didn't bleed she felt such a powerful soul coming off of it, like its energy was radiating outwards at all times, but she couldn't really focus on it to see what it looked like, the same way you can't focus on the sun. 

The monstrosity seemed to get more and more agitated as Ahri continued to easily weave between, above, under, and around its attacks. Often, it would smash its axe into the ground and then drag it as if trying to smash her against the wall with it rather than cutting her; once it swung low and then followed up with a massive punch that she actually had to deflect with the shaft of the naginata, and it still sent her tumbling across the room. It had so much raw power! How was she supposed to defeat it? She couldn't just leave and try to chase after Riven, could she? This thing would probably follow them, and she'd just have to deal with it anyway... but how was she supposed to inflict and kind of lasting damage on it, when it barely responded to her attacks at all?

Well, the naginata was one thing; she supposed she had other weapons at her disposal. She wreathed the blade in her blue fox-fire, projecting it along the shaft as though it were an extension of her body like Saarya used to say; the giant lumbered towards her axe raised, and this time rather than simply ducking to the side she tried to find room behind her to evade, so that when the attack landed in front of her and the earth was trembling, she jumped up and slashed through the air - projecting a wave of her energy into its face. It burst upon the creature's nose, and exploded into a brilliant flash of blue, and the thing stumbled back and snarled - a reaction! - but when Ahri looked, it didn't seem to have changed anything. Just stunned it. The mystery deepens. 

The creature lunged directly at her next, bringing its huge shoulder to bear as if meaning to tackle her into the wall or whatever else was behind her; she easily sidestepped this, it was simply far too slow, and as it crashed into a market stall she pelted it with a continued barrage of wisps of flame, but these drew seemingly even less reaction than the first one did. Meanwhile, it lifted a jumble of shattered wood and threw it overhand at her - she yelped, firing a panic bolt directly at the wood, and it exploded apart around her, now reduced to shrapnel, and she felt several shards of it catching on her skin but couldn't focus on that because the thing was charging at her again with a horrible, ferocious roar. She only had time to scramble just aside from its axe, but the tremors from the attack knocked her to her feet; she hastily turned and put up her naginata just in time to block the follow-up slash but the force from the blow sent her tumbling across the room again. 

She pushed herself to her feet, tracking the pain in her body to try to determine where she'd been wounded - tears or scratches on both arms, on the left side of her stomach, on her right shin - nothing too horrible. Her cheek burned, too, so maybe one there. She could feel the creature's soul approaching and looked up, raising her weapon defensively, tracking its axe so that she could adequately dodge or block. No time to rest. 

She began to realize that she actually might not win this fight. 

That was a scary prospect, because she hadn't ever lost a fight that mattered before, she'd lost to Wukong - sort of - and she'd lost to Saarya a lot when she was practicing, but everyone else seemed so pathetic and slow, even the monster-thing, but that didn't matter if she couldn't hurt it and it could hurt her! She backpedaled, trying to give herself a little room to think, hastily scanning the room for ideas; but the creature could close distance on her quickly if it charged, so she didn't have nearly as much time as she wanted, and had to dash away to avoid getting trampled, but this time when it did it slammed directly into the pillar behind her and the whole room shook with the impact of it. 

"Stop running!" it bellowed, in fury; Ahri jumped, startled to learn that it could speak at all. "Fight me!" It swung a low sweep with its axe, but Ahri vaulted over that, and the axe crashed into the pillar - and _through_ it - she had to scramble away from that now as the whole column of stone came crashing down beside her, and the creature picked up a boulder in its left hand - just the left hand!! - and stomped towards her, now dual-wielding, okay, this was actually very bad. Ahri - Ahri actually felt her heart racing and her focus dimming. She was panicking. What did she do!? 

A faint movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention - she glanced at it before she could stop herself, and saw that it was just dust trickling from the ceiling - 

Wait. They were underground. Those pillars - She winced; she couldn't be considering that, could she? She tried to back away, but the monster charged again, this time hammering the ground where Ahri had been with the boulder with such force that it shattered, and following up with another downward slam, then another sweep, she could swear it was faster now, and there was a strange light in its eyes, a strange purpose in its grunts and sharls, that hadn't been there before. But, in the wake of that broad sweep, there was a brief opening, and Ahri lunged forward to strike again, except this time she tried to stab the naginata through its arm - half succeeding - so she could hold it away from her in her left hand, and as her right hand reached up beneath her shawl; 

Because, of course, she came with a second weapon. What was she going to do, leave it behind? She wasn't about to let such a powerful and beautiful thing go to waste. Ahri had seen the power of the whitefire sword first hand. An Ionian would destroy such a thing. But not a Noxian.

There was a catch on the hilt, like a trigger; as she pulled it from its sheath she clenched down on that catch, and a brilliant spire of white fire shot forth from the blade, flashing brilliantly as she slashed downwards across the creature's stomach; it staggered back, and she thought at first it was screaming, but as it beat its chest with its palms she realized it was just snarling and - laughing...? 

"Yes!" he roared. "More! Where are the rest of you?!" Soon it had put out the fire on its chest, but now she could at last see that its skin had been burned away a bit, though the strange pulsing-rotting flesh underneath was not exactly reassuring in any sense, and its movement didn't seem to be impaired. She sheathed Victoria's sword again and readied her naginata in both hands as it lumbered towards her. "More," he seethed - was it smiling?! "More blood!"

Now, the fight was tense, and Ahri's heart beat in her ears, trembling with each of the creature's attacks, her defense growing frantic rather than practiced and graceful; its sluggishness had been fake, or it was catching on to her movements somehow, because she found it so much harder to evade the massive range of its attacks, and it seemed totally happy to continue to use the environment against her, throwing chunks of broken pillar to try to chase after her if she dodged away, attacking her as much with her surroundings as with its own weapon, taunting her and demanding that she face it and fight. When she tried to dodge away from another thrown market stall, it smashed a pillar near it - trying to topple it _towards_ her - and very nearly succeeding; she had to vault backwards and slide beneath another axe sweep as it charged towards her escape path, tumble away from a stomp, and finally counterattack with Victoria's sword to try to give herself some breathing room, but even still it was just to buy time as the thing staggered back and laughed at her again, _why was it laughing!?_

Panting, she looked up, full of dread; there were two pillars gone now, both somewhat near each other, and the dust and stone crumbling from above was more prevalent now. She was having trouble hitting it with Victoria's sword reliably because she had to reach up and draw it to strike, then swiftly sheath it again right after so she could keep using her naginata; if she wanted to guard against something this huge and powerful she needed to use both hands - the naginata was barely enough as it was and she wouldn't have the leverage with Victoria's sword - but that meant she had very few openings, and if the fire was the only way she could damage it... 

If this fight dragged on much longer this thing was going to bring the roof down on her. She... might as well do it first. 

She dashed between the broken pillars, positioning herself near the one between them that was still intact, as the monster charged at her again, axe held in both massive fists before rearing back to smash her; she darted to the right, behind the pillar, narrowly avoiding the attack as before, but this time she drew the whitefire sword in her right hand and clutched it tightly as the light and fire burned behind her eyes, before stabbing it directly into the pillar; it parted the stone like mud and embedded there, as Ahri squeezed the trigger again and again. 

The creature lumbered around the pillar to her, vocalizing some kind of low, threatening chuckle. She was very vulnerable here - she could feel the heat radiating off of the blade, threatening to burn her hand, and she wrapped it in foxfire hoping maybe to stall that heat a moment more but it was just so much - the thing was raising its axe again - 

"Do it," the thing snarled, but Ahri was already doing it; it was too late. 

She drew the blade outward in an arc, cleaving through half the pillar's melted stone in the process and sweeping it towards the monster; her blade smashed into the axe, flashing brilliantly as she parried his attack, but that wasn't the purpose of the swing. The pillar beside her crumpled, and Ahri dashed, slid between the monster's legs, and threw herself across the room, whirling around as she sheathed the sword once more. She was just in time to watch the earth from the surface collapse on top of the creature... including... part of a building, or at least the foundation stone and a good chunk of the lower wall, but it looked like most of the structure above them was sturdy enough not to collapse entirely. Even so, she winced; she had really hoped to avoid any damage to the city, but she supposed at this point it couldn't be helped. This was the best she could do.

More importantly, the resulting landslide had buried over half the room, and created a huge slope that led back up to the surface again, if quite steeply. Ahri could easily climb it. She took a moment to catch her breath, though. No good running herself ragged to reach Riven and then not having the energy to fight. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pounding of her heart, trying to calm herself down. 

In front of her was the sound of an explosion. Or... more specifically... of stone and earth blasted apart. Her heart stopped, and everything grew horribly still. Ahri opened her eyes with a jolt, frozen in place, as the creature's huge hand thrust up from the fallen earth... then the other... and together, they hoisted the whole thing out at once, pulling itself up from the rubble as though climbing out of a lake, swirling with some kind of roiling crimson aura and snarling hatefully. 

"I tire of this," it bellowed, hefting its axe in one fist and storming towards her. "Quake and die!" 

Before it had even reached Ahri, as she was hurriedly readying her guard, it slammed its axe into the ground, attacking the room rather than her - the shockwave knocked Ahri to her knees with a cry, and she felt the chamber rumbling, shifting beneath her. As the monster stepped back a great chasm opened in the floor, and before she could scramble upright again, she had fallen through it, as the room collapsed beneath and around her.

 

Riven hadn't fought against an axe bearer in earnest in a very long time. But she had trained with a great deal of them as a girl. The rhythm of the weapon matchup was burned into her veins. 

Greataxes, like Darius', you couldn't just parry or deflect; that was what made them valuable over weapons that emphasized technique, as a longsword might, and as Riven's daito did. For someone with great strength, you could just smash through a weak defense. Darius' armor would deflect swift, weak attacks; she had to fight at his tempo, but she was entirely fine with that. She was quite comfortable there. 

She gripped the blunt edge of her sword often, using it for extra leverage as she deflected Darius' strikes, knocking them aside and following up with a two-handed strike that forced him to brace in response. That was their rhythm, attack and block, then block and attack, circling each other and watching for an opening for something more aggressive. It was hard not to rush, but Riven knew she couldn't get hasty here. This was, in a way, the only battle that mattered. She couldn't afford to get cocky. 

"So," Darius snarled, as they smashed each other apart for the fifth time. His eyes flashed, his teeth bared. "How much did she buy you out for? Hm?" 

Riven stared at him blankly, sword partially raised. "What?" She shook her head slowly, as he advanced towards her, and blocked his next attack with routine ease. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, bewildered.

"Leblanc, you fool," Darius snarled - before whirling on his heel with shocking speed, bringing his axe around for an unexpected sweep, which Riven just had to leap backwards to avoid, offering him greater momentum than before as he stomped towards her again. "I know all about it," he roared, this time opening with a smashing overhead, and kneeing Riven in the stomach as she blocked it, forcing her further back still. "Everything orchestrated so that High Command would be weakened, and you could take it without resistance! Did you expect me to keel over and die so easily?!"

Riven coughed, sword angled protectively in front of her, continuing to back away. He packed a serious kick! "I don't know what you're talking about," she managed; this was obviously not true, but she was forbidden from telling him the truth, even though she very badly wanted to. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd been contracted too, or if he'd just figured out that Leblanc had betrayed him. Either way... it was horrible. At this point, she was fighting as much to put him out of his misery as anything else. 

"You can feign ignorance all you like," Darius snorted, now approaching her more casually, fists clenched around his axe's shaft. "Where's your conviction!? Cowering away from me like this. It's pathetic. Am I seriously to believe that a weakling like you killed General Victoria?"

"I actually didn't kill Victoria," Riven said softly, inclining her head, taking deep breaths to center herself again. "You probably won't believe me if I tell you who did."

"Try me."

"Ahri did." 

"Pah!" An arrogant smile flashed across his face. "At least you're still good for a joke, if nothing else." 

"Told you," Riven said with a little smirk. She lunged in now, well aware that he'd easily catch her next attack, allowing him to parry it, and tracking his axe's movement - weaving beneath his diagonal slash, rather than blocking it again, offering herself time for a stab. The daito had a sharp enough edge and enough weight behind it that if Riven threw all her strength into a lunge, she just might skewer him in his armor - though she doubted just one of those would be enough to drop him, unless she was very lucky. 

Either way, he shifted hastily to the side, and her blow glanced off of his chestplate, forcing her to whirl and slash again, but that just allowed him to deflect it again and resume their former dance. At least now, Riven had a bit of forward momentum, and rather than pausing to allow him to recover, she attacked with greater force and speed than before, testing the endurance of his defense. "I'm offended that you'd ever think I would work willingly with the Black Rose," she hissed, in between ringing strikes. "They're corruptors of the Noxian will."

"So they are," Darius agreed darkly. "And yet they control the place utterly. Perhaps you are yet too naive to see that." 

"I'm afraid I'm not," Riven growled, juking another of Darius' attacks and slashing at the axe's handle - knocking it aside, upsetting his balance, giving her another chance to set up a lunge. He clenched his gauntleted hand around Riven's blade just as she leaned into the thrust, however, diverting it away from him - she had to pull the blade violently back to avoid getting trapped in his next attack, scurrying backwards to reset their positions again. Glancing at her blade as he advanced, she saw that it was laced with blood. She'd cut something, at least. 

"So you think you can stand up to them, then," Darius snorted. "What changed? Hm?" He spread his arms; an instinct in Riven's heart told her to attack him, but she denied it. This had to be an honorable duel, or else she was compromising her own authority. "Just a few months ago you were here raving about how you had this vision of Noxus that never existed, and how you didn't want to choose any sides."

"I gained back my faith," Riven said, putting her left foot forward and angling the blade towards him. "I witnessed strength and was reminded of what it looked like. I found purpose again, after the one I grew up with fell apart beneath me."

"How sweet," Darius sneered. "So everything you say in your little speeches is true? You think you can reform Noxus into a place where strong and weak coexist?" 

"No one is universally strong or weak," Riven growled. "You were a child once." 

"And even as a child, I fought for my life," Darius snarled. All at once, he barreled forward, smashing Riven's sword aside and going for another overhead; Riven narrowly sidestepped it, and responded with an overhead of her own that he caught with his elbow guard, before knocking the weapon aside; Riven was forced to block his next attack, and he pressed all his weight down onto her sword, trying to overpower her. "People like you," he growled, "who think that being handed power makes you strong - _you_ are what breed the weakness in this place." 

He drew his axe along Riven's sword, smashing it into the guard and almost knocking it out of her hands, but Riven held on to it and tried to set up another lunge - no, no time; she had to block him again. "And people like you are exactly what Leblanc wants," Darius spat, rearing back and smashing her weapon again, as though more interested in breaking it than hurting her. Riven staggered back. This was going more poorly than she had expected. "That witch is controlling you," he sneered. "What did she promise you? Hm? Was it just the throne that you wanted? Did you think that would make your world safe?" 

"It's not about safety," Riven said slowly. "It's not about me at all." 

"The fox, then," Darius chuckled, shaking his head sadly. "Don't you understand? You've lost your way. That's why you're so powerless now, Riven. You're not even fighting for your own values anymore." 

"You clearly don't have any idea what I'm fighting for," Riven sighed, "or what my values even are." She shook her head, as well, angling her sword at him once more. "But that's fine," she added more gravely. "Soon, it won't matter whether you understand."

"Ah." Darius raised his axe and inclined his head, with a knowing grin. "That looks a bit better."

She took to the offensive again after that - this time, following in his lead, deliberately hammering at his defenses rather than trying to give herself any specific openings. She knew she was faster than he was, and she knew her blade was enough to cut through the weaker points of his armor. She'd smash his axe aside and swing for the joints, rather than trying to impale him. A blade like hers had the sharpness and agility to cleave through flesh, but the way she was forced to move around him she'd never get the chance for an attack capable of cutting through the exposed parts of his skin; she'd just have to hope for passing openings, and incrementally, to give herself the chance to finish him. 

"You really do think you can overcome Leblanc, then," Darius hissed. "I thought you understood - this place is beyond all saving, Riven. Whatever hope you found out there, it's leading you to your doom." 

"I will choose not to believe that," Riven growled, between attacks.

"Swain was one of theirs," Darius grunted, shoulder-charging through her attacks and forcing her to back away; she made a hasty swipe at his arm as he righted himself and managed to connect, but the cut was shallow and Darius easily ignored it, now going on the offensive himself. "When you threatened him, they disposed of him," he continued. "When Sion charged to his glorious end, they decided they had not finished with him - so they revived him. Everything in this empire obeys their will, knowingly or otherwise."

"You've become quite an advocate of theirs," Riven observed coldly.

He roared, sweeping two-handed with enough force to fell an ironwood; Riven knew better than to even try to block that, and simply danced out of its range. "I saw everything," he thundered, gesturing with a clenched fist. "When I took Swain's head, I stormed his office to claim its secrets for my own. It was he and Leblanc who devised the ritual to build that monstrosity in Sion's image. They orcestrated the death of your darling Du Couteau's parents, and engineered the crisis in Kalamanda years ago, all to put Swain in power. And soon you'll know just how far their plans reach."

"You are Grand General," Riven snapped. "Unmake them! Why give in so easily, if they offend you so much? Isn't that the very same advice you gave me? Isn't that all you've done all your life? If someone above you is not worthy of your command, destroy them, right?"

"You becoming General is all a part of their machinations," Darius sneered, slowly approaching with heavy steps. Riven readied her blade once more. "So tell me, what kind of fool are you? Are you the fool that would walk blindly into their waiting arms, or the fool that truly believes you are stronger than they are?"

"You're not answering my question," Riven said icily. "You asked me what changed; what about you, Darius? What is all of this? Giving up? Attacking your own city? Proclaiming all is lost? This isn't like you." 

"You were right," he laughed. "The Noxus we grew up to believe in is a lie, Riven! You knew that, and now, so do I. But the difference is, I see Noxus for what it truly is, now."

"And so," Riven breathed, "your plan is to raze it?"

"I will free this land from slavery," Darius answered, voice bitter. "If you kill me and 'save' this place, all that will happen is that the Rose will control you and your every move, and nothing will change."

"Unless I - "

Riven got carried away. Her next thought was prohibited. It was forcefully wiped from her mind, and she gagged and reeled, momentarily lost. Darius was laughing. 

"Unless what?" he sneered. "What's your plan, Riven? You'll take a sword to Leblanc? The pride and power of the Rose is much harder to kill than that!" 

Riven did have a plan, but she couldn't say it - she could scarcely even think it. Lux would... Lux was... going to do something. She - had to harm the Rose, somehow. And... Riven couldn't let her. She felt short of breath, suddenly, trying to force herself to think of something else, but - she couldn't, it was suddenly all that she could think about, the realization that of course Lux was going to harm Leblanc somehow, Leblanc was not going to give up control over her willingly - 

With horror, she saw it play out in her mind; she'd kill Darius and Leblanc would come to her side, because naturally, that's where she was safest; then, Riven would be forced to find Katarina and Lux, and to hand them over as Leblanc had demanded, and that was all there was to it. She hadn't thought about it, but - if Lux was going to somehow - 'convince' Leblanc to let her go, it _had_ to happen before she defeated Darius, right? Otherwise it would be too late. And that meant that... she hadn't succeeded. If not by now, then... was there any hope left at all? 

Darius was upon her; her defense was hurried and distracted, and she cursed herself for it, but what more could she expect from herself? She felt like such an idiot. Leading everyone all this way, challenging him with such confidence - of course he had fallen, of course he had no hope left; he knew far better than Riven did just how powerful and cruel the Rose were. 

"You're looking a little pale," Darius growled, snidely, as he pressed the weight of his weapon into Riven's sword, and as her guard shook under stress.

"What happens after this duel is none of your concern," she snapped; he laughed again. 

"Unless I win," he intoned. "You understand, don't you? I'm trying to save _you_ , too." 

 

"I _do_ remember you." 

Kelreich approached casually, as Rhea quickly steadied herself again. She knew he would be a powerful enemy, but... she hadn't been prepared for just how powerful. She glanced around her; there was a lot to see, but she couldn't process most of it. Corpses, weapons impaled in fallen bodies or cracked earth, mostly. A lot of blood. There were a few skirmishes still happening, but well out of Rhea's reach. She was exposed and isolated. Kelreich was toying with her, and she knew it. It grew harder to stand with his every attack.

"Scrowveil, I think, was the name," he was drawling, twirling one of his swords idly in his fingers. "You were one of those annoyingly compassionate types, right?"

"Annoyingly," Rhea hissed, seething. Never before had she felt such a vicious, raw fury as the one that filled her now. It was the only force that could keep her fighting at this point. She felt it crawling through her fingers and eyes and clutching at her heart. "I can't believe people like you. Oblivious to the mercy shown to you by hundreds of people that have never met you, thinking themselves above even the _idea_ of compassion."

"Hey, I'm not above taking advantages when they're given to me," Kelreich chortled, spreading his arms playfully. "When you've got a weakling offering you their food, why not take it? But you'd just as well cut them down and take all they've got, right? If they're just giving it away, they must not know how to use it properly, you know?"

 _Gods above Rhea hated him so fucking much._

"Come _on_ ," he groaned, standing now with his arms limply open. "Why aren't you attacking me? You were so full of fire before, this was actually kind of _fun_. You can't just sit there behind your shield forever."

But attacking first was a tactical error, and she knew that. She was using much heavier weapons than he was, and any mistake in her positioning he could easily punish. She _had_ to let him attack her. Before, there had been enough chaos nearby that punishing was harder; now... that wasn't true. She tried not to dwell on what that meant, what the implications of the growing isolation between her and the nearest fight were. She had to just focus on this one enemy in front of her. She had to focus on the anger and the hatred that forced her to glare at him. Right now, in this one moment, she had to deny her compassion, and that reality only made her more furious still. 

"Alright, suit yourself," Kelreich sighed, and he lunged in himself, at last. 

One sword, he swung directly at Rhea's shield, while he reared back with the other to stab past it; it was easy enough to angle her body so that the thrust missed and she could counterattack with an uppercut, but the problem was that he was so fast, his reflexes so keen, that he easily caught her attack with both of his blades and knocked it aside, so she was left just hoisting the shield again to deflect another pair of slashes - and then another, and another, each wilder than the last. He was just attacking her shield now. Not even trying to hit her. And she couldn't find an opening to swing back. Was this all she was capable of? 

Filled with spite, she braced her shoulder against the shield and charged at him, trying to knock him over - but, as if parrying it, he guided her shield aside of him, stepping back and swinging one blade casually at her neck. She only barely had time to duck under her own pauldron and avoid a fatal blow, but his blade dug underneath and cut deep into her shield arm - she cried out and staggered away, as he wrenched his sword free, shaking it as if to clear the blood from it with an expression of disappointment. 

She... almost couldn't lift the shield anymore. It felt like it was going to tear her arm off. Panting, she backed away, trying to find the strength to hold it before her, but the wound was just too much. Kelreich continued to approach her slowly, with a condescending little frown on his face, as if about to chastise his child. 

"You're so much more fun when you're angry," he sighed. "That's the worst part about you, you know. You could've been so powerful, if you'd just let yourself cut loose. But no, you've got this preoccupation with mercy, and the value of life, blah, blah, blah." He shrugged, grinning wickedly. "You know, after I got home," he continued conversationally, "I actually wondered if maybe you had a point. Thought I'd do some research. All the other generals looked down on me like some kind of kid; I needed all the power I could get to be taken seriously, right? Serves them all right, don't you think?" 

Rhea didn't respond. She stepped back as he advanced. Her mind was empty; everything was just focused on him, and him alone.

"Found out you'd been a teacher," he was saying, "so I went and looked up how your students were doing. Now, I know, you can't save everybody, right? Most people just aren't worth anything in the end." His smile was far too wide and wicked and brilliant. "But there were still a few of 'em alive, kicking around on patrol or whatever. I thought I'd go test them. See how tough they are. Turns out: they weren't." 

Rhea... didn't... process that, at first. She stared, blankly, refusing to believe what she thought she might have heard. Theatrically Kelreich sighed, pouting. "I'm saying I _killed_ them all," he growled. "What, given up on all of them already?"

"You can't have," Rhea breathed, shaking her head. "That - what - ?" 

"It's funny, _you_ were the one that insisted on leaving the paper trial," he chuckled. "You kept close track of your students! Found all your notes in your locker after you went on permanent leave. Must not have cared _that_ much if you left them all behind." That wasn't true - Rhea had left Noxus in a hurry, after the confrontation with Victoria - she'd sent Zoe to go get all of those papers but they had already been taken! Kelreich hadn't wasted any time at all! "So, I followed the ones that were still alive to their deployments," he continued casually, "and challenged every single one to fights, and they all died pretty fast. Some of them were really prideful, too. Stuck up for you. Kind of disgusting how blind they were to their weakness, and it's all because of you." 

"You can't have," Rhea repeated faintly, shaking her head. "That's - absurd. You can't have really cared that much!?"

"Things were boring after Ionia," Kelreich shrugged, "and - I mean, between you and me? The list of your students that hadn't bit it yet was _pretty_ short. Really, I think I was just doing them a favor, killing them off early instead of drawing it out until they got into some actual fight and got dropped."

Rhea didn't know how to respond to that. She felt so hollow all of a sudden. The anger and self-righteousness from before was just... gone, replaced with nothing at all. 

"Man," he laughed, "You don't like to hear that, do you? You spent your whole life investing into other people because you felt too weak to do anything meaningful by yourself. And now here you are, learning the truth: all of that time was utterly wasted. Hurts, doesn't it?" He began to pace around her, gesturing, swords limp in his hands; it didn't matter, it wasn't like Rhea could get in close enough to hurt him before he'd just kill her. "Everything you've ever done with your entire life," he sighed, "was a colossal waste of time, and your contribution to society is... _nothing._ " He flashed another grin at her. "Sucks to be you. Hell, even this unit of soldiers you led up here. Can you hear how quiet it is?" 

She could. It was silent. 

"In fact," Kelreich observed irritably, looking around, "it's - too quiet. What the hell?" Hesitantly, Rhea allowed herself to look, and... he was right; something was clearly wrong. No fighting was happening around them whatsoever. There weren't any rebels left, but there weren't any of the Grim Legion left either. All around them, littered in clusters throughout the ruined square, lay bodies of fighters from both sides. But surely... some of them should still have been standing, right? 

"Oi, you," Kelreich snapped; Rhea gasped, returning her attention to him, but he was glaring back at one of the tanks, and she realized with a start that _all of their operators were dead_. The tanks weren't firing anymore! And crouching atop one was a strange figure, dressed in loose armor and dark clothes that seemed baggy, as if they were too large; they wore a hood with a gleaming metallic point at its center, obscuring their face; on their right sleeve a blade was strapped along the arm, and about their shoulders was a cape made from streaming fabric from which dangled a number of heavy, hooked blades. She thought that outfit looked familiar, especially that cape... 

"You're that snake's errand boy, right?" Kelreich growled. "The hell are you doing here? Well, you're late, anyhow." He turned back to Rhea, grinning, though a hateful light now shined in his eyes. "I'm in a bad mood now," he snarled, "so I don't think I'm going to kill you. We're going to march you up to the summit, so I can make sure you see your _last_ student die with your own eyes. Alright?" 

"Last?" 

The figure behind Kelreich spoke in a quiet voice. Rhea's heard skipped a beat at the sound of it. 

"Yes, la- " He whirled around and spat at it. "Where do you come off, interrupting me like that?!" he roared. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"You're talking about the Exile?" the figure continued.

"Of course I'm talking about the Exile, you idiot!" Kelreich sneered back at Rhea. "A friend of yours, isn't she!? I'm sure you're so proud of her. Too bad everything _you_ touch turns to rot. Your whole company's dead, every student you've ever taught is dead - "

"You missed one." 

" _Will you stop interrupting me?!_ " Kelreich screeched, slashing backwards at the figure, even though they were well out of Kelreich's reach. They were reaching up with their left hand, peeling back the hood; Rhea somehow knew whose face would be beneath it, as Kelreich blinked at it and said, "Wait. You're not that stupid errand boy. Who are - ?"

"I'm Lady Rhea's last student," Zoe growled, her eyes flashing as she straightened to glare at him. "That's all that you need to know." 

Rhea cried out in horror as Zoe leapt off of the tank towards him; she lunged straight forward, low to the ground, but stopped short somehow as Kelreich attacked and feinted left, then twirled around - the blades on her cape lashed out at full length and Kelreich was forced to back away, and Zoe dashed forward again, this time _around him_ \- right at Rhea - 

_Her knives! Rhea had her knives!_ Hastily, she dropped her shield to try to unbuckle them, but Zoe just snatched them directly from their sheathes and pivoted. Kelreich was stomping towards them both now; Rhea held her sword aloft in both hands, but Zoe just darted back in again. Now armed with her artifact daggers once more, the assassin teleported high above Kelreich as he tried to slash at her, and in his moment of confusion she came down atop him, slashing from shoulder to hip with her armblade; he cried out in agony and rage, trying to strike back, but Zoe teleported directly backwards and into a ready stance, waiting for him to charge her. 

Rhea's left arm was wounded, but her legs and sword arm were still sturdy - she readied herself to follow, as he glared between the two of them, hissing with pain. "You're dead for that!" Kelreich was spitting. " _Slowly!_ You will bleed to death while your stupid teacher watches!" But Zoe didn't care. Rhea was sure she'd heard worse. The thought brought a little smile to her face. She was too slow to punish Kelreich's fury, but maybe Zoe was just fast enough.

"Don't get smart with me," Kelreich added, turning to Rhea, pointing a sword at her. "You go back to being pathetic over there!" But as he was taunting, Zoe lunged in again - Kelreich yelped, slashing with his other arm, but Zoe ducked easily under that and leapt upward and twirled - her cape again fluttered outward as she spun, this time in a rising slash; Kelreich tried to parry, but the first two hooks caught on his swords and dragged them away, and he was left in an awkward position as Zoe's feet touched ground again. She thrust her arm at his heart, and he only narrowly avoided being skewered on the armblade, recovering enough to counterattack her from her weak side - despite her dodge, one blade caught on her shoulder and Rhea heard her hiss in pain - 

With a snarl Rhea leapt in after, without really thinking, just wanting to try to give Zoe reprieve enough to disengage. But she was behind Kelreich, and he was distracted; she caught him on his shoulder, and he whirled around late, his first swing going wild and his follow-up thrust far too slow. Rhea dodged it easily and swung at his chest, and he was forced to parry it awkwardly with his off-hand - but that allowed his strong hand to lift its sword to strike her - but Zoe wrapped an arm around it, pulling him off balance - 

He whirled around and slashed with his free hand, but Zoe caught that attack with her armblade; he reared up and kicked her, and she staggered away, allowing him time to turn to block Rhea's next attack. She had to hastily dance out of the way of his follow-up, but now he was focusing wholly on her, chasing her as she stumbled away, blocking slash after slash with a trembling hand - this wasn't play, this was raw hatred, and in every single attack was enough force to cleave her in two - but suddenly he cried out in pain and faltered, and Rhea saw Zoe's armblade sweeping out behind him, blood following its arc. 

He turned around again, spitting with fury, swinging with both swords at once, but Zoe's daggers sparked and she teleported to Kelreich's opposite side, between him and Rhea; she thrust her armblade into his abdomen again, then drew it back out, and he roared and tried to cleave her again. She narrowly blocked that attack, and Rhea stepped forward and reared back, preparing to stab him over Zoe's shoulder. Hastily, Kelreich disengaged, watching them with his swords crossed again.

The fight was more frantic and deadly than ever, but as Rhea took in the state of her opponent, she realized with wonder that she just wasn't afraid anymore. His face was red, he was bleeding, his beady eyes darting between them, breathing fast in hissing gasps; Rhea was exhausted and wounded and weak, but she wasn't afraid... and he was. "You little shit!" he screeched, to Zoe. "You low-born swine, you half-bred filth!" 

"Did no one ever teach you to lose gracefully?" Zoe said softly. The fire of rage had gone out in Rhea's heart, replaced with the fierce heat of pride. _My last student._ She knew what Zoe was planning. They'd done this often enough that Rhea's instincts just... knew. She was always Zoe's shield. Zoe was always her hidden blade.

"How dare you speak to me!" Kelreich shrieked, lunging forward at Zoe, but the girl sparked and vanished. Rhea had already braced her weapon, and caught his cross-slash on her sword just as Zoe reappeared behind him, readying another stab. He whirled around and snared the armblade on one of the hooks of his serrated swords - Zoe gasped, startled, and he reared up with his other blade - 

Flooded with panic, Rhea reached out and grabbed the back of Kelreich's own cape, pulling him back towards her - thinking, at first, just to pull away from Zoe. But he wasn't really wearing much armor on his back. Without even meaning to, she pulled him off-balance and he stumbled backwards onto her sword, and - as she realized what was happening - she thrust it through him wholly. 

And... that was it. Kelreich screamed, but the sound cut short as Zoe darted in to cut his throat. Rhea staggered back, pulling her sword free; Zoe scurried away from him. And Kelreich just... fell. Gone. 

 

They looked at each other, short of breath, alone. Slowly, Zoe let out a heavy sigh of relief, straightening up.

"Zoe?" Rhea breathed, in wonder and disbelief, shaking her head. "Is... that really you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zoe sighed, bowing stiffly. "I'm sorry for my extended ab-"

Rhea all but tackled her, hugging her as tightly as she could; they were quite different heights and they both soon dropped to their knees, embracing. Rhea didn't cry. She was very proud, in that particular moment, that she didn't cry, but she was just so relieved, and... if she could have, she would have held on to Zoe until the world's end, like that.

"L-Lady Rhea," Zoe gasped, hesitantly, "um - I - still have work to do." 

"Yes," Rhea breathed. "Yes, I imagine we both do."

"Yes," Zoe said softly, "but, I have to reach the summit, and you're still needed here." 

"What?" Rhea pulled back faintly, eyes wide. "No, Zoe," she whispered, "I just - I just got you back - I'm not leaving you again - "

"I'm sorry," Zoe whispered, shaking her head, "but it's very important, I have to go - I'm going to be late, I have to get to the summit _now._ You need to tend to your soldiers, okay?"

"My - " Rhea looked around wildly, but there was no one left standing but them. "My soldiers?!" she cried, bewildered. 

"Yes," Zoe confirmed, "Talon and I - we did our best to support you once the fighting started, I took out the tanks and he kept everyone else moving. They're marching towards the capitol, but they need you with them. And besides, your arm's too hurt. You're not in top form, ma'am."

"How many of them did you save?" Rhea breathed.

"A good few," Zoe sighed, with a relieved little smile. "Go! They need you!" 

"Alright." Rhea hesitantly pushed herself up; Zoe hopped to her feet and darted away, turning around and jogging backwards after gaining a bit of distance. "Please be careful, Zoe," Rhea cried. "I won't tolerate a second extended absence!"

"Understood, ma'am," Zoe called back. "You won't have to!" And with that, she turned and sprinted off. Rhea turned to the main road, and with a deep breath, started to follow along after whatever was left of her unit. 

 

For a time, the hulking creature glared down into the hole it had made, studying the destruction below for movement. But it couldn't remain motionless long; the last few pebbles had not finished tumbling into the pale darkness below before the monster growled and turned around, refocusing on the new exit to the surface. Greater carnage awaited, and so it began to climb, and the bazaar was left in desolation and ruin. 

But the fight was not yet over. Ahri was still alive. 

Her limbs didn't want to move; it took a while for her to even slump upwards on all fours, and she rested there, panting, whimpering, every part of her body crying out in pain. She had no idea how many cuts and bruises she'd sustained in the fall, but she could see that her arms were pretty badly cut up and she could feel many more injuries on her legs and stomach. Her poor shawl was probably shredded. It had been so pretty, and Katarina had spent so much on it.

But. She was alive, and well enough to be sad about clothing. Ahri supposed that all things considered, that was a good place to be after a fall like that.

Looking upward, she tried to gauge just how far she'd fallen. Bloody light streamed from a corrupted afternoon sun above, but its beams scarcely reached more than a few feet down before being drowned out by a much softer, more peaceful light that filled the chamber she'd fallen into. It was massive - the fall must have been at least fifty feet, far enough down that even with her foxfire Ahri wouldn't want to risk a jump without something to break her fall on. Well, she knew now she could _survive_ a fall that bad. But she wasn't exactly keen on ever trying it again.

That thought was kind of familiar; wasn't that how she'd reacted to the incident with the river, back when she'd first met Riven? She remembered, dimly, Tryndamere's grinning face and the way she'd taunted him that she was still going to win. What a sweet man, and what a silly, playful memory. It felt like an entirely separate lifetime now; so much had happened since then, and Ahri felt... so wholly different. It was nice to look back and think about how much she had grown. But now was not the time for reflection, so grimly, she pushed herself up and cast her eyes about the chamber, trying to determine how to get out. 

This new chamber was just as empty as the dungeons had been, but up there Ahri had seen signs of life everywhere she looked, and this... was different. She had happened upon shrines and temples before, wandering about - mostly as a fox - in the Ionian woods, and this felt very, very much like them; a space you were not truly meant to walk, but mostly just to see, serene and peaceful. She had asked Karma about them many times in the first few Snowdowns they had spent together, and Karma had been happy to explain. She wondered what Karma would think of this place. It hurt to remember that she would never find out. 

She walked slowly along the chamber's central walkway, carefully mounting steep steps to a great slab of black marble, into which was set a golden plaque emblazed with black lettering, and behind it stood a great statue of a massive man, an axe clutched in his fist. She delicately leaned against the stone, softly reading the memorial aloud:

> _HERE SLUMBERS A NOXIAN LEGEND_  
>  GENERAL SION  
>  SLAYER OF JARVAN  
>  WHO BROKE THE WILL OF A NATION  
>  IN A SINGLE CLENCHED FIST 

Sion!! Ahri looked up at the statue again in awe; sure enough, its figure somewhat resembled that of Riven's little carving, though Ahri had long since lost track of that, and just desperately hoped that Riven had it somewhere among their things at the camp. But - the statue here was so much greater, so much richer in detail! He stood with one boot forward, as though still ready to tread new ground, glaring down at the reader of the plaque, and Ahri stared up at him so tiny and frail. It was a beautiful memorial, if somewhat intimidating, but - that was part of the point, too, wasn't it? One day you might hope you stand as tall as his memory. She liked it very much.

...As she stared at the statue, though... particularly the face... it began to look... strangely familiar. She turned her eyes to the statue's axe. 

It was the same. 

She whirled around, staring up through the hole, but of course the creature she'd just been fighting was gone, and who knew where it was now. But... it couldn't be, could it? And yet, there was no mistaking the shape of the weapon, after she'd just been thrashed by the man bearing it moments before. Was it stolen from this place somehow? Or was that thing... actually Sion...? 

_No wonder Riven had been so afraid of him,_ Ahri thought, laughing hollowly to herself. _A figure of legend brought back to life to torment her -_

That was now walking free in the upper streets of Noxus, while Rhea and Joldar were trying to march to the summit, while Riven was battling Darius for the fate of Noxus. She had to get out of here. She had to stop him somehow. If he got to Riven before she did, in her state - ! 

She tried to move urgently - still her limbs didn't want to move, so she lurched about balancing against whatever walls or ledges were near, searching for an exit. Cave-ins and huge stone doors blocked most exits; for some reason Ahri couldn't bring herself to be surprised that this place seemed to be entirely sealed off. But behind the statue was a large opening, still overshadowed by Sion's titanic visage, and therefore easily missed; it led to stairs and those in turn led up, and Ahri began to climb them without hesitation. Up first. Once she reached the summit, she was sure finding Sion would be easy. She just had to hope she could find something to eat on the way. 

 

Riven didn't see when Joldar's forces arrived, but at some point she staggered away from one of Darius' attacks and realized that a larger battle had broken out across the Wake; Joldar himself battled two of Darius' elite guard at once, at the crest of the stairs, while his soldiers fought to inch through the Wake against what looked like a contingent of the Grim Legion, forming a spear wall to hold them in just beyond Riven's vision. 

She couldn't stare at them for long, though. Darius was growing more aggressive with every strike Riven parried, and Riven's own defense felt weaker in its place. It was hard to focus. Everything felt distant, like she was looking through glass. But Darius' advance was very real, and she had to be ready for his next attack. Unless she just wanted to die. 

But she wasn't allowed to do that. 

When she raised her arms to deflect his attack, and braced them to lunge forward in riposte, she couldn't help but wonder. How much of the motion was her? How much of it was the contract? How much of her actions were even still hers to choose? Her cause and conviction had been stolen. This was no longer a fight for Noxus. Riven represented the Black Rose and its grand plan, and Darius represented dark, desperate freedom from that fate. When their fight started, Riven had felt sorry for him, but... she was far more the puppet than he. And she wasn't even allowed to tell him that.

"Still you fight back," Darius laughed, raising his axe again. "Why?"

"I have to," Riven said quietly. It was the simple truth. Some part of her, deep in her heart, still wanted to win - if not for herself, then for everyone that had followed her. She couldn't just accept her place as Leblanc's pawn - she had lost this battle, but not yet the war. That was what she tried to tell herself, at least. 

"If you're too stubborn to listen," he sneered, "then they've already won."

Maybe they have, Riven agreed. He lunged in for another overhead slam, and Riven deflected it, striking back twice with quick blows to his arms again, the only place she would likely find any purchase; no luck, for now. Then he attacked again, this time with two fast chops, and once more she deflected them both and went for a lunge. Still nothing. Stalemate. How long would this go on? Despite Darius' clear anger and Riven's increasing resignation, their skills were closely matched, and their movements - particularly Riven's - were rote, fighting only out of obligation. She had to find the will from somewhere to win this. Or else, the will to fight back against Leblanc's order, if that was the route she chose to take - but even considering it made her feel queasy. 

They circled each other, striking and parrying, over and over and over. All around them, men and women that Riven had begged to help her fought for their lives against Noxus' greatest soldiers, desperate to help her enact a change that she was too pathetic now to simply step forward and and claim in their names. What would become of it, if she won? Leblanc had made her intent clear: she wished to conquer Valoran. She wished for Riven to subvert everything she'd built this rebellion on in the first place. It wasn't as simple as just cutting Darius down and meeting Leblanc openly; a grim realization was dawning on her that if Darius somehow defeated her, the rebellion would almost certainly scatter... and all of these poor people might be spared Darius' slaughter, and Leblanc's horrific ambition. She hated to admit it, she hated to consider that wholesale destruction of her home could _ever_ be the right thing to do, but... in this case, this - the dismantling of every structure of Noxian authority - was maybe the only way to overcome the Black Rose. 

Which meant, of course, that against her will Riven was fighting against what was best for the Noxian people. 

She tried not to believe that, but again and again, that was all she could come to. She was bound to obey Leblanc's will, and it was foolish to ever believe that Leblanc had Noxus' best interests at heart. She could use whatever flowery language she wanted; she was the enemy to Riven's beliefs, and that's why she felt the need to control her. She wanted so badly to just lower her sword and allow this to end, for the good of everyone that had placed their faith in her, in the desperate hopes that they would escape - but if she _could_ do that, of course, she wouldn't _have_ to. 

Darius tried to lock their blades, but Riven easily diverted his momentum aside and he stumbled, allowing room for Riven to strike at him again - this time finally connecting with flesh, leaving a deep gash on his right arm just beneath the pauldron and a second cut on his side. He hissed angrily as he turned to face her again, but did not seem to be hindered by the wounds; even still, it was a small victory to wound him, and placed Riven in the lead, as much as she could be. She regarded him distantly, as he studied her, gauging his next move. 

"This is the Riven I know." He chuckled, his voice a low rumble. "You've a good arm, but a weak spirit. Your eyes are dead. You know I speak the truth." 

"I do," she said softly. It actually surprised her that she was allowed to say that. 

"And yet, still you fight," he laughed. "Why?! Why waste your time, and the lives of your rebels? Carry them all this way to die on the spears of the Grim Legion, while you do nothing at all!"

"I have to," she repeated. He groaned with frustration.

"What changed?" he growled. "What happened to you since the March that made you think you could change this place? There wasn't a trace of conviction in you at all when last we spoke. But it seems you didn't sign yourself over to the Rose willingly. So, what, then?"

Riven smiled faintly, shaking her head, angling her blade up over her chest. "I found a greater power than the Black Rose," she replied. "A power that gave me courage greater than the fear of what this place had become."

"A greater power?" Darius repeated numbly - but he groaned again, just as soon as he'd said it. "Ahri," he growled. "So I had it right the first time after all. Where is she now, then, if she was so strong she could defeat the Vindicator General?" Riven's heart lurched and she refused to answer, but Darius' sickening smile hurt much worse. "Ah, that's how you got here so fast," he chuckled. "She stayed behind to placate the beast I left for you in the tunnels."

"'The beast'," Riven repeated faintly. "Sion...? How could that possibly be..."

"An expensive toy, to the Black Rose," he sneered. "An ill-received gift for Boram Darkwill. That's the fate that awaits Noxus' noble heroes, Riven. That's what people like you and I have to look forward to - the highest honor for those that fight to realize their own true strength. Desecrated. Humiliated. Turned to a mindless killing machine."

Riven wanted so badly to say it was unforgiveable - it WAS - but - she couldn't say or think it, she reeled from her own anger, and it was forcibly dulled once again. She couldn't oppose the Black Rose! Perhaps she could say 'I don't appreciate what you did to Sion and hope you don't do that to me', but ultimately she was simply powerless. What was left of her, if she couldn't even speak or feel her own feelings? She couldn't help but snort with laughter; she was well on her own way to being a mindless killing machine, wasn't she?

She tried, vainly, to remember what Ahri would tell her. Just that morning, she'd told Riven, they had to do their best and trust each other to succeed. But Riven had already failed everyone catastrophically... Ahri would still tell her not to give up, wouldn't she? Something about not surrendering. She was a beautiful, fiery spirit, and Riven hated herself for betraying her. 

"Riven!" 

She glanced up, sharply, surprised - it was Joldar's voice, she knew it immediately; he had cut aside the two elite guard, but two more from Darius' entourage were making to approach him, and two more still were closing around his companion - which, Riven realized with a start, was Katarina! She didn't look much better than before, but she was upright and snarling, knives drawn and readied. "Riven, you've got to end this!" Joldar roared. "We've got two of the tanks - but - something's happening behind us - "

Behind him, as he spoke, a great shadow reared up - an enormous figure, one Riven recognized immediately, sinister red eyes gleaming with malice. "Joldar!!" she cried, in horror, and he turned just in time to catch Sion's axe with something approaching a parry - but the strength of the blow alone sent him toppling to the side and down several rows. Katarina backed away hastily; this was not a fight she could win even at her best, and she knew it. Sion lumbered down the steps towards Riven, working his grotesque metal jaw, rolling his huge shoulders. 

"So this is the usurper," the monster sneered, its voice low and booming, the mountain shuddering under its weight and buckling with his every step. Riven's heart plunged into ice at the sound of it. In moments of weakness she had dreamed of this moment, of speaking with a great Noxian hero that had charged into certain death in the face of defeat. Of asking for his forgiveness, for some kind of consolation and guidance, or maybe even just to be told that it was okay for her to have escaped the hopeless betrayal. Never had she ever believed it might actually happen, but now that he stood before her, she was frozen in terror, and - he was _speaking to her_ , with such a hateful, condescending tone - because she _deserved_ it, after all. She had failed utterly, and should be culled, lest anyone else get hurt on her reckless, naive ambition. 

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say, her voice weak and trembling. Sion laughed hideously. 

"Weakling," he snarled, raising his axe. 

 

" _SION!!!_ "

 

All eyes turned the opposite direction - looking away from Sion and the rest of Noxus, and towards High Command itself, as a piercing shriek of rage lanced through the air; in this moment of defeat only one person could summon such a powerful voice, and even as Riven watched her limp through the smoke and flames of a gate she had single-handedly destroyed, clutching her naginata in one hand and _Victoria's fucking sword_ in the other, even still, Riven simply couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"So you didn't die," Sion huffed, amused.

But Ahri was there, golden eyes gleaming. She was battered and torn, with countless gashes along her arms and sides and one long, painful cut on her left cheek; she was clearly badly hurt, struggling to stand straight. Riven heard Darius snort derisively, as his two remaining elite guard marched towards the fox. She watched them with a hateful gaze. For a moment, Riven was afraid, so afraid she almost ran out to Ahri - 

But then she realized what Ahri was doing, and - a familiar but nearly forgotten fire lit in her - pride? 

The poor soldiers didn't know what hit them. Ahri lunged with a feral snarl, skewering one easily on her naginata and throwing him aside, then grabbing the other by his neck and slamming him into a wall with enough force to concuss anyone; Riven watched her tear the essence from the man's body and consume it, before darting over to the second soldier and doing the same, retrieving her weapons and discarding the husks of her victims without a second glance. Less than four seconds had passed. Now - still bloodied, still bruised - she stood tall, hair flowing, tails waving angrily, ethereal fire burning at their tips and at her wrists, storming towards the three of them at full height. 

"This one is mine," Ahri snarled, "and you cannot have her." 

"Well, now," Sion chuckled, raising his axe. "This makes things interesting. Come, then."

Ahri's eyes flicked to Riven. Riven stared at her, in awe. "Keep fighting," she whispered, inclining her gaze. "You _have_ to keep fighting. We're going to win this." 

Of... course... they were. She shook her head, as if dispelled from a trance, and nodded. "R-Right," she gasped. "I - oh, Ahri - "

"Hugs later." She smirked, and turned back to Sion; Victoria's sword pulsed brilliantly with fire. "I need to pay Sion back first." She lunged between Riven and Darius at blinding speed. But Riven returned her gaze to Darius, as soon as Ahri began fighting again. It didn't matter anymore whether or not Ahri was in danger; Riven needed only dispatch this fool in front of her first, and then they would defeat Sion together, surely with ease. Darius wasn't even the threat. He had never been the threat. He was just an obstacle between Riven and the throne. 

He was gawking at Ahri, of course, which made her laugh as she advanced on him, sword raised. His eyes snapped back with a start, and he hurriedly raised his axe, but this time he didn't have anything snarky to say, and she lunged in and forced an awkward parry from him - then whirled and struck from her other side, like lightning, and then smashed at his chestpiece and the shaft of his axe, again and again, forcing him back. His movements were sluggish and sloppy. He had exhausted himself - but Riven was only just starting. This fight was already over.

"Now you see," Riven was laughing. "Look at her! See how resplendent she is!"

"She's still a fox," Darius grunted, eyes tracking her sword closely. "You're still - "

"She bears a greater power than you could ever know," Riven cried. "Through her, we all do!"

Darius tried to surprise her with another roundhouse swing, but this Riven caught, because she was just as strong as him, after all - his axe smashed into her upright blade, and she angled her sword down and thrust forward - not trying to pierce his armor, but rather, aiming for the space just above his chestplace, seeking to pierce his neck. Ordinarily, he could have easily dodged this, but off-balance as he was... he didn't have time. 

She sunk her blade nearly a foot into his throat, surely coming out the other end. Darius' eyes bulged, next breath coming out strangled. He dropped his axe. 

"I'm going to go fix your mess," Riven growled, smoothly drawing back her sword. "Goodbye, General." 

 

There would be no mercy now. Not because she hated Sion - she was angry, and a little scared, sure, but she didn't hate him; no, no mercy because now she understood her opponent, she understood that she was fighting some perversion of Noxus' own past, and that delighted her. Was she not the monster that hunted monsters? This was her prey.

She cloaked herself in foxfire, the way she'd done to keep standing after Darius had wounded her, the way she dashed through the Melter fires in Ionia and darted through Victoria's attacks just a week prior, and this time she just let it envelop her, dashing around Sion at blistering speed and stopping only long enough to ensure she was where she wanted before striking him. She lashed out with the full strength of her spirit, channeled through her naginata, and followed up with smashing attacks from Victoria's blade. He had some kind of aura, too - a sort of 'blood fire', that was how she thought of it - but she just pummeled through it. It couldn't stop her.

Doing this cost her a great deal of energy, but that didn't matter. She had two fresh souls at her disposal. This was war. People died. What care they if she put their souls to good use? At some point, she threw her naginata like a spear to stop someone from ambushing Katarina, and darted down to collect their soul, too, before resuming her fight with Sion. He had been slow before... but now he was almost a joke. Ahri didn't fear him anymore. She'd already won her place in Noxus. Now she was just fighting to keep it. 

She wasn't alone, either. It was so much easier to weave her way around him with everyone there. Archers, pelting him with arrows - she even picked out Elbur in the swarm, hi Elbur! - while Joldar chopped at his leg and stood his ground against Sion's attacks; Katarina teleporting around him, cautiously now which Ahri appreciated so very much, to draw his attention away just as Ahri was preparing to attack him again. It might have been a long, exhausting fight if Ahri was alone, and especially if she wasn't allowed to take souls from the fighting nearby to heal herself. But like this... 

She thrust Victoria's sword into Sion's good leg - how hadn't she noticed, he had been missing one all this time, hobbling around on a huge iron peg - and ripped through it, the same way she'd done with the pillar to bring the ceiling onto him. When Sion stumbled, Joldar roared, bringing his axe down onto the other leg - severing it for its second time. Sion pulled himself up by his hands, but Katarina flashed in front of him, twin knives in a fist, and deftly put them into his eyes; he screamed, enraged more than in pain, but even so Ahri winced. That was mean. But - she supposed - a good idea. 

Either way, he was disarmed enough now that, so long as everyone gave him a wide berth, he could do little more than thrash and snarl. A cry went up from the sunken area near the fortress gate, and Ahri saw the fighting slowing around them, everyone now watching Sion - and Ahri, as she stood before him, just outside arm's reach.

"You know," Ahri murmured, "General Riven told me a story about you, and in a moment of my greatest weakness I was inspired by that story to stay alive."

"Only to throw your life away to me, here," Sion spat, lifting his mutilated head to try to 'look at her'. Ahri huffed. 

"I'm not dying here," she said softly. "You are." 

"You can't kill me," Sion snarled. "Nothing can kill me!" 

"Oh, I can do much worse than kill you," Ahri replied coldly. 

She twirled her naginata and lunged forward, thrusting the blade directly into his head - he didn't stop moving, but that was what she'd expected. She closed her eyes, and drew upon not one single memory, but every memory of the rebellion, every moment of panic and fear and elation, Riven's little smiles and encouraging words and panicked whimpering into her shoulder after Victoria, the fearful glint in her eyes that very morning as Ahri quietly assured her they would win; Katarina's awkward but earnest attempts to comfort her, the bitter conversation in the treetops, the breathless fight against Victoria to save their mutual friend, and that little smile on Katarina's face when Ahri cheered her on just the night before; shopping with Lux, training with Zoe, relaxing after a long day with Rhea, the chanting and singing of the Bloodstone march and the smiles and banter and cheers as she led the rebellion to Noxus' gate - she drew upon the experience of her humanity, all of it at once, she drew upon the person Noxus had turned her into. No single memory could hold a candle to such power. 

The soul within Sion's husk was powerful and raw and trembled with a strange energy Ahri did not recognize. It burned in her hands as she held it, and she allowed it to trickle away, until only the core essence was left. She knew not what that was - whatever magic held his body together, most likely - but once it was gone, only then did she finally offer that essence refuge within herself. When she was finished, she stood and drew her weapon out of the corpse's head again, and sighed, briskly. Job done - now to check on Riven.

But Riven was in front of her already, walking slowly around Sion, watching her with awe in her gaze. Ahri giggled and grinned, dashing towards her; Joldar yelled something and all else was drowned out by the roaring triumph of the rebellion around them, but Ahri wasn't looking or listening, she was too busy holding her beautiful Riven, grinning into her face, reading that hesitation deep in her eyes and daring it to come out. 

"Just one enemy left," Ahri whispered, winking. "No problem." 

"Leblanc's not our enemy," Riven breathed, before she could stop herself. 

"The contract is," Ahri said without hesitation. "Just trust us, Riven!"

Riven smiled weakly. "I do." 

 

Katarina nudged Ahri's shoulder, and she and Riven separated to see a familiar figure standing beside Sion's body, appraising it with a sour expression - the crimson-robed mage from Bloodstone. Ahri had only seen him for a split second, but the memory was enough to chill her, and Katarina and Riven both bristled as he looked up at them. 

"This was one of my finest works," he sighed, to Ahri. "Dreadful waste. Oh, well..." He turned next to Riven, with a cruel smirk. "The Matron is deeply pleased with your success," he purred. "She invites you to meet her within the war chamber of High Command." His eyes flicked to Katarina. "You are to bring Du Couteau along," he added coyly. "But Crownguard's already been accounted for." 

He turned and walked away. Ahri exchanged panicked glances with Katarina, but Riven's eyes had already turned glassy and her jaw already set, glaring at the mage as he walked away. "Let's go," she muttered, coldly, and she started forward. Ahri and Kat had no choice but to follow.


	22. Opportunity

The gates to High Command had been quite thoroughly destroyed. Ahri apologized weakly as they walked through their smoking remains; apparently, a single fox with the right weapons could blast through just about anything. "How did you even get here?" Katarina asked faintly, just behind Riven. 

"It's a long story," Ahri said morosely, though whether because of the story or Riven's general state of being, Kat wasn't sure. "Another time. Are you feeling okay?" 

"Well enough for one more fight," Katarina growled, fingers clenching around the knife hilts at her hip. 

"There won't be a fight," Riven intoned. 

"We'll see," Ahri said hurriedly. "We'll see soon enough."

Katarina had been inside the fortress on a number of occasions, particularly as a young adult; nothing called to a restless teenager with a teleportation ability like a giant castle where only the highest society of Noxus was allowed to enter. Father had been angry with her at first, but apparently, Mother had talked him down, and at one point Katarina brought him a home-made lunch on a long day and he never complained again after that. The memory was bitter, far more than it had ever been, and Katarina struggled to contain it and remain focused on their surroundings. All this time and she'd never asked herself, _then what?_ Well... now, the answer was nothing. No home awaited her. No family to uphold her name. It was just her. 

She glanced sidelong at Ahri. Maybe not _just_ her. 

Ahri saw her glancing, and looked back, flashing a brief smile, uncertain but brilliant nonetheless. Even still, even now, she was so full of life and energy. As if Katarina had gone her whole life without seeing sunlight, and suddenly now she was basking in it. She could easily deny herself hope and confidence, but she just couldn't take it away from Ahri, and Ahri was adamant about keeping up everyone else's spirits around her. Everyone in Noxus needed a friend like Ahri. 

"I'm sure this is all part of her plan," Ahri whispered fiercely. Kat couldn't even respond to that, she just had to smile. 

 

The war chamber was one of the more central parts of the fortress, such that it was difficult to eavesdrop on or infiltrate. Ordinarily, no less than four of Noxus's finest would stand around the door, and two more would patrol the hall immediately surrounding it. Katarina remembered well their routes. There was a courtyard not far ahead of it, but the path up to the chamber was raised two floors above the ground, with great statues of Noxian heroes on either side of the causeway. Ahri's eyes were fixed on Sion's, at the far end. "They're all kneeling," she observed darkly. 

There were no guards at the door. The corridor beyond was barren, and there were no guards at the massive double-doored entrance to the war chamber, either. The crimson mage rested against the wall outside, but at the sight of them smirked and stepped through the threshold, vanishing into what surely was a magical veil of darkness. They weren't meant to see what was inside until they walked through. 

Riven didn't hesitate. Katarina wondered if she even could. Enchantment magic, frankly, terrified her. "We're with you," Katarina said softly. Riven made a strange, quiet sound, like maybe a laugh but broken apart at the last moment. "No matter what happens," Katarina continued, as they neared the door, "it's been an honor, Riven, and I respect you immensely."

"The honor was mine," Riven said weakly, as if holding back tears. 

"It's not over yet," Ahri hissed. "One more enemy."

They passed through the shroud. As soon as they had emerged on its other side, the door behind them slammed shut, and the room illuminated with a flash, torches and braziers lighting around the room all at once. Their eyes tracked first to the ceiling - covered in a thick carpet of... webbing? Dangling from various supports was a tightly-bound humanoid shape - mouth quite firmly covered with it, arms and legs firmly bound, but enough of her robes and face was left for everyone to clearly identify Lux. She was bound and hanging over the Vindicator's throne, and just beneath her, utterly invisible until the firelight cast orange reflections off of its carapace, was a hulking spider easily as large as Sion had been, dangling freely with forelegs outstretched near the floor and its hind legs delicately resting on a thick pylon of silk binding it to the ceiling. Katarina recoiled at the sight of it, caught by surprise - but, really, if you were to imagine a place in the world where such a monster could live... Noxian dungeons had to be pretty high on the list. 

And of course, sitting beside her, legs crossed, arms folded, on the Grand General's throne - was Leblanc. 

"Crownguard finds herself," the crimson mage began, stepping back into their view and gesturing grandly, "in a terribly _sticky_ situation."

"Gods damn it, Vladimir," Leblanc hissed, rolling her eyes. "Ignore him," she groaned. "He has no respect for the gravity of a situation. Never has."

"I think the one disrespecting gravity right now is Crownguard," Vladimir chuckled. 

"Shut _up._ " Leblanc shook her head and pushed herself upright, sighing heavily, leaning on her staff as one would a cane, at least for a moment. "Well, then," she began, spreading her arms. "You've all made it. Congratulations on a successful insurrection! Riven, by rights, you're the Grand General of Noxus. How does it feel?"

"Please just get this over with," Riven said quietly.

"Aww." Leblanc's lips took on a sinister upward curl. "Well, business first is certainly a respectable policy. There will be plenty of time to celebrate later." She cleared her throat, turning to Katarina, whose fingers still clenched tightly around her knives. "It's lovely to see you again, Du Couteau," the matron purred. 

"For you, I'm sure it is," Katarina hissed. How was she supposed to play this situation...? The webbing that bound Lux together was so thick, she _might_ be able to cut through it with a thrown combat knife - but not one of her little daggers. She'd have to basically hack it apart to get Lux free. As she was glancing at her bindings, however, she saw Lux writhing, and in the pause between sentences Lux whimpered - muffledly, but still audible above the dull, faint roar of the fires around them. 

"Ah. I ought to apologize." Leblanc's smile grew more broad still. "Your dear friend sought me out within the dungeons, but I don't think she expected to find such a horrific monster near the surface." The spider made some kind of a hissing sound - like a high-pitched laugh! Leblanc's eyes glittered, inclining her head coyly. "It's all I can do to keep the venom from killing her," Leblanc sighed. "It's been quite a chore all day, in fact. Unfortunately, a neurotoxin like this is quite horrifically painful to endure."

Katarina knew where this was going. She gritted her teeth. 

"As I understand it," Leblanc continued, "you hold a contract that, once torn, will allow us to harm each other once again. Yes? The sooner you tear that, the sooner we can get this feud overwith. Of course, nothing will be stopping me from giving an order that might harm poor sweet Crownguard, as well. So if you think you can fight through both myself and Vladimir, and quite possibly Riven, as well - I'm sure you're aware of her little predicament at this point - before something ghastly happens to your girlfriend, well, be my guest." 

Katarina didn't move. 

"Go on." Leblanc's lips peeled back. "This is your chance for revenge. Haven't you labored so long for this? Didn't you destroy your own home, slaughter your next of kin, and abandon your mother in her dying moments for this? It seems a waste just to stand there. Isn't one more life a worthy trade?" 

 

_"Kat."_

_Lux's hand was on the back of her neck, gently petting her, holding her in their embrace. Kat's eyes slipped closed. Far too soon, she'd have to let go, and they'd part ways - Katarina would go to very probably face her sister one last time, and Lux would... do gods knew what. Kat couldn't accept that this might be the last time they touched. She just... couldn't._

_"There's one more thing," Lux whispered. Kat made to pull away, but Lux held her firmly in place. So she just hugged tighter instead. No one could see them down here. "There's a very high chance that Leblanc will try to offer you some kind of ultimatum or trade," the mage continued, her voice fierce. "It's the only way she has left to control how and when you fight her. When you tear the contract, she'll be free to harm me as well as you, and she'll try to use that to her advantage."_

_Katarina took a deep breath. "You want me to be ready to sacrifice you, then," she said faintly._

_"No," Lux hissed firmly. "That's what she will expect you to do. Remember, Kat, your job is just to be threatening. Whatever you do, don't accept her ultimatum, okay? You've got to keep your advantage until the very last moment."_

_"How will I know when that is?" Kat whispered._

_"Ideally," Lux sighed, letting go, "you won't have to tear the contract at all." Katarina pulled away; their eyes met, and Lux was smiling. "I'm sure you can do this," she said softly. "There's no one in the world I trust more than you."_

 

Katarina shook her head, very slowly. 

"No?" Leblanc frowned. "Really? Hm." She shrugged. "Well. No matter. I have contingencies, dear." She turned to Riven, smiling faux-pleasantly; Riven winced, understanding what was coming. "Riven, my dear," she cooed, "if Katarina won't tear that contract, I very much need it from her. Won't you retrieve it for me?" 

Riven turned to Katarina, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

"Don't apologize yet," Katarina hissed, starting to draw one of her knives. If she had to fight for this, she'd fight for it. "This isn't over." 

"Oh, dear," Leblanc called airily, "I do hope she doesn't get violent with you! You might even have to defend yourself, how awful!" Katarina snarled at her - naturally, playing this up, flaunting how easily she navigated around Lux's power play. What a bitch. Slowly, with gritted teeth, Riven's hands dropped to her sword - 

But, all at once, Ahri dashed between them and grabbed Riven by the shoulders, pushing her back. "Don't," the fox hissed, an icy and caustic warning. 

"What?" Riven breathed, shocked. "I - I have to - "

"No," Ahri growled, looking deeply into her eyes, "you _don't_."

 

_"I can't," Ahri gasped, and all at once the world snapped back; she slumped sideways onto the floor of Lux's tent, gasping for air, feeling the sweat all across her body, the cold night air refreshing her at last. "It hurts so bad," Ahri whimpered, covering her face. "It feels - like - dying..."_

_"I'm so sorry," Lux said faintly. "We're very nearly done, Ahri. Just a couple more lines."_

_"I need a moment to breathe," Ahri sighed, taking harsher, deeper breaths, trying to steady her heart. She wanted so badly to help - she wasn't going to let a little pain get to her - but gods if this was not one of the worst things she'd ever experienced. It was like Soraka trying to seal her back into a fox's body, the way it felt like everything in the world was getting further and further away from her and turning dark and bleak - except there was also this horrible raking, tearing sensation at her soul throughout. If Lux had not warned her to go gather souls in the town nearby beforehand, Ahri surely wouldn't have the strength for this. It felt like maybe she still might not._

_"To be honest, I wasn't sure this would work at all," Lux sighed, relief creeping into her voice. "What you're doing here, Ahri - no mortal thing should be this powerful. It's frightening, in a way, but..."_

_"I don't care about being powerful," Ahri whimpered. "I just want to get Riven out of this."_

_"Your power is very important," Lux gasped. "Ahri, look at this." Dimly, Ahri lifted her head; Lux showed her the specially prepared parchment, covered in very tiny scratchings that glowed all manner of colors. "These runes?" Lux breathed. "They're _your soul_. We're chipping off parts of you to weave the most powerful magic known to mankind. In the old days, people used to need nearly a full liter of dragon blood, or some similarly high-magic substance, to be able to write runes like this. But your power is so much more pure and unfiltered."_

_"So, you're saying," Ahri said dully, "that I'm as strong as the most dangerous form of magic to ever exist."_

_"No," Lux pressed, "you're _stronger_. Ahri, this is very important. You need to remember this. It might turn out to be what saves us in the end. You're stronger than runes. You're stronger than Riven's contract, or mine." _

_Ahri's eyes grew wide. "I - wait, what do you mean?"_

_"I don't know how you can bring that power to bear," Lux continued, "only you could know that, but you have to keep it in mind, okay?" She sighed, briskly, and laid the parchment back down, gesturing for Ahri to come to her again. "Just two more lines," she promised. "Then you can go sleep."_

 

Ahri could feel something powerful and horrible trying to claw its way out of her charms, but she _would not let it_ , she glared with all her might and heart into Riven's eyes, and thought again and again of all of the wonderful things that had happened on her journey, the same way she had overpowered Sion - if she could claim his essence, she sure as hell could hold Riven's in place. So long ago she would have been terrified to try anything like this, for fear of accidentally eating her. But now... well, it was still frightening, but she couldn't think about it. She had to give Katarina room to act. 

Katarina watched them, in shock, for just a few moments before turning her attention back to Leblanc - who was watching this power struggle with disgust. "Vladimir," she hissed, "remove the girl!" 

"No you don't," Katarina cried, teleporting between them, knives drawn; the mage gestured, and Ahri screamed in agony, but she didn't hear either of them move. Trails of blood arced through the air, gathering into a small orb above his clawed fingers. Katarina made to lunge at him - but the spider moved, too... dropping down to the floor, climbing suddenly and swiftly over the thrones and table in its way - 

"There are three of us, and one of you," Leblanc snarled. "Get her out of my way! I'll deal with the fox myself!" 

"You're not supposed to be able to - " Not that it mattered; a lance formed of blood spiked out from Vladimir's orb and Katarina hurriedly teleported aside to dodge it, throwing a knife at him, but before it could find its mark he collapsed into a blood pool himself to evade; Katarina felt a shadow crossing over her and teleported again, her head and eyes stinging, to narrowly dodge the spider's leap. She whirled around, looking desperately for Vladimir, but it was clear immediately that she just couldn't contain all three of these threats at once. 

She saw a glitter of sparks in her periphery - turning back to the spider, a blurred silhouette descended on its body, and it screeched in agony and skittered away. When first she took in its shape, she saw a knifed cloak and a silvery blue hood - Talon! - but the shape was too small, and the hood fell back and revealed... Zoe? "Kat," the girl shouted, "find Leblanc, focus on Leblanc!"

 

_Zoe hesitated. Katarina was walking back towards the front of the stable, but Lux wasn't. She still had something to say, Zoe supposed. She watched, as Rhea glared daggers at Katarina, and Katarina said something quiet to her that she couldn't make out. Satisfied, she turned back to Lux, who pulled an envelope out of her robe and handed it to her._

_"This contains instructions for what I'm looking for?" Zoe said quietly. Lux smiled faintly, and shook her head._

_"I can't let on my plans to anyone, in case Riven finds out," Lux sighed. "Zoe, this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to give this to Talon."_

_"Talon?" Zoe blinked. "H- How?"_

_"One of two things will happen," Lux explained, in a low voice. "Either my assumptions are wrong, and he'll attempt to kill you - in which case, do your best to escape - or my assumptions are right, and he'll accept the letter. You're to tell him to take it to his employer."_

_"And that is...?"_

_"I don't dare make an assumption," Lux chuckled. "Not yet. But if this letter can reach them - it's the best shot I have at saving Riven. You'll need to pretend to be captured or dead, almost certainly, but... well, they'll be able to tell you more than I will, at this point."_

_"And if they're not receptive, I'm to come back empty-handed?" Zoe said faintly._

_"Yes," Lux agreed. "But I've been thinking a lot about the identity behind that 'Trial by Sword' psuedonym. And I think you're going to find them."_

 

Katarina cast her eyes hurriedly about the room again, searching for Leblanc; she saw Vladimir reforming and deflecting attacks from another newcomer - this one WAS Talon! He was here, too? "How did you - ?" No time to ask; Leblanc appeared beside Ahri, and the girl flinched, but Katarina blurred to her side, and Leblanc was forced to vanish again with an extravant plume of smoke, reapparing opposite the table from her. Katarina couldn't threaten her - all she could do was stand between them in a panic - but it was enough. Leblanc snarled at her, looking to either side, as Zoe desperately tried to contain the spider and Talon occupied Vladimir's attention as best he could. 

"This is absurd," Leblanc growled. "How many more of you are there?! Do you truly mean to throw yourself between me and anyone that I attempt to remove?!"

"It's the only thing I really can do," Katarina admitted, laughing a little wildly. "Until I tear the contract, at least." 

Leblanc loosed a furious snarl, vanishing and appearing near Zoe - but Katarina followed her, and threw a knife in Talon's general direction. Zoe hurriedly wove away from Leblanc as the matron raised her staff - but Katarina was already there, arms outstretched, grinning. The matron vanished again, and reappeared near Ahri; Katarina had expected this, and teleported in front of her again, hissing in pain, but still grinning. "You're hurting me," Katarina spat. "I'll kill myself following you if you don't stop."

"How dare you!" Leblanc cried, her voice shrill now. She returned behind the table, eyes darting back and forth between Vladimir and the spider. "Destroy them, idiots!" she screeched. Looking to either side, she saw Talon staggering away from Vladimir, blood lancing out of his arms - she heard Zoe yelp, and saw her fall to the floor, scrambling away - this wouldn't last, she only had a moment of advantage - 

Was this it? Was this her best chance? Her eyes met Leblanc's. She'd folded the contract and hidden it under one of her belts - she could still feel it there - she could just rip it, right now. Was this the time? Leblanc was watching her, she'd know it was coming and could turn on Lux right away - but... was that risk... worth it?

But as she was considering this, in her moment of panicked indecision, as Leblanc breathlessly watched to see what she would do, something appeared in the air behind her - space distorted, and she heard the sound of air rushing between two places that shouldn't connect, a sound like the whistling of a hundred thrown daggers, a sound very unique to shunpo. All at once, behind Leblanc, materialized a figure, and before anyone in the room save Katarina could see it, before Katarina could even process what it was - it swung something very large and very heavy at the back of Leblanc's head. 

 

_"How did you figure it out?"_

_Talon's voice was sour. Lux could not help but giggle, softly but fitfully. She was so immensely pleased with herself! After days of bated breath and torturous guessing, at last, the truth unfolded before her. She'd solved it. Assuming, that is, that everyone else's parts in the plan went smoothly tomorrow._

_They sat together on a rooftop - Lux had learned to climb these in a more mundane way, years ago, but it still annoyed her a little how Katarina and, apparently, Talon could just hop up to them in an instant. Oh well; everyone had different talents in magic. She had made it very clear that Katarina couldn't know where they were, so she'd taken the side path and walked into the city a little ways, and now they were staring at High Command as they talked._

_"Your employer wrote an editorial letter," Lux cooed, grinning into his hood. She wouldn't have dared banter or toy with a man such as this before Katarina, but now... he was quite a lot like her, she could tell at just a glance. A tough exterior, with something sweet and sensitive lurking just underneath. He kept looking in the direction of the Du Couteau manor - worried, surely about Katarina. What a sweet brother he made. "The pseudonym was Trial by Sword," Lux continued, looking skyward, kicking her feet. "They complimented Rhea's efforts in Ionia, and seemed to know a great deal about her past, more than anyone else in our group did. And I learned later that Rhea doesn't like to talk much about her family or her family name. It's unlikely she would have shared those details with just some random person - Trial by Sword must have been connected to Rhea directly somehow."_

_"Well, she'll be pleased to hear that," Talon sighed. "I think she meant for you to find her."_

_"And a very good thing, too," Lux laughed. "Everything hinges on her now, Talon, and on you finding that rune."_

_"Right." He sighed heavily, pinching his nose. "Tell me again how you know Leblanc won't be there?"_

_"She'll be busy dealing with me," Lux replied smoothly._

_"What if it's etched into a wall, or something?"_

_"Get creative." Lux shrugged. "I don't care how you do it, Talon. The fate of Noxus hangs in the balance."_

_"I get it," Talon sighed. "Find the rune, get it out of the wall, neutralize it using the rock - " He held up Lux's amplification sphere, which - naturally - she had kept on her all this time; it was just such a handy tool for messing with your magic in very simple but fundamental ways. She was a bit sad to part with it, even if only for a little while. "Are you sure this will work?" he said incredulously._

_"Of course," Lux sighed, "it's the foundation of all modern magic suppression. You use feedback loops to short-circuit a persistent enchantment. There's no reason to believe it won't work on the rune, too, as long as they're touching."_

_"I guess I'll take your word for it," Talon grumbled, shaking his head. "Fine. Deliver the rune and the rock, then help out during the fight, make sure everyone gets into position, and..."_

_"And the rest is up to her," Lux cooed, grinning._

 

Leblanc didn't really let out much of a noise - there was just the sickening crunch of something heavy smashing bone, and she sprawled forward on the stone dais before her, groaning and clutching her head. The newcomer stumbled to their knees. They wore a heavy hood and a fairly tight tunic and leggings, bound around joints the same way Talon's were, as you'd see on most thieves or spies on missions of subterfuge. Katarina stared at them, bewildered, caught wholly off-guard. In their hand - her? The shape looked vaguely feminine - was what looked like maybe a very lumpy hammer, but on closer inspection Katarina realized that the 'head' of the hammer was wrapped up in tightly secured cloth, and as the figure straightened and the room began to realize that Leblanc had been attacked, she drew a knife from within her cloak and slit the bindings on that cloth - allowing it to fall free. A rock tumbled loose from the hammer's head, slamming heavily into the floor and rolling away - leaving behind... a brick, tightly secured to some kind of handle. 

But when the brick was freed, Katarina felt something strange in her mind, as if she'd forcibly forgotten something while she was thinking about it. Ahri whimpered, and Katarina turned to see her collapse, glassy-eyed, as Riven cried out in alarm and dropped to her side. Vladimir yelped, and the blood in his palm splashed to the floor, Talon snarled at him, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a horrific screech from the spider nearest Zoe, who had transformed into a human woman, shuddering in agony on the floor. Leblanc was gone, too. Her circlet had toppled from her head, sliding across the table near Katarina. In her place lay... some... very, very old woman, white-haired and withering. "No," she cried feebly, "what - what have you...?"

"Talon, Zoe," the stranger barked, "she spoke of venom, did she not? Find the antidote." 

Zoe was the first to reach the table, roughing through the elderly woman's - Leblanc's...?? - pockets until she lifted a pair of vials, staring at them bewildered; Talon snorted as he reached her, taking them from her hands and pouring one into the other. "Leaving it unmixed so you can claim you don't have any," Talon sneered. "You must have thought you were so clever." 

"Katarina," the stranger added, more lowly. "Aren't you going to save your girlfriend?" 

Katarina yelped, and sprinted around the table, drawing her combat knives; she didn't need magic to throw. It took both of them, but they each severed the major bindings holding Lux aloft, and she darted over to catch her in her arms, carefully letting her down across the Vindicator's throne. Lux's face was terribly flushed and she was sweating profusely, writhing with her eyes wrenched closed; Katarina's heart raced as she ripped the webbing away from her lips first, then arms, working her way down - 

"Crown," Lux whimpered, "crown, crown, Kat, the crown - I need - "

"Calm down," Kat gasped, "um - Talon? The - " But he was already beside her, offering the mixed vial; she leaned Lux up, and Lux obediently opened her mouth for Katarina to pour the dark mixture in for her. 

"Zoe, you may give your commander the crown," the stranger added, mirthfully now.

Katarina glanced back, bewildered, as Zoe gingerly picked up Leblanc's golden circlet. Reverently, the girl approached the throne, as beneath her Lux's breathing began to slow, and she began to right herself gingerly. "What are you doing with that?"

"No," Leblanc gasped, trying to push herself upright. "No! You can't... be serious?" 

"This is for you," Zoe said quietly, offering the crown to Lux, who took a long, deep breath and nodded. "Ah - " Zoe shifted closer, laying it atop Lux's head instead, and as she felt the weight of it on her brow Lux began to smile. 

"Kill the other agents," Lux ordered, voice faint but sure. 

"Already done," Talon huffed, smirking under his hood, and Zoe nodded agreement when Lux opened her eyes. They were wet around the edges, but Lux blinked them clear and wiped her face delicately, meeting Katarina's gaze with a wicked grin. 

"Well done, Katarina," she said softly. "We've won."

 

_"What are you going to do when this is over?"_

_Lux narrowed her eyes. It seemed unlike Talon to ask this, and the timing - just as they were about to separate - seemed a bit strange. She glanced over at him, but before she could ask, he sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "She made me ask you," he growled. "It's none of my business, but - "_

_"She made you, did she," Lux sighed, laughing quietly. "Talon, do you know, every single Noxian I've befriended has tried to ask me that? In fact, the more aware they become that I don't mean to return from this plan, the more Noxian strangers chime in to tell me not to do it."_

_"Well, I'm sure Kat would be mad," Talon grunted, "but besides that it just seems like a waste. I've never bought into that kind of crap. Strong means living. Strength doesn't do a corpse any good. Something like that."_

_"I see," Lux said softly._

_"She had a suggestion for you, too," Talon continued, glancing at her with raised eyebrows. "She and I agree that we want Leblanc dead. But the Black Rose can't just vanish overnight."_

_"I was concerned about that," Lux agreed._

_"So..."_

_"So?"_

_"Well." Talon coughed. "There'll be an open seat."_

_Lux blinked, and her eyes grew very wide._

 

Lux stood aside from the table now, still a bit shaky on her feet, but recovering rapidly. Katarina had never seen such a light blazing in her eyes before. Riven was huddling Ahri close, who seemed to have lost her strength but was still conscious. Talon and Zoe stood behind the hooded stranger, flanking her. As Leblanc crawled pitifully away, the stranger stepped up onto the table to follow her, slowly and delicately. 

Katarina had meant to take her place, to enact her own revenge, but Lux had stopped her with a sly little smirk. "Let this play out," she whispered coyly. And Katarina was not particularly interested in getting between that hammer and its target, one way or another. 

"That first one was for my daughters," the stranger hissed, as she hefted the hammer once more. " _This_ one - " Without warning, she smashed it into Leblanc's stomach; the woman let out a choking gurgle, blood spurting from her lips. "That is for my friends," the stranger continued. 

She sighed, and stood up straight, glancing at Katarina, lifting her hand to pull her hood back, slowly - as if exhausted. Katarina saw the face there, but didn't... understand it. She saw wavy brown hair with striping locks of gray, she saw piercing green eyes, a familiar wobble as she stood firm on a weakened right leg. But all of those things together were someone that... it couldn't be. She was dead. Cassiopeia had killed her. Hadn't she...? 

"This one, however," sighed Maria Du Couteau, raising her makeshift weapon one last time, with a slow, deep breath. "This one is for Marcus." And with that, she dropped the hammer directly on Leblanc's head.


	23. Maria

Katarina stared at her in open shock, as she straightened up. "M... Mother?"

A faint smile graced Maria's face as she turned to face Katarina. "You've been using shunpo too much," she said, her voice playfully critical. 

" _Mother!_ " The assassin stumbled her way up onto the table beside her, throwing her arms around her; Maria laughed, setting the hammer aside and embracing her in return, eyes gently closed. Lux, meanwhile, swept over to the hammer, and Talon had already scooped up the amplification sphere; she pressed the two together, looking up nervously at Ahri - but Ahri took a great gasping breath, and began to laugh. 

"Oh!" she cried, turning to Riven with a radiant smile. "Riven! We won! We beat her!"

"Yeah," Riven said, a little numbly, shaking her head and smiling, too. "You did it, Ahri."

"We all did it!" Ahri grinned at Lux. "I'm so - oh!" 

The fox jumped, clearly quite startled by the visage that met her, but Lux laughed, slipping the circlet off of her head - allowing the illusion of Leblanc's appearance to shimmer away for a moment - before swiftly replacing it. She'd known, for quite some time, that the Black Rose's matron was not miraculously immortal; there were clues in Leblanc's Demacian dossier, but the fact that Ahri only saw her as an old woman as she was entering Bloodstone Castle and Riven hadn't recognized her until a particular moment - those were the things that tipped her off. "I'll be wearing this for quite some time, I'm afraid," Lux sighed, doing her best impression of Leblanc's drawn-out, flowery intonation. "Sorry to startle you."

"Why are you - ?" Ahri wrinkled her nose, confused, but she shook her head rapidly. "Doesn't matter yet! I'm just really glad you're okay, Lux. Did you plan for all of this?"

"Almost," Lux said modestly, delicately setting the brick and stone aside so she could press them together in one hand. "Really, it wasn't anything special. All I had to do was hold Leblanc's attention long enough for someone to bring that rune in here." She nodded back to Maria, who was still locked tight in an embrace with her daughter. "My wildcard," she cooed, grinning at Ahri. 

"So you made an anti-magic rune after all!" Ahri chirped. "Or - found?"

"Katarina and I encountered one when Leblanc had us captured, months ago." Lux closed her eyes, smiling mutedly. "She used it to keep us from escaping, but it wasn't terribly effective, as you can tell. The hard part was just making sure that Leblanc was out of the way so that someone could find it and bring it here without her knowing."

Riven stood up straight, helping a bouncy-playful Ahri to her feet, and approached the table slowly. Katarina glowered down at her from Maria's shoulder with one reddened, tearful eye; Maria lifted her head enough to glare imperiously with both eyes. "Lady Du Couteau," Riven breathed, "I presume."

"You presume rightfully," Maria said softly. "And you must be the Exile General. An honor." 

"Please call me Riven." Riven's smile grew a bit demure. "I owe my freedom and the lives of my dear friends to you, and that debt will not be lightly repaid." 

"You can start by telling me what has become of Rhea," Maria murmured, and Riven gasped - but Zoe cleared her throat. They turned to her, and she was smiling, too.

"She's well," Zoe said softly. "She was injured, but she'll be fine. Milady is stronger than she seems." 

"I've always known that about her," Maria chuckled. "I'm glad. I'm sure she will be just as excited to see me as you are," she added, playfully, to Katarina - who punched her shoulder with a fitful snarl. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she shouted, glaring up at her. Her cheeks were already well marked by tears. Lux couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Even now, she could not help but ask herself, _who from Demacia would have believed me, if I'd told them?_ "How... How dare you..." But the triumph in Lux's heard started to fade, as she realized that Katarina's crying was not joyful. She could hear it in her voice. But Katarina hid herself swiftly in Maria's shoulder again, her grip tightening. 

"Katarina," Maria whispered to her, lowering her head. "Take me back to the manor. We'll talk there." 

Katarina took a deep shuddering breath, and nodded. She looked up at Riven, faintly. "Go," Riven agreed softly. "I'll summon everyone again soon, when things have cleaned up a little. I need to see Rhea, and then we'll send her your way." 

"Very well." Maria's eyes set on Lux's. "I would have you join us, if you feel comfortable being seen beside your worst enemies." 

"I've spent most of today thinking through how I want to approach this career change," Lux said softly. "It won't be a problem at all." Once everyone had gathered themselves and was ready, they walked out together - Zoe with Riven, and Talon with Maria. But for now Lux was ahead of the Du Couteau group, walking alongside Riven, while she idly bound the amplification stone and rune together again.

"Well fought," she said softly. "I wish I could have seen it." 

"There will be many stories, I'm sure," Riven laughed. "I think Ahri's is much more impressive than mine. We'll talk later, Lux. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you," Lux said softly. She slowed, turning back to Maria, who was leaning on Katarina's shoulder and cautiously hobbling along; they let Riven go ahead, and walked out at their own pace. 

 

Joldar was storming through the entry hall to the fortress when Riven and Ahri met him; he let out a roar and jabbed an accusing finger at her. "Where have you been?!" he cried. "We've been half in a panic looking for the two of you!" 

Riven laughed - she actually hadn't really considered the consequences of slipping away at the moment of triumph like that, but maybe that was for the best. "Joldar, be calm," she called. "Walk with us."

'Be calm' wasn't really an instruction Joldar handled easily, but he kept his grumbling to a minimum, walking alongside them with folded arms once they reached him. "So?" he growled. "What's the meaning of this? Just waltzing off for some private time? Hm?"

"It's best not to talk about it in detail," Ahri said quietly, "but it's much more serious than that."

"Actually," Riven murmured, "I'm going to tell him, Ahri. But not now." 

"Oho," Joldar grumped, rolling his eyes. "I can't wait." 

"Suffice to say, Joldar," she continued, "there remained a sinister obstacle to my ascension to the throne, one that was best tackled out of sight. But thanks to Ahri and Lux, there's nothing more to worry about." 

"Lux, too, eh?" Joldar glanced over his shoulder. "Where is she?"

"That, we can't talk about yet," Riven said softly. "But officially, Joldar, she's dead." 

"What?" Joldar gasped. Riven nodded gravely, but it was a little hard to maintain a straight face; Joldar's look of earnest surprise was kind of adorable.

"That's what we're to tell everyone," Riven confirmed. Zoe had quickly briefed them beforehand - Lux hadn't had a chance to realy talk about it in detail, but Talon and Maria apparently had been working through this privately ever since Lux's arrival in the capitol. "The truth is a good deal more complicated, but will be reserved only for members of the new High Command."

"Well. It must be terribly important, then. I look forward to hearing more." He huffed, looking forward again. Riven smiled, and waited. Then he whirled around to her again. "Wait. New - ?"

"Unfortunately, I've learned that every single General of the previous administration has died," Riven said grimly. "We're starting from scratch. If you'd join us, Joldar, I'd be honored to work with you a while longer." 

"Oh." Joldar seemed not to know what to say. "Well! Ah! Ahem. I'll take some time to consider! It would certainly be - not what I expected." He grinned toothily. "But thank you for the offer, either way! I'm glad to have earned such respect from you. Even though I'm sure candidates must be few and far between..." 

"I think you've earned your place," Riven chuckled. "Your advance on the capitol today is legendary by itself." She drew herself up, sighing briskly. "Now. Take me to Rhea. I have some very important news for her." 

 

Katarina faithfully stayed beside Maria on the entire long walk to the Du Couteau estate. Talon went on ahead, but Lux stayed with her, too, gently holding Katarina's other hand. Her heart burned, torn between grief and deep elation, but there was nowhere for her feelings to resolve themselves; she just... reveled in them, reveled in the presence of two of her most beloved friends after being so certain she had lost them both. Even as she dreaded with all of her being what came next. 

When they arrived, Maria hobbled carefully forward, picking her way through the debris. Her leg was troubling her more than usual, but Katarina imagined that teleporting onto it was not exactly good for her, and was glad she could stand unassisted at all after that. Talon was off looking through a different section of the rubble and Lux stayed just outside the yard, but Katarina still guided Maria on, offering her shoulder to lean on, as Maria searched the rubble for anything worth reclaiming.

They were quiet for a while. Distantly, painfully, Katarina was reminded of the night long, long ago, when Maria had come out into the grove to sit with her in silence. Back then, Maria had seen through her so clearly, but... it had been years since they had spoken, years even since Katarina had had the courage to look her in the eyes. It felt surreal to just be walking with her again. 

As if thinking of the same thing at that very moment, Maria took a deep breath, and sighed it out slowly, before starting: "I must apologize for abandoning you." 

Katarina grimaced. "You didn't," she whispered. "We abandoned you." 

"It is a mother's duty to support her children," Maria murmured. "No matter where they are or what has become of them. I failed in that duty to both of you, and I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to apologize." Kat shook her head limply. "We thought... your heart had broken. I thought I'd never hear your voice again." 

Maria sighed again, this time more shakily. "I remember little of that time," she whispered. "Cassiopeia had changed, and you were so... hurt. It was my fault. I couldn't escape the feeling that everything was my fault. If I had been there with Marcus, or had the strength to stand up for you as you tried to search for him, or to even just tell you what happened..." 

"But we - " Katarina caught herself, swallowing a knot in her throat, avoiding Maria's gaze. Her vision was getting blurry again. She heard something horribly familiar in her mother's voice, but the realization of it just made her want to laugh. "You sound like me," she managed to whisper, shaking her head. "I spent years blaming myself for everything that had happened to our family. If I'd been strong enough to stand with Father, or at least to find him, if I had been the older sister Cassiopeia wanted, the strong heir your family name needed..."

"But you are a strong heir!" Maria hissed, glaring at her, green eyes flashing through Kat's bangs. "Katarina, do you not understand the gravity of what you have done today? The Du Couteau family of my ancestors would not have survived this. We should have gone the way of your sister, turned black by the corruption of Noxus' values. But you are stronger than that! You are the culmination of your mothers' years and years of fighting, inspiring, training - the love that was poured into Noxus and its future has led to this very moment, and the woman who channeled all of that will into her blade was _you._ You carry the legacy of every Du Couteau that has ever come before you, Katarina, and you do us all proud." 

Katarina couldn't hold it together during that. By the end of it, she had to just slump onto Maria's shoulder, sobbing, but at least with a faint smile on her lips. "After all of my mistakes," Katarina whispered, shaking her head. "How can you...?"

"Mistakes don't matter," Maria sighed. "As long as you make them part of the performance... which you have done to perfection, Katarina. All that has happened to you has forged you into the head of a new era for the Du Couteau family."

Kat sniffled. "Even though I'm gay?"

"Do you think I give a shit about that?" Maria laughed. "Heirs are what you make them! I don't care who you marry. That tactician of yours seems a good match, though." 

Katarina couldn't keep speaking; she just had to collect herself for a few moments after that. 

 

Lux approached them after a little while, when Katarina was finally composing herself. It was strange to look at Leblanc's appearance and see it moving and acting as Lux did - but, there were certain notable similarities, too. Lux had much more of a mature lean to her than her natural appearance implied, and she made Leblanc look much more serious and thoughtful. It was an interesting look, to be sure, but Katarina hoped she didn't have to get used to it.

The strangest part was the eyes. Because Lux looked at her so... _so_ lovingly, so... relieved. Katarina wondered if she'd known she would survive this, but it felt like she hadn't been sure. She would've struggled to maintain eye contact even if it was Lux's ordinary eyes, but Leblanc's appearance layered over top - ? She had to turn away. "Please take that off," she said weakly.

"Oh!" Lux laughed awkwardly. "Oh, this must look so strange, Katarina. Um..." There was a pause; Kat hazarded a glance to see her looking around hurriedly, but the Du Couteau estate was just as private as it had ever been, even in ruin. So... hesitantly, she slipped the crown off, cradling it in her hands instead. "There," she sighed - the illusion shimmered and fell away, and Lux was left standing before them, herself again. "Better?"

"Much," Katarina sighed, relieved. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Lux chirped, smiling. "Kind of giddy, actually. Everything turned out so well! It's hard to believe. Well - almost everything."

"Almost," Katarina agreed faintly. She glanced around; it felt like she was standing in the ruin of the central hall... just that way, over Maria's shoulder, was where... 

"Cassiopeia has been lost to our family since your father died," Maria said stiffly, closing her eyes. "Looking back on it, weak as I was, there was nothing either of us could ever do for her. We failed to maintain the illusion of power and prestige she demanded, so she began to chase it for herself. She was never destined to be one of us."

Katarina turned away from the haunting visage of the southern hall's remains. Her eyes found Lux's; the mage was watching her with apprehension, the joy pulled back from her eyes. Katarina was worrying her, probably. At first, she wanted to close herself up, try not to think about it, and move on - but... that was the old way of doing things, and she had learned better since then. Even still, giving form to her feelings felt awkward and forced. She didn't know how to say what she was thinking. 

"Talon warned me," Lux said quietly, "that... she was very far gone by the time Katarina got to her." 

"He wouldn't tell me how bad," Maria agreed lowly. "I don't know what you faced in there, Katarina, but..." 

Kat hugged herself, looking away - subconsciously back at the southern wing, but then forcing herself away from that, and looking at her feet instead. There was some charred piece of wood there, perhaps the remains of the leg of a table or a chair. She took a deep breath, forcing the memory away... for now. Promising herself that, later, she would face it with them. Maria, at the very least, deserved to know what Katarina had seen.

"This isn't the time," she said quietly. 

"That's fine," Lux agreed hastily. "I'm so sorry, I've butted in here and ruined the mood..."

"Oh, trust me, dour moods are the norm for the Du Couteau," Maria chuckled. "Katarina. You're well, aren't you?" 

Kat looked up. Standing before her was Maria, her mother, her inspiration and teacher, once lost to grief - and Luxanna, her student and her partner, who had dove into the heart of their enemies and ripped victory from certain defeat. The only two people in the world she could open her heart to without hesitation. Damn it, she was tearing up again! 

"Almost," she laughed. "I - I'll be alright. Gods, I haven't cried this much in years. I must look pathetic."

"Your eyeliner is certainly looking pathetic," Maria grumped, lifting a hand to gently rub it free from Katarina's cheeks. "But you, Kat, no - I can't imagine anyone will question your strength anymore." 

"Certainly not me," Lux agreed quietly, with a muted smile of her own. 

 

"What's next for us?"

Maria was sitting down on a ledge a ways away now, letting her leg rest. Katarina and Lux were continuing to pace, as Katarina offered her a sarcastic tour of the grounds, and after that Luxanna had explained her plan in full detail, from the very first moment that she'd tried to guess at Maria's existence. But now, they'd lapped the house twice, and fallen quiet. The question had been burning in her mind for a while now, growing more pronounced with every step. Her mother had so casually dropped the idea of marriage, but - Katarina hadn't thought about it at all. 

"I don't know," Lux admitted, hugging herself. "It's a tough question, and to be honest, I hadn't thought this far ahead. Now that Arianne has my baton and 'I' shouldn't ever be seen again, I don't think the Illuminators will bother keeping up their search. And now, of course, I have this to worry about." She lifted Leblanc's circlet, glumly. 

"You don't need to keep it," Katarina murmured. 

"And leave the Black Rose without a leader?" Lux huffed. "We may have cut away their leadership, but the Black Rose is a very storied and prideful organization, Katarina. They won't take kindly the loss of their matron. Ideally, someone needs to impersonate her, and, well..." She shrugged. "It just fits me," she sighed. "I'm just the right choice for this." 

"So you're the next Leblanc, then," Kat sighed. Lux nodded. 

"Luxanna Leblanc," she said quietly. "It does feel good to say, at least. But... who knows what I've gotten myself into now?" 

"Well, you know what I'd say," Katarina chuckled. "Something something opportunity."

"Well, yes." Lux giggled. "I suppose that's true, isn't it? But I'm still the Black Rose's enemy. Maybe, just maybe, I can tear it down from the inside. But that will be an undertaking of many years and great dangers."

"Sounds good," Katarina chirped, grinning. "The next big fight."

"Ah right," Lux said dryly, "I forgot where I was." 

"Come on!" Katarina squeezed her hand, watching a little smile cross Lux's face, too. "Aren't you at least a little excited about it? It's a challenge worthy of your talents! And you'll have me, and Riven and Ahri, all here doing our best to support you, however we can. We all want the Rose gone, and you've proven nobody is more qualified to destroy it than you." 

"You're right," Lux said softly. "I guess it does sound kind of fun. But we haven't answered your question, Kat."

"Huh?" Oh. Katarina had totally forgotten. "Well," she said slowly, "um..." 

...what... _was_ next for them? Where did this leave them?

"You can maybe see why I am hesitant to answer it directly," Lux chuckled, a bit more bitterly now. "I don't know what you dreamed of in your future, Katarina, but I know that the ending I used to dream of is impossible now. There won't be any happily ever afters for us."

"I didn't ask for that," Katarina snapped. "All I want is to stay with you." 

"Well, that's good," Lux murmured. "That's all I want, too." 

"Then - then I guess we're good." 

Lux laughed. "Yeah. I guess we are."

 

When she rounded the corner, and Rhea's eyes set on the woman sitting at the edge of the debris, she could not believe what she was seeing. Not at first. She approached with several tentative steps; the woman lifted her eyes, and that familiar half-smile graced her face as their eyes met. "It can't be," Rhea whispered, covering her mouth. "You're alive...?"

"Rhea," Maria sighed, with relief. "It's wonderful to see you in good health." 

Rhea closed the distance on her quickly after that - helping her hurriedly to her feet, but then embracing her as tightly as she ever could. Maria was laughing, and holding her back, and she just... took it in, for a little while. She'd expended all of her energy not crying for Zoe - she had no hope of keeping it contained for a second revelatory survival. 

She heard Riven approaching them after a moment, and Maria's hold loosened; Rhea took a moment more to let go, but when she did she turned around to face Riven again, beaming. The Exile General was smiling gently back at them; Rhea thought back to Riven's many little smiles, and the idea that she only felt happiness in short bursts. But ever since her triumphant descent from the summit, Riven had not stopped. She must have been overjoyed. 

"Thank you," Rhea whispered, shaking her head. "I never thought - " She turned back to Maria, lost for words. "I'm so happy you're alive," she breathed. "How?"

"Leblanc sought to remove me early into her plans," Maria sighed. "She overestimated my daughter's heartlessness, and underestimated Talon's loyalty to Marcus. Talon convinced me to create a double for him to present to the Black Rose - "

"Of course!" Rhea laughed. "If anyone in the world could fool that woman..."

"I admit, I was rather pleased with my work," Maria chuckled. She turned aside to Riven, inclining her gaze. "Let it never be said that skills with makeup aren't practical," she said coyly. 

"Duly noted," Riven replied, smirking. "You've been in hiding this whole time, then?"

Maria nodded confirmation, turning back to Rhea. "I wanted to tell you," she sighed. "With every day, my resolve to oppose the Black Rose grew, but I couldn't safely reach out to anyone for help. If Leblanc learned I was still alive, Talon wouldn't be able to protect me. So I had to help in other little ways - like tipping off your friends about the Black Rose's plans in Ionia..."

"No," Rhea gasped. "You can't mean that... _you_ hired us?!"

"I did!" Maria laughed again. "It was a stroke of luck that you were in town around that time, but I knew I could trust no one more than you to keep Ionia safe. I suppose it was a stroke of luck that I came upon that knowledge in the first place, too - it wasn't something Cassiopeia was privy to, that much I do know. We were told by a letter, given anonymously to one of Talon's informants, for him specifically."

"That doesn't sound like luck," Riven observed quietly. Rhea glanced back and forth between them, eyebrows raised. 

"No," Maria agreed, reverently. "It doesn't." She sighed, briskly, turning back to the ruin; across from it, they could see Katarina and Lux slowly walking, hand in hand. Her gaze lingered on them for a moment, and Rhea stepped forward to admire them with her. 

"How is she?" Rhea asked, softly. 

"Strong," Maria murmured. "Very strong, that girl. Always surprises me just how much." 

Rhea hummed in agreement, smiling faintly with relief. "We were very worried for her, when we learned what became of the house. I'm sorry about Cassiopeia, Maria." 

"If you're hoping to be my shoulder to cry on, best you give that up quick," Maria sighed, shaking her head. "I've known she was gone for months now. It hurts no less now than it did when she first returned from Shurima, but at least now I know she can rest." Slowly, Rhea nodded, pensive but without anything to add.

Riven approached next, standing beside the two of them, though somewhat further away. Zoe and the others were off delivering the news of victory to everyone, just then; Riven seemed to be a bit too shook up for something like that, so they'd given her leave to sit it out, for now. Rhea was relieved that she was okay, but... deep down, ever since she saw Zoe still alive, she knew that they were going to be victorious. Maybe it was the energy Zoe had been bursting with, just after Kelreich's defeat. Maybe it was just intuition. Either way - if she had to guess... Riven had not been so confident. 

"They make a cute couple," Riven observed mildly, glancing sidelong at Rhea and Maria with a little smirk. "What do you think of it, Lady Du Couteau?"

"I think my daughter has good taste," Maria replied, smirking back. "What do you think? You've known the Demacian girl longer than I have."

"Hmm." Riven shifted, taking on a thoughtful stance. "I think that she has a lot to prove to herself. But for my part, I couldn't ask for a better tactician, and if she means to head the Black Rose then I'll look forward to working with her." 

"A lot to prove, hm," Maria chuckled. 

"That's a good way to put it," Rhea agreed softly. "She's always seemed troubled by something, ever since she first joined us, something beside her relationship with Katarina. But she's fought hard, and Katarina has seen something in her none of us have..." 

"It is the instinct of the Du Couteau to see potential where others cannot," Maria boasted, her smile growing, as she offered Rhea a meaningful glance; Rhea flushed and rolled her eyes, with a mumbled 'here we go again'. "But, being serious, I'm already very impressed with her. I think she'll continue to surprise us, if what you say is true." 

She turned to Riven next, leaning forward a bit to address her. "And how was my daughter?" she added sternly. "Hm?" 

Riven laughed. "A great fighter," the exile replied. "An excellent ally, and a good friend. I mean to nominate her for High Command." 

"Oho!" Maria's eyes glittered. "She'll be overjoyed, whether she accepts or not. She's never believed herself worthy to follow in her father's footsteps, but..."

"I can think of no one more worthy," Riven said firmly. "Though, I'm afraid the Vindicator's chair is already spoken for." 

"Is it now?" Maria's eyebrows raised. Riven turned, and as if summoned, Ahri dashed around the corner next, slowing as she took in the grim scene before her. Riven beckoned her forward, as Rhea and Maria turned to face her as well. 

"Hi!" Ahri grinned, out of breath. "Um - Joldar sent me back to check on you. All good?"

"Yes," Riven said calmly. "Ahri, this is Lady Maria Du Couteau - you met, sort of, but..."

"Ahri, is it," Maria said slowly, extending a hand; Ahri glanced at it, a little nervous, hesitantly offering her own for Maria to clasp. "You have an Ionian face," Maria murmured. 

"Ahri is of Ionian heritage," Rhea agreed, "but if my experience is any indication, she undoubtedly has a Noxian heart." 

Ahri blushed, beaming at her. "That's - that means a lot," she breathed. "Thank you." 

"Ah." Maria smiled faintly. "Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Ahri. You are a friend of Riven's, as well, then?"

"Ahri," Riven said softly, "you know who this is, don't you?"

"Um..." Ahri glanced at her, a little confused. "Katarina's mother," she said quietly, "right?" But then she gasped, her eyes growing very wide, as they snapped back to Maria. "Oh," she breathed. "Right. Um... I suppose I should..." She shifted, delicately drawing the sword hidden on her back, and offering it to Maria; Rhea gasped as she recognized the blade's warped shape, but Maria's reaction was more muted, eye narrowing and lips pressing together. 

She accepted the sword, holding it briefly in both hands, staring at the twisted metal fraying back from the blade's edge. "So," she said quietly. "You freed our friend, then." 

"Yes," Ahri said reverently. "I... spoke with her, a little, before the end. I know without a doubt she was a strong and wonderful woman, and I'm sorry I can't bring her home to you."

"But she entrusted you with this," Maria continued, handing it back delicately. "It is no idle gift, Ahri. Hers are great boots to fill."

"I'm aware," Ahri promised, sheathing the sword again and smiling, as Maria met her gaze again. "I promised her that I wouldn't let anyone turn out like her again."

"As the Vindicator General, you will be in a good position to fulfill that promise." Maria smiled faintly. "Do well by her, and by us, Ahri. We'll be watching."

"I won't disappoint you." Ahri grinned again, looking over at Riven. "Do you want to come back with me?" 

Riven nodded. "I suppose I should. But, one more thing before I go." She turned back to Rhea, straightening, clasping her arms behind her back. "As you're aware," she said sternly, "all of High Command has been slain today. I will need to appoint new Generals to lead the empire alongside me."

"If I can do anything to help," Rhea said calmly, "please let me know. I understand that our work is only just beginning."

"Oh, Rhea," Maria chuckled. "Ever the modest." Rhea blinked at her, distraught. 

"It is just beginning," Riven agreed, unable to keep from smiling, too. "You can help by joining me, Rhea."

Rhea blinked again. "What?"

"Rhea," Riven repeated, kindly and seriously, "I want you to be a General of High Command." 

 

"I-I..." She looked shakily to Maria, and then to Ahri, both radiant with excitement in their own very different ways. "Y-You can't mean that," Rhea laughed. "That's... I..." 

"If it's not what you want," Riven continued softly, "then I understand. I won't be offended. But the Noxus I envision needs a very different kind of High Command. I envision a Noxus no longer obsessed with martial power, but _all_ expressions of strength. And when I think of strength, one of the most distinguished figures I can imagine is you, Rhea." 

"You are flattering me beyond all belief," Rhea laughed. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Noxus needs a teacher." Riven inclined her head. "Please, Rhea. Consider it." 

"I cannot contain myself any longer," Maria snapped, folding her arms. "Rhea. Dear. _We told you so._ "

"No!" Rhea laughed louder still, tears building in her eyes. "This isn't the same!" 

"Every one of us told you," Maria cried, "that you could be on High Command some day! Here you are! The opportunity we all dreamed of for you is here! Take it!"

"Lady Du Couteau, please," Riven giggled. "This is her choice."

"No, no, Riven..." Rhea took a moment to contain herself, shaking her head, covering her mouth. She was tearing up, too. What a mess. "She's absolutely right," she sighed. "I will live up to the legacy of my friends, who tirelessly supported me no matter how I doubted myself. Now that we're here... I will gladly serve alongside you again, even on High Command if that is your wish." 

"Excellent." Riven flashed the first grin that Rhea thought she'd ever seen on her face - not just with joy, but a hint of mischief, too. "Alright, Ahri. Let's get to work."

"Yes, General!" Ahri cheered, and off they went again. Rhea shook her head as they walked away, turning back to Maria in wonder. 

"Well, I suppose that settles everything," Maria sighed, glancing back at Katarina and Lux, who were nearing the end of their third lap. 

"No!" Rhea cried, giggling. "Oh, hell, I nearly forgot. Maria, where on earth do you intend to sleep tonight?"

"I'm no stranger to finding my own secluded little place," Maria snorted, rolling her eyes. "My pride can take the hit."

"Well, my love for my friends cannot," Rhea snapped. "You're staying with us until you get a new home! You and Katarina both. I won't take no for an answer."

"Hah." Maria grinned. "Very well then, _General._ "

"Oh, gods, don't call me that," Rhea groaned. "You might give me ideas." 

They giggled fitfully at that; Rhea turned and beckoned for the younger girls to join them, leading them all away in the direction of the Scrowveil manor; for years, she had allowed it to remain barren, used for little more than escaping prying eyes. But at long last, she thought with a joyous heart, her hearth would burn bright once more.


	24. Order

Lux held the amplification sphere aloft. The light streaming through the windows began to distort; cautiously, she shifted the sphere's position, watching the patterns of the light around her carefully, trying to track the changes enough to understand the forces governing it. She didn't have much time to figure it out. Katarina glanced back at her, just for a moment, before returning to her watch around the corner. If Hawkmoon came back at the wrong time... total disaster. 

A flash caught her attention - just a sparkle, close to her face, but that was a good sign. She could see the light wrapping around her, stabilizing, then... passing through as though she weren't there. Invisibility! Perfect. She tried to grin back to Katarina, but of course Kat couldn't see, so she just dropped the sphere from close to the ground - enough to make a sound, but not a loud one. Kat whirled around, and without a word swooped over to take the stone away, tucking it smoothly into her pocket. Lux darted away after that. They only had a few moments. 

Councilor Hawkmoon's office was a predictably macabre mess. Lux didn't have time to really study it in detail, but she found the blood-colored carpet and the beast skeletons hung from the wall like trophies particularly vulgar. Either way, as she ascended the steps to his sitting area, she focused instead on the scattered papers and quills on his three desks, trying to determine how to make this look natural. She shuffled hastily through drawers and folders, looking for a good place to insert something incriminating - there, the drawer beneath his right desk, it was crammed full of files already; she carefully dug out one side, being sure to preserve the original order, then slipped her 'evidence' in at the bottom, before arranging everything over top of it. The shape wasn't exactly the same as before... but close enough for this. Hawkmoon wouldn't exactly have much time to notice.

She closed every drawer except one that had already been open, replaced his chair, backed away slowly from the desk while skimming it with her eyes - everything was natural, yes? Just as she'd found it? Seemed that way - and then scurried back towards the door. She didn't have time to leave... she just huddled down near the corner of the room, covered her mouth, and waited. 

Sure enough, the door burst open in a fury only moments later. Hawkmoon stormed through, along with Councilors Relivash and Thorblaze - the High Councilor of the Institute of War, and the High Justicar representative of Demacia, respectively. And just behind them was Katarina, smaller than any of them but just as imposing in her beautiful High Command armor and cape, gently ringing with the dozens of tiny blades hanging from her like ornaments. "This is preposterous," Hawkmoon was snarling, gesturing angrily to his office. "Search away. Where do you come off accusing me of something so stupid?" He turned his attention on Katarina now, who fiercely held his gaze; the door was open still, but... only partway. Lux had been afraid of that. She couldn't walk out. She'd just have to wait. 

"You can attack the accusation all you like," Katarina snarled back, prickly and cold. "If you don't have anything to hide - "

"I have a wealth of things to hide!" Hawkmoon bellowed. "I'm the highest ranking Noxian representative, _General!_ Everything _I'm_ doing is to our mutual benefit!"

"It _should_ be," Katarina corrected icily. 

"The Institute of War is a multinational organization," Relivash added, turning back to him as Thorblaze rapidly sorted through Hawkmoon's desk. Lux's eyes tracked his fingers with hawklike focus. "There is no reason for you to hide anything from us," Relivash was continuing, "seeing as we work together for the good of Valoran, and not simply the advancement of any single nation. Yes?"

"Get on with it," Hawkmoon snapped. 

At last, Thorblaze found the drawer of files Lux had found - he lifted a stack and began to leaf through them with remarkable speed. "Wait," Hawkmoon gasped - Lux cheered internally; way to speed things along! "Those are - you're just - how is this legal?!"

"Legality is the least of your worries," Thorblaze rumbled, throwing a nasty glare Hawkmoon's way. Katarina approached the desk herself, a bit slowly. Thorblaze's fingers stopped - eyes furiously scanning a single page of one folder... and then another... and another. And then he lifted a sheet of parchment, one that Lux recognized quite well: Riven's mastery contract. Hawkmoon's face turned ash white. 

"What is this?" Relivash gasped. "This is - this is not a conventional document, what - ?"

"That's it," Katarina snapped. "That has to be it." 

Thorblaze slammed it down, casting something under his breath. Hawkmoon began to back away; Lux edged towards the door, intent on blocking him if necessary. It was direly important he was arrested. "That's not mine," Hawkmoon cried. "That wasn't here, I swear to you. I'm being framed."

"A likely excuse!" Thorblaze snarled. 

"We should be thorough," Relivash growled, standing upright; he cast a spell Lux knew quite well - a spell of true-seeing - but _Lux was perfectly invisible._ No illusion, no mere sleight of hand shielded her from prying eyes; the spectrum of visible light actively ignored her. You would need antimagic to detect her, and even then, Lux was particularly talented at subverting antimagic. 

"No one here," he muttered. 

"No astral or ethereal residue, either," Thorblaze added lowly. "No signs of teleportation or conjuration. Someone would have had to slip it in here undetected. But you were just in your office, were you not? I sincerely doubt anyone could have snuck in here and then back out again without us noticing..."

"I-I..." Hawkmoon continued to back away. Lux smirked at him. She could not help but be quite pleased with herself. She could see Katarina drumming her fingers on her arm, glaring at him, but the poor girl was probably half terrified; she didn't know how prepared Lux was for every eventuality. 

"I'll need more time to determine the consequences of this," Thorblaze growled, scooping up the entire folder of what had once been Cassiopeia's research notes, and turning towards Hawkmoon with a grim smile. "But I think this is sufficient to declare your arrest on the suspicion of the murders of Councilor Whitmond and General Eliana, and illegal magical interference against High Command of Noxus." 

"Don't even think about running," Katarina hissed. "If you're innocent after all, we'll figure it out."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, indeed!" Hawkmoon spat. "I am not an enemy to be made lightly! You will regret spreading these falsehoods - I will make sure of it!" 

"Present your hands, Councilor," Relivash growled. Hawkmoon was left with no choice; raised his arms, wrists pressed together in front of him, as Relivash produced tight ethereal bindings. Thorblaze led him out; Relivash and Katarina followed behind, at a slower pace. Katarina left the door open for Lux to creep through, and silently she followed behind them in turn. 

"Thank you for taking me seriously, Councilor," Katarina sighed, shaking her head. "If we weren't able to uncover this in the aftermath... I don't know what would have become of Noxus." 

"An attempted power play on this scale is certainly an ill omen," Relivash replied gravely. "But I'm glad to see that there are still some trustworthy folk left in Noxus." He turned to her, eyebrow raised. "You unconvered the Kalamanda plot as well, did you not?" 

"My father did," Katarina said softly. "I only picked up his trail."

"General Marcus," Relivash sighed. "I understand you have been investigating his disappearance ever since it happened..."

"He's dead, Councilor." Katarina's voice was faint. "I've long since known, but... the proof came not so long before the rebellion. He was silenced for his knowledge of that very scandal." 

"A shame." Relivash turned his gaze forward again. "But I am sure he is proud of you, for how far you've come to carry on his legacy. Valoran owes you now not one, but two great debts, General." 

"Just doing my part, Councilor," Katarina sighed. "Always have been. Always will be." 

They left her behind after that. Once the councilors were well out of earshot, she withdrew the amplification sphere and set it down; Lux scooped it up again and returned to the stained-glass hallway, rendering herself visible once more. When she turned, Katarina was facing her, an exhausted but triumphant smile on her face; Lux beamed back with Leblanc's crooked, glittering grin.

"One Black Rose accomplice down," she purred. 

 

Only once the door was shut did 'Leblanc' reveal herself, stepping smoothly out of the shadows, and... removing her circlet, folding it under one arm as she stood at the far end of the war chamber's map table. 

Riven was not sure exactly how to lead these sorts of meetings; she'd always hoped to have at least a little guidance from the existing High Command, but... well... that was gone, now. In one way she supposed a fresh start was good, but she didn't like the feeling of just trying to guess at what a good process would be and praying they weren't missing something important. And yet, it was comforting to take this at their own speed - an extension of their meetings as a rebel army. They'd done just fine with that. This couldn't be too much different, at least to start with. Right? 

Either way, once everyone was together, she liked to start by asking everyone's status. She knew Katarina and Lux had the most to report, so she saved them for last. Rhea and Ahri, tackling the monumental task of cleaning up Noxus Prime after what everyone was now calling 'Coronation Day', were concerned about keeping the 'rebels' in the capitol to assist in that cleanup for too long. Ahri wanted them to be able to go home to their families. Rhea wanted to avoid a feeling that Riven was trying to upset the demographics of Noxus Prime, which - technically - she wasn't, and would probably be seen very unfavorably. Joldar agreed with Ahri. Katarina agreed with Rhea. 

"That means we need to employ the people of the capitol, then," she said quietly. 

"If we do that," Rhea sighed, "we have to pay them."

Riven blinked. "We have an entire military," she said blankly. "Joldar, can't you - ?"

"The guardsmen and defensive standing of Noxus wouldn't tolerate being lowered to such a task," Joldar rumbled. "It's not their job, and below their pride."

"Beneath them to take care of their _own home_ " Riven replied, incredulously. She looked at Ahri; Ahri shook her head, fuming. "Ahri, talk some sense into them, and if they don't listen to you, then I'll get involved."

"I'd be happy to," Ahri growled.

"With all due respect," Joldar said slowly, "this isn't our rebel army anymore - "

"It's _my_ army," Riven snarled, folding her arms and glaring at him. "I respect that you wish to represent their pride, General. Truly I do. But the Noxian government must cease its absurd warmongering and curb its habit of leaving the vulnerable to fend for themselves. They're going to have to learn to take responsibility for their home, and it is my hope that by doing so, they can build a more honest pride for it." 

Joldar spread his arms and bowed in defeat. "I can't disagree," he sighed. "I'll do what I can to support Ahri. Just don't expect them to take to it easily."

"Ahri didn't take this job because it would be easy," Riven said softly, bowing her head to the fox. "Did you?" And Ahri nodded fervently. 

"Don't count me out so early!" she snapped, grinning.

Then, she turned to Katarina, who quietly explained the outcome of their last mission at the Institute, from which they had just returned. Through a careful series of deceptions, she reported, they had successfully "framed" Councilor Hawkmoon for the deaths of Eliana and Whitmond; Riven could not help but slump back into her chair, relief washing over her, now that she no longer had to worry about being incriminated for sabotaging her own political platform. In truth, those deaths had actually advanced Riven's standing considerably. The rebellion supporters, noble and common alike, were excited to talk about what she was going to do to promote unity in Noxus - but a great number of nobles had approached Riven as well to comment on how much respect they had gained for her after hearing what she had done to the Institute's messengers when they offered her the "cowardly peace treaty". It had taken a couple of tries, but she'd managed to find a way to explain it that didn't feel like an outright lie or a betrayal of her values: this was Noxus' problem to solve... they would solve it alone. 

"Thank you," she sighed, a hand over her heart. "You've done me yet another great service, Katarina. We can proceed with our work in safety now thanks to you."

"Safety from the Institute, at least," Katarina said quietly. "You've still got the Black Rose to worry about." Lux nodded gravely. 

"I don't feel comfortable admitting total defeat to the rest of the Rose," she said bitterly. "What I've said so far is that you proved unexpectedly resourceful in circumventing the contract to your advantage, and forced me to keep Katarina alive as a result. Darius' last stand destroyed too many resources for us to continue with our plans for war at this time, especially with Cassiopeia gone. Therefore, we have to pause, and sacrificing Councilor Hawkmoon is the easiest way to placate the Institute until we are ready to resume again."

"But we're not going to resume," Riven said lowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," Lux sighed, "but _the Black Rose doesn't know that._ We can't let on that you've broken free from your chains entirely. We have to maintain the illusion that I'm controlling you secretly, just like Leblanc intended."

"It's still so hard to believe," Rhea whispered, shaking her head. "Riven - how could you even bear it...?" She and Joldar had only learned of this during their first gathering, and that hadn't even been at High Command - it had been hidden away in Rhea's manor, which Lux had deemed was a suitably safe and unmonitored place for such a dangerous conversation. Only now that Lux felt she had a grip on the Black Rose's reins did she feel comfortable meeting in the war chamber like this. But that hadn't left them much time to really discuss the consequences of the contract, and the idea of it had clearly been quite a shock to poor Rhea.

"I didn't have any choice," Riven laughed, smiling grimly at her. "I'd like not to talk about it. Not now, at least." 

"I just don't like the sound of any of this," Ahri said quietly, her tails swishing nervously behind her. She never used her throne; at best, she paced in front of it, or perhaps might sit on the arm of Riven's. "It feels like we have so much to do, and any loss in time or momentum will set us back so far."

"I agree with Ahri," Joldar muttered. "I understand the Black Rose still poses a threat, but we can't bow our heads to them and let them stop us from advancing."

"It's much easier for you to say than it is for me to do," Lux hissed.

"Lux," Riven breathed, "it's fine. We'll work together on this. In the long term, what would you need to feel comfortable easing up your supposed control over me?"

"I wouldn't, ever," Lux sighed, pinching her nose. "People will catch on. I..." 

There was a brief, breathless pause, Lux clearly embroiled deep in thought. Riven's eyes flicked to Katarina's face; she was watching Lux with folded arms but a nervous gaze. It was sweet to see Katarina worry. Riven's memory of the final march to Noxus Prime was not exactly pleasant nor complete, but she knew that Lux had been suffering badly then, and that Katarina had been shaken up by it. She supposed it must be hard to be afraid of Lux potentially slipping back into that state. 

"I'll come up with something," Lux groaned, shaking her head with a deep sigh of aggravation. "Nothing is coming to me now, Riven. I'm sorry, I want this change to happen as much as you do - "

"I know you do," Riven said kindly, gesturing for her to calm down. "We're all working towards the same thing. That's what sets us apart from those who came before, and I intend to keep it that way." She turned, next, to Katarina. "What would make you feel better about easing pressure off of Lux, in the short term?" 

Katarina's eyes narrowed. "That's... an interesting question," she said quietly. "Hm. These days we're working nonstop to find and contain problematic Black Rose members..."

"Would clearance to eliminate them be helpful?" Riven said softly. 

"A little." Katarina's eyebrows raised. "But it's one thing to have permission. Having opportunity is different altogether."

"What's stopping you?" Joldar asked, surprised.

"Pretense." Kat turned to face him. "Riven's supposed to be under Leblanc's thumb, I'm supposed to follow Riven's orders. Makes it tough to act out. The Black Rose is going to expect to have total control over me, or at least immunity. The whole scheme with Hawkmoon only worked because Lux is going to make it sound like that's what Leblanc wanted in the first place." 

"One of Katarina's better ideas," Lux sighed, smiling coyly at her. "The first of many, I'm sure." 

"Well," Joldar huffed, folding his arms, "I'm no genius tactician, but it seems strange to me that you have to follow this contract so strictly when nobody even knows how it works. Maybe Riven silenced Hawkmoon because she thought that's what the Black Rose would want, or found some way to make it sound that way?"

"Wait!" Lux gasped, beaming at him. "Joldar, that's actually brilliant!" She grinned at Riven next, folding her arms to take on a more imperious stance. "You've formed a new branch to the Black Rose, to act in public," she purred. "And you've put Katarina in charge. Because of the way the contract is worded, Katarina now also has authority over you. That's how you've wormed your way out of my total control already; any time Katarina gives you a conflicting order you can just choose whoever you prefer to follow."

"She put me in charge," Katarina continued, eyes growing wide, "because we have that sanctuary contract. You - Luxanna - cosigned it, so even though you're supposed to be dead, Leblanc and I still can't hurt each other until I say so."

"Yes!" Lux giggled. "Perfect. I love it. What do you think, Riven?" 

"I suppose it works," Riven said slowly. "But that means I'll have the Black Rose acting in the open again."

"No," Katarina corrected, "You'll have _me_ , and whoever I employ, acting in the open." She smiled, stepping closer, spreading her arms. "You may have a lot of enemies in Noxus," she cooed, "and you'll probably only make more. Ahri may be the Vindicator, but she can only protect you from threats she knows about. Don't you think you would derive a lot of value from an intelligence network? Just like the Black Rose, but run by somebody you actually trust."

"I don't like the idea of replacing one secret society with another," Riven murmured, narrowing her eyes.

"Then it's not secret." Now Katarina folded her arms. "No need for it to be. We're the Grand General's eyes and ears. We're everywhere she needs us to be." She turned back to Lux, grinning. "Honestly, I'm loving this the more I talk about it," she giggled. 

"Noxus could use diplomats, as well," Rhea chimed in, thoughtfully. "Katarina, I know you yourself probably feel uncomfortable at the idea - but a transparently operated intelligence network... that seems like a natural fit for Noxus' new generation of foreign ambassadors, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Katarina cried, grinning trumphantly at Riven once more. "See, Rhea even likes the idea."

"Alright, alright," Riven laughed. "I can tell I'm outnumbered. Yes, Katarina, do it - jointly with Lux, whenever possible. Between the two of you, Noxus' shadows will be in very good hands, I know it." 

 

There came a moment of quiet. Riven slumped back in her chair, shaking her head. "I'm exhausted," she groaned. "I can barely think. I'm sorry, Rhea, but I'm afraid we may have to pause here again."

Rhea stared dully at the chart they'd been working on, trying once more to wrap her brain around it in its entirety; Noxus' military was quite deeply layered as it was, largely thanks to its own vast history and the pride and history baked into each unit and division. On paper, she liked Riven's idea - expand Noxian government influence and responsibility, by expanding the military to include more civil and social engineering work - but actually trying to plan out what that would look like was not only incredibly difficult, it was also quite intimidating. The military would be split, essentially, into four parts - one for each General in Riven's new High Command: the Grim Legion, which Ahri was still learning to rein in and deciding what to do with; the main force, which Joldar now led with a jolly pride; Katarina's new order of spies and diplomats, currently not officially formed nor named - and... Rhea's branch, which constituted everything that she and Riven were now talking about. 

"Why don't we get up for a bit," Rhea suggested, shaking her head and pushing herself up, slowly. "Maybe a quick walk. It's not quite curfew yet - some night air may do us some good."

"I'd like that," Riven sighed.

They made their way out of the Scrowveil manor, which overnight had become one of the most secretive and enigmatic places in all of Noxus Prime, what with all of the Grand General's personal visits. Was it truly so strange for the Grand General to just have friends she likes to spend time with? Fortunately, they weren't bothered on their way out to the main road, and walked slowly through the Ivory Ward, enjoying faint breeze just after a Noxian summer's sunset. In the distance, they could still see a faint tinge of pink in the sky, but the rest was twinkling faintly with stars, when not drowned out by the many torches around them.

"I can't think of anything to talk about," Riven laughed, shaking her head. "Two months already and it's just... all work, all the time." 

"Being Grand General must be incredibly taxing," Rhea agreed. "Each of us are so busy with our own work; you've got all of us to manage, plus court to hold, and I can't imagine how exhausting that must be."

"It can be," Riven agreed softly. "To be honest, Rhea, I despise it. Questioning the motives and meaning of everyone that comes near me, unable to just accept praise and support for what it is without being absolutely certain of their loyalty... all of this political scheming is so far above me. I care nothing for it." 

"Neither do I," Rhea sighed. "I've been worried ever since you announced your intent, but... it's good of you to open up that way. Between Swain and Darkwill, I think Noxus has had more than enough secrecy, even if they haven't realized it yet." 

"Well, unfortunately," Riven muttered, shaking her head. "I've half a mind to quit eventually and go back to being secretive. It's going to drive me insane sooner or later if I don't." She smiled weakly at Rhea; Rhea knew that the last thing Riven would've wanted is for her to worry, but... Rhea just couldn't help it. Her heart ached. She could see fatigue in every line of Riven's face. 

"Maybe you should," she said quietly. "It's either madness or an early grave, if you overwork yourself. Perhaps limit it to certain days? Give yourself some time to live. Ahri must miss you terribly."

"She's a strong girl," Riven muttered, shaking her head. "I'm sure that she... um... hm." Her eyes narrowed. "I haven't actually had a chance to talk to her for a while, outside of work," she said lowly, worry creeping into her voice. "Gods, you're right. This can't go on, can it?"

"Riven," Rhea sighed, turning and patting her shoulder, smiling gently into her face. "Go home. Sleep. Is Ahri home, at this time?" Riven nodded slowly, blinking sleepily. "She'll be thrilled to see you," she cooed. "Go on. I can manage by myself for a little while."

"Yeah," Riven agreed softly, as she turned back. "Don't stay out too late." 

Rhea paced about the Ivory Ward by herself for a bit, trying to wake herself, but it didn't make much of a difference; all that she really accomplished was getting herself muggy and overheated. She returned to her study shortly after, sitting down with a heavy sigh, and lifted the chart closer to her eyes as if maybe squinting might make it easier to understand. Distantly, she had some kind of awareness of it - she and Riven had written it together, after all - but it just wasn't staying together in her mind. Maybe if she just focused on one branch at a time, she could piece that together? So there was... 

"Rhea." 

...Damn it. 

She looked up, dimly. There was no mistaking Maria's stern voice, nor her lithe silhouette against the lantern on Rhea's desk. Slowly, she advanced, leaning against a bookcase opposite Rhea and glaring down at her, green eyes gleaming. "Please," Rhea sighed. "I must work." 

"You'll work yourself to a husk, if no one stops you," Maria retorted. She carefully shuffled forward, and slumped down into Riven's seat opposite her, lowering the parchment from Rhea's hands and folding her arms over top of it. "What is this, even?" She lifted one corner of it. "Ah, of course," she grumped. "You're creating more work for yourself."

"I'm trying to organize the work I already have," Rhea protested. 

"Rhea, you look like you're about to faint," Maria sighed, shaking her head. "Don't pretend you're sneakier than you are. You've been taking on some of Ahri's work to try to give the girl some peace and quiet, no? And I'm well aware that that retainer of yours is feeding you Katarina's every move, just so that you know when you have a chance to step in."

"Well, then," Rhea groaned, "I suppose there's no point in me keeping any secrets with anyone at all, any more! The rebellion changed you, didn't it? You weren't always this sly and conniving!" 

"I actually was," Maria huffed, drawing herself up. "You were merely too naive to notice. I was never the fighter among the four of us, Rhea, you know that well; I had certain other ways to look after everyone, and I used them quite liberally. But this is all aside from the point! And that is: you need to sleep!"

"I need to get this done," Rhea grumped. 

"Let me guess," Maria continued sternly, "you were working with Riven, but when you realized how tired she was, you sent her home so you could take on her burden for yourself. Yes?" 

"Maria, _please!_ " Rhea cried, despairing, dropping her head into her arms on the table. "Fine! I admit defeat! I'll go to sleep. There, are you happy?"

"Well, no," Maria sighed. "Truth be told, I'm surprised. You were never one to be stubborn like this."

"I'm humiliated!" Rhea straightened again, though she had to force herself to; she folded her arms and glared as fiercely as she could at Maria, well aware that it was very much not fierce - banking, in fact, on her own patheticness. Maria's expression seemed to be the mixture of pity and amusement she'd been hoping for. "I just got done telling Riven that she has to rest for her own health," she cried, "and now you've come and given me the very same lecture!" 

"Ah, well," Maria sighed, "we are all best at seeing our own flaws reflected in other people, and not ourselves. I'm sorry, Rhea, but it's just as you say: I know if you keep doing this you'll exhaust yourself, and none of us want that." 

"And next," Rhea muttered darkly, "I'll be telling you the very same: if you keep snooping in on everything I do and say..." 

"Well, to say the least, I'll certainly lose your trust, won't I?" Maria smiled, her eyes glittering, but Rhea knew that smile and its bitterness well. She slunk back; she didn't mean to antagonize Maria for trying to help... her thoughts were clouded, and everything felt dull, a headache building in the back of her mind. "Very well, Rhea, I'll take the hint, but only if I have your word that you'll take care to pace yourself so that I won't have to worry."

"No, I overstepped," Rhea sighed. "Truth be told, I'm not used to being cared for like this. Sleep sounds too heavenly to be true, right now... if you hadn't come in, I'd likely have worked all the night away and collapsed midday tomorrow." 

"So..." Maria's eyebrow raised. "You mean to say... that you'll take my advice?"

"And I hope you won't stop giving it to me, just because this whole ordeal has made me too prideful to accept it." 

"Prideful, hm?" Maria smiled faintly, and this time sincerely. "I don't think that's it, personally, but you do deserve to be proud of yourself." She pushed herself up with a grunt, and offered a hand to Rhea; Rhea accepted it, but carefully stood on her own weight, well aware she was heavy enough to topple Maria on even a good day. Gingerly, Maria led her back to her bedroom, silently at first; it was Rhea who spoke first, her voice soft and reverent. 

"Thank you," she said quietly, "for looking after me. I do appreciate it."

"Of course," Maria replied, in kind. "Don't act as though this is something special. You and I have looked out for one another since we were girls."

"Yes, we have," Rhea sighed. "Though admittedly, you were always the one doing a bit more of the looking out. I was always rather distraught by that." Maria chuckled; Rhea shook her head sadly. "Do you remember, when I tried to plan that vacation for the four of us? Not so long after Marcus took High Command... I wanted to plan everything by myself, so that you wouldn't have to think about it. I even tried to keep it a secret from you."

"Yes," Maria agreed, "I remember very well. A quiet country retreat, far from civilization, with only ourselves and the wide plains of Noxus to bother us. You were so adorably excited - I was crushed when you realized I'd already figured out what you were planning. I didn't think it would hurt your feelings so bad." 

"In retrospect, I should have known better," Rhea sighed. "It was never about surprising you. It was just that I wanted to do something kind for you for a change. For all of you." 

Maria was quiet for a beat. "Do you want to go?"

"What?" Rhea blinked at her. "Oh, Maria, it... was always meant to be - you know, an everybody thing. Without Marcus and Victoria..." 

"After you called it off," Maria sighed, "Marcus and I tried to pull it together again for you. We knew that you had been the one most excited for it, and I suppose in retrospect, that wasn't what you would have wanted, but... we were both so touched. We felt we had lapsed in our commitment to friendship with you, and hoped to make up for it."

Rhea sighed, casting her eyes to the floor. In response, Maria gently took Rhea's hand by her fingers, guiding it up and clasping it in hers. She looked up again, eyebrows raised; Maria's expression was... humorless, but not grim; serious, but also hopeful, kindly. Her hands felt... soft, and warm. Familiar somehow, in some distant, nostalgic way... and yet new. 

"This isn't advice," she said softly. "If it's not what you want, that's fine, Rhea. But our positions are reversed now. You've so much to do - there's little I can do to help but this. Would it please you to have a private retreat to look forward to?" 

Defeated once more, Rhea sighed and smiled faintly, threading her fingers through Maria's. "Yes, it would," she whispered. "Thank you, Maria."


	25. Ever Seeking Victory

Winter storm protections had always been somewhat lackluster in Demacia. Lux huddled beside the wall, coat folded tightly around her and boots sunk a foot deep into the snow, closing her eyes as a vicious gust tore past her, its icy razors cutting through her layers, prickling her numbed cheeks... 

When it calmed again, she shook her head and looked around. Her heart was racing; even though she was absolutely freezing, she also felt hot, almost to a point of sickness, chest tight and blood pounding. Never had she thought she would find a reason to come back to the Crownguard estate, and she was not pleased to have been proven wrong. Beside her, still hooded and grimacing, was a similarly miserable Katarina, who had bitterly informed her _many_ times now that Demacia was orders of magnitude colder than Noxus in the winter. But her irritation had faded away the closer to their objective they'd gotten, and she'd been quiet and focused all day as they carefully navigated the Demacian cityscape unseen. 

That wasn't normal for her - Katarina was often very... playful, even during missions. She had somewhat developed a taste for 'toying with her food', as it were, but Lux couldn't argue with her effectiveness, nor with how... fun... it was to just let herself be light-hearted and not to worry too much about doing everything exactly right. She still prided herself on forming reliable plans and sticking to them, but Katarina's specialty for adapting had saved them many times now, too. Neither of them were right, or had a better approach than the other. They worked in concert, harmonious. A subterfuge duet. 

But today, Katarina's mood was downright somber, and Lux was sure it was because of their location. They both knew that a confrontation with Lux's family - most likely Garen, since he had mysteriously stayed home from the Institute of War this year - was all but inevitable. Lux was even planning on it, at this point. And that idea scared her, but... not enough for her to shy away from it now. She'd faced much more uncertain dangers than this one. 

"Do you need to go over the plan one more time?" Lux offered, her teeth chattering. Gods almighty, it was freezing! Did the Crownguard estate even _have_ an environmental barrier?! How could she ever stand this place during winter?!

"Sure," Katarina said, a bit curtly. "The target's inside the manor somewhere - ? Because your family thinks he's a friend?"

"Yes," Lux sighed. She had no recollection of this particular nobleman, but that was probably for the best. His work within the Rose was becoming problematic, as was his continued insistence that 'Leblanc' had it out for him. Cases like this were increasingly frequent. The Black Rose was starting to realize that something was wrong within its leadership, and that it wasn't a coincidence that their new rivals always seemed one step ahead. Lux knew that, before long, she was going to come under fire. It was impressive she hadn't been found out already, but that was not going to last. 

"But you don't have any idea where he might be," Kat continued.

"My hope is that he's somewhere accessible," Lux sighed. Katarina shifted in closer to her; the extra padding was appreciated, particularly as they had to pause to withstand another bitter gust. Thank the gods they had another agent in the city already that had prepared a safehouse for them; the storm was only getting worse as time passed and she did not want to try to leave the city with the weather like this. "If he's not alerted to an intruder," Lux continued, "he won't have a reason to move, and the Crownguard family is generally pretty hospitable with friends. But I can't really be sure."

"I'll just have to search fast," Katarina growled. "But... for our exit... are you still sure about this?"

Katarina knew Lux's part in this plan. Lux nodded, firmly. There was no time now to doubt herself. "It's time, Katarina," she whispered. 

Katarina took a deep breath, and nodded - a little smile flashed across her face, excitement dancing in her eyes. She knew how badly Katarina had wanted this. And Kat knew how badly Lux had wanted it, too. Lux could only pray that things went the way she was predicting. She had a lot of room for error here, but... if she was wrong, she would be making things much miserably worse for herself, rather than better. 

"Okay," Kat sighed, "I'm gonna take you in now." No time for doubt, Lux reminded herself. She set the crown back on her head, and nodded. Katarina wrapped her arms around Lux - she felt the now-comfortably familiar void of shunpo, and then Katarina was gone again immediately after, and Lux was inside the manor. 

Specifically, she was in the main hall - the Hall of Memory, if she remembered properly; the manor opened up into this massive room, and the Crownguard family used it for all manner of public affairs, but today it was barren and silent. During summer, sunlight streamed through the massive stained glass windows on either side, depicting heroic portraits of the heads of House Crownguard in its long and prestigious history. Lux very much liked it like this - cold and bleak in the dead of night, filled with a pale blue light as though long abandoned, each wall casting a massive shadow as long and deep as the shroud of death itself. 

As she advanced, standing tall and firm with Leblanc's staff at her side, a pair of great braziers ignited on the far end of the hall, one after the other. She could recognize Garen easily at that distance, just by his crude mop of hair and massive frame; he wasn't bearing his Dauntless Vanguard armor today, and she found that rather unusual, but he did still have his sword. Gods above, she almost froze up in horror - the 'Leblanc' persona faltering as she stared down her brother, someone that had once been her hollow inspiration, and her greatest source of anxiety. _But there was no time to hesitate!_ Katarina desperately needed this distraction!

"Garen Crownguard," Lux called, spreading her arms; her impression of Leblanc's grandiose voice was very well-practiced by now, little more than a reflex. Garen was watching her warily, as he set the torch back in its place on the wall beside the far door, and slowly advanced to meet her; she stopped at the halfway point of the hall, giving them plenty of room to work with. She did not anticipate a fight, but... he sure seemed to. "It seems you were expecting me after all," she offered, eyebrows raised. "And here I was afraid I was being rude."

"You aren't in Noxus anymore, witch," Garen spat. Always quick to belittle, this one. Lux could not imagine how she'd ever fooled anyone else, let alone herself, into believing she earnestly idolized him. "I was warned you would be coming. You have a lot of guts, entering my home so brazenly."

His home, Lux thought, curiously. Was Father - er - Lord Crownguard ill? "I don't see any reason to be threatened," Lux said innocently. "But then, I wonder why you think I'm here?"

"I don't have patience for your games," Garen snapped. 

"I'm not playing games," Lux gasped, offended. "Come, now, Crownguard, it's Snowdown! The holiday season! Aren't we all supposed to be getting along? Jolly cooperation, something like that?"

"The snow doesn't magically turn us to allies," he sneered, levelling his sword at her. He was a good few steps out of striking range. Lux would not have a whole lot of time to react if he charged. But... she didn't need much. "You're still my enemy."

"Alright," Lux sighed, "let me ask you something else, then: How did you know _I_ would be coming?" 

"That doesn't matter," Garen snapped.

"I beg to differ." Lux smiled coyly. "The Black Rose is supposed to be disbanded, Garen. I'm supposed to be dead. But here I am, and we're talking as if this is old news. You don't even seem terribly surprised. You must have been warned that I, _specifically_ , would be coming, and you must have been told that the rumors of my death were lies. Why would your friend have such privileged information?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Garen growled, but the fiery light in his eyes had receded a little; Lux had her advantage. 

"I thought you didn't have time for games," Lux giggled. "If you'd like me to drop the pretenses, all I have to say is: you first."

There was a brief pause. Garen lowered his sword arm. "Fine, then," he growled. "Why are you here?"

"I admit, I'm terribly curious what your guess is," she said mildly. "I imagine he told you that I mean to kill him."

"Something of the sort. You're denying it?"

"Yes, certainly. He's an agent of mine."

"So, what, then? Do you want to speak with him?"

"No, no need." Lux's smile was growing playful. She thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. A moment of paradox was rapidly approaching. Two personas were about to converge that were never designed to meet. "It's kind of you to take care of him for me. You were so adamant about being my enemy; I would expect anyone I describe as an ally to be your enemy as well, yes?"

"I'm more difficult to fool than that," Garen snapped. Lux laughed delicately. "So? I've guessed. Tell me."

"I want you to realize it for yourself," Lux cooed. She thought she might vomit if she had to say it with her own mouth. "I don't have any intent to harm him, and I'm willing to tell you that he's my agent. I'm not supposed to be alive, yet here I am, waltzing into the Crownguard manor without a care in the world. Doesn't something about this seem a bit odd?"

Garen's eyes had grown narrow as she spoke, and he began to approach her again. Lux's legs struggled to move, but carefully she shuffled back in time, no longer willing to grant him proximity. She needed her safe space. "This could be a diversion," he growled.

"It could be," Lux agreed. "But that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to talk to you. About what, do you think?"

"Out with it!" he snarled. "Cease your prattling and tell me?" 

Lux sighed; her voice was trembling, and she wasn't sure if he could tell. Her legs were starting to shake too. "Crownguard, please," she groaned. "I don't think particularly highly of your intelligence as it is, but I do know you're smarter than _this._ Think about this! The Matron of the Black Rose, who is by all rights supposed to be dead, is standing in front of you, brazenly, in your own home, fully aware that you were warned she would be coming! She's told you that you're harboring one of her agents that thinks she's out to kill him, but doesn't want to talk to him. Why, Garen? If I need a diversion to disable one of my own men, why would I choose to do it this way - rather than leading you outside, or something similarly _safe_?"

"You don't feel threatened," Garen said slowly. "You said as much."

"Why don't I?" 

"You aren't the Matron of the Black Rose. You're trying to tell me that you're an impostor."

Lux grinned. "Very good! Now, Crownguard, for the bonus round, and I promise I won't lead you on this time - but I would like to ask you just once if you can guess who I am." 

There was a long pause. A cruel, knowing smile spread across his face. 

"So you've come home." 

The words filled her heart and throat, strangling her, crushing her. But she maintained her smile as best she could. She was horrified, but - she had to remind herself - nothing was wrong, this was all exactly as she'd hoped for. She was buying Katarina plenty of time; she just had to execute her secondary objective well, and then they could move on. 

A knot had formed rapidly in her throat, but she swallowed it forcefully, and inclined her head. "Did you miss me?"

"Not even a little," Garen snarled, stomping forward; Lux jumped back, matching his step exactly, and he paused again. "Afraid?" he smirked. "You should be." 

"I'm not exactly well trained in melee fighting," Lux said, forced-calmly. "Best I keep my distance for tactical reasons."

"The Illuminators will chase you to the ends of the earth," he sneered. "They'll bring back a corpse this time."

"Only if you tell them to," Lux intoned.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No." 

Slowly, she lifted her hand, and removed the crown - allowing her appearance to shimmer and fade, standing before him as Lux - dressed in her heavy coat, the skin-tight bodysuit, accented with a leather bodypiece and metal accents around the shoulders and waist... not unlike her old Demacian armor, as a mage, but retooled in a less nationalistic style all together. 

She delicately hung the circlet over her right wrist, leaving her left hand free to gesture. "Garen," she said softly. "I know you care nothing for me, and frankly, I care nothing for you, either. It's only a coincidence that I'm here. But I want to make a request of you." 

"Spare your breath," he growled.

"Listen to me," Lux growled back, warningly. "Garen, you know I'm very powerful. I could obliterate you. I could destroy this entire house with a wave of my hand and a pulse of wild magic. You understand that, don't you? There's no need for me to be nice to you here. Return the favor. Prove my mercy right." 

This argument would not work with a Noxian. But for Garen... it paused him. She took a deep breath; this was feeling more comfortable with every sentence, in a way that far exceeded her expectations, and she was beginning to get very excited by it.

"For over a year," she said softly, "I have worked tirelessly at the destruction of the Black Rose, a task I took on at the expense of _everything_ in my life. I cast aside my family, my honor, the respect of our nation's people, everything. Why must I be a criminal in addition to that? What I've done isn't honorable, Garen, I'm aware of that, but - "

"You betrayed Demacia's trust," Garen growled. "You should know better than this, Luxanna. You were one of Demacia's representatives, and you turned your coat on us." 

"I was a spy long before I was any kind of representative," Lux protested. "But that's not the point. The point is that nothing I've done has ever been to harm Demacia. Frankly, I couldn't care less about Demacia at all. I hate this place, but I love many of its people. I just can't bring myself to lie for their sake anymore." 

"So what is your alternative?" Garen sneered, raising his sword. "Affiliation with our worst enemy? Don't make me laugh. If you really believe what you're saying, you're a fool." 

"I'm aware of how it looks from the outside," Lux muttered darkly. 

"You've only survived this long by pretending to be someone else," Garen snorted. "When that finishes... then what? What do you think your new Grand General is going to do with a Demacian traitor as soon as she doesn't have need for her anymore? We don't hunt you just because you're a traitor, we hunt you because you're an abomination. There is no place for you in the world. Killing you is a mercy." 

"You are wrong," Lux whispered, coolly now, backing away from him. 

"You aren't anything, or anyone," Garen snapped. "When your ruse as Leblanc falls through, who will you impersonate next? What remains for you? You'll be hiding yourself from us forever. Unless that's why you're here? You want to end this now?"

"In a manner of speaking, I do," Lux agreed. "I want you to pardon me."

"You're insane," Garen laughed.

"Only you have the authority," Lux continued firmly. "You and Father have authority over the Illuminators, and until I've been brought to trial the Prince has no reason to care one way or the other. Call this madness off, Garen. Trust me just this once, and let me live my life in peace."

"Why should I?" 

"You don't want to test Noxus' protectiveness of me," Lux said softly. "I promise you that."

"Protectiveness," Garen sighed. "Until you aren't needed. It's as I said, Luxanna. Death is your only peace now. There is no place in the world someone like you."

Lux smiled, and delicately peeled down the collar of her bodysuit. Just above her left breast, where normally only Katarina would ever see, there was a patch of skin still aching and hesitant to be touched - but Lux exposed it with great pride, her smile growing wider as Garen took it in. "A white lotus," he whispered, raising his eyebrows. "...The Grand General's new intelligence agency."

"She knows who I am," Lux said softly. "All of High Command knows. The White Lotus is my home now, Garen. And you don't want us to be your enemies."

Perfectly on time, the door far behind Garen slammed shut - he whirled around, startled, as Katarina began to approach him. Gods, but she was beautiful, and utterly terrifying - a dramatic ensemble of fur, elegant cloth and gleaming, polished blades. This wasn't even her High Command armor; she wore an armored bodysuit like Lux's, but with more accents from which many hooked blades hung, and her knives were arranged with much more purpose and organization now. They jingled and clattered together faintly with every ominous step. 

Right now, Katarina's coat was over her shoulder, she wasn't actually wearing it - her bodysuit was altered to show her shoulders. On her right shoulder, she had an exact match of Lux's tattoo, but larger and bolder. Hers was not nearly as new as Lux's; Lux had only had the courage to take up the White Lotus mark very recently. But it made her so happy every time that she saw it. A promise of loyalty, a promise of home. One that she had chosen for herself, because she loved it, and those in it loved her. 

"You're here as well," Garen snarled, now readying himself against both sides. "So this was a diversion!"

"Of course it was," Lux said quietly. "But my request still stands, Garen. That man was an agent of the Black Rose, and meant Valoran harm."

"And what's the difference between you and him?" Garen sneered.

"She's being honest with you," Katarina interjected, her voice cold and impatient. "Probably for the very first time in her life." 

"Stay out of this," Garen hissed - but Katarina stomped forward once, gnashing her teeth.

"You've had your chance," she snarled, "and we're done playing nice. You can either give up on Lux like we ask, and there's nothing to worry about - or you can push for the arrest of one of High Command's most valued intelligence agents. You're not stupid, Crownguard. What's the smart choice here?" 

Garen recoiled. Kat didn't wait for an answer; she walked smoothly past him, throwing her coat around her shoulders. "Mission's complete," she said to Lux, her voice swift but gentle. "Well done." 

"Same to you," Lux agreed, smiling and accepting Katarina's offered hand. Kat stepped closer, and took them back out into the cold without another word. But... maybe it was Lux's imagination, but somehow, it didn't feel quite as cold as before. 

 

Almost exactly one year ago, Riven and Ahri had walked this same path in the Institute of War, talking sadly about being separated while Ahri was in Ionia. It felt like lifetimes ago now, with how much had happened in just that one year. At least now, it felt like the rapid fire life-changing events were slowing down, but... almost nothing else was. Ahri had scarcely known what it was like to be busy, before accepting Riven's request to be her Vindicator General. Now... she felt like she barely remembered what it was like to rest. 

But here and now, she and Riven could walk together in the snow, alone. It was an ungodly time of night, yes, but their moments of respite were rare, and neither of them felt they could be picky. Ahri could sense that something heavy was lingering at the edge of Riven's thoughts - perhaps a return of that monstrosity that kept her from sleeping, back when Ahri had first met her. It had come and gone many times since Riven became Grand General. Stress brought it on, they suspected, and both of them had been dealing with stress in abundance almost nonstop since Coronation Day. But they prided themselves on their ability to soothe the other. They could never accomplish alone what they managed on a daily basis with each other's support.

For now, though... they were silent. Hands tightly clasped, fingers threaded together, step in step along the dark, barren path between two of the Noxian buildings in the complex, leaving the first fresh footprints behind as brand new snow fell all around them, silently covering their tracks as they went. The snow was much fiercer than last year... Ahri's tails and hair - and Riven's hair, as well - whipping up in occasional gusts that bit through Ahri's exposed cheeks. It felt dangerous, and yet, Ahri still felt wholly safe. What would happen to them? Riven was here.

After a little while, Riven stopped them; another gust kicked up, and they carefully turned their faces away until it subsided. "The storm's quite a bit stronger this year, isn't it?" Riven murmured. "I don't know that it's ever been this bad since I've started coming here."

"I kind of like it," Ahri admitted.

"Yeah," Riven said softly. "So do I." Ahri giggled. 

"Isn't this the spot?" she cooed, glancing at Riven playfully. "We kissed here, before we said goodbye." 

"Yes, I think it was about here," Riven said softly, looking up. "I remember we could see the moon just between those buildings." 

"Mmhmm." Ahri pressed a little bit closer. "I can't believe that was only a year ago. I feel like I was a completely different person back then."

"In some ways, you were," Riven observed softly. She took a slow, delicate step, and Ahri followed her; they walked forward together, at a gentle pace, letting the snow pick up around them as it wished. "In other ways," she continued quietly, "you're still the same." 

"Good ways, I hope," Ahri offered.

"Yes. You're still sincere. You're still the sort of girl that doesn't give up on things. It still brings me peace to talk with you." 

"I'm glad I can do that for you," Ahri sighed, smiling up at her. Riven's eyes were serenely closed. "I don't think you've really changed at all."

"No?" One eye opened, eyebrow raised mirthfully, lips curling crookedly.

"I think you're happier," Ahri continued. "I think you feel safer, and prouder of yourself, and I'm very happy for those things. But... you're still the woman that treated me like a human being, just because it was the right thing to do. That's always how I'll see you."

"I guess when you phrase it that way," Riven hummed, "I'm glad you think I haven't changed. I hope I never do."

"I hope for that, too," Ahri agreed. 

They came upon an intersection of paths; there were lamposts at opposite corners, but the wind had knocked one lantern loose and blown the other out. It was very dark; Ahri knew she could see a bit further than Riven, but all paths were still obscured by snow-speckled darkness. "We're lost," Ahri gasped, facetiously. Riven giggled. 

"Oh no," she cooed. "How shall we ever make it back now?"

"Maybe we won't," Ahri whimpered, nuzzling her shoulder. "Maybe we'll be forced to just live out here in the cold forever." 

"Ah, but we can keep each other warm, can't we?" Riven lifted one arm around her shoulder, and Ahri nuzzled her again more fiercely, purring. "Well, which way should we go, my dear Vindicator? We could always go back the way we came..."

"No!" Ahri gasped. "Isn't that retreating? We can't retreat!"

"Of course, of course," Riven agreed sagely. "Our Noxian pride demands we advance. Shall we take the path ahead, then?"

Ahri paused, thinking. "I actually don't know where that one goes," she admitted. 

"Neither do I." 

"Well. Then we'll be completely lost."

"Do you mind that?" Riven glanced down at her, smiling impishly. "I don't. I'd kind of like to get lost with you for a while, actually."

"Oh?" Ahri giggled. "I guess I don't mind, either. I don't have any reason to be afraid, if you're with me." 

"Then it's settled. Tonight, we blaze a new trail." She took another single step forward, this one playfully dramatic, and Ahri matched her with another laugh. And then they set off down the path to the unknown together, with no more urgency than before. 

The path curved. Trees closed in around them; the snowfall became a bit more sporadic, as the branches and boughs overhead intercepted it. Even still, the path seemed to recede into the earth, and they soon were simply walking through a grove in the dark, hands now clasped more tightly, but still unhurried, just as before. It was hard to tell what lingered just beyond the trees on either side; it could have been another building, or a cliff, or miles and miles of forest that they'd somehow stumbled deep into. 

"This is nice," Ahri said softly; beside her, Riven hummed with agreement. "I didn't realize being lost would be fun."

"It feels like a moment to breathe," Riven said reverently. "Most days, even when we've turned in for the night, it feels like all I can think or talk about is work." 

"I don't think that's bad," Ahri said thoughtfully. "I don't mind it."

"You're tougher than me, then," Riven chuckled, smiling wistfully. "I'm glad for what we do together, Ahri. But, at the same time, it's exhausting. I'm glad that we just have moments like this to rest for a little while." 

"Yes," Ahri agreed, squeezing her hand and smiling at her. "I'm glad, too."

There was a strange pause. It could have been the end of that little train of thought, but somehow it felt like Riven was thinking about saying something - was it rippling on her soul? Ahri looked over at her, trying to get a better read for it, but whatever it was Riven stifled it quickly, and instead quietly observed: "It's very late."

"Are you ready to go back?" Ahri tilted her head.

"Are you?"

Instinctively, the idea of being lost ought to have been frightening - being lost, to a fox, meant you were in terrible danger of getting eaten, and because the path was gone now and they were so completely engulfed in snowy woods, it was easy to fear that they'd crossed into some deep unknown. Ahri knew that couldn't be true - they hadn't walked far, Ahri could turn around and sprint back and be at the crossing in moments... she thought... but even so, she just didn't know. But she wasn't afraid. She could feel that uncertainty in her heart, but it just wasn't enough to scare her. In a way, no matter where she'd wound up, she wasn't ever really _lost_. Riven was right here. 

"No," Ahri said softly. "Not until you are."

It was very, very cold, so it was hard to tell, but... it felt like Riven's cheeks darkened a little. "Maybe just a little longer," she said softly. Ahri smiled, and squeezed her hand again, and with that they kept walking.

The wind kicked up again, a couple of times; they were now walking directly into it, so when the gusts built up they stopped and huddled together, not exactly keen on enduring the bitter cold more than they had to. Each time, Ahri pulled away slightly less. Riven was just so very warm, and... strong, and comforting. She let go of Ahri's hand and wrapped her arm around Ahri's shoulders, instead. Just then, Ahri couldn't think of anywhere in the world she'd rather be. 

"I love you," Ahri whispered, nuzzling her shoulder. 

"I love you too," Riven breathed. Her voice was shaking; Ahri looked up, a little nervous.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly. She meant to say _you sound cold_ \- but Riven's eyes were not on her, they were... straight forward, as if not looking at anything, and that startled her much more. Something was happening in Riven's soul - it felt like it was trembling. "It's okay if not," Ahri added, a bit hastily. "I'm here to help, Riven. What's on your mind?"

"Oh," Riven laughed, smiling faintly and shaking her head. "Gods, um... I'm sorry, you can probably tell that I'm... very tense."

"Yeah," Ahri admitted. "I-I know that sometimes you like not to worry me, but I really do just want to support you however I can, okay?"

"Ahri," Riven repeated, laughing again, louder this time; she stopped, and turned to face Ahri fully, clasping both of Ahri's hands in her own. "Ahri," she whispered, eyes cast down and away from Ahri's eyes, "I promise, I'm... very, very okay."

"Oh," Ahri breathed, only more shaken than ever. She felt her chest get a little hot, and she realized she actually didn't know what was happening, but Riven's smile was fuller and more sincere now, even though she still wasn't looking at Ahri directly, so it - wasn't bad, was it...? 

"Ahri," Riven whispered again, looking up slowly - she was tearing up. "I've become something I never thought was possible, and I lead a life that I couldn't have imagined for myself in my wildest dreams. I have those things because you came into my life in a moment that I desperately needed you, and you latched on to me and refused to let go or give up until I was happy." 

Now Ahri was tearing up a little, too, confused. "Of course I did," she breathed. "I love you, Riven! I love this life that you've helped me live, and I love that I get to live it with you!" 

Riven laughed once more, this time brokenly. "I do, too," she whispered. "I - I don't ever want to be without you. And I know that... you'd never dream of leaving. But even still, I'd really like if... um..." 

...carefully, a bit awkwardly, she lowered herself to one knee, holding Ahri's right hand in both of hers. Ahri stared at her, heart racing but mind utterly frozen. Riven smiled nervously up at her, shivering and vulnerable, and yet more radiant than Ahri had ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

"I..." Ahri's voice failed her. She covered her mouth, trying to gather her breath enough to answer, but it just wouldn't come. All she could do was nod frantically. Riven's smile burst like sunlight through a storm cloud; she hopped up and threw her arms around Ahri and kissed her, and Ahri was so busy kissing back that she forgot entirely about committing this happy memory so she could draw on it later - but that didn't really matter. She wouldn't forget this moment for as long as she lived. 

 

"I think the Grand General is proposing today," Rhea said softly. 

Katarina nodded. Riven had made her well aware of her plans. Though it was increasingly difficult for Riven to meet with the both of them at once, the Grand General made a point of working closely together with the White Lotus. So far, aside from Katarina's own tightly-knit, trusted network of elite spies, the Lotus included a select few converts from within the Rose and a number of nobles or people of some other political significance, who served as Riven's 'diplomatic guard' - when Katarina herself couldn't, that is. Whenever Riven was abroad, Kat was loathe to let her out of sight. But... sometimes, compromises had to be made. Like this week. Even if Riven hadn't needed plenty of space to feel comfortable proposing to Ahri... Kat and Lux had business in Demacia, a rare opportunity to disappear a target without giving away exactly how or why it happened. 

She just hoped Garen was cooperative.

"I imagine it's a sore subject," Rhea added a little stiffly, "but I thought you should know."

"It's fine," Katarina said softly. It was nice of her to worry. Katarina didn't really mind the way things were... the one that was sensitive to this sort of thing was Lux. But she wasn't here yet. They couldn't come back together; the last time Kat had seen her was back in Demacia, in fact. Still more sacrifices made to maintain the secrecy and safety of the new order. Katarina prayed that the day would soon come that she could take a knife to every remaining known member of the Black Rose and then kiss Lux at the center of the Conqueror's Wake without fear, but... well, who knew? "I knew, anyway," Katarina added, turning back to Rhea with a little smile. "She was pretty nervous about the whole thing."

"She was," Rhea agreed, with clear relief. "But, well, you can imagine that there's a lot of pressure on the both of them, and you can't ever guarantee that it'll go over well." 

"I think Ahri's just about convinced Noxus of her virtue," Katarina countered, shrugging, turning around to look back out the study's massive window. Noxus was suffering one of its very rare Snowdown blizzards; it was beautiful to watch from inside, but deadly cold to walk in, even with the capitol's environmental protections. Lux was supposed to have been home by now, but with the weather as awful as it had been across the entire continent, she was... very late. Katarina was trying, and failing, not to worry about her. 

...But still trying. She shook her head. "Ahri, um..." Where was she? "Ahri's been a great Vindicator," she managed. "I've been surprised by how well the Grim Legion has taken to her."

"She carries everything she's been through with pride," Rhea observed softly. "You can tell at a glance just how strong she is." She was here to distract Katarina, and Kat knew it, and appreciated it. She was getting a lot better with this whole reading-people thing. Lux was teaching her some of it, sure, but it really just came with the work. 

"She has a different kind of strength," Katarina murmured. "A kind I don't think most people really think about, or... used to think about. But carrying on after going through some of the stuff she's been through, never giving up, never backing down... that kind of thing is harder than a lot of people think."

"But that's the spirit of Noxus at its core, isn't it?" She could hear Rhea's tired smile behind her. "I hope that you're right, and the rest of Noxus sees her for the blessing she is. She and Riven deserve for something to go right."

_They do,_ Katarina meant to say, but her voice wouldn't form just then. The night was impenetrable. The snow was choking white. The outside world was a swirling void. 

"It's very late," Katarina managed to croak, instead. "You should get some sleep." 

"You sound like your mother," Rhea said, play-sourly. "Katarina, you should sleep, too. I know that - "

"No point." Katarina shook her head slowly. "It's fine. I'll wait for her." 

Rhea was quiet. She had no reason to believe Lux was coming tonight. Neither did Kat, really. But that wasn't the point.

"Go," Kat whispered. She heard Rhea take a deep breath, turn, and walk out. The door slipped gently shut behind her. Katarina was alone. Nothing existed but her. 

For a time, she just watched the snow. By the time the storm let up, she was sure there would be at least two or three feet of it to shovel aside; Noxus would be drowning in it. Noxians didn't like for the weather to slow them down, but watching Ahri, and Rhea, and... especially, gods, especially Lux... Katarina began to treasure the slow moments. When life pushed back against you so hard that you just had to stop and take a moment to breathe... Katarina had always thrived under pressure, pushing herself to the edge was how she felt alive, but the people around her were not meant to take that kind of strain long-term. It had gotten so bad that she was almost trying to fabricate excuses to take a break. Not for her sake, but for the other Generals. 

But Lux was far too keen. Far too driven. Persistent. No matter how hard they fought, no matter how many sleepless nights alone, no matter how many close shaves and near panics, Lux never once stopped. A fire burned deep in her, nurtured from flickering embers to a roaring passion. She could see Katarina's scheming from miles away, and every time turned her down with gentle insistence. _We can't stop,_ she would say. _The Black Rose won't. So neither can we._

_I can keep going,_ Katarina would protest. _But you -_

_I'm fine._ Lux would smile that tired sweet smile, that same smile that she'd sent Katarina off with almost a year ago, when she'd tried to prepare Katarina for the possibility that it would be the last of Lux's smiles she ever saw. _Don't understimate me,_ she would say. _I'm not beaten yet._

Katarina tried to believe that Lux was made to take the pressure, too - she just didn't _look_ like it. But she really had no way to be sure. 

She heard the door close - and whirled around. A distorted figure stood behind her, setting some glittering object down on an end table beside the door - the illusory crown - the figure took shape, grew shorter, a heavy coat fading into view around her shoulders, hair lightning from black to blonde, eyes brightening to blue - 

"Lux," Katarina whispered, eyes wide, stepping forward; Lux lunged into her arms without a word, burying herself in Katarina's chest as Katarina hurled her arms around the smaller woman. Lux's hair and coat were streaked with snow, Katarina could feel her shivering - she felt like under Katarina's hands - but she was alive, and she was laughing oh so quietly into the space between Katarina's breasts, kissing the thinly covered skin shakily. 

"I'm home," Lux whispered. 

"Days late, even," Katarina groaned, trying to sound impatient but unable to keep the earnest relief from cracking her voice. "Lux - I was terrified for you, how did you even make it home in this weather - ?"

"A little snow can't keep me from my love," Lux sighed, her fingers clenching around Katarina's sides. "I missed you so much, Kat." She turned her face upward, meeting Katarina's eyes; Katarina felt the sudden gravity of her gaze, familiar and welcomed by now, and dove down to kiss her. Lux had been waiting for this. She guided Kat sideways, pushed her against the wall, kissed upwards into her fervently, pressed firmly into her body - Katarina tried her best to wrap around Lux, eager to share her warmth, eager to... just... feel her, feel her presence with everything that she could... 

Moments like this - even if they only lasted a few seconds - they were so important. Moments like this, when Lux would pull away and smile, and Katarina could see no feigned malice, no sarcastic bitterness, no ironic coyness, none of the damned Leblanc roleplay lingering in her heart - when Katarina could see only love and relief in her, and watch the roaring flame deep in Lux's eyes, the undying light that she'd witnessed for just a single glance so long ago and couldn't help but want to protect - moments like this... 

It was hard to beat the rush of a close fight, but... Katarina lived for moments like this, too.

"You look so in love," Lux whispered. She didn't laugh. It wasn't a joke, or a tease.

"I am," Katarina admitted softly. 

"I am, too." Gingerly, she guided Katarina's hands under her coat - under that, Lux was still wearing her bodysuit. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd felt Lux's body under her hands, even clothed like this. "Warm me up?" Lux asked, biting her lip. 

Katarina allowed her hands to roam across Lux's back for a moment as she pulled herself in for another kiss, only briefly pressing their lips together before drifting to the base of her neck, another easily neglected area in dire need of warming up; she kissed it a few times, exhaled on it once as if actually trying to warm her up (maybe she was? Honestly, she didn't really even know), and then went back in to kiss more firmly, applying pressure with her lips, drawing sweet little gasps from Lux as Katarina carefully shifted the coat over her shoulders and onto the floor. The bodysuit came next, unhooking from Lux's back and peeling away from the collar down - but Katarina paused, lifting up as the top of Lux's breasts came exposed. Lux glanced back at her, breathing heavier, but curious rather than upset. 

"Ah." She understood immediately, and angled her shoulders so the light was on her collarbone. Just beneath it was the freshly-branded Mark of the White Lotus. "I'm glad you like to admire it as much as I do," Lux giggled softly. 

"You like to admire it?" Katarina murmured, smirking. "It looks gorgeous on you."

"It reminds me of who I am," Lux said softly. "It reminds me of my home, and the family I've chosen to live with. Not Luxanna Crownguard, not Luxanna Leblanc. Just Luxanna, an agent of the White Lotus." 

"My Luxanna." 

"No, no." Lux inclined her gaze. "You're _my_ Katarina."

Katarina snapped her jaws, a habit subconsciously picked up from a close mutual friend. "We'll see about that!" She lunged in to kiss Lux again, feeling Lux giggling against her lips, relishing her moment of dominance; Lux would take control back soon, before she got uncomfortable, and that would be fine. Tonight's moment of rest could last a lot longer than usual. She knew they both intended to take full advantage of that, because when the storm finally passed, they would turn their eyes back to the Lotus and the Rose, and pick up the fight anew. 

 

It took until the middle of spring for Rhea's pet project to finally reach fruition, but - all things considered - she was very, very happy with that timeline. The Grand General had allocated considerable resources to its construction, and Rhea wanted to be sure to make the best use of them she could. 

There were many things Rhea was supervising now. Her branch of the military was, by far, growing the fastest, as Noxus revelled in the idea of government-supported civil work. Combat veterans and wounded discharges came to her seeking to put themselves to use for the Empire once more, particularly those from lower-class upbringings. There were many leadership positions yet to be filled, and Rhea had to try to balance their workloads along with her own, but - she was holding it together for now, and she was overjoyed to have so many willing employees and even volunteers. 

Thanks to them, and the enthusiastic support of High Command, Rhea's project - Noxus Prime's first public general education academy - had generated a great deal of interest from many different circles. At Lux's suggestion, she had modeled it more after Piltoverian colleges, with a few Noxian touches of her own; she did trust her own experience as a teacher, after all. In a setting like this, her methods would be easier to apply and their benefits easier to explain. 

For now, she could only offer a limited set of courses - both because of a shortage of teachers, but also a shortage of students. She desperately wanted to make education affordable, and Riven agreed that that would be a priority, but for the time being she needed to be able to recoup costs until she could prove how much of a difference public education could make. Once that happened, she could get investors and public support, and Riven could more comfortably provide government backing for its continual operation. 

All very political stuff. But everyone was getting the hang of it by now. Noxus was learning to trust its new High Command, and that made everything much easier. 

There were still a few weeks left before the first classes opened up, but the building and grounds were completed. Rhea had purchased the land Kelreich had razed, just about a year ago, to set up his Melter implacement on; she liked to think of it as a final insult to his memory. And to make that cut deeper, she had - at Riven's request, this time - not only built the academy there... but also, around its entrance was an elegant walled garden, this time styled after the gardens of urban Ionia, designed to inspire feelings of peace. And here, she built a modest, but heartfelt memorial to the Ionian conflict. 

She and Riven had designed it together; it was tucked away behind a wall of hedges, but prominent enough to be visible as you walked by. At the center of the circular clearing was a statue of Victoria, her mask clutched in one limp hand and her sword hanging loosely from the other, as she looked to the sky - for redemption, or perhaps for a brighter future. Carved into the dais was an inscription: _Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it._

The rest of the memorial would take time to complete, far longer than the construction of the academy had, but Rhea was willing to be patient. She would gather the names of Noxian soldiers lost to that ill-fated war, and carve them into the black stone walls surrounding the clearing. Riven had had the honor of carving the first three for her dear friends, Eileen, Hilda, and Valorie. She and Ahri stood together afterward, holding hands and admiring Victoria's statue; Rhea allowed them their moment, but could not help but look up at Victoria as well, from the opposite side. 

"It's very serene here," Maria murmured, beside her. For a woman with a half-functioning leg, Maria sure was good at sneaking up on people. But Rhea didn't see fit to comment on that just then. 

"It is," she agreed quietly, turning to admire one of the cherry trees flanking the memorial; they had cost a small fortune to import, but were absolutely worth every coin of it. As usual for Ionian gardens, there were shallow pits of white sand, as well, on the outside of the wall of names and out of the way. A visual accent, meant to contrast with the grass and hedges and trees. It all came together very well, she thought. But it was hard to feel especially proud. Any time she walked into this place... she just could not summon any feeling but deep, solemn awe.

"I'm sure Victoria would be very proud of you," Maria observed softly. Rhea allowed herself a faint smile. "I imagine it might take some time to convince her of the merits of a school, though."

"Maybe," Rhea chuckled. "Maybe so. But I hope she does not mind watching over this one for me."

"I'm sure she won't," Maria replied. 

Riven and Ahri paced around to them, after another quiet moment; Riven was smiling with gentle relief, an expression that Rhea thought she understood quite well. Ahri seemed to be basking in the atmosphere of it, eyes closing as soon as they stopped, her tails waving about slowly behind her. "It's beautiful," Riven said softly. "Thank you so much, Rhea."

"Thank you for your help," Rhea replied kindly. "I hope that we've done well by the memory of your friends."

"They have waited a long time for this," Riven sighed, glancing back at the wall. "It's the least I can do for them." 

She made to continue on, but Ahri didn't follow. She opened her eyes briefly to smile at Riven. "I'm going to stay for a little while," she said quietly. For a moment, Rhea was a little confused - why should she have such a strong connection to the memorial? - but... of course, Ahri bore the remains of Victoria's soul in her still. When you remembered that, it was only natural. Regardless, Riven nodded, and continued out of the grounds, while Ahri stood beside the elders and turned her eyes to Victoria along with them.

"What do you think of it?" Maria asked, curiously. She had long since been filled in on Ahri's condition. It seemed to be a subject of considerable interest to her, in fact.

"It's a good statue of her," Ahri said softly. "It reflects how I feel when I think about her."

"That's good," Rhea sighed, a strange relief filling her. "It's..." She looked up at Victoria's skyward gaze again, thoughtfully. "This is how I would have wanted her to feel, if I could have gotten through to her," she finished. 

"What was Victoria like?" Ahri asked, turning to the two of them. "When she was my age, or Riven's. Was she very different?"

"Some," Maria mused, stroking her chin. The memory was easier for Maria to bear, it seemed. "She was very headstrong - a very fierce personality. Preferred fighting over thinking about things. But she had a big heart, too. She talked a lot about wanting to inspire people. Very kind girl." 

"She would get so distressed when Maria and I would mope," Rhea added softly. One memory in particular came back to her, one that brought a little laugh to her heart, but she was not strong enough then to voice it. "It was hard for her to understand our feelings sometimes."

"She had her own world going on," Maria agreed warmly. "But not that she was distracted by it; more that she just thought she could bring everyone into it with her, and everyone would be happy." 

Ahri was smiling, too, bitterly. Rhea and Maria would not ever know, but Lux had found details hidden away by the Black Rose about certain deployments in Ionia - in particular, a field report about Victoria, that described exactly what had happened to her. The way she had lashed out at the Melter tanks in rage, destroying several before being disarmed and tied up. The way they had sent her into a battlefield alone, meaning it as a death sentence, only to find that in a panic she had destroyed the entire Ionian resistance placed before her. And how they had done it again... and again... and again. To Ahri, this was the final piece of a puzzle she had started in her mind long, long ago. The answer to the horrible question: _Why were the Noxian soldiers so sad?_ Her understanding was as complete as she felt was needed; she knew now why they looked that way. It had never been their war, and they had always been mere victims of it, the same as Ionia. To her, this place was a reminder never to allow that to happen again, and to dwell on that promise made her heart swell up with pride and relief. She couldn't help but wonder: were those feelings... hers? Or did they belong to something else...?

But Rhea and Maria would never know all of those things. Somehow, Ahri knew that it was Victoria's secret to keep, and so Ahri would bear it in her stead. They need only remember their friend, and to look up to her the same way that they always had. 

"Thank you for telling me that," she said softly. "I'm going to catch up with Riven now. We'll see you tomorrow, Rhea." 

"Good evening, General," Rhea replied softly. Ahri bowed, and made her own way out as well. Maria stayed with her in silence for some time, and when she turned to leave, Rhea joined her. They would have a lot of time to come back to this place if they wished. Rhea's heart was lighter just for knowing that it was there. 

 

Inside, near the back of the building, a long corridor of dark stone displayed several sturdy doors, but only one was ever so slightly ajar. And the room beyond that door was the only one occupied, with a desk partially decorated, bookshelves partially filled. Its occupant bustled about even though she had little to do; it just helped to acclimate to her new space, and she could not help her nerves, because this was the first time she had worn her name - her real name - in a public space in a long, long time. Not Luxanna Crownguard. Not Luxanna anything - for now, at least. For now... just Luxanna. 

Some day, Lux promised herself, she and Katarina would share their last names. But for now it was simply too dangerous. She couldn't make her connection to Katarina too obvious until the Rose was yet weaker. In truth, even this was dangerous, but all of High Command - her family - had begged her to accept Rhea's offer, and... to be honest, she was very excited to be here. She wouldn't teach; her real work, her duty to the White Lotus, was simply too demanding for any kind of regular teaching schedule. But she could teach others to teach. She liked the idea that, as the head of Rhea's magic-education division, she could heal the wounds that her own Academy had inflicted on the world, even if only indirectly. 

She stood behind her desk, arms clasped behind her back, admiring the space a bit. It was spartan, for now, certainly; a woman who, officially, appears from nowhere tends not to have much to her name to work with. But that would change with time. She had many plans for this place, once she could establish herself more. Honestly... that was perhaps the most exciting part of it all, and the reason her family had pushed so hard for it. Exhausting though it was, Lux was so happy for the work she did with Katarina, but... she was excited to not just work alongside her, but live alongside her, too. 

Soon. Some day, soon. 

Her door creaked open a bit wider, drawing her attention back. Another figure stood in the doorway; one Lux had not seen for quite some time, but had been eagerly awaiting. The dark-haired woman stood straight, lips tight and books held close to her chest as though afraid for her life to lose them. Lux's eyes tracked to the wand tucked into her belt, as well. 

"I-I'm here to apply," Arianne said, stiffly. Lux had known she was coming, of course. She'd arranged for it. But the facade was important to maintain. "I... understand you're looking for magic teachers." 

"Close the door," Lux said softly, and Arianne stepped inside and closed it; Lux gestured for her to sit, and they both sat. "It's good to see you again," she continued, smiling. "You would like to teach with us, then?"

 

Zoe was good at staying up late, but controlling when she woke up was much harder. She was spoiled on the beds in Rhea's manor, now; it felt like it took her ages to summon the will to leave the warm covers behind... most days. But not today. 

She dressed quickly. She adored her White Lotus uniform, and she adored the way the Lotus' Mark on her upper arm stood out against her deeply tanned skin. It had a striking look to it, and she wore it as a symbol of her duty with pride. It had taken some time for Katarina to feel confident bringing her on as the Lotus' fourth official member, and Zoe had worked hard to earn that trust. And now, Katarina had arranged to meet with her in the Scrowveil manor's yard, 'privately', very early in the morning... why? Zoe wasn't sure, but she couldn't help her eager anticipation. Something about the energy of the house, the smirk in Katarina's eyes as she'd told her, something about all of this made her excited.

She passed by Maria and Rhea, chatting over early-morning tea; Rhea inclined her head with a warm smile, and Zoe stopped briefly to wish her a good morning. She was trying to be better about this whole noble courtesy thing. Maria watched her go with a knowing smile. _What_ did she know?

She passed Riven and Ahri and Lux, as well; Zoe remembered that High Command was not convening until the evening that day, so Riven must have taken the chance to visit. Riven and Lux were playing chess, while Ahri watched with her tails whipping about eagerly. Zoe greeted them, too. She liked to call Riven 'Grand General'. She was proud that she'd helped to make that happen, and she liked the way Riven's face lit up whenever she did. 

But she didn't tarry long on her way out. General Katarina had been quite clear: meet her first thing in the morning. 

The courtyard faced the ocean, and - with it - the rising sun, partially obscured by golden clouds. Katarina stood with her arms folded, facing that sunrise; she wore a coat that Zoe had not seen on her before, but she recognized the emblem on it instantly, as almost anyone in Noxus Prime would any more: the Du Couteau family crest. As Zoe approached, she turned around slowly, smiling keenly, eyes flashing. Zoe bowed as she stopped. "Good morning, General," she said.

"Good morning," Katarina replied, smirking. "You know you don't need to call me General if you don't like anymore, right? Seeing as we're sisters now." 

Ah. Yes. "Excuse me," Zoe murmured, "I'm still - getting used to it."

"As am I." Katarina chuckled. "But that means that you're a Du Couteau now, Zoe. So that means that starting today, you'll be learning a new skill, directly and privately, from me."

Zoe's jaw dropped. "Y-You can't be serious...?"

"What I teach you," Katarina continued, her eyes glittering and her smile growing broad, "it will be your responsibility to keep secret. And one day, it may even be your responsibility to pass it on to whoever you deem your heir. It is our family secret, and it will become the heart and soul of your fighting style." She paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she inclined her head, hair briefly billowing out behind her. "Starting today," she said, "I will teach you the art of shunpo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's it. 
> 
> I'm... a little lost for words right now, but I know for sure that I really deeply appreciate every single one of you that has read, commented on and kudos'd any part of the series. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Oh! There were a couple of other things, actually. Um - not to make any promises, but... there may be a bit more of a story to tell after this! It won't be the same story, obviously. The Resurgence of Noxus is done. But we've entered a new era and there's still a lot of life left for everyone to live. Maybe I'll find time to explore it. 
> 
> And, finally, I know there were at least a couple of people interested in asking me things, so... if you're interested in that kind of thing, my tumblr is sylvastheicefairy. Be warned I just kind of wantonly reblog yuri because I love girls a lot. But I'd be happy to connect with you guys if you like! 
> 
> Okay. I guess that's all. Thank you all so much again!


End file.
